La Guerre des Dieux
by Skippy1701
Summary: Les Panthéons Grecs et Nordique se sont alliés pour faire cesser leurs querelles incessante. De cette union six enfants son nées. Mais cette fusion ne plait pas à tout le monde, la guerre approche et les enfants son envoyer sur Terre pour leur protections. SwanQueen et Clexa principalement.
1. Chapter 1 ok

**Chapitre 1 :** La Guerre est déclarée !

Zeus : Il faut mettre les enfants à l'abri, avec ce qu'on vient d'apprendre, il nous faut nous préparer.

Odin : Je suis d'accord, ma vision est floue mais je sais que si on ne fait rien, ça sera la fin des Dieux et des Hommes.

Héra : Où les envoyer ?

Freyja : Et qui va les protéger, on ne peut pas confier cette mission à n'importe qui ?

Apollon : Je pense avoir une idée, on pourrait demander aux Muses de leurs choisir des protecteurs.

Thor : C'est une bonne idée, nos enfants seraient heureux d'accomplir cela. Ils adorent les petits, fais les venir au plus vite. Je vais envoyer un message pour les réunir.

Hermès : Je m'en occupe, il me semble important de les séparer aussi.

Hemdall : Deux par deux ça me semble bien, ce qui fait trois Royaumes, une idée ?

Poséidon : Le Royaume d'Arkadia est un grand Royaume, on pourrait en envoyer deux.

Loki : Le Royaume Blanc me semble une bonne idée aussi, ces murs sont hauts et ses dirigeants loyaux.

Hadès : Pour finir le Royaume d'Arendelle me semble la meilleure solution.

Meli : Je pense que faire oublier tout le monde aiderait aussi, du moins tant que les enfants sont petits. L'ignorance est souvent la meilleure protection, surtout contre de pareils ennemis.

Aphrodite : Ils ont trois ans, il nous faudra environs une dizaine d'années pour tout préparer, voir plus. Rendons leurs la mémoire quand iles fêterons leurs 16 ans, ça nous laisse du temps.

Njord : Il faut s'assurer que nos enfants les protègent coute que coute.

Hécate : Je peux facilement m'en occuper avec la magie, même si la plupart le feront d'eux même.

Nornes : Leur destin est en marche, nous savions qu'en associant nos deux panthéons on risquait de perturber l'ordre naturel des choses.

Artémis : C'était le seul moyen d'arrêter ces guerres incessantes, nous unir a été la meilleure chose à faire, le plus important c'est les enfants, ils sont notre avenir.

Syf : Je suis d'accord, mais est ce qu'on peut avoir confiance en tous nos enfants ?

Arès : Il est sûr que des espions sont à prévoir, mais je pense que les Muses aidées des Moires sont le choix le plus évident pour choisir qui partira avec eux.

Chloris : Puis nous sommes tous là pour veiller sur les enfants aussi, même si on prépare la guerre.

Odin : Apollon et moi nous avons une partie de la vérité aussi, ils ne seront pas livrés à eux même non plus, on les guidera sur le bon chemin.

Zeus : J'ignore pourquoi ils se rebellent maintenant, mais nous avons encore le temps d'agir et c'est ce qu'on va faire.

Tyr : La victoire nous reviendra, notre combat est juste.

Asclépios : Nous devrions mettre des barrières de protection sur les Royaumes, cela limitera leurs actions.

Bertha : Je m'occupe du Royaume d'Arendelle, je connais bien cette endroit.

Athéna : Et moi du Royaume d'Arkadia, au moindre problème je serai avertie et ferai en sorte qu'un de leurs protecteurs agissent en conséquences.

Dag : Dans ce cas je m'occupe du Royaume Blanc, qui va décider quels enfants vont où ?

Déméter : Les Muses ont surement leur idée, elles sont déjà entrain de tout préparer.

Eir : Il faut que leurs protecteurs aient un rôle important dans leurs Royaume, qu'ils puissent agir en cas de danger.

Dionysos : Temps de choses à prévoir et si peu de temps au final, a-t-on retrouvé l'enfant qu'il souhaite utiliser ?

Zeus : Tous, d'après nos informations, le cœur des six enfants est nécessaire pour que leur apocalypse marche.

Odin : Normalement nul n'est capable de contrôler une telle puissance, mais ils sont arrivés à trouver un enfant qui le peut. Malgré tous nos efforts jusque-là on sait peu de chose sur lui,

Héro : On sait juste qu'il s'appelle Gidéon, il est bien protégé.

Freyja : On n'est pas encore arrivé à le localiser, mais les Amazones et les Walkyries le recherchent activement.

Gafjon : Comme le dit Dionysos, tant de choses à faire et si peu de temps devant nous.

Eole : On est sûr de savoir qui est notre ennemi au moins ?

Hlin : On ne sait pas pour les protecteurs de Gidéon même si on a des doutes, mais pour les principaux on sait.

Eos : Typhon, Dieu de la destruction, il n'a jamais était d'accord qu'on s'allie.

Hnoss : Hel, Déesse des Morts, elle non plus n'a jamais été d'accord, mais ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

Hellios : Eris, Déesse de la Discorde, cette situation l'arrange au plus au point, elle ne vit que pour semer le chaos.

Irmin : Wildar, Dieu de la vengeance, j'aime la guerre et le sang, mais lui il atteint des sommets dans la cruauté.

Héphaïstos : Erebé, Dieu des Ténèbres. Il ne vit que dans la haine depuis qu'il est apparu parmi nous.

Jörd : Hraesvleg, Dieu des morts. J'avoue ne pas le comprendre, il est raisonnable d'habitude et s'acquitte de son devoir avec honneur et courage.

Hestia : Apaté, Déesse de la duperie, cette situation l'amuse.

Kvasir : Fenrir, Dieu des loups, je ne comprends pas ton fils Loki ?

Loki : J'ai longtemps été perdu dans les ténèbres, ce n'est que Ragnarok qui m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur le plus important. Sa malédiction lui pèse beaucoup, j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il refuse d'entendre raison, ma femme est dévastée par ses choix.

Hypnos : Pour finir nous avons Némésis, Déesse de la vengeance. Les enfers sont remplis d'âmes égarées par sa faute, elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant que le chaos n'aura pas gagné le monde.

Magni : On peut supposer quelques-uns de leurs enfants, Cora, Peter, Nia, Ontari pour ne citer qu'eux.

Pan : Je suis presque sûr pour d'autres, mais attendons d'avoir plus d'informations.

Mimir : Avec le temps nous apprendrons à différencier nos ennemis de nos amis, pour le moment ça commence à peine, il faut nous faire confiance.

Séléné : Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il nous faut un plan infaillible, j'ai vu la vision d'Apollon si on perdait et ça ne donne pas envie. Notre devoir en tant que Dieux est de protéger les mondes, les hommes.

Thanatos : Si les Dieux disparaissent, l'équilibre sera rompu et rien ne pourra arrêter les ténèbres.

Nyx : La nuit est belle ce soir, nous devrions commencer à choisir.

Morphée : Le monde dort paisiblement, profitons-en.

Odin : Bien Apollon fait venir les Muses stp, nous devons commencer.

Zeus : Avant ça les Moires veulent nous parler.

Atropos : Nous savons tout, passé, présent et futur. Cette quête ne vous concerne pas directement, ce sont vos enfants qui arriveront à remporter la victoire, s'ils arrivent à travailler ensemble. Pour cela, écoutez les Muses, ayez confiance en vos fils et filles. Ils prendront le bon chemin même si pour vous cela semble fou, leurs cœurs seront en danger, protégez les biens. Les enfants sont l'avenir des mondes mais le votre aussi, sans eux, aucune chance de remporter la victoire.

(Disparaît)

Odin : Nous voilà prévenus, j'espère que tes Muses choisiront bien Apollon.

Apollon : J'ai confiance en elles, elles ont l'habitude et savent les enjeux de tout ceci.

Artémis : Alors fais les entrer mon frère, Gnaa va chercher nos enfant stp.

Lexa : Père, que se passe-t-il ?

Odin : Ecoutes mon enfant, nous en parlerons plus tard.

Regina : Il y a un problème ?

Hadès : Vous êtes la solution, les Muses vont choisir certains d'entre vous.

Clarke : Pour faire quoi ?

Thor : Sauver notre futur, et cela passe par les enfants.

Emma : Ils sont en danger ?

Zeus : Vous allez les protéger, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là ma fille, écoutez maintenant.

Clio : Je parlerai pour mes sœurs, pour commencer les enfants Madi et Aden vont être envoyé au Royaume d'Arkadia. Ils seront protégés par plusieurs d'entre vous, nos choix sont absolus. A l'annonce de votre nom, placez-vous derrière moi.

Odin : Nous t'écoutons, qui part ?

Zeus : Nous nous plierons à votre volonté leurs protections est tous ce qui nous importe.

Clio :

Lexa, fille d'Odin

Clarke, fille de Baldr

Ruby, fille d'Artémis

Dorothy, fille d'Héra

Roan, fils de Thor

Baelfire, fils d'Héphaïstos

Costia, fille de Freyja

Nylah, fille de Nornes

Will, fils de Morphée

Raven, fille d'Hemdall

Graham, fils d'Apollon

Anya, fille de Bertha

Merida, fille de Pan

Zeke, fils de Mimir

Mulan, fille d'Arès

Lincoln, fils de Magni

Killian, fils d'Hypnos

Clio : Lexa et Clarke devront travailler ensemble, c'est primordial pour la réussite de cette mission.

Lexa : C'est une plaisanterie j'espère, on ne se supporte pas plus de cinq minutes, ça va être un massacre.

Clarke : Je confirme, vous ne devriez pas nous mettre ensemble, la vie des enfants est trop précieuse.

Clio : Ensemble vous accomplirez de grandes choses, ma voix est absolue, placez vous derrière moi maintenant.

Lexa : (Souffle) Super, après toi Princesse.

Clarke : Ne commences pas stp, et de nous deux c'est plus toi la Princesse je te signale.

Clio : Les enfants Henry et Jordan seront envoyés au Royaume d'Arendelle. J'appelle vos nom, une fois dit, veuillez vous placer derrière le Seigneur Zeus svp.

Regina, fille d'Hadès

Emma, fille de Zeus

Elsa, fille de Déméter

Nyko, fils de Freyr

Anna, fille d'Eole

Wells, fils de Meli

Krystof, fils d'Eos

Gaia, fille de Dag

Belle, fille d'Athéna

John, fils de Loki

August, fils d'Hellios

Monty, fils de Njord

Maléfique, fille de Nyx

Harper, fille d'Eir

Rumple, fils de Thanatos

Emori, fille d'Hnoss

Lily, fille d'Hestia

Clio : Emma et Regina doivent travailler aussi ensemble sous peine que cette mission échoue.

Emma : Père svp, vous savez que j'adore les gamins, mais c'est impossible.

Zeus : Es-tu sûre de ton choix Clio ?

Apollon : Allons, tu sais bien que Clio ne se trompe jamais, ni aucune de mes Muses.

Clio : C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer.

Hadès : Mais tout de même, cela me semble bien compliqué, d'autre s'entendent mieux que ses deux là.

Regina : Je ferai mon devoir Père, si Emma en fait de même il n'y aura pas de problème, la vie des enfants est la priorité.

Zeus : Tu peux te retirer si tu le désires, je t'y autorise, une autre prendra ta place.

Emma : Tu sais que je ne le ferai pas, très bien j'accepte.

Clio : Pour Lucy et Neal ils seront envoyés au Royaume Blanc sous la protection de :

Snow, fille d'Aphrodite

Bellamy, fils de Forseti

David, fils de Poséidon

Echo, fille de Jörd

Archie, fils d'Asclépios

Monroe, fille de Syf

Leroy, fils de Dionysos

Jasper, fils de Gnaa

Zelena, fille d'Hécate

Nathan, fils de Tyr

Robin, fils d'Hermès

Luna, fille de Gafjon

Aurore, fille de Séléné

Gustus, fils d'Irmin

Jackson, fils d'Hlin

Octavia, fille de Kvasir

Hansel, le fils de Chloris

Clio : David, Snow doivent travailler ensemble, d'après nos informations ces enfants là sont les plus fragiles et donc plus difficiles à protéger.

David : Donc ils vont être attaqués en premier, j'accomplirai mon devoir en les protégeant.

Snow : Egalement, c'est ensemble que nous arriverons à vaincre le mal, j'en suis convaincue.

Clio : Ceci clôt notre participation, le reste est entre vos mains à vous les Dieux. (Disparaît)

Zeus : Bien nous avons beaucoup de travaille qui nous attendent, les questions viendront plus tard.

On va garder avec nous, Regina, Emma, Clarke, Lexa, David et Snow ils vous mettront au courant de nos plans. Sachez que notre avenir dépend des enfants et de vous.

Emma : Père svp, expliquez nous ce qu'il se passe ?

Zeus : La guerre arrive ma fille, plusieurs Dieux ennemis se sont associés pour déclencher une Apocalypse et réduire le Monde des Dieux et des Hommes à néant.

Lexa : Nous sommes supposés l'arrêter comment ?

Odin : En protégeant les enfants, ce sont eux la clé.

Regina : Je ne veux pas être défaitiste, mais avec une équipe pareil, on est mal partit.

Clarke : Ne commences pas stp, on doit tous faire des efforts, on vous écoute, racontez-nous tout.

 **Bonjour et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fiction qui m'a été souffler par un petit lutin bien sympas lol.**

 **Au départ j'ai voulu mélanger quatre Panthéons de Dieux mais vraiment même pour moi je me suis tirée les cheveux, car trop compliqué de s'y retrouver, lol.**

 **Donc j'ai fait plus simple et j'ai pris ceux de la Mythologie Grec et Nordique.**

 **Voici un récapitulatif de qui est qui, il y en aura un à chaque fin de chapitre pour s'y retrouver, car beaucoup de monde, comme à chaque fois dans mes fiction, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher lol.**

 **Cette histoire va être un Cross-Over entre The 100 et Once Upon A Time, plus centré sur le Clexa et le SwanQueen, mais je vais plus pousser d'autres couples aussi.**

 **Je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine, le mercredi normalement.**

 **J'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire cette histoire, maintenant on récapitule, pour les Grecs on à :**

Zeus : Dieu des Dieux, du Ciel et de la Terre. Sa fille c'est Emma.

Héra : Déesse du Mariage et de la Fidélité, ironique quand on connaît son mari...mais passons. Sa fille c'est Dorothy.

Hadès : Dieux des Enfers, sa fille c'est Regina.

Poséidon : Dieu des Océans et des Mers, son fils c'est David.

Aphrodite : Déesse de l'amour, sa fille c'est Snow.

Artémis : Déesse de la Chasse et des Animaux, sa fille c'est Ruby.

Apollon : Dieu de la Lumière et des Arts, son fils c'est Graham.

Arès : Dieu de la Guerre, sa fille c'est Mulan

Asclépios : Dieu de la Médecine, son fils c'est Archie.

Athéna : Déesse de la Sagesse, sa fille c'est Belle.

Déméter : Déesse des Saisons, sa fille est Elsa.

Dionysos : Dieu du Vin, son fils c'est Leroy.

Eole : Dieux des Vents, sa fille c'est Anna

Eos : Dieu de l'Aurore, son fils c'est Krystof

Héllios : Dieu du Soleil, son fils c'est August.

Héphaïstos : Dieu des Forgerons et des Volcans, son fils c'est Baelfire.

Hermès : Dieu Messagers et des Voleurs, son fils c'est Robin.

Hestia : Déesse des Foyers, sa fille c'est Lily.

Hypnos : Dieu du Sommeil, son fils c'est Killian.

Hécate : Déesse de la Magie, sa fille c'est Zélena.

Pan : Dieu des Bergers, sa fille c'est Merida.

Séléné : Déesse de la Lune, sa fille c'est Aurore.

Thanatos : Dieu de la Mort, son fils c'est Rumple.

Nyx : Déesse de la Nuit, sa fille c'est Maléfique.

Morphée : Dieu des Rêves et du Sommeil, son fils c'est Will.

Chloris : Déesse des Fleurs et des Jardins, son fils c'est Hansel.

 **Voilà, il y a beaucoup de personnages, mais ils auront peu d'interactions la plupart du temps hormis les couple que je vais développer au fil de l'histoire. On passe maintenant au Panthéon des Dieux Nordique, leur nom sont barbare, désolé, lol.**

Odin : Dieu des Dieux, sa fille c'est Lexa

Freyja : Déesse de l'amour, sa fille c'est Costia

Baldr : Dieu de la Lumière, sa fille c'est Clarke

Forseti : Dieu de la Justice, son fils c'est Bellamy

Freyr : Dieu du Vin, son fils c'est Nyko

Hemdall : Dieu Gardien des Mondes, sa fille c'est Raven

Loki : Dieu de la Ruse, son fils c'est John.

Meli : Dieu de l'Oublie, son fils c'est Wells.

Njord : Dieu des Vents, son fils c'est Monty.

Nornes : Déesse du Destin, sa fille c'est Nylah.

Syf : Déesse de la fidélité, sa fille c'est Monroe

Thor : Dieu du Tonnerre, son fils c'est Roan.

Tyr : Dieu de la Victoire, son fils c'est Nathan.

Bertha : Déesse de l'Hiver, sa fille c'est Anya.

Dag : Dieu du Temps, sa fille c'est Gaia.

Eir : Déesse de la Médecine, sa fille c'est Harper.

Gafjon : Déesse des Saisons, sa fille c'est Luna.

Gnaa : Déesse Messagère, son fils c'est Jasper.

Hlin : Déesse du Pardon, son fils c'est Jackson.

Hnoss : Déesse de la Beauté, sa fille c'est Emori.

Irmin : Dieu de la Guerre, son fils c'est Gustus.

Jörd : Déesse de la Justice, sa fille c'est Echo.

Kvasir : Dieu du Pouvoir, sa fille c'est Octavia.

Magni : Dieu de la Force, son fils c'est Zeke.

Mimir : Dieu de la sagesse, son fils c'est Lincoln.

 **Voila, on se retrouve très vite pour le Chapitre 2, dites moi si vous êtes emballés ou pas ?**

 **Skippy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :** Je ne te déteste pas.

 **POV Regina :**

Régina : C'est forcément une plaisanterie Père, vous savez que je ne peux pas travailler avec Emma, elle est irresponsable.

Hadès : (Souffle) Vas-tu enfin me raconter ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, vous étiez inséparables, vous avez remporté de grandes victoires ensemble.

Regina : C'était il y a longtemps, les choses ont changé.

Hadès : Qu'est ce qui a changé, car si vous ne trouvez pas un compromis, Henry, Aden, Madi, Jordan, Lucy et Neal vont mourir. Ce qui va entrainer la fin de notre ère et celle des hommes.

Hécate : Parles nous ma fille, nous sommes là pour t'aider.

Regina : (Serre les dents) On pourrait échanger, entre Emma et Clarke, elles se valent niveau puissance et je ne risque pas de lui arracher la tête, on s'entend bien.

Hadès : Vous ne vous souviendrez de rien, pour votre protection le Dieu Meli va vous effacer la mémoire jusqu'aux 16 ans des enfants et le début de la guerre.

Regina : Comment les protéger si on ignore qui on est au juste ?

Hécate : Je m'occupe de cette partie, ne t'en fais pas.

Regina : Je n'aime pas partir à l'aveugle, de plus dans mon groupe je ne sais pas en qui avoir confiance à part Emma et Maléfique, Lily aussi mais les autres je ne les connais pas.

Hadès : Tu apprendras à le faire avec le temps, suis ton instinct il ne t'a jamais trompé, je vois que tu ne supportes pas Emma mais que tu as quand même confiance en elle ?

Regina : Je ne vois pas le rapport, on sait tous qu'Emma est inconsciente et que si il le fallait elle donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour protéger la paix, elle a toujours été comme ça. Jamais le mal ne pourrait l'atteindre, elle a le cœur bien trop pur.

Hécate : (Sourire) Je pense que ça ira entre vous, allons vas te préparer, vous partez demain.

Regina : Qui va prendre ma place en attendant aux Enfers ?

Hadès : Ne t'en fais pas, Thanatos prendra ta place de Juge Suprême.

Regina : (Souffle) Très bien, est ce que je vais garder ma Magie au moins ?

Hécate : Bien sûr, seul ta nature divine sera masquée.

Hadès : J'ai confiance en toi ma fille, on sera là pour t'aider au besoin, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Regina : D'accord, je vais me préparer et faire mes adieux à mes amis.

Je marche dans le palais songeuse, faire équipe avec Emma...cela fait plus de cent ans que ça n'est pas arrivé, depuis...

Zelena : Et bien petite sœur, tu sembles plongée dans des pensés bien sombres ?

Regina : Tu es d'accord avec tout ça toi ?

Zelena : Tu sais que si les Anciens nous ont donné cette mission, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. En plus je m'entends déjà avec la plupart des personnes de mon équipe et d'après mon père nous aurons la mémoire effacée.

Regina : Ton père a pu lire dans le ciel ce qui nous attend ?

Zelena : C'est flou mais il me préviendra en cas de dangers. Tu vas pouvoirs gérer avec Emma, même avec la mémoire effacée certains sentiments sont durs à oublier.

Regina : Il va bien falloir, j'espère que le Dieu Méli est doué car ça ne va pas être évident de nous effacer la mémoire, nous sommes quand même des Dieux.

Zelena : Je sais, tu partais où comme ça ?

Regina : Préparer mes affaires et dire au revoir à mes amis.

Zelena : Je t'accompagne alors, mes affaires sont déjà prêtes.

Regina : J'aurai aimé être avec toi, tu connais mon groupe ?

Zelena : Tu peux faire confiance à Monty, Harper.

Regina : Très bien, pour ton groupe tu peux faire confiance à Nathan et Jackson.

Zelena : Merci, tout ira bien, j'ai lu dans les étoiles et la victoire semble loin comme ça mais elle nous reviendra.

Regina : Si c'est la Déesse des Etoiles qui le dit, qui je suis pour la contredire ?

Zelena : (Sourire) Toi aussi tu vas me manquer petite sœur, regardes qui voilà.

Maléfique : Vous voilà enfin, on vous a mis au courant ?

Regina : Oui et ça ne va pas être simple crois-moi.

Maléfique : Expliques, nos parents ont été assez vagues avec nous.

Lily : Ils ne nous ont rien dit tu veux dire, c'est assez frustrant et cette histoire de mémoire volée, ça ne me plais pas du tout.

Robin : Tu en penses quoi Zeli ?

Zelena : Nous n'avons pas le choix, les enfants doivent être protégés et si on y va en tant que Dieux et Déesses on se fera repérés de suite à cause de notre aura.

Graham : Alors qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ?

Regina : Typhon, Némésis, Eris et Erébé se sont alliés à Hel, Wildar, Hraesvleg et Fenrir pour déclencher une Apocalypse. Ils ont besoin du cœur des six enfants pour cela, c'est pour ça qu'on les sépare et protège.

Zelena : Apparemment Hel et Typhon ont fait un enfant du nom de Gidéon qui est capable de contenir la puissance des cœurs des six.

Regina : Si il les fusionne en lui, l'ère des Dieux prendre fin, mais aussi celui des Hommes.

Zelena : On doit empêcher ça à tout prix, notre mémoire nous sera rendue aux 16 ans des enfants, ce qui marquera le début de la guerre.

Maléfique : Super, ça promets.

Lily : Bon, on a une petite dizaine d'années à tenir, c'est jouable.

Graham : On n'a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Robin : On devrait finir de se préparer, j'ai le pressentiment que ces 13 ans vont être très longs.

Je regarde ma sœur et mes amis partir et je sors dans les jardins, je regarde Clarke jouer avec Madi et Henry et m'approche d'eux en souriant.

 **POV Clarke :**

Henry : Ginaaaa tu viens jouer aussi ?

Madi : Stp les feux d'artifices Gina.

Clarke : (Rire) Ta réputation de terrible Juge suprême des Enfers en prend un coup quand tu es avec eux, tu fonds comme neige au soleil devant eux.

Regina : Tu es pire que moi, enfin on va dire à égalité.

Clarke : (Sourire) Les enfants continuez à jouer, je dois parler à Gina, ensuite on viendra jouer avec vous.

Henry : Mais Clarke, je ne vais pas te voir avant super beaucoup longtemps.

Madi : Pareil pour Gina et moi, pourquoi on ne peut pas rester ensemble ?

Clarke : Je suis désolée mes chéris, c'est pour vous protéger.

Henry : Je le connais même pas Jordan, enfin pas beaucoup, il ne parle jamais.

Regina : Je suis sûre que ça va devenir ton ami en un rien de temps, obéis, je viens te voir plus tard.

Madi : C'est nul et Aden m'embête tout le temps en plus.

Clarke : Au fond c'est parce qu'il t'aime bien, sois gentille ma puce, on revient vite.

Je regarde les enfants partir en souriant, je suis plus proche de Madi et Henry mais j'aime beaucoup les autres aussi.

Regina : Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça se fait qu'ils doivent grandir normalement, ce sont des Dieux et Déesses comme nous, pire leur puissance défie l'imagination.

Clarke : Justement ils doivent apprendre à contrôler tout ce pouvoir et cela prend du temps.

Bellamy : Eh je te cherche partout, ça m'ennuie de ne pas être avec toi.

Clarke : Tout ira bien, je vais essayer de l'éviter et voilà.

Raven : Vous devez travailler ensemble, franchement je me demande ce que les Muses ont dans la tête des fois ?

Regina : Pour tout avouer moi aussi, c'est étrange quand même qu'elles vous mettent ensemble.

Echo : Salut, de toute façon on est limité en choix et puis j'ai confiance en nous, on réussira comme toujours.

Regina : Tu voulais me dire quoi Clarke ?

Clarke : Juste de penser à respirer à chaque fois qu'Emma t'énerve, ça t'évitera des nuits blanches.

Regina : Je te retourne le compliment avec Lexa.

Clarke : Ce n'est même pas comparable, finalement la perte de mémoire est une bonne chose, j'arrêterai d'avoir envie de la tuer toutes les cinq minutes.

Raven : Pas sûr ça. (Sourire)

Regina : Je vais rejoindre les enfants, à plus tard.

Clarke : J'arrive dans cinq minutes, le temps de dire au revoir.

Je regarde Regina partir et porte mon attention sur mes amis, au moins je suis avec Raven.

Raven : T'inquiètes je suis là moi, au moindre faux pas de Lexa je l'assomme.

Clarke : (Rire) J'admire ton optimisme, cela fait quelques siècles qu'elle est invaincue en combat.

Echo : On ne devient pas Général des Walkyries comme ça, mais je finirai par l'avoir.

Bellamy : C'est beau de rêver, à combien tu en es de défis ?

Raven : Environ un ou deux tous les cent ans, elle est persistante.

Clarke : Muai ne parlons plus d'elle svp, vous ferez attention ?

Bellamy : Bien sûr, de toute façon je sais qu'on finira par se retrouver à un moment donné.

Echo : J'en suis sûre aussi.

Raven : Je ne laisserai pas la Terre aux mains de ces monstres, on doit gagner et protéger les petits de tout ça.

Clarke : Je suis bien d'accord, je vais rejoindre Gina et préparer mes affaires. Puissions-nous nous retrouver mes amis.

Bellamy : Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Ils partent et je m'assois sur un banc en soupirant, cela va être l'enfer. Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit-elle, je m'entends avec tout le monde pratiquement, mais Lexa...

Olrün : (Apparaît) Tu es bien songeuse ma fille ?

Clarke : Je n'y arriverai pas Mère, je ne suis pas aussi bon que Père, je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait.

Olrün : Je sais que tu feras ton devoir ma fille et ton père est de mon avis aussi.

Clarke : Vous l'avez vu ?

Olrün : Oui le Walhalla m'est ouvert je suis une Walkyries.

Clarke : Je vous envie de pouvoir le voir si souvent, il me manque.

Olrün : Je sais ma fille, à la fin de la guerre on trouvera une solution pour que tu ailles le voir plus souvent qu'une fois par an, je te le promets.

Clarke : Merci Mère, est ce que je vous verrai durant ces années sur Terre ?

Olrün : Bien sûr, je veille sur toi, ton père aussi.

Clarke : Très bien, je vais préparer mes affaires et rejoindre les enfants avant leur départ.

Olrün : J'embrasserai ton père pour toi, n'oublies pas tu es la Déesse de la Lumière ma fille, ne la laisse pas s'éteindre avec de sombres pensés.

Clarke : Oui Mère, à demain.

Je m'avance dans les jardins quand je me fige en voyant Emma et Lexa discuter, magnifique il ne manquait plus que ça. Je tourne les talons mais Emma ma rattrape en souriant, Lexa reste sur place ce qui est bien mieux.

Emma : C'est dur pour elle aussi tu sais.

Clarke : Ne commences pas, elle a fait son choix.

Emma : Cela reste dur Clarke, essayes de lui pardonner stp, cela me brise le cœur de vous voir vous déchirer comme ça.

Clarke : C'est impossible Em, essaye de ne pas rendre dingue Gina, j'aimerai la récupérer en seul morceau si possible.

Emma : (Sourire) Je serai sage, si elle l'est aussi.

Clarke : Gina a raison, tu es pire qu'une enfant des fois, tu es sensée être plus âgée que moi à la base.

Emma : Une dame ne révèle pas ce genre de choses voyons.

Clarke : (Serre dans mes bras) Prends soin de toi, évites de mourir, ça me rendrait vraiment triste de perdre encore une personne que j'aime.

Emma : (Me serre fort contre elle) Je serai prudente, moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur.

 **POV Emma :**

Je regarde Clarke partir, cette fusion de nos Panthéons m'a au moins apporté de grands amis. Je souffle et rentre chez moi me préparer, mon père jubile j'en suis sûre.

Elsa : Où cours-tu comme ça ?

Emma : J'aimerai te dire le plus loin possible de Regina, mais bon, heureusement tu seras là avec Anna et Krystof c'est déjà ça. Même avec notre perte de mémoire, ça ne va pas être facile de se supporter.

Elsa : (Rire) Je compterai les points, au fond je sais que tu ne la détestes pas non plus.

Emma : Elle mériterait que ce soit le cas, mais je n'ai jamais pu m'y contraindre.

Anna : Les filles, on vous cherchait avec August.

Emma : Pourquoi ?

August : A ton avis Princesse.

Emma : (Frappe l'épaule) Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Anna : Apparemment Lexa va combattre, le défi va commencer

Emma : Qui va la défier cette fois ci ?

Elsa : Je mise sur Anya, elle avait l'air déterminée.

Emma : Humm, j'ignorai qu'Anya voulait devenir Général des Walkyries ?

August : Je pense plus que c'est un challenge qu'autre chose, personne n'a battu Lexa depuis longtemps.

Emma : On devrait aller voir ça, ça promets un beau combat et ça nous changera les idées avant notre départ.

Anna : Je mise sur Anya.

August : Moi Lexa, je pense qu'en termes de combat pur, elle nous surpasse tous.

Elsa : Anya à ses chances aussi, je vais miser sur elle.

Emma : Je vais rester sur Lexa, je sais qu'elle ne perdra pas.

Voyant Jordan seul dans les jardins je dis à mes amis de partir devant et m'approche de lui doucement.

Emma : Alors mon grand, que fais-tu seul ici ?

Jordan : Je ne veux pas aller au Royaume d'Arendelle Emma, c'est ici ma maison.

Emma : Je sais, je ressens pareil que toi, mais ce n'est que temporaire, une dizaine d'année cela passe vite pour des Dieux, tu verras.

Jordan : Je ne connais même pas Henry, je suis plus proche de Lucy, pourquoi ils nous ont pas mis ensemble ?

Emma : Je l'ignore, les Muses ... Je suppose qu'elles savent ce qu'elles font.

Jordan : Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue ?

Emma : Ils m'ont mise dans le groupe de Regina je te signale, donc j'ai des doutes oui.

Jordan : Tu sais mon père c'est Odin, mais ma mère c'est Héra.

Emma : Je sais cela petit malin, pourquoi ?

Jordan : J'ai le pouvoir de ressentir les émotions des gens depuis que je suis né, et quand tu parles de Regina, ton cœur s'emballe mais pas parce que tu ne l'aimes pas.

Emma : C'est compliquée mon grand, avec un peu de chance cette quête nous permettra d'être de nouveaux amies. Et je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'entendre avec Henry et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon petit frère.

Jordan : Je sais, je suis contente que tu sois celle qui veille sur moi.

Emma : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vous protégerai, va rejoindre Lucy maintenant, ce n'est jamais bon d'être seul.

Il décampe à toute vitesse et je rejoins le colisée, je souris en voyant Clarke regarder le combat, elle peut le nier aussi fort quelle le veux, je sais qu'elle tient encore à Lexa. Je m'approche de mon amie qui attend sagement qu'Anya se prépare, elle me sourit et je lui tends son bouclier.

Emma : Alors en combien de temps tu vas lui faire mordre la poussière ?

Lexa : Anya est sans doute de loin la meilleure combattante Walkyries que je connaisse avec Echo, donc cela promet un beau combat.

Emma : Pourquoi t'a-t-elle défiée, je pensais que vous étiez amies ?

Lexa : C'est le cas, c'est sa façon à elle de me souhaiter bon courage pour la mission, et puis ça déstresse.

Emma : Clarke te regarde.

Lexa : Je sais, elle a beau dire qu'elle déteste la violence, elle ne rate pas un seul de mes combat depuis ...

Emma : Ce n'est pas ta faute, il a fait son choix.

Lexa : Cela n'enlève malheureusement rien à mon geste, admire un peu l'artiste.

Anya : Prête Heda ?

Lexa : Quand tu veux, la première qui désarme l'autre ?

Anya : Ok.

Je retourne à ma place et sourit en voyant mon frère, il me saute au cou et je le serre dans mes bras.

Henry : Lexa se bat tout le temps, pourquoi ?

Emma : Elle entretient sa forme.

Henry : Je suis content que ce soit toi qui viennes avec Jordan et moi.

Emma : Moi aussi gamin, alors tu prévois la victoire de qui ?

Henry : Lexa, mais Anya va lui donner du fil à retordre quand même.

Emma : Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu n'es pas avec Madi ?

Henry : Elle est avec père et le Seigneur Odin, il voulait lui parler.

Emma : D'accord, regardes ça va commencer.

Regina : Henry ton père te demande, tu verras Emma plus tard.

Je lâche mon frère et regarde Regina, je souffle et lui tend la main.

Emma : On fait la paix, on doit travailler ensemble et c'est mieux si on ne part pas avec du ressentiment.

Regina : Tu crois que c'est si simple que ça ?

Emma : J'essaie au moins, je sais que tu me détestes, mais c'est de la vie d'Henry et des autres qu'on parle.

Regina : Je ne te déteste pas.

Elle disparaît et je souffle de lassitude, bon au moins elle n'a pas tenté de me tuer, y a du progrès, je suppose.

Ruby : Salut toi, prête à voir perdre ta championne ?

Emma : (Souris) Et toi ?

Ruby : Anya va la faire courir, admires un peu, on s'est entrainé durement en vue de ce combat.

Emma : J'aime ton optimisme, on pari ?

Ruby : Et comment, tu me prêtes Pégase si je gagne.

Emma : (Boude) Pas question, la dernière fois il est revenu avec son aile brisée.

Ruby : Simple accident de parcours, il n'est pas en sucre.

Emma : Non, demandes autre chose.

Ruby : Alors je veux que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Regina ?

(Silence)

 **POV Lexa**

Les coups d'Anya sont violents, elle me tourne autour telle une lionne autour de sa proie et je sourie. Elle arrive à me faire reculer et lâcher mon bouclier, ce qui n'est pas si facile.

Anya : (Essoufflée) On fatigue Heda ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu aimerais bien, le combat ne fait que commencer.

Je croise brièvement le regard de Clarke, elle détourne les yeux et mon cœur se serre comma à chaque fois, malgré tout elle est là. Je me concentre sur le combat et une heure plus tard Anya pose un genou à terre, la foule nous acclame et je lui tends le bras gentiment.

Lexa : Pas mal du tout.

Anya : Merci, le prochain coup je te fais mordre la poussière.

Ruby : Rha ce que tu peux être énervante d'être si douée ?

Mulan : Je confirme, c'était un magnifique combat.

Lexa : Merci les filles.

Aden : (S'accroche à mes jambes) Trop forte Lexa, toi aussi Anya, tu m'apprendras à combattre comme toi quand je serais grand ?

Lexa : Bien sûr petit frère, tu seras un grand guerrier, aussi fort que Siegfried.

Aden : Cool, je suis content que tu viennes avec moi sur Terre, j'ai un peu peur.

Lexa : Je te protégerai comme Clarke et les autres.

Aden : (Sourire) Je sais, je vais voir Neal avant de partir, à plus tard.

Mulan : Ils vont nous donner du fil à retordre, bloquer un tel pouvoir ne sera pas aisé.

Ruby : C'est certain, mais j'ai confiance aux Anciens, ils savent ce qu'ils font.

Lexa : Muai, je dois parler à mon père je vous laisse.

Je me dirige vers le palais de mon père en soufflant, j'ai beau être la Général des Walkyries même moi je suis soumise aux lois de l'univers. Pourtant je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour revenir à ce jour-là...

Clarke : Tu as baissé ta garde en seconde partie du combat, tu finiras par te faire tuer dans un vrai combat si tu ne fais pas plus attention. Le but d'Anya n'était pas de te blesser, mais d'autres n'auront pas sa clémence.

Lexa : Au moins tu seras débarrassée de moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

Clarke : Cela fait longtemps que tu ignores ce que je veux Heda.

Lexa : Alors que veux-tu ?

Clarke : Je veux protéger les enfants et pour cela j'ai besoin de toi, alors essaies de ne pas te faire tuer durant ces treize ans.

Lexa : J'essaierai, c'est tout ?

Clarke : Non, je...

La voyant mal à l'aise d'un coup je me rapproche, c'est rare de la voir si peu sûre d'elle.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Clarke : Je voulais te dire que je ne te déteste pas, je ne peux pas te pardonner mais je ne te hais pas non plus, voilà.

Lexa : Tu devrais.

Clarke : Je sais, à demain. (Disparaît)

Plus longue conversation qu'on ait eue depuis cent ans, peut être que cette quête va nous faire du bien finalement.

Freyja : Ah ma fille, te voilà enfin, ton père t'attend dans la salle du trône, un souci ?

Lexa : Mère j'aimerai comprendre une chose ?

Freyja : Quoi donc mon enfant ?

Lexa : Pourquoi je ne ressens pas le cœur de Clarke ?

Freyja : Tu ne peux pas sur la personne que tu aimes, je t'ai appris cela il y a longtemps.

Lexa : Je n'aime pas...

Odin : Avant de finir ta phrase ma fille, n'oublies pas à qui tu parles stp.

Je ferme la bouche et regarde mon père, il sourit, ça l'amuse j'en suis sûre. Ma mère se contente de me regarder tendrement, je soupire à nouveau et m'assois.

Lexa : De quoi vous vouliez me parler père ?

Odin : Nous avons des doutes sur de possibles traitres dans vos rangs, tu dois rester prudente.

Lexa : Vous me dites ça, mais je ne me souviendrai de rien.

Odin : Tu te souviendras de cela, en qui as-tu confiance dans ton groupe, absolument confiance je veux dire ?

Lexa: Clarke, Ruby, Raven, Lincoln.

Odin : Bon choix, nous avons des doutes sur la loyauté de Costia et de Dorothy.

Lexa : Je garderai un œil sur elles alors, qui sont les autres personnes dont vous vous méfiez ?

Odin : Rumple, Hansel, Octavia et Nyko mais nous ne sommes sûrs de rien pour le moment.

Lexa : Vous en avez parlé au Chefs des Groupes ?

Freyja : Oui, gardes un œil sur Costia et Dorothy durant ces années sur Terre et appuies toi sur ton groupe, sur Clarke, c'est le seul moyen de mener cette mission à bien.

Lexa : Très bien, je garde l'œil ouvert, je vous laisse je dois préparer mon départ.

Freyja : Il faut te pardonner ma fille, ce n'était pas ta faute.

Lexa : Vous savez que si, à demain.

Arrivée dans mes quartiers je souris en voyant Lincoln m'attendre, mon ami me souris lui aussi et on rentre.

Lincoln : Que t'a dit ton père, au faite très bon combat Heda.

Lexa : Il m'a dit de me méfier de certaines personnes, merci Anya a failli m'avoir.

Lincoln : Tu parles, tu n'étais juste pas concentrée c'est tout.

Lexa : Peut-être, tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose en particulier ?

Lincoln : Oui je voulais te parler d'Octavia, tu as un peu de temps devant toi ?

Lexa : Je t'écoute, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Octavia ?

Lincoln : Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'aide, mais elle refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit, elle t'admire beaucoup, elle semble perdue en ce moment et je m'inquiète pour elle.

Lexa : Je lui parlerai, mais c'est à elle de faire ses choix Linc.

Lincoln : Je sais, merci.

 **Pendant ce temps-là...**

Typhon : Ma fille je compte sur toi, les espions sont en place ?

Cora : Oui, certains n'ont pas conscience d'être des espions mais ils nous serviront quand même et d'autres nous ont rejoint de leur propre chef.

Wildar : Bien, et pour les sorts sur les autres il tiendra, vous n'avez pu convaincre personne d'autre de nous rejoindre ?

Emerson : Octavia semble partagée, les autre semblent loyaux et donc carrément dangereux si on ose parler de cela en leur présence.

Eris : Octavia a soif de pouvoir, c'est ce qui la perdra, offrons lui la direction de la Terre si on réussit et elle nous suivra.

Hel : C'est une très bonne idée, ma fille je te laisse la convaincre, discrètement, nous auront besoin d'elle pour arriver à approcher les enfants.

Nia : Bien mère, je m'en occupe.

Fenrir : Je veux que tu l'aides Ontari, infiltres toi dans le Royaume, grimpes les échelons et gagnes sa confiance, deviens son amie, influences la en douceur, le sort fera le reste.

Ontari : Oui père, je m'en occupe.

Hraesvleg : Quand à toi Allie, tu vas garder en sécurité Gidéon, nous avons créé un faux Royaume. Cela permettra de vous infiltrer plus facilement où les enfants vont être envoyés.

Allie : On sait où ils vont être, pourquoi ne pas intervenir maintenant ?

Erébé : Cela prend du temps de conjurer autant de puissance, surtout aussi noir. Patience, je sais que nous gagnerons et les autres Dieux courberont l'échine devant nous.

Mendel : Bien dit père, j'ai hâte que la guerre commence, j'ai beaucoup de compte à régler avec certains.

Némésis : Patience, Peter tu vas aider Allie à protéger Gidéon, on compte sur vous.

Peter : Vous nous demandez de ne rien faire pendant treize ans ?

Apaté : Bien sûr que non, on vous demande d'agir avec discrétion, mais si vous pouvez éliminer des protecteurs cela nous va aussi, mais prenez garde à ce que le plan suive son cour.

Walsh : Je vais me faire un plaisir d'obéir à cet ordre.

Iris : Je n'en doute pas, Tamara t'aidera au mieux, elle est douée pour les assassinats.

Tamara : Merci mère pour ce beau compliment, par qui on devrait commencer ?

Cora : Nous verrons, on devrait se préparer à partir aussi pour ce faux Royaume, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

Hel : La cité des Lumière, vous serez vu par tous comme un Royaume de paix.

Nia : Cela est finement joué, ça va nous permettre de manigancer dans l'ombre tranquillement.

Fenrir : C'est le but, allez-vous préparer il reste beaucoup à faire avant votre départ.

Ontari : Ne vous en faites pas père, nous réussiront, je vous libérerai de cette malédiction et nous régneront sur les Mondes.

Typhon : Nous vaincrons, qu'on amène Gidéon, il doit se préparer aussi.

 **Le lendemain matin...**

Zeus : Ecoutez bien vos protecteurs mes enfants, grandissez et revenez nous.

Héra : La Terre est le meilleur endroit pour vous épanouir, mais est remplie de danger, je vous conjure d'être prudents.

Odin : Nous veillerons sur vous, vos pouvoirs vont se développer au fur et à mesure jusqu'à atteindre leur pleine puissance à vos 16 ans.

Freyja : Vous êtes puissants mais pas invincibles, c'est ensemble que vous êtes les plus forts, souvenez-vous de cela.

Madi : On sera sage, on deviendra de Grands Dieux pour vous aider durant la Guerre.

Clarke : Chaque chose en son temps ma puce, pour l'instant il vous faut grandir un peu.

Aden : Je suis d'accord avec Madi, on deviendra puissant pour détruire nos ennemis et vous protéger.

Lexa : C'est notre travail ça petit frère.

Henry : Mère a dit que c'était ensemble que nous serions les plus forts.

Emma : (Sourire) Petit malin, tu ne retiens que ce qui t'intéresse.

Neal : Il est un peu comme toi sur cela.

Regina : (Pouffe de rire) Pas faux, bien vu mon grand.

Jordan : Et si l'un d'entre nous meurt ?

David : Cela n'arrivera pas, on vous protégera, ne t'inquiètes pas de cela.

Lucy : David a raison, personne ne mourra.

Snow : Bien dit ma puce, nous devrions y aller maintenant.

Méli : Je vais dire l'incantation, ne bougez pas.

Hécate : Je vais y ajouter un peu de Magie, nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Emma : On est prêts, on ne vous décevra pas.

Zeus : Je sais ma fille, sois prudente, ta vie m'est tout autant précieuse que celle des enfants.

Regina : Je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne fasse rien de stupide.

Hadès : Et bien cela promet, vous avez toute notre confiance.

Lexa : On devrait se mettre par groupe, ça sera plus facile.

Odin : Bonne idée ma fille, sois forte mon enfant.

Clarke : Je serai là pour lui taper dessus en cas de besoin, ne t'en fait pas.

Freyja : (Sourire) L'incantation commence, on se revoit au plus vite.

Meli :

 _ **J'en appelle à la bienveillance des esprits de la Magie.**_

 _ **Entendez à présent mon appelle à l'aide.**_

 _ **Dans le cœur des protecteurs, nulle place aux doutes.**_

 _ **Dans le cœur des protecteurs, nulle place aux ténèbres.**_

 _ **Dans le cœur des protecteurs, leurs protections passeront avant tout.**_

 _ **Dès à présent et durant treize ans, que leur mémoire s'efface.**_

 _ **Que le temps et l'espace se pli à ma volonté, que leurs souvenirs de leurs vies leur soient enlevés.**_

 _ **Que leurs âmes se retrouvent pour qu'ensemble ils triomphent du mal.**_

 _ **Entendez mon appel, pour qu'enfin ils puissent accomplir leurs destinés.**_

Hécate : Que la magie vous accompagne dans votre quête de protection, le temps est venu d'y aller maintenant.

Un à un les groupes disparaissent sous l'œil inquiet des autres Dieux, c'est fait maintenant, il faut attendre la suite maintenant.

 **Cinq ans plus tard...**

 **Coucou tout le monde.**

 **Voilà pour le second chapitre de cette fiction, ça vous plait toujours ?**

 **Petit récapitulatif pour savoir qui est qui... on commence par les méchants.**

 **Cora : Fille de Typhon**

 **Nia : Fille de Hel**

 **Peter : Fils de Némésis**

 **Ontari : Fille de Fenrir**

 **Greg : Fils d'Erebé**

 **Emerson : Fils de Wildar**

 **Tamara : Fille d'Eris**

 **Allie : Fille d'Hraesvleg**

 **Walsh : Fils d'Apaté**

 **Ensuite voici nos héros...**

 **Regina : Juge Suprême des Enfers, fille d'Hadès et Hécate**

 **Emma : Déesse de la Justice, Fille de Zeus et Thémis**

 **Lexa : Général des Walkyries, Fille d'Odin et Freyja**

 **Clarke : Déesse de la lumière, Fille de Baldr et Olrün**

 **Zelena : Déesse des Etoiles, fille d'Hécate et Coéos**

 **Maléfique : Titanide (Déesse des Océans), fille d'Océan et Nyx**

 **Lily : Déesse des Animaux légendaire, fille d'Hestia et Hypérion**

 **Robin : Dieu des Voleurs, fille d'Hermès et Mnémosyhne**

 **Graham : Dieu de la Musique, fils d'Apollon et Phébé**

 **Bellamy : Dieu du Courage, Forseti et Ulgrin**

 **Raven : Déesse Gardienne de la Terre, fille d'Hemdall et Salgrâna**

 **Echo : Déesse de la Nature, fille de Jörd et Sigfried**

 **Elsa : Déesse de l'Hiver, fille de Déméter et Atlas**

 **Anna : Déesse des Nuages, fille d'Eole et Rhéa**

 **August : Dieu du Feu, fils d'Héllios et Mnémosyne**

 **Anya : Déesse des Héros, fille de Bertha et Sigfried**

 **Ruby : Déesse des Animaux, fille d'Artémis**

 **Mulan : Déesse des Batailles, fille d'Arès et Thémis**

 **Voilà on se retrouve très vite pour la suite de cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires !**

 **Je ferai un recap sur les enfants au prochains chapitre, avec un petit bon dans le temps.**

 **Skippy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :** Les 3 Royaumes

 _ **Royaume d'Arkadia ...**_

 **POV Clarke :**

Abby : Les trois Royaumes seront la demain, je compte sur vous pour bien représenter Arkadia mes enfants.

Madi : Oui mère, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit organiser un bal pour notre anniversaire ?

Aden : Moi je trouve ça cool, on pourra enfin voir d'autres personnes.

Abby : Il est toujours agréable de se détendre un peu, et puis vous allez avoir 8 ans, Clarke aussi a eu une fête à cet âge.

Clarke : Et j'ai détesté, je me suis ennuyée toute la soirée.

Marcus : Faites un effort mes Princesses, ce n'est qu'une soirée, Aden est content lui.

Clarke : Très bien Père, si vous avez finis, je suis attendue.

Madi : Moi aussi, on se voit au diner.

Aden : Je vais dans mes quartiers pour ma part, à plus tard les filles.

Abby : Ne sortez pas seuls du château svp, on nous a signalé plusieurs loups qui rodaient.

Clarke : Bien mère, à ce soir.

Je sors dans les jardins en soupirant, une fête ça veut dire sécurité renforcée dans le palais et adieu mes escapades en forêt.

Madi : Et Clarke, ça va ?

Clarke : Bien sûr ma puce, alors que veux-tu comme cadeau d'anniversaire cette année ?

Madi : Je voudrais apprendre à tirer à l'arc comme toi.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas un cadeau ça ma puce, viens on va aller voir le Capitaine Merida, elle se fera une joie de t'apprendre, elle est la meilleure archère de notre Royaume.

Madi : Je suis sûre que tu la bats, Lexa aussi.

Clarke : Tu me surestimes petite sœur, Merida est assez terrible avec cette arme.

Madi : C'est toi la plus forte quand même, ha la voilà elle est avec Will, lui aussi il est doué à l'arc ?

Clarke : Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est son Lieutenant.

Merida : Princesses, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Clarke : Bonjour Capitaine, ma sœur aimerait apprendre à tirer, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez lui apprendre les bases si vous avez le temps bien sûr ?

Merida : Bien sûr Princesse, Will vas nous chercher des arcs stp.

Will : Tout de suite Capitaine.

Merida : Vous restez Princesse ?

Clarke : Pas cette fois Capitaine, bien Madi à plus tard, écoutes bien ce que te dit la Capitaine, c'est une grande Archère.

Merida : (Rougis) Merci Princesse.

Madi : Quand je serai me débrouiller, tu m'apprendras aussi ?

Clarke : Bien sûr ma puce.

Je grimpe dans la tour d'astronomie et m'assois sur le toit, personne ne sait que je viens ici, c'est un peu mon repère secret pour m'échapper à ma vie de Princesse parfois pesante. Je regarde le ciel jusqu'au coucher du soleil, j'ignore pourquoi je suis triste, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir connu que cette douleur dans mon cœur. Je me décide à redescendre, demain le palais va grouiller d'invités et je ne sais pas quand je pourrai revenir ici.

Raven : Te voilà enfin, où as-tu disparu encore ?

Clarke : Je ne suis pas sorti du palais Raven, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Raven : Je sais que tu n'es pas sortie, Nylah me l'aurait dit.

Clarke : (Souffle) Que veux-tu ?

Raven : Je n'ai pas le droit de te chercher pour discuter ?

Clarke : Raven...

Raven : (Grimace) Tu as 16 ans et tes parents pensent que ça serait bien que tu viennes demain avec un cavalier.

Clarke : Non, autre chose ?

Raven : Clarke, ce n'est que pour la soirée, ça ferait plaisir à tes parents, stp.

Clarke : J'ai dit non Raven, ou alors j'accepte d'y aller avec toi, ça te va ?

Raven : (Grimace) Je serai déjà accompagnée, demandes à Merida, tu l'apprécies non ?

Clarke : (Souffle) Très bien, je lui demanderai, avec qui vas-tu au bal ?

Raven : (Rougis) Dorothy, elle m'a demandée hier, j'étais persuadée de ne pas l'intéresser.

Clarke : C'est bien, pour une fois amuses toi au lieu de veiller constamment sur moi.

Raven : Tu sembles triste ce soir, tu es sûre que tout va bien Princesse ?

Clarke : Ne m'appelles pas comme ça stp, je vais bien, je dois retrouver mes parents pour le diner, je te dis à demain.

Raven : A demain, Clarke, je suis là si tu as envie de parler.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je sais, merci.

Je rentre dans la salle des banquets et je m'assois à ma place, voyant la tête de mes parents je soupire à nouveau et prend la parole résignée.

Clarke : Je vais inviter le Capitaine Merida, satisfait ?

Marcus : Très bon choix, c'est un excellent officier, très fidèle au Royaume.

Abby : J'ignorai que vous vous fréquentiez ?

Madi : Ce n'est pas le cas, elle ne l'invite que parce que vous l'avez piégée, son cœur est déjà pris depuis longtemps.

Clarke : Madi, ne te mêles pas de ça stp.

Marcus : Pourquoi n'invites tu pas cette personne mystérieuse alors ?

Aden : Clarke a peur.

Clarke : Père svp, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Marcus : Très bien, je n'insiste pas, peut être trouveras-tu chaussure à ton pied durant le bal de demain.

Madi : (Sourire) J'en doute, personne ne la remplace.

Clarke : Madi, tiens ta langue ou je dis à Nylah de te jeter un sort de mutisme.

Abby : C'est donc une femme ?

Clarke : Mère svp, peut-on parler d'autre chose, la journée a été longue.

Abby : (Soupire) Très bien, mangeons.

Après le repas je me dirige vers la forge, il faut encore que j'invite Merida, je peste contre Madi et sa langue bien pendue et rentre dans l'atelier de notre Maitre Forgeron en soupirant.

Baielfire : Princesse je peux vous aider ?

Clarke : J'aimerai voir Maitre Gustus ?

Baielfire : Il est sorti pour la journée, mais je peux sûrement vous aider, je suis son premier apprenti.

Clarke : J'aimerai offrir un arc à ma sœur, un arc enchanté.

Baielfire : Je peux m'en occuper, vous ne serez pas déçue, je demanderai à la Magicienne Nylah de m'aider.

Clarke : Très bien, je te laisse travailler alors.

Baielfire : Tout de suite Princesse.

Clarke : Quand tu auras finit, fais le livrer dans ma chambre stp.

Baielfire : Oui Princesse, je m'y mets tout de suite.

Je sors et rejoint les écuries où je brosse mon cheval en chantonnant, je suis dans mon monde si bien que je ne vois pas Lexa arriver derrière moi.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je regarde la Princesse brosser sa jument depuis dix minutes quand mon frère arrive, il sourit et me fait signe d'y aller.

Lincoln : Elle ne mord pas tu sais, j'ai souvent parlé avec elle, de quoi tu as peur au juste ?

Lexa : De rien, c'est juste que c'est la Princesse et...

Lincoln : Je t'en prie, pas à moi, Madi est aussi une Princesse et je ne parle même pas d'Aden, tu n'agis pas pareil avec eux.

Lexa : Ce sont des enfants Linc.

Lincoln : Parles-moi, tu sais que je suis là pour toi.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais ça me semble mal d'être près d'elle, comme si une chose me retenait de ma rapprocher, une chose grave.

Lincoln : Tu ne le seras pas en restant plantée la, va lui parler, tu n'as jamais eu peur d'affronter les choses Lexa.

Il me plante la et rejoins ses quartiers, je soupire et rentre mon cheval, je passe devant la Princesse et je m'incline la faisant grimacer et je m'occupe de « speed » tranquillement. Je vois Clarke me regarder, soupirer et se diriger vers le quartier des Archers, poussée par la curiosité je la suis et écoute ce qu'elle dit à Merida.

Merida : Avec plaisir Princesse, c'est un honneur de vous accompagner demain.

Clarke : Merci Capitaine, je vous dis à demain soir alors et merci encore pour les leçons de Madi.

Merida : Je vous en prie, elle est très douée, comme vous.

Clarke : (Sourire) J'en suis sûre, elle me dépassera facilement.

Elles parlent encore et je m'éclipse, elles vont au bal ensemble ? Pourquoi ça me contrarie autant au juste ? Je souffle et voyant le Prince seule je me dirige vers lui.

Lexa : Mon Prince, il tard, vous ne devriez pas vous promener seul à cette heure-ci.

Aden : Lexa tu ne ressens rien ?

Lexa : Comment ça ?

Aden : Un danger nous menace, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où il provient.

Madi et lui ont souvent ce genre de prémonition, j'ai appris à les écouter car elles se sont révélées toujours exactes.

Lexa : Je vais renforcer les patrouilles, mais d'abord je vous raccompagne dans vos quartiers.

Aden : Tu aurais dû l'inviter, à force de rester loin d'elle tu vas finir par la perdre tu sais.

Lexa : Je ne peux pas être près d'elle, ne me demandes pas pourquoi, je le sais c'est tout.

Aden : C'est ensemble que vous devez combattre cette menace Lexa, j'en suis persuadé, oublies tes peurs et vas vers elle, elle n'attend que ça.

Lexa : J'essaierai, restez dans votre chambre Altesse, je vais vérifier que tout va bien.

Je me dirige vers les portes quand je tombe sur la messagère Anya qui rentre de mission, voyant son état je me précipite pour l'aider et fait appeler un soigneur qui arrive dix minutes plus tard.

Zeke : Vous avez demandé un soigneur Capitaine ?

Lexa : La messagère Anya est grièvement blessée, occupez-vous d'elle svp et qu'on fasse venir la Magicienne Nylah au plus vite. Il se passe des choses étranges, l'air semble chargé d'électricité ce soir.

Des hommes partent la chercher et je vais pour partir quand Anya me retient par le bras.

Anya : Lex, j'ai surpris des mercenaires parlé d'un plan d'assassinat. Ce sont les enfants qui sont visés, Madi et Aden, on doit les mettre à l'abri. Sur le retour je me suis fait attaquée par des loups monstrueux, je serais morte si Killian n'était pas arrivé avec un régiment pour me sortir de là.

Lexa : Je vais m'en occuper, reposes toi.

Je cours jusqu'à la chambre d'Aden où je suis rassurée de le voir sain et sauf. Je place Roan, Gustus et Baie devant sa chambre et file voir Madi. Arrivée devant sa chambre je frappe et rentre, Madi et Clarke sont entourées d'assassins et je tire mon épée.

Raven : CLARKE...protèges ta sœur on va s'en occuper.

Je suis rassurée de voir Raven et on commence le combat, très vite rejoint par Lincoln qui vient d'arriver. Madi ne bouge pas et Clarke fait rempart entre elle et les assassins quand j'arrive enfin à les rejoindre.

Lexa : Princesses, vous allez bien ?

Clarke : Oui, j'ai senti un danger et je me suis précipitée, ici, notre frère ?

Lexa : Roan le surveille avec Gustus et Baie.

Madi : C'est une diversion Lexa, va voir Anya tout de suite.

Lexa : Merde Raven reste avec elles, Lincoln avec moi.

On court jusqu'à l'infirmerie où on assiste à un combat d'anthologie entre Killian et une bande d'assassins. Anya aussi se bat mais tient à peine sur ses jambes quand Nylah apparaît avec Graham et Mulan. Très vite on voit qu'ils font tout pour tuer Anya et Lincoln et moi on se place devant elle, l'alarme est donnée et les derniers assassins tombent sous le coup de nos épées. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin, ça n'a aucun sens de prendre autant de risques pour tuer une Messagère ?

Nylah : Tout le monde va bien ?

Anya : Plus ou moins, apparemment ils n'ont vraiment pas apprécié ce que j'ai entendu, ils sont rancuniers.

Killian : Allonges toi, tu pisses le sang, Zeke ça va ?

Zeke : Oui je sais me défendre, ce sont des mercenaire de la montagne Noire, ils sont loin de chez eux.

Lexa : C'est bizarre qu'ils prennent le risque d'attaquer le château, tu as entendu quoi d'autres An ?

Zeke : Elle s'est évanouie, il va falloir attendre pour vos réponses Capitaine.

Mulan : Je vais prévenir le Roi.

Lincoln : Je vais tripler la garde, comment ont-ils pu passer la barrière ?

Nylah : Magie, je vais étudier leurs corps et je trouverai comment c'est possible.

Lexa : Bien, je vais voir les Princesses et le Prince. Graham assure toi que la garde soit doubler et la barrière renforcé stp.

Graham : A vos ordres.

Zeke : Ils sont ciblés, mais pourquoi, ce ne sont que des enfants ?

Lexa : On va tirer ça au clair, Killian restes avec Anya on ne sait jamais.

Killian : Je ne bouge pas de là.

 _ **Royaume d'Arendelle...**_

 **POV Regina :**

Regina : Majesté faire une si longue route n'est pas sans risque, acceptée au moins que je monte une équipe pour votre protection, ainsi que celle des Princesses et Princes.

Ingrid : Si tu veux, si ça peut te tranquilliser, mais reste raisonnable, ce n'est qu'un bal, inutile de venir en force au Royaume d'Arkadia non plus.

Regina : (S'incline) Bien, merci je m'en charge tout de suite et vous ferai part de la liste des personnes qui prendront la route avec nous demain.

Olaf : (Sourire) Tu te fais beaucoup trop de soucis Regina, le Royaume est calme ces temps-ci.

Regina : Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, on ne sait jamais.

Ingrid : Très bien, comme il te plaira, sais-tu où sont nos enfants ?

Regina : Les garçons avec le Capitaine Swan, et les filles sont avec Dame Belle à la bibliothèque.

Olaf : Peux-tu leur soutirer des informations sur le présent qu'ils aimeraient avoir ?

Regina : J'essaierai Majesté, je vous laisse, j'ai beaucoup de chose à préparer.

Ingrid : Fais donc, nous partons à l'aube.

Je marche vers les jardins quand je manque de m'étouffer en voyant Emma combattre les Princes durement aux bâtons.

Lyly : Oula rentres les griffes, se sont les Princes qui lui ont demandé de se battre, alors ne t'énerves pas.

Regina : Mais à quoi elle pense pour taper aussi fort contre des enfants ?

Lily : Tu ne regardes pas Regina, elle ne les touche jamais.

Regina : Elle est complètement irresponsable, sa nomination au grade de Capitaine me dépasse.

Maléfique : Allons, Emma est un excellent soldat, fidèle au Royaume et tu le sais.

Regina : Elle a aussi la mentalité d'une gamine de dix ans, entêtée, puérile et n'a aucun savoir vivre.

Emma : En effet je vois que j'ai toujours autant de qualité à vos yeux Magicienne.

Elle claque des doigts et une bassine d'eau gelée se déverse sur moi, je vais la tuer. Je vais pour lui tordre le cou quand son regard m'arrête net elle semble vraiment blessée par mes propos.

Emma : Pour entretenir mon côté puéril, si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai à faire.

Henry : Gina tu as encore été méchante avec Emma ?

Regina : Je n'ai dit que la vérité mon Prince.

Jordan : Pas toute non, elle revient d'une mission où elle a perdu trois hommes.

Lily : On est tombés dans une embuscade, Emma se reproche de ne pas avoir été plus réactive.

Regina : Vous avez été attaqués par qui ?

Lily : Des Loups énormes, ils semblaient obéir à des Mercenaires de la Montagne Noir.

Maléfique : Cela fait plusieurs incidents de ce genre qui sont déclarés.

Regina : Oui, préparez vos affaires, vous venez au Royaume d'Arkadia.

Henry : Cool, tu as réussi à convaincre notre mère ?

Regina : Oui, je suppose que tu veux qu'Emma vienne ?

Jordan : (Sourire) Toi aussi tu veux qu'elle vienne Gina.

Regina : Très drôle, vos parents aimeraient que vous vous décidiez sur le présent que vous voulez ?

Henry : On veut des bâtons de combat pour s'entrainer avec Emma, pas vrai Jordan ?

Regina : Princes, demandez autre chose svp.

Jordan : Des nouveaux chevaux, et toi tu t'occupes des bâtons, comme ça ils seront magiques.

Henry : Stp dis oui, on sera prudents et Emma nous protégera, tu le sais.

Regina : (Souffle) Très bien, je m'en occupe.

Je souris en les voyant se taper dans la main et rejoins le palais, je dois avertir tout le monde de notre départ. Je croise Krystof dans les couloirs et l'arrête, il nous sera utile.

Regina : Tu viens au Royaume d'Arkadia demain, prépares tes affaires on part à l'aube.

Krystof : Super, j'adore aller là-bas, je vais tout préparer, je connais une route sûre, ne t'en fais pas.

Je continu jusqu'à la bibliothèque où je trouve les Princesses avec Belle et August.

Regina : August, Belle vous venez avec nous à Arkadia demain, j'ai convaincu leurs Majestés.

August : Voilà une bonne nouvelle, on pourra garder un œil sur tout le monde comme ça.

Belle : Oui, je faisais déjà partit du voyage de toute façon.

Elsa : Regina, tu as vu Emma ?

Regina : Elle s'entrainait avec vos frères, elle est partie en direction de la tour de garde.

Anna : Tu t'es encore disputée avec elle ?

Regina : Elle entrainait les garçons aux bâtons de combat.

Belle : Tu ne crois pas que c'est mieux qu'elle le fasse, plutôt qu'ils demandent à un soldat lambda qui pourrait les blesser par mégarde ?

Regina : Ella aurait dû refuser, ils sont trop jeunes.

Elsa : Tu sais que mes frères peuvent être persuasifs aux besoins, ils ne font rien de mal, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'êtes jamais d'accord toutes les deux ?

Regina : Qui sait, je vous dis à demain Princesses.

Anna : Tu sais, elle fait style que ça ne le touche pas quand tu la critiques mais la vérité est tout autre, essaies d'être plus gentille avec stp.

Regina : (Souffle) J'essaierai Princesse, bonne nuit à vous.

Arrivée devant la tour de garde je souffle un grand coup et pénètre dans les quartiers d'Emma.

Emma : Je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer encore avec toi ce soir, donc va-t'en stp.

Regina : Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde.

Emma : Je peux essayer, ces hommes étaient sous ma responsabilité, donc bien sûr que c'est ma faute.

Regina : Tu pars avec nous à Arkadia, ça te fera du bien de sortir du Royaume un peu.

Emma : Je vais très bien, merci.

Regina : Emma, ce n'est pas ta faute.

 **POV Emma :**

Elle ne m'appelle jamais par mon prénom d'habitude, on ne fait que se battre, on n'est jamais d'accord sur rien, pourtant mon cœur ne semble battre que pour elle. Ce qui est étrange, on ne se supporte pas plus de dix minutes dans la même pièce.

Emma : Que fais-tu là ?

Regina : Te prévenir que tu viens avec nous à Arkadia, les garçons veulent un bâton de combat enchanté par ta faute.

Emma : Ils doivent pouvoir se défendre d'eux même, tu sais bien qu'on est à l'abri de rien de nos jours.

Regina : Ils ont 8 ans, ils ont le temps pour ce genre de choses, tu ne penses qu'à te battre.

Emma : Sans doute mon côté irresponsable.

Je dis ça avec amertume, savoir qu'elle a une si petite opinion de moi me blesse plus que je ne le voudrai, mais évidemment je ne lui avouerai jamais.

Regina : Tu es aussi dévouée, loyale, courageuse et bien d'autres choses Emma. (Disparaît)

Mon cœur semble plus léger après sa dernière phrase et je souffle de lassitude en m'écroulant sur mon lit.

(Toc à la porte)

Emma : Entres Wells.

Wells : Un jour il faudra me dire comment tu fais pour savoir qui est derrière ta porte à chaque fois.

Emma : (Sourire) Le son des pas est différent et propre à chacun, je ne fais qu'écouter, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

Wells : Je pars à Arkadia aussi demain, je m'inquiète pour la route, on devrait prendre plus de soldats.

Emma : Regina et Rumple vont nous transporter magiquement assez près, il nous restera environs deux heures de route.

Wells : Je vois, je serai quand même plus rassuré si on prenait la Garde Royale avec nous.

Emma : August viens, on prendra une dizaine d'hommes mais on ne peut pas débarquer à Arkadia comme si on allait en guerre non plus.

Wells : Certes, je suis venu te dire aussi que les familles des soldats tombés sont là.

Emma : Ho, merci je vais y aller.

Wells : Tu veux que je t'accompagne, je sais qu'il n'est jamais évident de dire ce genre de choses aux familles.

Emma : Merci, mais c'est à moi de le faire, sélectionnes plutôt les hommes qui partiront avec nous demain.

Wells : Je m'en occupe tout de suite, tu devrais faire soigner ton épaule aussi.

Emma : Je passerai voir Harper plus tard.

Je descends les escaliers le cœur lourd, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur aujourd'hui et trois hommes en ont payé le prix.

Monty : Salut, j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé, tu vas bien ?

Emma : J'ai pris une flèche dans l'épaule, trois soldats sont tombés.

Monty : Tu aurais dû aller à l'infirmerie en rentrant Emma, tu ne sers pas au Royaume en t'oubliant de la sorte.

Emma : (Grimace) Je sais, je voulais me vider la tête avant, j'y vais après, promis.

Monty : (Souffle) Je viens à Arkadia aussi, je vais pouvoir te surveiller un peu comme ça.

Emma : Super, j'ai hâte.

Monty : Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Emma : Non et puis connaissant Lily elle doit déjà m'attendre, mais merci de l'avoir proposé.

Monty : Ok, tache de te reposer par la suite, on a une longue route qui nous attends demain.

Emma : Promis, bonne nuit.

Monty : Bonne nuit également.

Arrivée dans la salle de garde je ne suis pas étonnée de retrouver Lily comme prévu et me dirige vers les familles le cœur lourd. Je dois me montrer forte, c'est à moi d'assumer cette responsabilité.

Emma : Bonsoir, je suis le Capitaine Emma Swan, je dirigeais la mission d'aujourd'hui à l'extérieur du Royaume avec le Lieutenant Lily Stars. Au cours de cette mission nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade et avons été attaqués par des loups dirigés par des Mercenaires de la Montagne Noire.

Femme : Clayton est blessé ?

Lily : Le sergent Clayton, ainsi que les soldats Novak et Carter sont tombés aux combats.

Homme : Non mon fils, NON !

Je reste immobile et regarde la douleur de ces familles, c'est ma faute comme... Un mal de crane m'envahit et je laisse Lily gérer la suite.

Emma : Je suis désolée pour votre perte, c'était de loyaux Soldats et leur perte est dur pour nous tous.

Je sors prendre l'air dans les jardins quand mon cœur se compresse de douleur et de peur, Gina est en danger ou un des enfants ? Je claque des doigts et apparaît près de Regina qui peine à maintenir une barrière autour de Jordan qui ne bouge pas.

Emma : Regina, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Regina : Des Magicien Noirs, je m'en occupe va voir Henry.

Maléfique : Je suis là va voir le Prince, je vais aider Regina.

Je regarde Regina se battre et Jordan me fait signe d'y aller, je cours vers la chambre d'Henry, Lily et August sur les talons.

August : Que se passe-t-il ?

Emma : Des Magiciens Noirs, ils prennent pour cible les enfants apparemment.

Arrivée dans la chambre d'Henry je suis rassurée de le voir sain et sauf et laisse Lily et August pour le surveiller.

Henry : Emma, c'est Anna la vrai cible.

J'obéis sans discuter à mon prince et file jusqu'à la chambre d'Anna qui se bat avec cinq assassins. Je me jette dans la bataille rapidement aidée par Krystof et souffle de soulagement en voyant Anna en un seul morceau mais légèrement blésée.

Elsa : Anna, ça va ?

Anna : Oui grâce à Emma et Krystof.

Elsa : Mes frères ?

Emma : En sécurité, Krystof va prévenir leurs Majestés de la situation stp.

Regina : (Apparaît) Tout le monde va bien ?

 _ **Royaume Blanc...**_

 **POV David :**

David : Majesté les attaques sont de plus en plus violentes, on ne devrait pas quitter le château.

Sinclair : Je ne vivrai pas dans la peur, mes enfants méritent de vivre normalement et de fêter leur anniversaire comme tous Princes qui se respectent.

David : Laissez-moi monter une équipe pour vous accompagner, je ne prendrai que des Hommes et Femmes en qui j'ai confiance et je limiterai au maximum.

Indra : Très bien, fait donc, je sais que vous en serai pas rassurée tant que nous n'aurons pas donné notre accord.

David : (S'incline) merci Majesté, je vais tout préparer pour notre départ de demain.

Sinclair : Fais donc mon ami, ne t'inquiètes pas grâce à Zelena la route sera courte jusqu'à Arkadia.

David : Oui Sir, si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais rassembler les hommes.

Je sors de la salle du trône en poussant un soupir de soulagement, bien maintenant il me faut rassembler tout le monde.

Bellamy : Salut, tu as pu les convaincre ?

David : Non sans mal, tu viens évidemment.

Bellamy : Le Roi devrait annuler tout ça, on a encore trois équipes manquantes aujourd'hui.

David : Je sais cela, mais je ne peux pas lui donner tort non plus, il refuse de vivre dans la peur.

Bellamy : Je vais renforcer la garde pour ce soir, on ne sait jamais, à plus tard.

La pluie tombe sans s'arrêter depuis ce matin, ça devrait me déranger mais j'ai toujours adoré l'eau. J'arrive à la Tour de Zelena et frappe à la porte, porte qui s'ouvre toute seule et je vois Zelena plongée dans un grimoire.

Zelena : Je sais, je vais en sorte que notre voyage soit le plus court possible.

David : Tu as le temps de renforcer la barrière où tu veux que je m'en occupe avec d'autres ?

Zelena : Non j'irai plus tard avec Robin.

David : Très bien dis-lui qu'il nous accompagne à Arkadia.

Zelena : Je lui dirai, vas maintenant il me reste beaucoup à faire.

La porte se referme et je redescends les marches rapidement, je me dirige vers les écuries quand je vois le Prince Neal seul assis dans un coin.

David : Mon Prince, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Neal : David, je pense qu'on va se faire attaquer, écoutes le vent parle et l'eau murmure.

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre, j'entends le bruit d'une centaine de cavaliers et je me fige.

David : Où est votre sœur Prince ?

Neal : Avec Snow, elles s 'occupent des chevaux.

David : Venez, il ne faut pas rester là.

Neal : David, ils viennent nous tuer ?

David : (Regard dur) Je ne les laisserai pas faire.

On rentre en courant dans l'écurie, Snow écoute Lucy parler et me fait signe de m'approcher.

Lucy : Ils arrivent, la barrière va tomber.

David : ZELENA !

Zelena : (Apparaît) Je sais, venez avec moi Altesses, je vous protégerai.

David : Snow restes avec eux, on en sait jamais s'ils arrivent à passer la barrière de Zelena autour des écuries.

Nathan : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

David : Tu tombes bien, tu restes là avec Snow et Zelena, personne ne passe ses portes à par moi, c'est compris ?

Nathan : Oui, (tire son épée) restez derrière nous Altesses.

Rassuré je file vers la porte sonner l'alarme quand Bellamy avec Echo me rejoignent en courant.

Echo : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

David : Des Cavaliers, une centaine s'approchent sous le couvert de la pluie.

Bellamy : Merde, où sont leurs Altesses ?

David : Avec Zelena, protégés par Snow et Nathan.

Je repère Luna et Monroe s'entrainer et je les siffle, elles viennent vers nous en courant et je prends la parole leur expliquant la situation rapidement.

David : Monroe, je veux que tu ailles voir leurs Majesté, assures leur protection jusqu'à notre retour.

Monroe : A vos ordres.

Octavia : (Arrive en courant) Enfin je vous retrouve, des Cavaliers arrivent, c'est une attaque, j'ai à peine eu le temps de faire demi-tour pour vous avertir.

Bellamy : On sait ROBIN, par ici.

Robin : Un souci ?

David : On va être attaqué, places tes archers sur le mur, ils arrivent.

Bellamy : On fait quoi nous ?

David : On va les accueillir, ils ne doivent pas passer les murs du château.

Echo : C'est partit, ils ne passeront pas.

Pendant deux heures c'est un massacre, puis mon cœur se serre en voyant une porte s'ouvrir, trois cavaliers se dirigent droit dessus, on a un traitre dans nos rang.

David : BELLAMY, LA PORTE !

Je vois mon ami grimper sur son cheval et filer à toute vitesse pendant que j'essaie de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cheval. Si je trouve ce traitre, je lui arrache le cœur moi-même.

Lucy : (Pensé) DAVID, vas dans la salle du trône, c'est Monroe elle souffre.

David : Luna je dois y aller, ça ira ?

Luna : On tiendra, il n'en reste plus beaucoup debout.

Echo : Fais ce que tu as faire, on les arrêtera.

J'arrive enfin à mon cheval et file au triple galop, je cours dans le palais suivit par Octavia qui m'a suivis.

Octavia : David attention.

Elle se jette devant moi et étouffe un gémissement de douleur quand la dague qui m'était destinée se loge dans sa cuisse.

David : Tiens le coup, GARDES ! Je vois Monroe se battre contre trois cavaliers et dépose Octavia doucement contre le mur. Elle tente de me sourire mais je vois bien qu'elle a mal, moi qui pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance ?

David : Accroches-toi, je reviens.

Deux heure plus tard on se retrouve à l'infirmerie, ça n'a aucun sens, ils ont à peine essayé d'aller attaquer les enfants ?

Sinclair : Finalement c'est une bonne idée cette équipe pour nous accompagner à Arkadia.

Indra : Avons-nous eu des pertes ?

Bellamy : Une dizaine de soldats Majesté et une vingtaine de blessés plus ou moins graves.

Echo : Aurore se charge d'eux avec Jackson.

Snow : Quelqu'un a ouvert une porte dérobée pour laisser rentrer des cavaliers, nous avons un traitre dans le château.

David : Alors à nous de le trouver !

 **Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Comme convenu un petit point sur les enfants.**

 **Madi, Aden et Jordan sont les enfants d'Odin et Héra.**

 **Henry, Lucy et Neal sont les enfants de Zeus et Freyja.**

 **Vous avez découvert quelqu'un de leur pouvoirs, on y reviendra plus tard, pour l'instant ils restent minimes.**

 **Voilà on se retrouve Mercredi prochain pour la suite, des bisous.**

 **Skippy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :** Doutes et fête

 **POV Emma :**

Je grimace en enlevant ma scelle, avec tout ça je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir Harper pour me soigner. Plus je repense à cette attaque et plus je m'interroge sur leur réel but ?

Lily : Finalement la route est calme, tu penses encore à hier ?

Clarke : Oui, je ne comprends pas le but de tout ceci ? Je reviens, je dois parler avec Regina.

Je talonne mon cheval et me porte à hauteur de Regina qui discute avec Monty tranquillement, me voyant ils s'arrêtent et Monty rejoint Harper me faisant sourire, ces deux-là s'apprécient on dirait.

Regina : Un souci Capitaine ?

Emma : Avez-vous examiné la Princesse Anna après la bataille, examiné Magiquement je veux dire ?

Regina : Non, elle était légèrement blessée, Harper s'est occupée d'elle, pourquoi ?

Emma : Je pense que vous devriez vérifier, ils ont attaqué les petits pour faire diversion, ce n'est pas pour rien, il voulait tuer la Princesse Anna, bien que j'ignore pourquoi ?

Regina : Je vais l'examiner au château, d'ailleurs nous arrivons.

Emma : Où est Rumple ?

Regina : Dans le carrosse avec leurs Majestés, encore une fois, pourquoi cette question ?

Emma : Malgré l'alerte d'hier, il était introuvable, je trouve ça suspect, je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Regina : Moi non plus, c'est pourquoi j'ai mis Belle avec lui.

Emma : Bonne idée, elle nous préviendra s'il a un comportement bizarre ou non.

Costia : Bienvenue au Royaume d'Arkadia, je suis au service de l'intendant du Château qui m'a chargé de vous accueillir.

Maléfique : Bonjour, je suis Maléfique, l'intendante du Royaume d'Arendelle.

Costia : Les soldats suivront le Capitaine Mulan, elle va vous montrer vos quartiers.

Emma : La Garde Royale reste avec leurs Majestés et Altesses si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?

Mulan : Du tout, les autres suivez moi svp.

Emma : August, Lily vous restez en position.

Costia : Pour les autres veuillez suivre Dame Dorothy elle vous installera dans vos quartiers également.

Regina : Vas-y Rumple, je reste avec eux.

Rumple : Comme tu voudras, après vous Belle.

Costia : Pour finir je vais vous montrer les quartiers de nos Royaux invités.

Henry : Trop beau, tu as vu Emma il y a un lac immense, tu crois qu'on pourra y aller avant de partir ?

Jordan : J'aimerai beaucoup y aller aussi, on demandera à Père et Mère plus tard.

Emma : (Sourire) A peine arrivés que vous voulez déjà vous sauver mes Princes ?

Elsa : Ils sont intenables, mais il est vrai que c'est très beau.

Costia : Je me ferai une joie de vous faire visiter notre Royaume Altesse.

Anna : (Sourit et murmure) Hoooo on dirait que tu as touché le jackpot Elsa.

Je retiens difficilement mon rire quand je vois Elsa rougir et on suit Dame Costia dans le Palais. Je regarde Anna, elle à l'air d'aller bien, je deviens parano ?

Costia : Princesse Elsa voici votre Chambre.

August : Je reste devant Altesse.

Elsa : Merci August, à plus tard.

Un peu plus loin c'est au tour d'Anna de gagner ses quartiers, Lily se place devant sa porte et on suit gentiment Costia jusqu'aux quartiers du Roi et de la Reine.

Costia : J'espère que ses quartiers vous conviendront Majestés ?

Ingrid : Parfaitement, le transport magique nous a épuisés, nous allons nous reposer avant le bal.

Olaf : Les garçons vous êtes sous la garde du Capitaine Swan et Regina, soyez sages svp.

Henry : Oui père, peut-on aller jusqu'au Lac ?

Jordan : On n'est pas fatigués, la Capitaine Swan viendra avec nous, svp ?

Ingrid : Comme il vous plaira, mais soyez revenus à temps pour vous préparer convenablement.

Regina : J'y veillerai Majesté.

Wells : Ha les filles vous voila, je vais garder la chambre, vous avez surement mieux à faire.

Emma : Merci Wells, Dame Costia, les Princes logeront où ?

Costia : La Princesse Madi, ainsi que le Prince Aden ont demandé à ce que les Princes soient près de leurs quartiers.

Regina : Pourquoi donc ?

Costia : Si vous voulez mon avis, pour planifier un plan d'évasion du bal.

Emma : (Rire) Ho je vois, il semblerait que vous ayez des points communs avec nos hôtes mes Princes.

Regina : Ne les encouragez pas svp, on vous suit jusqu'à leurs chambres alors.

Arrivés dans leurs quartiers je souris en voyant Henry et Jordan regarder le Lac avec envie, Regina lève les yeux au ciel et je tente de masquer mon amusement.

Emma : Vous êtes prêts Altesses ?

Henry : Ha non, il n'y a personne autour donc tu nous appelles par nos prénoms, tu as promis.

Regina : (Plisse les yeux) Je peux savoir de quoi ils parlent au juste ?

Jordan : Ne te fâches pas Gina, on lui a un peu forcé la main, c'est épuisant d'être appelé Altesse ou Prince toute la journée.

Emma : Allez venez les gamins, allons au lac.

Regina : (Manque de s'étouffer) Gamins...surveillez votre...

Emma : Arrêtes Regina, ils vont avoir du Princes toute la soirée, laissez les souffler cinq minutes.

Henry : Stp Gina, on promet d'être sage ce soir.

Regina : Allons-y, si vous voulez en profiter il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Je souris et on suit les garçons qui semblent surexcités de découvrir ce nouveau Royaume. On tombe sur le Prince Aden et les Princesses Clarke et Madi, accompagnés de deux gardes.

Clarke : Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Arkadia Prince Henry, Prince Jordan. Je suis la Princesse Clarke et voici Raven la Capitaine de la Garde Royale et Lexa la Capitaine de notre Cavalerie, j'espère que vous êtes bien installés dans vos quartiers ?

Madi : Moi je suis la Princesse Madi et lui c'est mon frère le Prince Aden, vous allez où comme ça ?

Henry : Au lac, vous voulez venir ?

Je grimace, notre petite sortie s'est transformée en sortie diplomatique. Regina jubile et je soupire, la Princesse Clarke me sourit gentiment et Lexa semble retenir avec peine son amusement.

Aden: On peut Clarke, stp, stp ?

 **POV Regina:**

Regina : Ils ont surement des obligations mon Prince, vous parlerez plus ce soir.

Emma me regarde avec étonnement et je soupire, s'ils viennent adieu la sortie décontractée, je vois bien qu'ils ont besoin de lâcher un peu du lest.

Madi : Dit oui Clarke, on promet d'être sages ce soir si tu acceptes.

Regina : J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Clarke : (Rire) Vous avez gagnez, je vous ferais rappeler votre promesse, j'espère que notre compagnie ne met pas en péril vos plan d'évasion ?

Emma : (Rire) J'ai entendu parler de cela.

Lexa : Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de doubler la garde Altesse.

Je vois la Princesse grimacer à son titre et je l'observe un peu plus longuement, hooo je vois elle semble éprise de son Capitaine ?

Raven : Magicienne à ce que je vois ?

Regina : En effet, nous acceptons avec plaisir votre compagnie Altesses.

Les enfants filent aussi vite que l'éclair, vite rattrapés par Emma et Lexa, Raven qui cale son pas au mien.

Regina : Depuis combien de temps ?

Raven : Depuis toujours, elle tente de le dissimiler au mieux.

Regina : Pourquoi donc ? Il me semble qu'à Arkadia, comme à Arendelle on peut choisir de se marier avec qui on veut, non ?

Clarke : Cela marche si la personne vous aime aussi, ce qui n'est pas le cas, vous devait être très douée pour avoir percé si facilement mes défenses ?

Regina : En faites je suis plutôt observatrice, votre visage s'adoucit aussitôt quand vous la regardez, elle ou les enfants.

Clarke : Eh bien je pourrai vous retourner le compliment.

Regina : C'est compliqué.

Raven : (Rire) Vous avez pas mal de point en commun on dirait.

Lexa : Princesse, l'escorte est prête, nous y serons rapidement.

Emma : Monty, John et Emori nous accompagnent aussi.

Regina : Bien, Altesses nous y allons.

Henry : On vous suit alors.

Je suis assez étonnée de voir Jordan et Henry s'entendre aussi bien avec Madi et Aden, ils sont plutôt timides avec les étrangers d'habitude.

Raven : Ont dirait qu'ils se sont connus toutes leurs vies, étrange non ?

Emma : Des fois il n'y a pas besoin de temps pour savoir que des personnes seront importantes dans votre vie.

Elle dit ça en me regardant et je me retiens de rougir, je me souviens de ma première rencontre avec Emma, ça semble remonter à mille ans.

Clarke : Compliqué en effet, vous avez de la chance.

Regina : En quoi ?

Clarke : Elle semble vous apprécier.

Regina : On se dispute environ dix fois par jour si ce n'est plus.

Clarke : C'est mieux que l'ignorance, croyez moi.

Ruby : Princesse, ici me semble être le meilleur endroit si on veut profiter un peu.

Clarke : Merci Ruby, c'est parfait en effet.

Lexa : Princesse je vais monter la garde plus loin, appelez moi si vous avez besoin de moi.

Clarke : (Triste) Merci Capitaine, venez Regina le soleil se couche c'est le meilleur moment.

Je m'assois et observe Emma plus loin, je n'ai jamais compris ce qui nous reliait, mais en dehors de nos disputes incessantes on se ressemble assez. Je la vois grimacer de douleur quand Aden et Henry lui saute dessus d'un coup et je fronce les sourcils.

Clarke : Votre Capitaine est blessée.

Regina : (Agacée) Pas que je sache, elle ne m'en a pas parlé en tout cas.

Clarke : Elle ressemble à Lexa, elle non plus ne fait pas très attention à sa vie.

Regina : Veuillez m'excuser Altesse, je reviens.

Clarke : Clarke, pas Altesse, je prefère.

Regina : (Sourire) Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous appeler par votre prénom Princesse.

Clarke : Ici vous le pouvez, aller voir votre Capitaine.

Je m'approche d'Emma et des garçons quand Madi et Jordan me sautent dessus à leur tour. J'éclate de rire et on joue un moment tous ensembles, si bien que j'oublie la blessure d'Emma.

Lexa : Altesses, nous devrions y aller maintenant.

Clarke : Bien sûr Capitaine, on vous suit.

Arrivée au palais je me change quand je me rappelle qu'Emma est blessée, je grogne d'agacement et me téléporte près d'elle la faisant sursauter.

Emma : Un souci ?

Regina : Enlèves ta chemise tout de suite ?

Emma : Pardon ?

Regina : Tu as compris, tu es blessée ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée voir Harper, tu es vraiment irresponsable.

Emma : Si c'est pour me crier dessus, tu peux partir Regina.

Regina : Ta chemise, maintenant.

Pour mon plus grand étonnement elle obéit en soufflant et je tente de me concentrer sur sa blessure. En la regardant de plus prête je vois ces traits tirés par la fatigue, et sans doute la douleur.

Regina : Bon sang Emma, c'est une flèche empoisonnée qui t'a touché, le poison est entrain d'envahir ton corps, allonges toi.

Elle obéit et au moment où je vais poser mes mains sur elle, elle me retient et je vais pour lui hurler dessus quand ses yeux me clouent sur place.

Emma : On devrait vérifier Anna d'abord, tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie si elle est empoisonnée aussi.

Regina : Quand vas-tu comprendre que ta vie est toute aussi précieuse que celle des autres ?

J'ai la satisfaction de la voir s'allonger en silence, il est rare que j'arrive à lui clouer le bec, mais elle m'énerve à faire si peu attention à sa vie, elle a toujours été comme ça. Je laisse déverser mon pouvoir et ferme les yeux sous la dose de puissance que j'ai besoin.

Emma : Gina arrêtes, le poison est parti, j'irai voir Harper pour la suite.

Comment elle vient de m'appeler ? Seule Henry et Jordan m'appellent comme ça, et je brulerai en enfer avant de lui dire mais j'adore qu'elle le fasse aussi.

Emma : Merci.

Regina : Allons voir la Princesse Anna, le bal ne va pas tarder.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je suis à l'infirmerie près d'Anya quand Emma rentre suivit de près par Regina, ces deux là semblent beaucoup s'apprécier malgré leurs caractères opposés.

Lexa : Je peux vous aider Capitaine, Magicienne ?

Emma : Appelles moi Emma pour commencer stp, on aimerait parler à votre soigneur si c'est possible.

Lexa : L'un d'entre vous a besoin de soins ?

Regina : Non, du moins plus maintenant mais il se trouve que nous avons trouvé des similitudes dans les blessures.

Zeke : En effet, je l'ai remarqué aussi, j'en discutais justement avec votre soigneuse, vous avez été attaqués par des Mercenaires Noirs et des Loups ?

Harper : Oui, je n'ai pas fait attention au début mais leurs flèches sont empoisonnées, je pense que c'est ce qui arrive à votre Messagère.

Lexa : Tu peux la soigner ?

Zeke : Il me faudrait l'aide de Nylah.

Regina : Je peux vous aider, j'ai soigné la Princesse Anna et la Capitaine Swan, je connais le sort adéquat.

Harper : Je vais aider aussi, à nous trois on devrait arriver à libérer la Messagère Anya.

Anya : Je vous remercie.

Je m'écarter pour les laisser travailler et Emma me rejoint l'air soucieux.

Lexa : Toi aussi tu trouves ça bizarre, de s'acharner autant sur une Messagère ou un Soldat ?

Emma : Oui, je m'interroge aussi sur le fait qu'ils ont pu percer si facilement nos défenses, malgré nos barrières de protection.

Lexa : Suis moi, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, David, la Capitaine de la Garde du Royaume Blanc m'a parlé de tout ça aussi, on va le retrouver.

Emma : Regina ça ira ?

Regina : Fait ce que tu as à faire, je m'en sortirai ici.

Lexa : Tu es amoureuse d'elle ?

Emma : Par les Dieux ça serait l'enfer sur Terre, non je l'apprécie c'est tout.

Lexa : (Rire) Très convainquant, tu te le répètes combien de fois par jour ?

Emma : Surement autant que toi avec la Princesse Clarke.

Lexa : Touché, ha voila David.

David : Lexa ?

Lexa : David je te présente Emma la Capitaine de la Garde d'Arendelle, elle aussi trouve cette attaque bizarre.

David : Vous avez aussi été attaqués ?

Emma : Oui, la Princesse Anna a été blessée légèrement et moi aussi plus tôt dans la journée.

Lexa : Pour nous c'est Anya qui semble visée, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, elle n'avait pas d'information importante, mise à part nous prévenir de l'attaque.

David : Octavia notre Messagère a été blessée ainsi que Monroe un de mes Lieutenant.

Lexa : Apparemment il y aurait un traitre dans son Royaume, je soupçonne aussi quelque personnes ici aussi mais je n'ai pas de preuves pour le moment.

Emma : Moi aussi j'ai des doutes sur la fidélité de certaines personnes dans mon Royaume mais comme vous, je manque de preuves pour les confronter.

Lexa : Autre question, est ce que vous avez des souvenirs autre que ces cinq dernières années ?

Je les vois réfléchir, mais comme moi cela semble flou, comme un rêve.

Emma : Tu crois qu'on nous à jeter un sort ?

David : Si le cas, il ne semble pas malveillant.

Lexa : On va devoir garder l'œil ouvert, tout ceci ne fait que commencer, j'en suis certaine.

David : On devrait mettre au courant les personnes en qui nous avons absolument confiance aussi.

Lexa : Demain après le bal retrouvons nous tous ensemble pour parler de tout ça.

Emma : Bonne idée, je vais avertir mes amis, il nous faut des renseignements sur les Mercenaires de la Montagne Noir aussi. Ils n'attaquent pas nos Royaumes pour rien, on doit découvrir qui est véritablement notre ennemi.

Lexa : Cela promets un bon mal de crane, nous devrions nous préparer pour le bal pour le moment.

David : Retrouvons nous au lac à midi demain.

Lexa : Soyez sur de vous, on ne peut pas prendre le risque que les traitres soient au courant que nous nous doutions de quelque chose. On ne peut faire confiance à personnes, cette histoire ne fait que commencer.

Emma : Je ne prendrai avec moi que les gens dont je suis absolument sûre.

David : Egalement, on devrait y aller maintenant.

Je les regarde partir et soupire, si les trois Royaumes sont ciblés, notre ennemi doit être puissant.

Dorothy : Capitaine, vous ne devriez pas être à la surveillance de la Princesse ce soir ?

Lexa : Si juste le temps de mettre mon uniforme de cérémonie et je la rejoins.

Dorothy : Ne trainez pas alors, le bal va commencer.

Je la regarde partir et plisse le nez, je ne lui fais pas confiance, elle semble toujours être au courant de tout dans le château et apparaît comme par enchantement après les problèmes. Je file dans mes quartiers, enfiler ma tenue de cérémonie et rejoins les quartiers de la Princesse Clarke. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant Merida attendre devant sa porte et me souviens que c'est sa cavalière ce qui finit de me contrarier pour de bon.

Merida : Tiens Lexa, tu es chargée de la surveillance de Clarke ?

Lexa : Oui, le Roi l'a ordonné pour ce soir et tant que nos invités sont là.

Merida : Tu peux te détendre, je la protégerai au besoin.

Je serre les dents, c'est mon rôle ça mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Clarke ouvre sa porte. Mon cœur semble cesser de fonctionner face à cette apparition divine et je ne peux m'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux, par les Dieux qu'elle est belle.

Merida : Vous êtes magnifique Princesse, c'est un honneur de vous accompagnée.

Clarke : Appelles moi Clarke et tutoies moi quand nous sommes entre nous stp, Capitaine un souci ?

Lexa : Du tout Princesse, je suis là pour votre sécurité comme l'a ordonné le Roi.

Clarke : (Triste) Oui je me doute, nous y allons ?

Pourquoi ce regard triste, je n'ai rien dit de spécial non ?

Merida : (Donne son bras à Clarke) Après toi, je suis une femme chanceuse ce soir, je suis au bras de la plus jolie des Princesse.

Clarke : (Rire) Charmeuse, il y a bien plus jolie que moi.

Lexa : (Murmure) J'en doute fortement.

 **POV Clarke :**

Elle l'a murmuré mais je l'ai parfaitement entendu et bien au moins elle me trouve jolie, c'est déjà ça je suppose. J'ignore pourquoi mon cœur me fait si mal quand je la regarde, j'ai compris il y a longtemps que je l'aimais mais pourquoi c'est si douloureux ? Je laisse Merida un moment et rejoins ma famille, nous sommes le Royaume d'accueil je me dois d'être à la hauteur. Lexa est derrière moi, à cinq pas plus précisément et je me force à ne pas la regarder, concentres toi Clarke.

Marcus : Ah ma fille, laisses moi te présenter le Roi Sinclair et la Reine Indra du Royaume Blanc.

Clarke : (S'incline) Majesté, j'espère que vous trouvez agréable votre séjour parmi nous.

Sinclair : Tout à fait Princesse, votre Royaume est magnifique.

Clarke : Il me tarde de découvrir le votre également.

Indra : Nous accueillerons le prochain grand événement, les douze ans de nos derniers nées.

Abby : J'ai toujours trouvé ça très amusant le fait que nos enfants soient nées le même jour.

Marcus : D'ailleurs où sont nos enfants, la soirée va commencer.

Clarke : Je vais les chercher père.

Marcus : Je t'en remercie, Capitaine Lexa profitez de votre soirée.

Lexa : Je vais avec la Princesse chercher leurs Altesses, et je la laisserai aux mains de sa cavalière, Majesté.

Abby : J'espère que tu comptes nous la présenter ?

Clarke : (Résigné) Bien sûr mère, si vous voulez bien m'excuser un instant.

Je marche vers la chambre des petits en soupirant de lassitude, quand ma mère a une idée en tête, il est inutile de chercher à discuter. Je n'ai que 16 ans, j'ai le temps de trouver quelqu'un, mais mes parents ne semblent pas de cet avis.

Lexa : Tout va bien Princesse ?

Clarke : Te soucis tu réellement de moi ou poses tu la question par politesse ?

Lexa : Je me soucis de vous Altesse, vous semblez triste et résignée.

Clarke : Car je suis triste et résignée Lexa, ah vous voilà enfin.

Raven : (Grimace) Désolé ils ont pris leur temps, Dorothy doit m'attendre.

Lexa : Vas la retrouver, j'accompagne leurs Altesses jusqu'à la salle de réception.

Clarke : Vas-y, profites de ta soirée, tu l'as bien mérité.

Madi : Cool on reste avec Lexa et toi alors ?

Aden : Lexa, père a enfin accepté qu'on s'entraine un peu, tu pourras devenir notre Professeur ?

Lexa : Et bien...

Raven : Je vois que ma présence n'est plus nécessaire en effet, je vous laisse à plus tard.

Madi : On t'aime aussi Raven, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Raven : Mais j'espère bien, à plus tard et essayez de bien vous tenir ce soir.

Aden : On va essayer, on a promis à Clarke d'être sages de toute façon.

Clarke : Et j'espère que vous le serez, nous recevons les autres Royaumes, on se doit de montrer l'exemple.

Je soupire et on rejoint la salle de réception, cette soirée va être longue, Merida à mon bras je vois Lexa s'éloigner et tente d'ignorer la douleur de mon cœur pour ce soir.

Madi : (Me serre dans ses bras d'un coup) Stp ne sois pas si triste, elle t'aime aussi je le sais.

Aden : (M'enlace aussi) Madi à raison, elle est juste trop têtue pour se l'avouer c'est tout.

Je leur rends leur étreinte sans rien dire et accepte le verre que Marida me tend en souriant. La soirée se poursuit tranquillement et je suis entrain de discuter avec Emma quand les portes s'ouvrent d'un coup.

Barde : (Trompettes) Du Royaume de la Cité des Lumières, le Roi Peter, la Reine Allie et le Prince héritier Gidéon.

Emma : Il est rare qu'ils répondent aux invitations, tu les connais ?

Clarke : Peu, je l'ai est vu deux ou trois fois seulement.

Merida : Ils se disent un Royaume de paix mais leur armée est impressionnante et sans pitié.

Nylah : Princesse, vos parents vous demandent pour accueillir nos nouveaux invités.

Clarke : J'arrive, merci Nylah.

Un sentiment d'oppression me saisit et je ferme les yeux, je n'aime pas ce Royaume et ces représentants, tout en eux m'inspire la méfiance. Je m'avance néanmoins vers eux en souriant et suis rassurée de voir que Merida m'emboite le pas, suivit de Nylah et Emma vitre rejoint par Regina et Lexa.

Clarke : Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Royaume d'Arkadia Majesté, Altesse. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à notre invitation et vous pris de prendre place, vous arrivez pile pour l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Allie : Merci Princesse, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, vous semblez en forme.

Elle pose sa main sur mon bras et je lutte de toute mes forces pour ne pas le retirer vivement, je souris et m'écarte discrètement, Nylah fronce les soucis en même temps que Regina et je remarque ses yeux. Ils sont aussi noirs que la nuit, je regarde où sont les petits, pas questions qu'ils approchent d'eux.

Peter : Allons saluer les enfants ma chère, Gidéon a surement hâte de les rencontrer.

Clarke : Comme je le disais, les cadeaux vont être ouverts, je vous en prie prenez place, vous aurez l'occasion de le saluer plus tard j'en suis sûre.

Allie et Peter sourient, je viens tout bonnement de leur interdire de les approcher et ils ont parfaitement compris, ils prennent place et je souffle de soulagement.

Nylah : L'aura de cette Reine est noire.

Regina : Le Roi n'est pas mieux, le Prince semble partagé entre la lumière et l'obscurité pour sa part.

Clarke : L'obscurité n'existe que parce qu'on croit en elle, allons rejoindre mon frère et ma sœur.

Emma : Gardons l'œil ouvert, leur présence n'est pas anodine j'en suis certaine.

Merida : Je vais prévenir les gardes.

Lexa : Je reste près de vous.

 **POV Snow :**

David : Le Royaume de la cité de la Lumière, tu y es déjà allée ?

Snow : Jamais, leur Royaume n'ouvre pas ses portes généralement et ils ne viennent que rarement en visite aussi.

David : Je me méfie mais j'ignore pourquoi, sans doute une intuition.

Snow : Moi aussi, gardons un œil sur Neal et Lucy on ne sait jamais.

Bellamy : Ha vous voila, les petits semblent ravis, ça fait plaisir à voir.

Echo : On dirait qu'ils ont été élevés ensemble, tu voulais nous parler de quoi Snow ?

Snow : Demain à midi soyez au Lac, nous devons parler.

David : N'en parlez à personne, cette réunion doit rester secrète.

Bellamy : Qui y participera ?

Snow : Les Capitaines de la Garde d'Arendelle et Arkadia. Elles vont aussi emmener des gens de confiance à eux, nous en parlerons plus en détail après le bal si vous voulez.

Echo : Vous allez convier qui d'autres dans notre groupe ?

Snow : Zelena et Luna.

David : Robin, Nathan et Jackson pour le moment.

Snow : Qui est la personne avec qui parle Octavia ?

Bellamy : Ontari, elle est Messagère aussi depuis peu.

Echo : Très bonne combattante, je l'ai affronté quelques fois, pourquoi cette question ?

Snow : Pour rien, du moins pour le moment. Alors on finit notre jeu ?

David : (Sourire) Ce n'est pas juste, tu ne te trompes jamais, comment fais tu au juste ?

Snow : J'observe, aller je parie sur Nathan et Jackson, ils seront ensemble d'ici la fin de l'année.

David : (Réfléchis) Robin et Zelena ils se tournent autour.

Bellamy : Leroy et Nova, je mise carrément pour le mariage avant la fin de l'année.

Echo : Intéressant, alors je mise sur Aurore et la Capitaine Mulan, elles se dévorent des yeux depuis le début de la soirée.

Snow : Bien vu, nous verrons qui gagnera cette année.

David : (Sourire) Eh Lexa, Emma venez je vous présente. Voici Bellamy, sa fiancée Echo et ma femme Snow, vous pouvez avoir confiance en eux.

Emma : Bonsoir, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Lexa : Moi aussi, vous ne ressentez rien ce soir ?

Snow : L'air est chargé d'électricité depuis que le Royaume de la cité des Lumière est arrivé.

Emma : On l'a tous ressentit, mais celle qui semble le plus affectée reste la Princesse Clarke, elle les surveille depuis tout à l'heure.

Lexa : Elle n'est pas du genre à se méfier pour rien, heureusement qu'ils s'en vont.

Snow : Oui, faire autant de route pour rester deux heures et ne parler presque à personnes, ils sont vraiment bizarres.

David : Ils sont venus observer, le tout est de savoir pourquoi ?

Lexa : Ce n'est pas ce soir que nous aurons la réponse à nos nombreuses questions.

Emma : Rapprochons nous, ça va être à moi d'offrir mes cadeaux.

Snow : Moi aussi, allons y ensemble si tu veux.

Emma : Volontiers, tu occupes quel poste au Royaume Blanc ?

Snow : Capitaine de la Cavalerie.

Lexa : Comme moi, c'est à nous juste après la Princesse Clarke.

Clarke : Madi laisses-moi t'offrir cet arc enchanté, il t'aidera en cas de besoin mais ne remplace pas l'entrainement.

Madi : (Grand sourire) Merci Clarke, il est magnifique.

Clarke : Aden je t'offre ce bâton de combat lui aussi enchanté, puisse tu apprendre à le maitriser aussi bien que notre Capitaine préféré.

Je retiens un sourire en voyant Lexa rougir et reporte mon attention sur la Princesse Clarke, son cœur semble brisé mais j'ignore pourquoi ?

Clarke : Prince Henry permettez moi de vous offrir ce livre de contes, j'ai appris que vous aimiez beaucoup lire, il m'a appartenu enfant, j'espère que vous le trouverez distrayant.

Henry : J'en suis certain, merci Princesse.

Clarke : Prince Jordan je vous offre cet harmonica, il me semble que vous avez des talents de musicien.

Jordan : Merci Princesse il est magnifique.

Clarke : Princesse Lucy voici le grimoire des éléments, j'espère qu'il vous aidera à contrôler votre magie le moment venu.

Lucy : Merci Princesse, il me sera en effet très utile.

Clarke : Pour finir Prince Neal je vous offre un de mes poulains, il se nomme Vagabond.

Neal : Merci beaucoup Princesse, comment savez vous que j'aime monter ?

Clarke : C'est un secret, je laisse ma place au Capitaine Snow maintenant.

Je m'avance en souriant mais le perd en voyant les enfants lever la tête en même temps, danger.

Snow : MAGICIENS !

Je me jette sur Lucy, David sur Neal, Emma sur Henry, Lexa sur Aden, Clarke sur Madi, quand une barrière nous entoure. Regina, Zelena, Nylah et Rumple nous protègent quand une fumée noire nous entoure. Je vois Bellamy et Echo tenter de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au Prince Jordan, rester à l'écart de la barrière et serre les dents.

Snow : Emma, Jordan, je m'occupe d'Henry.

Emma sort de la barrière et protège le Prince Jordan avec Echo, Bellamy et Raven qui nous rejoignent enfin.

Snow : Zelena, leurs Majesté.

David : Robin, Octavia allez les aider tout de suite.

Regina tangue sur ses jambes, elle a utilisé trop de pouvoirs pour soigner Emma et les autres mais garde la barrière en place. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Lucy : Il teste notre Magie, Jordan est blessé Snow.

Neal : La fumée affaiblit les cœurs, il ne faut pas qu'elle nous touche.

Snow : Bellamy, lancez le Prince Jordan dans la barrière tout de suite.

David et Bellamy me lance Jordan et Clarke lève les mains d'un coup, une intense lumière envahit la pièce et je la vois tanguer sur ses jambes soutenu par Madi. Le fumée noire régressent et on se relève tous étonnée par ce pouvoir.

Clarke : Les ténèbres ne progressent que si on croit en eux, souvenez vous en.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5 :** Alliances

 **POV Emma :**

Je regarde le Prince Jordan dormir, c'est ma faute, je n'ai pas été assez rapide et le voilà blessé.

Lexa : Il ira bien, son cœur a pris un coup mais grâce aux magiciens des trois Royaumes il sera vite sur pied.

David : Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il avait l'air plus grand avec sa cicatrice sur la joue, la situation était inattendue. Nous avons réagis au mieux de nos possibilités.

Emma : Je suis sûre que le Royaume de la cité des Lumière est mêlé à tout ça, je ne leur fait pas confiance.

Lexa : Moi non plus, mais tant que nous n'avons pas de preuves nos choix sont limités.

David : On nous attend pour la réunion d'ici une heure, je vais renforcer la garde et je pars.

Lexa : Je vais faire de même, ne t'en fais pas Emma, on trouvera les responsables de tout ça.

Emma : D'accord, à tout à l'heure et restez sur vos gardes.

Ils s'en vont et je m'assois sur le fauteuil en soupirant, Henry rentre et s'installe près de moi en silence.

Henry : Ce n'est pas ta faute, Jordan va bien et nous aussi.

Emma : Il est blessé car je n'ai pas réagit assez vite.

Henry : Non il est blessé car nous sommes spéciaux, bien que j'ignore encore en quoi ?

Emma : Je l'ignore mon Prince, mais je vous jure de trouver les responsables et de vous protéger.

Henry : Je sais Emma, je vais rester avec Jordan, tu devrais y aller, tu as des choses à faire.

Wells : Je reste avec lui Capitaine, je ne les quitte pas des yeux.

Emma : Merci Wells, à plus tard.

Je me lève et rejoins les écuries, Regina est là et je soupire, ça va hurler dans Trois...Deux...

Regina : Tu es complètement inconsciente, de faire ce genre de réunion avec tout ce qui vient de se passer.

Gagner, elle semble bien remontée et je soupire en finissant de sceller mon cheval.

Emma : C'est justement pour ça que nous devons parler tous ensemble.

Regina : On ignore à qui faire confiance, on devrait rentrer à Arendelle et étudier la menace entre nous.

Emma : J'ai confiance en Lexa et David, c'est ensemble qu'on arrivera à comprendre ce qu'il se passe alors fais un effort.

Regina : Nyko surveille les Princesses.

Emma : Et Wells surveille les Princes, on peut partir tranquille et ça ne durera que deux heures tout au plus.

Regina : Et si il y a une autre attaque ?

Emma : Le lac est à une heure de cheval à peine, tu pourras nous transporter rapidement au besoin.

Regina : Très bien allons-y, qui vient avec nous ?

Emma : J'ai convié Lily et Monty.

Regina : Et moi Belle et August, ça suffira pour le moment.

Emma : Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es en colère ?

Regina : Non, partons.

Je soupire et grimpe sur mon cheval sans un mot de plus, on est rejoint par notre groupe et on prend la direction du lac. Sur place on retrouve Lexa et ses amis et je me dirige vers elle.

Lexa : David ne va pas tarder avec ces gens, prenez place en attendant.

Emma : Je vois que tu as choisit un comité restreint aussi ?

Lexa : Il vaut mieux et j'ai laissé des hommes de confiance au château.

Regina : Pareil pour nous, ils arrivent on dirait.

Je regarde David descendre de cheval suivit de Snow, Bellamy et Echo et deux personne inconnues. On rentre tous dans le chalet et on s'assoit, par où commencer au juste ?

Lexa : On devrait commencer par se présenter, Emma vas-y commences stp.

Emma : (Me lève) Je suis le Capitaine de la Garde Royale Emma Swan du Royaume d'Arendelle, voici mon second le Lieutenant Lily Stars. Le Capitaine August Booth, Le Lieutenant Monty Green, Dame Belle, conseillère de ma Reine et la Magicienne Regina Mills. Ces personnes ont toute ma confiance, vous pouvez parler sans peur devant elles.

Lexa : Bien merci, David à toi.

David : Je suis le Capitaine de la Garde Royale David Nolan, ma femme le Capitaine de notre Cavalerie Snow Nolan. Ensuite voici les Lieutenant Bellamy Blake et Echo Frost. Pour finir je vous présente le Capitaine Luna et la Magicienne Zelena. Ces personnes ont toute ma confiance aussi, vous pouvez vous exprimer sans crainte devant elles également.

Lexa : Bien je me présente à mon tout je suis le Capitaine de la cavalerie Lexa Wood, mon second le Lieutenant Lincoln Wood, la Messagère Anya Trikru, la Capitaine Raven Reyes et la Magicienne Nylah Forest. Comme pour vous ces personnes ont toute ma confiance, vous pouvez parler sans crainte, qui souhaite commencer ?

Emma : Je vais le faire si tu veux bien, si on s'est réuni ici c'est que nous avons tous compris qu'un grand danger nous menace. Mon instinct me dit que le danger vient du Royaume de la Cité des Lumières, ce jeune Royaume est complètement fermé et possède une armée impitoyable.

Regina : Le peu de rencontre que nous avons eu avec eux ne m'inspirent rien de bon, leurs âmes sont sombres bien qu'ils essayent de le cacher aux yeux de tous.

Zelena : Je l'ai remarqué aussi, mais nous manquons d'informations.

Nylah : Le Prince semble partagé entre l'ombre et la lumière, je l'ai vu parler aux enfants hier soir et ils semblaient tous connectés.

Emma : Cela aussi il nous faut en parler, est ce que l'un d'entre vous a des souvenirs précis d'avant ces cinq dernières années ?

Luna : Peu, on dirait un rêve, je ne m'en suis jamais inquiétée pour tout te dire, en quoi est-ce important ?

Regina : Il faut toujours s'inquiéter de trouble de la mémoire, ça veux dire qu'on est tous victimes d'un sort et particulièrement puissant pour qu'on soit tous concernés.

David : Je ne le sens pas malveillant, je pense que ce sort a été placé pour nous protéger.

Emma : Mais nous protéger de quoi telle est la question, je suis persuadée que ça a à voir avec les enfants, ils sont la clé de toute cette histoire.

Regina : Notre devoir est de veiller sur eux, j'en suis persuadée.

 **POV Regina :**

August : Nous avons faillit à notre devoir hier, si la Princesse Clarke n'avait pas repoussée ce nuage Noir qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver au Prince Jordan ?

Emma : Ils visent leurs cœurs mais j'ignore pourquoi ?

Snow : Nous avons trop de questions et pas assez de réponses. Il nous faut parler aussi des dernières attaques, pourquoi les assassins ont pris pour cible de simples Soldats, Messagers ou autres ?

Bellamy : Je pense que c'est parce que nous sommes un obstacle.

Emma : Que veux-tu dire ?

Bellamy : On se dresse entre eux et les enfants.

Regina : Il nous faut des réponses, et pour ça je propose qu'on envoi tous un espion au Royaume de la Cité des Lumières.

Lexa : Il faut une personne en qui nous avons totalement confiance et peu connu.

Belle : Si nous faisons ça, il faudra avertir les Rois et Reines, ils ne peuvent être tenus dans l'ignorance d'une telle action.

Regina : On les convaincra, mais qui envoyer ?

Emma : Gaia, elle sera parfaite, très discrète et loyale.

Raven : Nous allons envoyer Baielfire, il est apprenti Forgeron mais il sait se battre. Il est lui aussi très discret et loyal au Royaume.

David : Nous allons envoyer Monroe, j'ai toute confiance en elle, si il y a des informations à avoir elle les trouvera.

Regina : Je vais les faire venir, ils doivent se mettre en route au plus vite.

Lexa : Bien, je me charge d'en parler au Roi.

Je claque des doigts et ils apparaissent devant nous, armes à la main. En me voyant ils baissent leurs armes et nous regardent avec interrogations.

Regina : Nous avons une mission pour vous si vous l'acceptez.

Gaia : Je vous écoute Magicienne ?

Emma : Vous partez pour le Royaume de la Cité des Lumières, nous avons besoin d'infirmations sur leurs plans et savoir ce qu'ils préparent.

Monroe : On ne rentre pas comme ça dans ce Royaume.

Baielfire : Ils n'acceptent que les personnes qui peuvent leur apporter quelque chose.

Lexa : Alors proposez leur une chose qu'ils ne pourront pas refuser.

David : Comme une arme Magique, ensuite il vous faudra vous fondre dans la masse et récolter des informations.

Regina : Tout les mois vous remettrez votre rapport aux messagers et en cas d'urgence vous pouvez me contacter avec cette pièce. Il vous suffit de la lancer en l'air et j'apparaîtrai, à n'utiliser qu'en cas de danger extrême.

Zelena : C'est une bonne idée, faites en sorte qu'elles puissent nous contacter toutes les trois, ça sera plus sur.

Nylah : Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques en effet.

Regina : Très bien, voilà c'est fait, alors vous acceptez ?

Gaia : Oui, je ne vous décevrai pas.

Monroe : Moi aussi j'accepte, quand devons nous partir ?

Emma : Maintenant, Baielfire acceptes tu ?

Baielfire : Oui, ce Royaume ne m'inspire rien de bon mais j'accomplirai mon devoir et vous ramènerai des informations.

Lexa : Parfait, rassemblez vos affaires, je vais vous faire préparer de la nourriture et des chevaux.

Regina : Je vous revois au palais, restez discrets, personne ne doit vous voir partir.

Gaia : Nous réussirons, je le sais.

Je claque des doigts et ils disparaissent, tous se regardent avec appréhension, j'espère que nous ne les avons pas envoyé à la mort. Emma doit penser pareil que moi car je la vois serrer les poings, elle y serait allée elle-même si elle avait pu.

Lexa : Une bonne chose de faite, restons en là pour le moment.

David : On se tiendra au courant régulièrement des événements, Zelena a fait en sorte que nos Royaumes soient reliés magiquement en cas de besoin on pourra apparaître pour aider.

Regina : C'est une excellente idée.

Nylah : Quand à moi j'ai invoqué des petites créatures très utiles, ils permettront de tenir à l'œil les gens que nous suspectons de trahison.

Regina : Elles sont invisibles, des fées ?

Nylah : Bien vu, placez-les sur les personnes que vous voulez surveiller et elles vous diront tout ce qu'i savoir sur elle.

Regina : Bien pratique en effet, mais ça ne marchera pas sur un Magicien, Belle tu continus à surveiller Rumple, mais je prends quand même une fée.

David : Nous aussi on en prend.

Lexa : Voila qui clôt cette réunion, commencez à partir, on ne doit pas éveiller l'attention en arrivant ensemble au château.

Au fur et à mesure tous s'en vont et je reste au bord du lac un moment, je sais qu'Emma est derrière moi, elle ne partira pas sans moi.

Regina : Si tu t'étais fait soigner plus tôt je n'aurai pas utilisé tant de pouvoirs sur toi et j'aurai pu augmenter la barrière et protéger Jordan lors de l'attaque d'hier soir.

Emma : (Serre les dents) Donc en gros c'est ma faute si Jordan a été blessé ?

Regina : (Regarde dans les yeux) Oui, si tu meures les répercussions seraient graves. Qui protégerait les Princes et les Princesses au juste ?

Emma : Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir.

Regina : Tu n'en donnes pas l'impression, cesses d'être égoïste et réfléchis avant d'agir la prochaine fois, ça aurait pu être bien plus grave.

Emma : J'en ai assez de tes leçons de moral, je ne t'ai pas demandé de me soigner, tu as exigé je te rappelle.

Regina : Et j'exige maintenant que tu arrêtes d'être stupide et de mettre ta vie en jeu constamment.

Emma : Tu n'es pas ma Reine Regina, je n'ai pas à t'obéir. Encore une fois je ne t'ai pas demandé de me soigner, j'en ai assez de ton comportement.

Elle s'en va et je soupire, je ne veux pas que tu meures idiote, tu ne comprends décidément rien.

 **POV Lexa :**

Aden : Lexa, de quoi avez-vous parlé avec les autres Royaumes ?

Lexa : Comment sais tu qu'on a parlé ensemble ?

Aden : Je le sais c'est tout, est ce que c'est de nous ?

Lexa : Entre autres, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour le moment, on gère avec les autres Capitaines.

Aden : D'accord, dis, si on sait une chose importante mais qu'on a promis de ne rien dire, c'est mal si on le fait quand même ?

Lexa : Je suppose que ça dépend, mais il est important de tenir ses promesses.

Aden : Je sais cela, mais si on pense que le dire ça arrangerait les choses ?

Lexa : Une promesse reste une promesse mon Prince, mais dans certaines situations on est obligé de trahir sa parole pour une bonne raison.

Aden : Tu as déjà trahi ta parole toi ?

Lexa : Une fois il y a longtemps, je l'ai beaucoup regretté mais je sais avoir pris la bonne décision quand même.

Aden : Je sais une chose importante, je m'inquiète qu'elle ne puisse pas y faire face seule.

Lexa : De qui parles-tu ?

Aden : (Silence) Je...

Lexa : Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je ne dirais rien.

Aden : Clarke est bizarre depuis le bal, Madi l'a remarqué aussi, elle...

Lexa : Parles sans crainte, tu sais que je l'aiderai si je le peux.

Aden : Sa Magie est incontrôlable, elle a fait exploser son lit ce matin. Elle nous a juré de ne rien dire, elle ne veut pas inquiéter Père ou Mère mais je le sens elle souffre et ça je ne le supporte pas.

Lexa : Je vais aller lui parler, tu as bien fait de m'en parler.

Aden : (Soulagé) Madi est allée chercher Nylah aussi, tu crois qu'elle va être fâchée que je te l'ai dit ?

Lexa : Non je ne pense pas, tu t'inquiètes pour elle et elle le verra, mais si tu veux je peux lui dire que j'ai découvert son problème toute seule, tu ne seras pas inquiété.

Aden : Clarke sait toujours quand on ment, toujours alors ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer.

Lexa : Très bien, allons la voir, on va régler ça ne t'en fais pas.

Je suis Aden légèrement paniqué, comment ça se fait que je n'ai rien remarqué au juste, c'est vrai que depuis trois jours je suis occupée mais il s'agit de Clarke. Elle contrôle parfaitement sa Magie normalement, bon il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé autant de puissance que lors du bal, c'est peut être de là que vient le problème ?

Nylah : Ah te voilà, Madi m'a expliqué, on la joue comment, parce que connaissant le caractère de la Princesse ça va être dur de lui faire admettre qu'elle a besoin d'aide.

Madi : Elle va nous en vouloir, on aurait du tenter de l'aider tout seul.

Aden : On est trop jeune et nos pouvoirs ne sont pas pleinement éveillés tu le sais, on aurait pu la blesser.

Lexa : Je m'en occupe, restes avec eux, je rentre.

Madi : Lexa elle n'a pas besoin de la Capitaine de sa garde en ce moment mais d'une amie alors...

Lexa : J'ai compris Madi, je reviens.

Je pousse la porte tout doucement et me fige un instant en voyant l'état de sa chambre, tout est détruit. Ma Princesse est recroquevillée dans un coin et mon cœur se serre quand je vois ses larmes. Ce n'est pas une vision que j'ai l'habitude de voir, elle a toujours le sourire bien que son cœur soit triste la plupart du temps. Je m'accroupis devant elle doucement et lui prend ses mains, elle me regarde et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

Clarke : Madi ou Aden ?

Lexa : Aden, Madi est allée chercher Nylah, elle est de l'autre côté de la porte avec eux.

Clarke : La Reine Allie m'a jeté un sort quand elle m'a touchée lors du bal, je m'en suis rendue compte trop tard. Mes pouvoirs sont incontrôlables, dès qu'une émotion trop forte me surprend ma lumière sort et explose.

Lexa : Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

Clarke : Tu avais autre chose à penser, ne crois pas que j'ignore ce qu'il se passe avec les autres Royaumes.

Lexa : Vous auriez pu en parler à Raven, c'est votre amie.

Clarke : Je pensais arriver à m'en débarrasser seule, Zeke n'a rien trouvé de bizarre chez moi.

Lexa : Laissez Nylah regarder, elle nous dira ce qu'il se passe et on avisera par la suite.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, tu as mieux à faire que de t'occuper de moi.

Lexa : Princesse, votre vie m'est précieuse aussi, n'en doutez pas svp.

Clarke : Fais les entrer et vas chercher Raven stp, elle va me passer un savon si elle apprend que ...

Raven : Que quoi au juste Princesse ? (Regard noir)

Lexa : Raven, tu la disputeras plus tard, Nylah tu peux venir.

Aden et Madi rentrent en premier, les yeux visés à leurs chaussures, ma Princesse souffle et se lève pour les prendre dans ses bras.

Clarke : Pardon de vous avoir inquiétés, je ne vous en veux pas, vous avez bien fait d'aller chercher de l'aide et je vous remercie.

Nylah : Ne bougez pas Princesse, je vais vous faire un diagnostique Magique, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes.

Clarke : D'accord je suis déso...Ho non écartez-vous de moi maintenant.

Je la vois briller de plus en plus et sans réfléchir je la prends dans mes bras fortement, elle s'y accroche et son pouvoir régresse, mais qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ?

Madi : Tu l'apaises, restes comme ça.

Aden : Nylah elle a quoi ?

Raven : Laissez-la finir mon Prince, les réponses vont venir.

Mon cœur exulte une danse de la joie de notre proximité et je ferme les yeux, par les Dieux que c'est dur d'être aussi près d'elle. Clarke ne bouge pas d'un pouce, toujours les yeux fermés, elle tente de contenir sa magie comme elle le peut.

Lexa : Je suis la Princesse, n'ayez crainte.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je suis accrochée à la tunique de Lexa les yeux fermés, je tente de contrôler mon pouvoir comme je peux.

Nylah : Je vois, vous avez été ensorcelée Altesse, un sort noir particulièrement vicieux.

Madi : Il lui fait quoi, en dehors de la Magie qui déborde ?

Nylah : Il affaiblit votre cœur normalement, mais le votre est intact, ce qui est bizarre.

Aden : Le cœur de Clarke est trop pur, les ténèbres ne peuvent pas y entrer.

Lexa : Tu peux lever le sort ?

Nylah : Oui, écartes toi je vais commencer.

Lexa me lâche et je tangue sur mes jambes, aussitôt elle me reprend dans ses bras et n'ayant plus de force je la laisse faire sans discuter.

Nylah : Bon maintiens la Princesse, Altesses reculez on ne sait jamais comment va régir le sort.

Raven : Je vais les protéger, Clarke tu es vraiment blanche, ça va ?

Clarke : Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter inutilement.

Lexa : Vous êtes trop têtue Princesse, restez tranquille Nylah s'occupe de vous.

Clarke : Ecartes toi, le sort pourrait te prendre pour cible.

Lexa : Je reste près de vous, je vous protège, commences Nylah.

Nylah commence l'incantation et je me sens de plus en plus mal, Madi et Aden me regardent avec inquiétude et je tente de leur sourire. Raven serre son épée tellement fort dans ses mains que j'ai peur qu'elle se blesse et Lexa me soutient en silence. Je ferme les yeux et pose mon front contre son épaule, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis dans ses bras, ce qui est bizarre, car je me souviendrai d'un truc pareil.

Lexa : Nylah, elle est brulante de fièvre, tu en as pour longtemps encore ?

Nylah : Le sort résiste, mais je vais l'avoir.

Aden : Je vais chercher Zeke, elle va avoir besoin de soin.

Raven : Je viens avec vous Altesse.

Madi : (Attrape ma main) Ne luttes pas, laisses les sortir, il ne nous arrivera rien, c'est toi qui était visée.

J'obéis à ma petite sœur et un nuage noir sort de mon corps, Madi s'écarte d'un bond, mais Lexa resserre ses bras autour de moi. Je vous Nylah poser un genou à Terre et Zeke rentre avec Aden et Raven, puis le noir m'envahit.

 _ **Trois jours plus tard...**_

Marcus : Cette action ne peut être impunie, si le Royaume de la Cité des Lumières veut la guerre il l'aura.

Clarke : Père, cela ne servira à rien, on n'a aucun moyen de prouver que se sort venait de la Reine Allie maintenant qu'il est levé. De plus les Capitaines de la Garde des différents Royaumes ont mis en place un plan pour les contrer, laissez faire.

Abby : Tu as passé une semaine au plus mal, tu aurais du venir nous en parler tout de suite Clarke.

Clarke : Pardon Mère, je pensais arriver à m'en débarrasser seule et je ne voulais ennuyer personne.

Abby : Ta vie est précieuse mon enfant, stp prends en soin.

Clarke : Oui mère.

Marcus : Capitaine Reyes, la protection de la Princesse Clarke vous revient, vous avez failli à votre devoir.

Clarke : Père non, le Capitaine n'a rien à se reprocher c'est entièrement de ma faute, ne la punissez pas pour une erreur de ma part, svp.

Marcus : (Souffle) Je sais ma fille, je n'allais pas la punir mais lui donner de l'aide.

Je vais pour protester à nouveau quand je croise son regard, ok je suis punie, très bien j'ai compris.

Marcus : Capitaine Merida, vous accompagnerez ma fille dès sa sortie du château à chaque fois à partir d'aujourd'hui, à l'intérieur du palais le Capitaine Reyes s'en chargera seule pour le moment.

Merida : (S'incline) A vos ordres Majesté.

Je souffle, ma mère semble amusée de la situation et Aden retient avec peine un rire. Quant à Madi elle regarde Lexa le sourire aux lèvres, Lexa qui semble hors d'elle mais j'ignore pourquoi ?

Abby : Nous avions prévu une grande chasse avec les autre Royaumes avant leur départ, te sens-tu assez en forme pour participer ?

Clarke : Oui mère, je vais me préparer alors.

Marcus : Parfait, Capitaine Lexa à notre retour vous m'expliquerez les dispositions que vous avez prises contre le Royaume de la Cité des Lumières. En attendant préparez la Garde, elle nous accompagne à la chasse.

Lexa : (S'incline) Bien votre Majesté.

Je marche dans le couloir, Raven sur les talons, elle n'a pas desserré la mâchoire depuis trois jours, je sais qu'elle est furieuse contre moi et qu'elle se retient avec peine de me passer un savon.

Clarke : (Rentre dans ma chambre) Rentre un instant stp, j'aimerai te parler.

Raven : Oui Princesse.

Je souffle, elle est vraiment en colère pour m'appeler Princesse à tout bout de champ, je ferme les yeux et masse mes tempes, je suis encore terriblement fatiguée.

Clarke : Je suis désolée Raven, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, au début je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave, ça a dégénéré avant que je ne m'en rende compte. Tu es ma meilleure amie, stp ne sois plus fâchée contre moi, tu me manques.

Raven : Ce sort aurait pu te tuer Clarke, j'ai faillit à mon devoir, te perdre m'aurait broyé le cœur, tu comprends ?

Clarke : Je comprends, je ne te cacherai plus jamais rien, je te le promets.

Raven : Bien, alors ça fait quoi de se retrouver dans les bras de son amour ?

Clarke : (Rire) Tu ne perds pas le nord toi, c'était merveilleux, mais aussi bizarre.

Raven : Bizarre en quoi ?

Clarke : Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras comme ça, j'en suis persuadée, mais je ne me souviens pas qu'une telle chose ait pu se produire avant ?

Raven : Notre mémoire est détraquée suite à un sort, les réponses viendront en tant voulu, je le sais, changes toi on est attendu.

Je la serre dans mes bras contente d'être réconciliée et elle me rend mon étreinte volontiers, je n'aime vraiment pas me disputer avec elle.

Clarke : Je suis désolé.

Raven : Je sais, je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas.

 **POV Octavia :**

Ontari : Bon Octavia, tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive oui ou non, tu n'as pas desserré la mâchoire depuis le bal.

Octavia : Je réfléchis, je n'aime pas chasser et toi ?

Ontari : Ho j'adore, je te parie que j'arrive à tuer plus de lapins que toi.

Octavia : Laisses donc ces pauvres lapins en paix, le Capitaine t'appelle.

Ontari : Rho jamais tranquille avec lui, je reviens, je maintiens mon pari.

Je soupire et la regarde parler avec David, plus je repense à l'attaque et plus je me dis que c'est bizarre. J'ai bien vu que certaines personnes sont au courant de plus, mais je ne fais pas partit des privilégiés apparemment.

Lexa : Bonjour, on peut se joindre à toi ?

Je tourne la tête pour voire approcher Lexa et la vache je ne sais pas qui sait mais il est vraiment canon.

Octavia : Bien sûr, je suis Octavia Messagère du Royaume Blanc, mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Moi c'est Lexa, Capitaine de la Cavalerie d'Arkadia et voici mon frère Lincoln, il est Lieutenant dans la Cavalerie également.

Octavia : Tu semble plus âgée que ta sœur, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit plus gradée que toi ?

Lexa : (Sourire diabolique) Parce que je suis meilleure que lui.

Lincoln : Ne l'écoutes pas, j'ai toujours eu mauvaise conscience de lui taper dessus, si bien qu'elle me bat à chaque fois lors d'un duel, d'où son grade et les responsabilités qui vont avec.

Octavia : J'ai longtemps hésité entre l'armée et les Messagers aussi, mais j'aime trop la liberté pour être commandée.

Lexa : Tu ferais un excellent soldat pourtant, mais les Messagers sont tout aussi important.

Octavia : Je trouve aussi, j'espère avoir l'occasion de revenir dans votre Royaume, il est vraiment beau.

Lincoln : Je pourrais te faire visiter en rentrant si tu es libre après la chasse ?

Je vois Lexa sourire et regarde Lincoln, il a l'air vraiment gentil en plus, après tout pourquoi pas, ce n'est que quelques heures et sa compagnie est agréable.

Octavia : Volontiers, je te remercie.

D'un coup je vois Lexa serrer les dents de colère et regarde dans sa direction, elle regarde sa Princesse avec adoration et fusille du regard sa garde, Merida je crois ?

Lincoln : Ne fais pas attention à ma sœur, la jalousie lui dévore le cœur, mais elle ne l'avouera sans doute jamais. Alors mise à part ton rôle de Messagère, que fais-tu au Royaume Blanc, de la famille, un fiancé ?

Très subtil, je souris et le regarde plus attentivement, il est vraiment charmant, Ontari reviens vers nous et je me tourne vers elle pour les présenter.

Ontari : J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Capitaine Wood, un défi cela vous tente ?

Lincoln : Tu ne devrais pas, ma sœur n'a jamais perdu un seul combat.

Octavia : Ontari, cesses tes enfantillages, nous sommes là pour nous détendre, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à te battre.

Ontari : Je disais ça comme ça, mais si la Capitaine a peur, je retire mon offre bien entendu ?

Je ferme les yeux, je ne connais Lexa que depuis peu mais je sais qu'elle ne laissera pas passer un tel affront. Lincoln semble du même avis que moi car il regarde sa sœur avec inquiétude.

Lexa : Pourquoi pas, on devait faire un entrainement commun avec les autres Royaumes de toute façon, cela tombe bien.

Lincoln : (Murmure) Ton amie ne sait pas ce qu'elle vient de faire, il est déconseillée d'énerver ma sœur, surtout en ce moment.

Octavia : Tu acceptes de t'entrainer avec moi, on gardera un œil sur elles comme ça ?

Lincoln : Avec plaisir, la chasse se finit en plus.

Une heure plus tard j'étais sur le terrain d'entrainement, David affronte Mulan, Merida affronte Killian, Nylah affronte Rumple, Regina affronte Zelena. Emma affronte Snow, Anya affronte Lily et Lexa affronte Ontari qui sourit. Je regarde Lincoln et m'incline, le Roi Marcus donne le départ et le combat commence. Ses coups sont précis et forts, mais j'arrive à le parer, je souris, il n'est pas à fond le bougre. J'attaque à mon tour, l'obligeant à défendre, il sourit et on échange des coups durant une dizaine de minutes quand je capte le combat de Lexa et Ontari. Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait cette inconsciente, elle cherche à la tuer ou quoi ?

Lincoln : Ton amie est remplie de colère, tu la connais bien ?

Octavia On est rentrée chez les Messagers en même temps, elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.

Lincoln : Ma sœur va mettre fin au combat si elle continue comme ça.

Octavia : Elle m'a dit un jour que sa famille avait été détruite à cause du Royaume d'Arkadia, je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait encore autant de ressentiment.

Tout le monde regarde le combat, conscient qu'il s'agit plus d'un entrainement, seulement personne n'intervient et je me tourne vers Lincoln, ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle va se faire tuer si elle continue, Lexa est trop forte.

Clarke : CELA SUFFIT !

D'un geste rapide, Lexa désarme Ontari qui tombe à genou, elle regarde la Princesse qui la fusille du regard.

Marcus : Ah ces jeunes, quelle énergie, bravo à vous tous, un banquet nous attends pour votre dernière soirée en notre compagnie.

Lincoln : Ton amie doit la vie à la Princesse Clarke, dit lui qu'elle n'aura pas de seconde chance.

Octavia : Je lui dirais, je vais l'aider, ensuite tu m'accompagnes au banquet ?

Lincoln : Avec plaisir.

Je vais relever Ontari, ses yeux sont noirs de colère et je souffle.

Octavia : Qu'est ce qui t'a pris au juste ?

Ontari : Arkadia a détruit ma vie, un jour je serai assez forte pour la faire tomber à genou et ce jour là j'espère que tu seras avec moi.

Octavia : Calmes-toi stp, viens allons au banquet, on reparlera de ça plus tard.

Je m'éloigne avec elle, Lexa et Lincoln nous suivent des yeux un moment, j'ai l'impression que tout ceci ne fait que commencer... Mon cœur lui est incertain, Ontari est ma seule amie, je me dois de la soutenir, mais sa colère semble démesuré et j'ignore quoi faire ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :** Souvenirs douloureux

 _ **2 ans plus tard... Royaume d'Arendelle**_

 **POV Emma :**

Je lis le rapport de Gaia depuis une heure quand on tape à ma porte, j'autorise la personne à rentrer et cache le parchemin sous mon bureau.

Wells : Bonjour, je suis venu te dire que les effectifs ont été renforcés comme tu l'as demandé, les autres Royaumes arrivent dans trois jours comme prévu ?

Emma : Oui, ferme la porte j'ai à te parler.

Il obéit et je sors le parchemin, j'ai toute confiance en Wells et il est temps qu'il soit au courant de tout ça.

Wells : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un rapport ?

Emma : Oui de Gaia, assis toi je vais t'expliquer.

Wells : Je croyais que Gaia avait quitté le Royaume ?

Emma : C'est le cas, elle est au Royaume de la Cité des Lumières avec d'autres pour nous renseigner.

Wells : Et qu'as-tu appris ?

Emma : Rien de bon, Gaia a réussi à intégrer l'armée, elle est sous les ordres d'un Général sanguinaire du nom d'Emerson.

Wells : Que fait-il ?

Emma : Ils recrutent toujours plus d'hommes, ceux qui refusent sont tués avec leurs familles.

Wells : C'est sensé être un Royaume de paix, pourquoi faire ça ?

Emma : Pour nous envahir, je suis persuadée qu'ils préparent une guerre et qu'on sera sur leur chemin.

Wells : Alors il nous faut nous préparer aussi.

Emma : Oui c'est pour ça que je veux que tu pars avec Krystof dès demain, recrutes autant d'hommes que tu peux dans tout le Royaume. Il faut nous préparer à toutes les éventualités, pour l'instant ils préparent juste la logistique, mais d'ici peu ils passeront à l'attaque j'en suis persuadée.

Wells : Très bien, je partirai à l'aube.

Emma : N'ébruites pas ta véritable mission, cela doit rester secret, peu de personnes sont au courant de tout ça et je tiens à ce que ça reste ainsi.

Wells : Très bien, la Princesse Elsa te demande.

Emma : Très bien je vais y aller, je veux un rapport tous les mois, sur tes progrès et les effectifs.

Wells: Tu l'auras, je vais me préparer.

Emma : Vas dire au revoir à Jordan, il est très attaché à toi.

Wells : Je ne comptais pas partir sans lui faire mes adieux, ainsi qu'au Prince Henry et aux Princesses.

Emma : (Sourire) N'oublies pas Tink.

Wells : (Rougis) Cesses de m'ennuyer avec elle, tu devrais plus te trouver quelqu'un au lieu de jouer au Cupidon dans tout le palais.

Emma : Je m'ennuie, avoues qu'elle te plait ?

Wells : Tu es impossible, je te dis à dans un mois.

Emma : Prends garde sur la route, les routes sont dangereuses, prends une escorte pour t'accompagner en plus de Krystof.

Wells : Je serai prudent, et toi essaies de ne pas énerver qui tu sais plus que de raison.

Emma : Elle s'énerve toute seule, je vais aller voir Elsa. Puissions-nous, nous retrouver mon ami.

Wells : (Serre le bras) Puissions nous, nous retrouver.

Je le regarde partir et pars en direction des quartiers de la Princesse, sur le chemin je croise Rumple qui discute avec Nyko et je fronce les sourcils. Bizarre que ces deux là se parlent, ils n'ont rien en commun. Arrivée devant la chambre je frappe et attends qu'on m'autorise l'entrée, je me demande ce qu'Elsa me veut ?

Elsa : Entrez, ha Emma c'est toi, parfait, assis toi je dois te parler.

Emma : (M'assois) Un problème ?

Elsa : (Soupire) Mes parents pensent que vu que je vais avoir 21 ans il faudrait me marier, ils étudient plusieurs propositions et m'en ont fait part pour voir si l'une d'entre elles m'intéresse.

Emma : Tu as envie de te marier ?

Elsa : Envie et devoir sont deux choses différentes Em.

Emma : Tes parents sont encore dans la fleur de l'âge, ils seront au pouvoir de nombreuses années, tu as le temps de faire ton choix, le mariage devrait être une question d'amour et non de devoir.

Elsa : Belle et Anna pensent pareil, seulement il y a une proposition d'un noble Chevalier de la Cité des Lumières du nom de Walsh. Mes parents pensent que ça serait une bonne idée de nous allier, cela renforcerait notre Royaume et nous assurerait une alliance avec ce Royaume inconnu.

Emma : Princesse non, ce Royaume est dangereux, il ne faut pas vous approcher de lui.

Elsa : Que veux-tu dire ?

Emma : Il faut me faire confiance Elsa, je ne peux rien te dire mais crois mois, ne t'approches pas d'eux.

Elsa : Très bien, tu as toute ma confiance, je vais refuser cette proposition de ce pas, de toute façon je n'en avais aucune envie. J'espère que tu sais que tu peux me parler des problèmes du Royaume Emma, si je peux je t'aiderai.

Emma : Je sais, mais pour le moment tout est sous contrôle, je te le promets.

Elsa : Bien, je vais aller voir mes parents, Regina te cherche.

Emma : (Souffle) Super, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait au juste ?

Elsa : (Sourire) Je l'ignore, un jour j'espère avoir la chance de connaître un amour comme le votre, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec vous deux.

Emma : Princesse vous divaguez, je vous laisse.

Elsa : (Rire) Sois gentille et ne perds pas ton calme, cela m'attriste de vous voir vous battre à longueur de journée.

Emma : Cela me fatigue aussi, je te rassure.

Je marche un moment vers la tour de Regina et m'arrête net en l'attendant chanter, cette berceuse, je suis sûre de la connaître. D'un coup mon cœur me fait souffrir et je ferme les yeux, une image apparait devant moi et je secoue la tête.

Monty : Emma, tout va bien ?

Emma : Non, ça ne va pas, je dois y aller.

Monty : Ne luttes pas contre tes souvenirs, ils sont importants.

Emma : Je sais.

L'image de Regina berçant un bébé en chantant pourrait être belle, mais elle me broie le cœur et j'ignore pourquoi. Une tristesse sans nom m'envahit et une larme m'échappe, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive d'un coup ?

Regina : Le sort d'oublie s'affaiblit.

 **POV Regina :**

Emma : Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Regina : Juste de cette berceuse, elle m'emplit de joie et de tristesse, j'ignore pourquoi ?

Emma : (Essuie mes larmes tendrement) Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Regina : Je l'ignore, tu voulais me voir ?

Je m'écarte d'elle, il m'est difficile de rester neutre quand elle me touche comme ça, elle semble résignée et reprend une posture plus droite, le soldat est de retour.

Emma : Le dernier rapport de Gaia est arrivé, il augmente leur armée de façon alarmante. J'ai donc envoyé Wells et Krystof recruter autant d'hommes qu'ils peuvent.

Regina : J'en informerai le Roi et la Reine, tu as bien fait. Autre chose, j'ai beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui ?

Emma : Rumple et Nyko parlaient ensemble, j'ignorai qu'ils étaient amis ?

Regina : Ce n'est pas le cas, Rumple n'a pas d'amis. Mise à part Belle, j'ignore comment c'est possible d'ailleurs.

Emma : Mystère, Belle a un grand cœur.

Regina : Certainement ce qui la perdra un jour, je vais interroger les Fées.

Emma : Très bien, je te laisse alors.

Regina : Bonne fin de journée.

Emma : Vous aussi Magicienne, pensez à vous reposer aussi.

Elle s'en va sans un mot de plus et je soupire, être près d'elle mais de plus en plus difficile, ma Magie déborde à son contact. Cette berceuse m'a apaisé mais m'a rempli de sentiments contraires étranges, il va falloir s'occuper de ce sort si ça continu.

John : Regina, les Princes te demandent pour leurs leçons de Magie.

Regina : J'arrive, merci John.

John : Je t'en prie, est ce que tout va bien?

Regina : Je l'ignore, aujourd'hui je me sens bizarre mais cela passera ne t'en fais pas.

John : Bien, je vais prendre mon tour de garde, à plus tard.

Je rejoins les quartiers des Princes perdue dans mes pensées, pourquoi suis-je si triste aujourd'hui ?

Henry : (M'enlace) Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gina, pourquoi tu es triste ? Tu t'es disputée avec Emma ?

Jordan : (M'enlace également) Il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous battre, cela nous rend vraiment triste.

Regina : Ne vous en faites pas mes Princes, Emma n'a rien fait et on ne s'est pas disputé non plus.

Jordan : On voudrait créer une chose pour l'anniversaire d'Elsa, un cadeau unique.

Henry : Est-ce que tu peux nous aider ?

Regina : Bien sûr, à quoi avez-vous pensé ?

Henry : On n'est pas vraiment d'accord, moi je trouve qu'une dague enchantée c'est cool.

Jordan : Moi je préfère le bouclier, ou une armure.

Regina : Humm, les trois seraient utiles à la Princesse, mais je pense qu'Elsa en ce moment a plus besoin de compagnie qu'autre chose.

Henry : Elle semble triste aussi en ce moment et elle est souvent perdue dans ses pensées.

Jordan : On voudrait lui rendre le sourire, tu as une idée, toi ?

Regina : Peut être, mais je vais avoir besoin de Lieutenant Lily.

Henry : Une invocation ?

Jordan : Hooo, c'est la Magie de Lily mais cela demande beaucoup de pouvoir.

Regina : Harper la remettra sur pied, vous en pensez quoi ? A nous quatre, on pourrait lui invoquer un compagnon, pour qu'elle ne soit plus jamais seule ?

Henry : (Sourire) Je trouve ça super, et toi Jordan ?

Jordan : (Sourire) Oui, tu fais venir Lily, on le fait maintenant ?

Regina : D'accord, poussez-vous.

Je claque des doigts et Lily apparaît, épée à la main et en sueur, elle devait s'entrainer, avec Emma vu son état ?

Lily : Regina, Altesses, un problème ?

Henry : Lily on a besoin de toi pour invoquer un compagnon à Elsa.

Jordan : Tu vas nous aider, elle est triste en ce moment.

Lily : Bien sur mes Princes, que dois-je faire ?

Regina : On va fournir la puissance nécessaire, tu diras l'incantation pour invoquer.

Lily : Quelle créature désirez-vous ?

Regina : Quelque chose de pas trop imposant, mais qui puisse la défendre au besoin.

Henry : Qui lui fasse des câlins aussi.

Jordan : Et qu'il n'obéit qu'à elle et à son âme sœur, comme ça elle saura si elle a choisit la bonne personne le jour où ça arrivera.

Regina : Bonne idée, cela l'aidera, j'en suis sûr, tu pense à une créature Lily ?

Lily : (Réfléchis) Un Crocotta, c'est un chien loup. Il est fidèle à son Maitre, terrible avec les ennemis de celui-ci, très joueur et câlin.

Jordan : Ho, je n'en ai jamais vu, c'est rare non ?

Lily : Assez, mais à nous quatre, je pense réussir à invoquer un bébé.

Henry : Je suis trop jaloux, mais connaissant Elsa elle va être folle quand elle va le voir.

Je ne dis rien et laisse Lily tracer le cercle d'invocation, soudain une image apparaît devant mes yeux et je secoue la tête pour la chasser. Comme si Pégase pouvait exister, et pourquoi diable je l'aurai invoqué avec Lily pour l'offrir à Emma, c'est stupide. Pourtant mon cœur semble se compresser de douleur en voyant l'émotion d'Emma quand elle le voit et plus encore quand elle m'embrasse pour me remercier. Quand elle m'embrasse...impossible, cela n'est jamais arrivé.

Lily : Tout est prêt, on peut commencer.

On se positionne autour et Lily commence l'invocation, c'est impossible que j'ai fait ça ?

Henry : Regardez, il apparait, hooo je crois qu'il y a un problème, il y en à cinq.

Jordan : Rhooo ils sont trop beau, Gina on peut en garder un aussi, on pourrait offrir un à Anna aussi et Emma je sais qu'elle adore les Loups et tout.

Lily : (S'assois) Altesses vous avez décidément beaucoup de puissance, déjà une invocation c'est dur, mais cinq ?

Henry : Tu peux faire venir, Elsa, Anna et Emma stp Gina ?

Je claque des doigts et rajoute Harper, je suis épuisée et Lily aussi. Henry et Jordan semblent n'avoir pas forcé, autant de puissance à leur âge défie l'imagination.

Elsa : Hooo ils sont trop beaux.

Anna : Magnifique, ils sont pour qui ?

Emma : (Sourit et caresse le plus petit) Bonjour toi, tu es magnifique, comme t'appelles-tu mon ami ?

Je regarde Emma et ferme les yeux, c'est impossible, ça n'a pas pu arriver, c'est impossible.

 _ **Pendant ce temps là au Royaume des Dieux...**_

Zeus : Le sort est sensé tenir encore six ans, comment ça se fait qu'elles se souviennent de certaines choses ?

Meli : Ce sont des Déesses, de plus leurs liens sont très forts.

Hadès : Ma fille se rappelle, la tienne aussi Zeus, je pense qu'on devrait envoyer Hécate pour que ça ne s'aggrave pas.

Hécate : Je peux mettre en place un sort qui leur fera penser automatiquement à autre chose si d'autres flashs arrivent.

Meli : Si je m'en mêle ça pourrait empirer, elle lutte de toutes leurs forces contre le sort et ce n'est pas les seules.

Zeus : Attendons un peu, si cela devient trop préoccupant, tu t'en occuperas Hécate.

Hécate : Tu sais pourquoi se sont ses souvenirs en particulier qui reviennent ?

Meli : De grands moments de leurs vies, c'est toujours plus dur à effacer, surtout chez un Dieux.

Héra : Le pouvoir des petits grandit rapidement aussi, il nous faut nous hâter davantage pour tout préparer.

Hadès : Et pour nos ennemis ?

Meli : Ils ont été pris dans le même sort d'oublie, mais leur haine est restée bien ancrée en eux.

Hécate : Aucune magie ne pourra les guérir de cela, je vais placer des protections supplémentaires sur les espions envoyés, on ne sait jamais, à plus tard.

Héra : Elles sont si têtus, refuser un tel lien pourrait les tuer, je les ai pourtant prévenu.

Meli : Elles avaient trop mal pour t'attendre, ce sort est peut être une bonne chose finalement, attendons la suite et nous verrons.

Zeus : Bien rassemblons nos forces, on va faire un point, je trouve l'ennemi trop tranquille depuis l'attaque au royaume d'Arkadia il y a deux ans, ils préparent un truc et on se doit d'être au courant pour les contrer efficacement.

 _ **Royaume d'Arkadia...**_

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Pas mal petite sœur, encore une fois et peut être que tu arriveras enfin à me toucher.

Je m'entraine aux bâtons avec Madi depuis une heure en souriant, ça a le don de me vider la tête et ça fait du bien. Plus loin je vois Raven et Aden s'entrainer à l'arc, ce moment d'inattention manque de m'emmener à ma perte et je me remets en position de combat.

Madi : (Essoufflée) J'abandonne, tu es trop forte avec cette arme, et même l'arc, c'est impossible de te battre.

Clarke : Rien n'est impossible avec du travail Madi, tu as encore le temps de me rattraper tu sais.

Madi : Je sais, tu es prête pour ton anniversaire de ce soir ?

Clarke : Oui, heureusement j'ai pu limiter les dégâts, mère aurait invité tous les Royaumes si je l'avais écouté.

Madi : (Rire) Elsa n'a pas eu ta chance.

Clarke : (Sourire) Elsa à 21 ans, je n'y louperai pas non plus quand j'arriverai à cet âge là.

Madi : Mulan l'aime bien, même si elle ne l'avouera sans doute jamais, je sais qu'elles parlent souvent par courrier.

Clarke : Comment sais tu ça toi ?

Madi : (Sourire) C'est un secret, qui t'accompagne ce soir ?

Clarke : Raven, Merida est en mission hors du Royaume et ne reviendra que dans trois jours.

Madi : Tu aurais dû demander à Lexa, du coup elle va y aller avec Costia.

Clarke : Elle fait ce quelle veux, j'en ai assez d'attendre quelle me remarque.

Madi : Alors pourquoi vas-tu au bal avec ta meilleure amie et non un ou une prétendante, je sais que tu en as la pelle.

Clarke : Parlons d'autres chose stp, tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu m'as trainé sur le terrain d'entrainement si tôt ?

Madi : Pour ça, tournes toi.

Je me tourne et voit Lexa rentrer, elle ne porte qu'une tunique sans manches et un pantalon fin, pied nus elle effectue des enchainements à l'épée. Elle est magnifique et soudain une image apparaît devant moi, je suis avec Lexa sur un champ de bataille, Lexa a des ailes ce qui est impossible. Elle semble anéantit en prenant le corps d'un jeune homme dans ses bras, et moi je suis en colère, comme jamais je ne l'ai été. La vision s'efface et je reprends pied dans la réalité quand Aden et Raven arrivent près de nous. Ma tristesse me reviens en force et je décide de m'éclipser, je ne vois donc pas le regard de Lexa me suivre jusqu'au château. Je suis perchée sur le toit, quand Aden s'assoit près de moi, comment il m'a retrouvé, personne ne connait cet endroit ?

Aden : Je t'ai suivis une fois, j'étais curieux de savoir où tu t'éclipsais, tu es fâchée ?

Clarke : Non, je me trouverai un autre endroit secret, que veux-tu ?

Aden : C'est toi qui dis toujours que quand on est triste on ne doit pas rester seule, que ça ne fait que renforcer se sentiment.

Clarke : Qui te dit que je suis triste au juste ?

Aden : Parce que tu l'es toujours à plus au moins de degrés.

Clarke : Je suis désolée mon grand, j'ignore pourquoi je suis comme ça.

Aden : Je sais, Madi arrive, elle sait où tu te refugies aussi depuis longtemps.

Madi apparaît à la fenêtre et s'assois de l'autre côté de moi en souriant, le soleil se lève et on regarde le spectacle en silence. Ils ont tous les deux poser leurs têtes sur mes épaules et mon cœur s'allège d'un coup. Je souris et ferme les yeux, je revois Lexa sur ce champ de bataille, jamais je ne l'ai vu pleurer, c'est perturbant.

Madi : On peut t'offrir notre cadeau maintenant ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Vous ne voulez pas attendre ce soir ?

Aden : Non, ça nous rend triste tu sais que tu sois comme ça, alors on a imaginé une chose.

Madi : Qui te rappellera que tu n'es pas seule et que beaucoup t'aime très fort.

Ils claquent des doigts et un bracelet apparaît dans leurs mains, il y a une perle de chaque couleur, il est magnifique et remplit de magie je le ressens d'ici.

Aden : Une perle pour chaque élément, pour l'équilibre.

Madi : Une perle pour le courage, même si tu n'en as pas besoin.

Aden : Et pour finir une perle pour l'amour, elle ne s'allumera que si la personne en face de toi t'aime vraiment.

Madi : Et si tu rencontres ton âme sœur, la pierre apparaître autour de son cou.

Clarke : Il est vraiment magnifique, Nylah vous a aidé à faire ça ?

Aden : Un peu, mais c'est nous qui avons eu l'idée, il te plait ?

Clarke : Je l'adore, je ne l'enlèverai jamais.

Madi : (Sourire) Cool, on va prendre le petit déjeuner ?

Clarke : Je vous rejoins, merci mes chéris, vous êtes des amours et moi aussi je vous aime très fort.

Mon bracelet s'éclaire à ma phrase et les petits me serrent dans leurs bras avant de filer, mon cœur ne me fait plus du tout mal et je passe le doigt sur mon bracelet en souriant, j'ai de la chance de les avoir. Je reste encore un moment à regarder le soleil levant et rejoint ma famille pour le repas.

Lincoln : Princesse, excusez moi de vous déranger, puis-je vous parler svp ?

Clarke : Je t'écoute, que se passe-t-il ?

Lincoln : J'aimerai vous faire une demande, cela concerne une idée que j'ai eue.

Clarke : Suis mois, nous allons dans mes quartiers nous seront plus tranquilles.

Je ne suis pas surprise de voir Raven sur mes talons, depuis le bal elle est encore plus prudente et ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, sauf quand je suis sur le toit, mais ça ne me dérange pas. On prend place autour de la table et porte mon attention sur Lincoln, je l'ai toujours apprécié, c'est un grand soldat et un ami fidèle.

Clarke : Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

Lincoln : J'aimerai reformer l'ordre des Chevaliers

(Silence)

Raven : Je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle là, pourquoi une telle demande ?

Clarke : Pour contrer le Royaume de la Cité des Lumières, je me trompe ?

Lincoln : Comment le savez vous ?

Clarke : Je le sais c'est tout, c'est une très bonne idée, j'en parlerai à mes parents.

Lincoln : Merci, j'aimerai partir à notre retour du Royaume d'Arendelle si possible pour recruter des hommes et femmes valeureux.

Clarke : Très bien, qui secondera Lexa si tu pars ?

Lincoln : Graham, il à toute ma confiance et c'est un grand soldat.

Clarke : Je suppose que ta sœur est au courant de ta demande ?

Lincoln : Oui Princesse, nous en avons parlé ensemble.

Clarke : Peux tu nous laisse Raven stp.

Raven : Très bien, je t'attends devant la porte.

Je regarde Lincoln un moment et souffle de lassitude, il semble comprendre mon mal être et ne dis rien durant un moment.

Clarke : Pourquoi elle m'évite, le sais-tu ?

Lincoln : Tu le sais aussi, ma sœur est une idiote.

 **POV Lexa :**

Mes oreilles sifflent et je secoue la tête, quelqu'un est entrain de parler de moi de façon peu avenante on dirait.

Anya : Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit n'est ce pas ?

Lexa : Excuses-moi, tu disais ?

Anya : Je te demandais ce que disait le dernier rapport de Baie ?

Lexa : Ils fabriquent des armes chargées d'éléments grâce à leurs Magiciens, Il a pu se fondre dans la masse et regarder leurs procédés plusieurs fois.

Anya : Cela va leur donner un avantage terrible durant une guerre.

Lexa : Oui, sauf si on trouve les anneaux des éléments, cela nous permettrait de contrôler leurs pouvoirs.

Anya : Ces Anneaux sont perdus depuis des centaines d'années, c'est impossible de les trouver.

Lexa : Pas si on a une carte, Nylah a une piste, Zelena et Regina l'aide à éclaircir tout ça.

Anya : Bien qu'a dit la Fée placée sur Dorothy ?

Lexa : Elle sort plusieurs fois du Royaume pour ce rendre en forêt où elle disparaît. La fée ne peut pas la suivre sous peine d'être découverte, elle revient au bout d'une ou deux heures comme endormie.

Anya : Un sort ?

Lexa : Je le pense, elle a accès à pas mal d'informations, et je pense que nos ennemis se servent d'elle à son insu. La Fée pense qu'il y a peut-être d'autres personnes comme elle dans le Royaume, elle est entrain de vérifier et me tiendra au courant de ses découvertes.

Anya : Ok, je vais lui transmettre ta réponse. Fais attention au Royaume d'Arendelle, on ne sait jamais ce qui se prépare.

Lily : Tu partiras demain, je compte bien t'inviter ce soir à danser.

Anya : (Rougis) Ha bon ?

J'éclate de rire et regarde mes amis se dévorer du regard, sans jamais oser rien faire, on dirait que Lily s'est décidée.

Lexa : Je vais faire un tour aux écuries, à plus tard les filles.

Elles ne me répondent pas, trop occuper à se retenir de sauter dessus sans doute, cela m'arrache un autre rire et je m'en vais, arriver aux écuries je vois le palefrenier lutter avec une jument qui met bas.

Lexa : Un souci mon garçon ?

Jack : Je m'appelle Jack, Capitaine, c'est la jument de la Princesse, le petit semble coincé et elle s'épuise, j'ignore quoi faire.

Lexa : Pousses toi je vais m'en occuper, va chercher la Princesse, elle voudra surement être présente.

Jack : Tout de suite Capitaine.

Il file et je me rapproche de la jument doucement, je pose ma main sur sa tête et tente de la calmer en chantant. La jument semble s'apaiser et Nylah arrive avec la Princesse et Jack.

Nylah : Ok, je vais lui donner un coup de main. Jack, Lexa maintenant là, Princesse placez-vous devant elle, votre présence va la calmer, bien que Lexa ait fait le plus gros du travail. J'ignorai que tu savais parler aux animaux ?

Lexa : C'est un don que j'ai toujours eu il me semble, pourquoi ?

Nylah : Pour rien, je commence.

Une heure plus tard je regarde le petit poulain et Clarke tendrement, Nylah et Jack sont partis depuis un moment mais une force m'empêche d'en faire autant.

Clarke : Tu comptes partir chercher les Anneaux des éléments ?

Lexa : Oui.

Clarke : Seule ?

Lexa : Un petit groupe, je ne sais pas encore qui, la carte n'est pas encore assez clair, on essayera de la déchiffrer avec les autres Royaumes.

Clarke : D'accord, mes parents ont approuvé votre idée, Lincoln partira avec Killian recruté des Chevaliers à notre retour d'Arendelle.

Lexa : C'est une bonne chose, il faut nous préparer.

Clarke : Choisis lui un nom, sans toi il ne sera pas là.

Lexa : Elendil, cela vous convient ?

Clarke : Amis des étoiles en Elfes, c'est jolie.

Elle me tend le petit que je réceptionne comme je peux et pose sa main sur ma joue faisant battre mon cœur plus vite que la normale.

Clarke : Il t'appartient désormais, bonne fin de journée Capitaine.

Je remarque son bracelet briller intensément et manque de lâcher Elendil quand un pendentif apparaît autour de mon cou.

Lexa : Qu'est ce que...

Clarke : (Souffle) Evidement que c'est toi.

Elle s'en va me laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et je regarde Elendil qui se cale un peu plus contre moi me faisant sourire. Je touche mon pendentif et d'un cou une image apparait devant moi, je m'entraine avec un jeune homme. Mais ce n'est pas Aden, Clarke nous encourage en rigolant avant de l'aider à me mettre à terre en me chatouillant. La vision se termine quand elle m'embrasse me faisant rougir fortement, mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Costia : Ah te voilà, le bal commence dans deux heures on devrait se préparer. Il est magnifique ce poulain, il est à qui ?

Lexa : A moi, la Princesse vient de me l'offrir car j'ai aidé à le faire naitre.

Costia : C'est un grand présent, tu as de la chance.

Lexa : Oui, Jack peux-tu t'occuper d'Elendil, je repasserai le voir demain.

Jack : Oui Capitaine.

Je rejoins Costia dehors et grimpe dans mes quartiers, elle me vole un baiser mais je m'écarte d'un bond quand le pendentif me brule la peau.

Coatis : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Lexa : Rien, je te retrouve là-bas, je me dépêche.

 _ **Pendant ce temps là au Royaume des Dieux...**_

Odin : On n'a plus le choix, il va nous falloir intervenir, elles ne doivent pas se souvenir et encore moins de ça.

Freyja : Même toi tu ne peux lutter contre ça, personne en le peut, humains ou Dieux.

Meli : Hécate va partir leur jouer un petit tour de passe-passe, cela suffira à limiter les dégâts.

Odin : Espérons car on ne peut pas gérer tout en même temps.

Freyja : Il faut les guider vers les anneaux des éléments, mais sans que nos ennemis s'en aperçoivent, des idées ?

Athéna : Ma fille Belle est intelligente comme moi, laissons lui des indices et je suis sure qu'elle les mènera à l'endroit voulu.

Odin : Bonne idée, elle est toujours dans la bibliothèque.

Athéna : Je m'en occupe, cela me donner l'occasion de la revoir.

Freyja : Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, allons voir Hécate pour voir ce qu'elle compte faire à Lexa et Clarke.

Meli : Comment font-elles pour tenir debout au juste ?

Odin : Notre fille s'en veut d'énormément de choses, mon fils Baldr pourrait surement l'apaiser mais il ne peut quitter le Walhalla depuis sa mort.

Freyja : Si ça dérape trop, on enverra Clarke le voir là-bas, elle croira rêver.

Athéna : Bonne idée, ce pendentif va créer des problèmes aussi ?

Freyja : Non, cela va l'aider à enfin ouvrir les yeux sur l'évidence.

Odin : Nos enfants ont encore frappé, ces petits auront notre perte, je vous le dis.

Meli : (Sourire) Ils aiment énormément Clarke, c'est pour cela qu'ils ont fait ça.

Odin : Tout le monde l'aime, allons voir Hécate.

 _ **Royaume Blanc...**_

 **POV Echo :**

Bellamy : Tout est prêt pour notre départ ?

Echo : Oui, je viens de faire le point avec David et Snow.

Bellamy : Une bonne chose de faites, que fais tu ?

Echo : Je lis le rapport de Monroe, les nouvelles sont alarmantes.

Bellamy : Expliques-moi ?

Echo : Monroe a pu s'infiltrer comme Garde Royale, elle pense qu'ils sacrifient des innocents pour appeler les ténèbres.

Bellamy : Il faudrait une puissance démentielle pour faire cela.

Echo : D'où les innocents, plusieurs personnes disparaissent, des soldats incompétents, des domestiques, des villageois.

Bellamy : Seule la lumière peut vaincre les ténèbres, et mise à part la Princesse Clarke je ne connais personne qui ait ce pouvoir.

Echo : Justement je pense à une chose que Zelena m'a dit il y a quelques temps, un moyen d'enfermer la lumière du soleil.

Bellamy : C'est possible ça ?

Zelena : (Apparaît) Coucou, oui mais je vais avoir besoin de la Princesse Clarke, ce qui veux dire la mettre au courant, ce qui veux dire convaincre Lexa de la laisser se mettre un peu en danger.

Je grimace, mission impossible, Lexa est ultra protectrice avec Clarke, encore plus qu'avec Madi et Aden, ce qui est un exploit en sois.

Bellamy : David et Moi on va se charger de la convaincre, il nous faut un moyen de contrer les ténèbres si elle venait à être libérer sur les Royaumes on court au désastre.

Zelena : J'aurai besoin de toi aussi pour canaliser les rayons, avec ton pouvoir d'énergie ça sera plus facile pour le contenir.

David : Salut, vous parlez de quoi ?

Echo : Tu tombes bien, on a une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

David : Ha bon, laquelle ?

Bellamy : Tu dois convaincre Lexa de laisser Clarke se mettre en danger.

Zelena : Et j'ai besoin d'Emma aussi, donc bonne chance pour convaincre Regina.

Echo : Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer une fois à Arendelle.

David : Pourquoi c'est à moi de les convaincre au juste ?

Echo : Parce qu'elles t'écoutent.

David : C'est vite dit ça, je ferai de mon mieux.

Echo : On sera là pour t'aider, ne t'en fais pas, tiens lis ça tu comprendras mieux de quoi on parle.

Je lui tends le parchemin et regarde l'horizon, mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans ce Royaume maudis au juste ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :** Le début d'une réponse

 _ **Royaume d'Arendelle...**_

 **POV Hansel :**

Je regarde le palais et souris, ce soir si tout va bien j'accomplirai une partie de ma vengeance en tuant quelques personnes.

Ontari : Tu es sur de toi, aucun risque qu'il remonte jusqu'à nous ?

Hansel : Oui, grâce à Rumple et sa magie, nous serons invisibles durant une heure complète.

Rumple : Vous ne touchez pas à Belle, les autres je m'en fiche, les enfants aussi sont hors limite.

Hansel : Très bien, tu es prête à aller jusqu'ai bout j'espère Ontari ?

Ontari : Oui, quel sont nos cibles ?

Hansel : Le Lieutenant Monty d'Arendelle, le Lieutenant Nathan du Royaume Blanc et le Messager Killian du Royaume d'Arkadia. Vu le temps limité on ne pourra pas faire plus sans se faire démasquer.

Rumple : Je vous laisse, ma présence va commencer à se faire remarquer, appuyez-vous sur Nyko au besoin, il est avec nous, même s'il ignore. Pour qu'il obéisse, dites lui le mot : Gold, son envoutement durera une heure maximum. Pour le désenvouter dites Blue.

Ontari : Bien pratique ce sort Magicien.

Hansel : Tu t'occupes de Killian et moi des deux autres.

Ontari : OK, pourquoi viser de simples soldats au juste ?

Hansel : Ils sont trop fidèles à leurs Royaumes et fouine un peu trop.

Ontari : Octavia est hors limite, c'est compris ?

Hansel : Ho c'est mignon, tu t'es fait une amie ?

Ontari : Si tu la touches je t'arrache le cœur Hansel, elle m'appartient, c'est compris ?

Hansel : C'est bon je ne toucherai pas à ta petite chérie, j'ai d'autres priorités.

Octavia : Hé te voila, tu n'es pas encore prête ?

Ontari : Si, excuses moi je discutais avec un vieil ami, je te présente le Forgeron du Royaume Blanc, Hansel.

Hansel : Messagère, veuillez m'excusez, j'ai à faire.

Je marche dans le couloir rapidement, le sort prendra effet à 23h, je dois tout préparer avant.

David : Hansel, que faites vous là au juste ?

Hansel : Ho Capitaine, on m'a commandé quelques armes je me rends aux forges pour m'entretenir avec le Forgeron du Royaume d'Arendelle, mais j'avoue mettre un peu perdu.

David : (Rire) Vraiment, vous n'en loupez pas une. Soldat accompagnez le Forgeron Hansel svp.

Soldat : (Salut militaire) Oui Capitaine.

Je serre les dents en voyant son sourire moqueur, tu perdras ton sourire quand je t'enfoncerai un poignard dans le cœur un de ces jours crétin. Dès que je suis arrivé aux forges et le soldat partit je me remets en route. Pas question de me louper, la Reine Allie m'a promis une place de choix dans son Royaume si je réussis ma mission.

Nyko : Je peux vous aider Forgeron ?

Hansel : Oui, Gold.

Nyko : Je suis à votre service, parlez et j'obéirai.

Hansel : Durant le bal, je veux que tu isoles des autres le Lieutenant Nathan du Royaume Blanc. Tu le gardes occupé jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Une fois que tu sentiras une frappe sur ton épaule gauche, tu partiras sans te retourner.

Nyko : J'obéirai.

Hansel : Blue, ha pardon, je crois que je suis perdu, savez-vous où se trouve les Forges ?

Nyko : Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Rumple est quand même un Magicien surpuissant pour envouter aussi facilement un homme, s'il se décidait enfin à rejoindre vraiment la bataille. Enfin, il ne sert à rien de discuter avec lui, ma mission est plus importante. Je gagnerai ma place eu Royaume de la Cité des Lumières dans le sang de mes ennemis.

 **POV Emma :**

Emma : Nyko, que voulait le forgeron avec qui tu parlais à l'instant ?

Nyko : Il s'était perdu et demandait le chemin des forges du château, un souci Capitaine ?

Emma : Non, alors tu viens avec qui au Bal ?

Nyko : Ha non, je ne vous dirai rien, la dernière fois j'ai failli me retrouver marié par votre faute.

Emma : Rho, tu n'es pas drôle, dis moi.

Monty : Cesses d'ennuyer ce pauvre Nyko, sauves toi je la retiens.

Nyko : Capitaine il faut vraiment vous trouver une occupation.

Je le regarde filer en souriant, je verrai bien avec qui il vient ce soir de toute façon.

Monty : C'est quoi cet air Machiavélique au juste ?

Emma : Alors Harper...

Monty : (Souffle) Je voulais te demander d'être mon témoin, mais si tu persistes à m'ennuyer je demande à Lily.

Emma : (Sourire) Tu lui as demandé sa main ?

Monty : (Sourire) Oui, et elle a dit oui figures toi.

Emma : Je suis heureuse pour vous mes amis.

Monty : Merci, alors tu acceptes de m'assister ce jour là ?

Emma : J'accepte avec joie, quand est prévue la cérémonie ?

Monty : Le Roi veut nous marier lui-même alors pas avant trois mois.

Emma : Très bien, tu peux compter sur moi.

Monty : Je sais oui, tu n'es pas accompagnée ce soir ?

Emma : D'habitude c'est Lily qui m'accompagnait dans ce genre d'événement mais elle a décidé d'inviter Anya ce soir.

Monty : Maintenant peux-tu me dire qu'elle est la créature qui te suit au juste ?

Emma : Ho, tu es là mon grand ? Comment tu t'es enfuit petit chenapan ?

Monty : (Rire) Jamais je n'aurai cru voir ça un jour.

Emma : Quoi donc ?

Monty : Toi en mode nounours remplit de guimauve, devant un bébé chien.

Emma : C'est un Crocotta, un chien-loup de la Mythologie. Henry et Jordan voulaient faire un cadeau à Elsa pour ce soir. Avec l'aide de Regina et Lily ils ont invoqué une créature, sauf que cinq sont apparus. Du coup, Anna et les garçons en ont pris un et ce petit voyou semble m'avoir choisis comme maitre.

Monty : Le pauvre, il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait.

Emma : (Boude) Méchant, je sais très bien m'occuper des animaux.

La boule de poil se frotte à moi et je me baisse pour le caresser, il saute dans mes bras et mord une mèche de cheveux, faisant éclater de rire Monty qui me traite à nouveau de guimauve.

Je le laisse à son hilarité et rejoins mes quartiers pour enfermer ce...

Emma : Tu penses quoi de Bandit comme nom ?

Il aboie, je crois qu'il aime bien, je le pose dans son panier et lui ordonne de ne pas bouger le faisant plier les oreilles.

Emma : N'ai pas peur mon grand, je veux juste que tu restes là pour ta sécurité, sois sage je reviens au plus vite. Je le caresse un peu et sors de ma chambre, il est mignon ce voyou et il le sait.

Maléfique : Et, ça te dit de rendre dingue Regina ce soir ?

Emma : (Sourire mauvais) Je t'écoute, tu penses à quoi ?

Maléfique : Déjà tu es ma cavalière pour ce soir, et disons qu'on va jouer un peu avec les nerfs de notre petite Magicienne préférée.

Emma : Si elle nous jette une boule de feu, je dirais que c'était ton idée, mais je marche.

Maléfique : Magnifique, (Tend son bras que je saisis) alors allons nous amuser.

Arrivée dans la salle du bal je souris en voyant Lexa accompagnée de Costia mais qui dévore des yeux Clarke, ça devient franchement ridicule tout ça.

Maléfique : Prête à jouer ?

Emma : (Sourire) Je n'ai que ça à faire.

Regina : Maléfique, Capitaine vous vous souvenez sans doute de Zelena ?

Zelena : Salut, vous formez un jolie couple.

Emma : Je ne résiste pas aux jolies femmes, je suis faible.

Maléfique : Et moi l'uniforme, ça me rend toute chose.

Regina : (Serre les dents) Première nouvelle ?

Zelena : (Sourire) Et si nous allions danser ?

Emma : Excellente idée, pour une fois que je peux profiter d'une soirée en agréable compagnie.

Maléfique : A plus tard les filles.

Une fois sur la piste on éclate de rire, j'ai cru que la veine du front de Regina allait éclater.

Emma : On va le payer chère, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ?

Maléfique : Certainement mais qu'est ce que c'est drôle de voir la jalousie lui dévorer le cœur.

Une autre image m'apparaît, je danse avec Regina dans un jardin magnifique, on semble heureuses ensemble. Je secoue la tête et la regarde danser avec Zelena un moment.

Maléfique : Pourquoi ne tentes tu pas ta chance, je suis sûre qu'elle dirait oui.

Emma : Je crois qu'on se connaissait avant, tu sais avant le sort et tout, on semblait proches, très proches.

Maléfique : J'ai cette impression aussi, avec Lily et d'autres.

Emma : Je pense qu'il va falloir s'occuper de ce sort, je dois me rappeler.

Maléfique : Te rappeler de quoi ?

Emma : De pourquoi je l'aime, sans pouvoir être avec elle ?

Maléfique : Ce sort pourrait être une bénédiction, si vous ne vous souvenez plus de ce qui vous a séparé, autant tenter, non ?

Emma : Je ne pourrai pas faire ça. Parce que même si je ne me souviens pas, je sais que tout est de ma faute.

On danse un moment, la soirée se poursuit tranquillement, Elsa a été couverte de cadeau et de demande de mariage en tout genre, ce qui n'a pas l'air de plaire à Mulan. Je me rapproche d'Elle et de David qui m'accueillent d'un sourire.

Mulan : Chouette soirée, n'est-ce pas, Arendelle sait recevoir.

David : C'est certain, même si le palais est un dédale, un de nos forgerons s'est perdu tout à l'heure, je l'ai fait accompagner aux forges.

Emma : Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

 **POV Regina :**

Zelena : Tout va bien ?

Regina : Parfaitement, je te remercie.

Zelena : Je vais te reposer la question, essaie sans mentir cette fois. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Regina : Non, je fais des rêves étranges, on dirait une autre vie.

Zelena : Je rêve aussi, surement du au sort.

Regina : Je crois qu'avant tout ceci Emma et moi on était mariées et mères, j'ignore comment c'est possible mais...

Emma : Regina, est ce que tu as vu Monty ?

David : Ou Nathan, un de mes Lieutenant.

Lexa : Que se passe-t-il, dites vous n'avez pas vu Killian ?

John : Je le cherche partout, il semble avoir disparu.

Mulan : Je crois qu'on vient de trouver un traitre, le Forgeron du Royaume Blanc Hansel.

Regina : Qu'est ce qui...

Je me coupe net en voyant le regard paniqué d'Emma, je sais qu'elle est proche de Monty. Clarke arrive avec Zelena et Nylah et on leurs explique la situation.

Zelena : Très bien, David et Mulan avec moi on va tenter de trouver Nathan grâce à un sort de localisation.

Nylah : John, Lexa et vous Princesse on va tenter de trouver Killian par le même procéder.

Regina : Bien, Emma viens avec moi on va tenter de retrouver Monty, ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'il va bien.

On se sépare et je commence le sort, une lumière apparaît et on la suit en courant, enfin Emma court et je la suis sans discuter, ces pressentiments et son instinct ne lui ont jamais mentit, il doit y avoir un problème pour qu'elle panique comme ça.

Emma : Ce n'est pas normal, il n'aurait pas abandonné Harper à la soirée comme ça.

Regina : Calmes-toi, on arrive dans les jardins, à droite.

Du coin de l'œil je vois une ombre rejoindre le palais mais me concentre sur notre course. Je me fige en voyant Monty en sang et à genou, épée tirée.

Emma : MONTY, tiens le coup, je suis là.

Regina : STOP, il est pris dans une barrière, si tu rentres tu vas te faire tailler en pièce aussi, laisses moi briser la barrière, stp ne fonces pas tête baissée.

Emma : (Appuie sur la barrière fortement) Monty debout, relèves toi mon ami, qui que ce soit dans cette barrière avec toi, tu lui es cent fois supérieur, bats toi, Harper t'attends.

Monty : Je ne le vois pas Em, je suis fatigué.

Emma : LEVES TOI, c'est un ordre soldat, fermes les yeux, comme à l'entrainement.

Cette Magie, je la connais, mais impossible de me souvenir d'où, je regarde Monty se battre avec calme et la barrière explose, Emma le rattrape dans ses bras et je lance le sort de révélation.

Regina : _**Que l'invisible devienne visible et que ce qui nous a été caché nous soit révélé.**_

Je vois un bout de cape filer vers le château et m'apprête à le poursuivre quand la voix d'Emma m'arrête net.

Emma : Gina, il ne respire plus. (Larmes)

Regina : Ecartes toi, (Claque des doigts)

Harper : Mon Dieu Monty.

Regina : Ensemble on va le ramener.

Emma : (Tire son épée et parle d'une voix brisé) Ne le laisses pas mourir, stp.

Elle s'élance vers le palais et une image s'impose à moi, Emma est folle de rage et hurle sur des soldats qui se ratatinent sur place. Elle hurle de le retrouver, mais retrouver quoi au juste ?

Harper : Regina, son cœur est repartit mais.

Jordan : Gina, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Regina : Reculez mon Prince, il y a un traitre parmi nous, il vient d'attaquer le Lieutenant Monty.

Harper : Mon amour, ouvres les yeux, stp. (Déverse tout son pouvoir en lui)

J'utilise beaucoup d'énergie aussi, Emma ne se remettrai pas de sa mort, c'est son meilleur ami.

Jordan : Je vais vous aider, je suis assez puissant maintenant, et puis Monty est mon ami aussi.

Il pose ses mains sur Monty et il semble s'éclairer, sa Magie est vraiment l'une des plus belle que je connaisse, avec celle d'Emma quand elle s'en sert, ce qui est rare.

Monty : Harp ...(Evanouie)

Regina : Il est sauvé, il va avoir besoin de pas mal de repos mais il est sauvé.

Jordan : Gina, va rejoindre Emma où elle va le tuer.

Harper : Je veille sur le Prince, va-y.

Je ne discute pas et fonces vers le palais, je traverse une pièce et me fige en voyant Killian dans les bras de John.

Nylah : On va le sauver, lâches le John.

Clarke : Je vais aider, mais tu dois le lâcher John, stp.

Madi : Moi aussi, je vais aider.

Lexa : Soldat c'est un ordre, lâchez la maintenant.

Son état a l'air pire que Monty et il était presque mort, je me rapproche et regarde Lexa, pas le choix.

Regina : Suis la lumière, il te mènera à Emma, elle va le tuer et on a besoin d'informations.

Lexa : J'y vais, John je te confie les Princesses et Nylah.

John : (Essuie ses larmes) A vos ordres Capitaine.

Elle file et je pose mes mains sur Killian qui semble perdue, puis Madi s'éclaire et une dose massive d'énergie nous traverse avec Nylah.

Zeke : Whaou, je peux aider ?

Regina : Princesses Madi et Clarke retirez-vous on finit avec le soigneur Zeke et Nylah.

Elles obéissent et j'use de beaucoup de pouvoirs, mais le résultat est là puisqu'elle ouvre les yeux.

John : Tu ma fait peur idiot, comment ça va ?

Killian : Messager ennemi. (S'évanoui)

Zeke : Qui a fait ça ?

Regina : Apparemment il y a un traitre, un forgeron du nom de Hansel.

Zeke : Hansel, je l'ai vu il y a cinq minutes à peine, il se dirigeait vers les écuries.

Clarke : Je m'occupe de prévenir tout le monde, va les arrêter.

Je me remets à courir et file aux écuries, Emma et Lexa se battent avec des soldats noirs et je cherche ce maudit Forgeron. Je le vois enfin et lève mon bâton vers lui, il sourit et claque des doigts. Seulement je suis plus rapide et l'envoi valser contre un mur violement. Je le ficelle dans une corde enchantée et fais apparaitre August près de nous.

August : Regina, que se passe-t-il ?

Regina : C'est un traitre, occupes toi de lui, je dois trouver David.

Je regarde Emma et Lexa se battre avec d'autres soldats et reprends ma course jusqu'au palais, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment ce soir. Je cours quand je suis plaquée au sol violement et le cri de douleur d'Emma me glace le sang.

Regina : Non, Emma où es-tu blessée montre ?

Emma : C'est bon, va retrouver David, je survivrai.

Regina : MONTRES MOI tout de suite, je t'interdis de me protéger mais bordel tu es vraiment incon...

Emma m'embrasse et mon cœur exulte, je ferme les yeux par tant de douceur de sa part et réponds à son baiser.

Emma : Je suis contente que tu n'ais rien Gina.

Regina : Laisse moi te soigner, stp.

Je lui enlève doucement la dague de son épaule et pose mes main sur elle, que voulez dire ce baiser, maintenant je suis sure de moi, avant Emma et moi on était ensemble. Mais qu'est ce qui nous a séparés au juste ?

Lexa : Eh, tout va bien ?

Regina : Cette inconsciente m'a protégée, je vais bien.

Emma : Sinon merci, ça marche aussi tu sais.

Lexa : (Rire) Bon vous allez bien, si vous vous disputez. On devrait retrouver tout le monde, apparemment Nathan est dans le coma, il a pris une dague noire en plein cœur, Zelena et même la Princesse Lucy avec Aurore et Jackson n'ont pu que conserver son corps en entendant de pouvoir le ramener.

Regina : Personne ne peut manipuler une dague noire sans appartenir aux ténèbres, un simple espion ne peut pas avoir accès à autant de pouvoir normalement.

Emma : (Tiens la dague Noire) Je pense que nous avons plus d'un ennemi.

Je regarde la blessure d'Emma avec plus d'attention mais elle ne semble pas contaminée, ce qui est étrange, quand on reçoit une dague noire on est complètement sous son emprise normalement.

Clarke : Hé, tout va bien ?

Lexa : Oui Princ...Clarke, on va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke : (Sourire) Emma, tu es blessée ?

Regina : Cette inco...

Emma : Inconsciente m'a protégée, elle a du mal à s'en remettre, mais ça va, Regina m'a soignée.

Regina : Très drôle Capitaine.

(Rires)

Hécate : Pardonnez-moi enfants, on ne peut se permettre que vous vous souveniez davantage.

Une mélodie retentit et quand j'ouvre les yeux le soleil est haut dans le ciel et je suis dans mon lit avec...mais que fait Emma dans mon lit au juste ? J'ai du m'évanouir sous la dose de pouvoir utilisée hier, ce traitre, j'espère qu'il a des réponses à mes nombreuses questions. Je regarde Emma dormir et laisse un sourire tendre prendre possession de mon visage, elle est vraiment impossible. Je lui caresse le visage et lui remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Pourquoi j'aime autant cette idiote c'est vraiment un mystère.

Emma : Salut, tu es réveillée ?

Regina : De toute évidence très chère, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit au juste ?

Emma : J'étais inquiète, tu t'es évanouie de fatigue, je t'ai portée dans ton lit.

Regina : Cela ne répond pas à ma question Capitaine ?

Emma : Tu refusais de me lâcher Gina, et j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi, alors je suis restée.

Regina : Merci.

Emma : Quoi pas de cris ?

Regina : Sors de mon lit maintenant, on doit aller voir les Rois et les Reines au sujet de cette espion.

Je claque des doigts et nous habille, Emma me souris tendrement et je lui lance un coussin dans la tête, qu'est ce qu'elle a à me regarder comme ça d'un coup, elle veut que je lui saute dessus ou quoi ?

Emma : Tu sais, je trouve que ça devrait être interdit.

Regina : Quoi donc ?

Emma : D'être aussi magnifique dès le réveil.

Elle sort de ma chambre, et je secoue la tête. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend aujourd'hui, elle a dû vraiment avoir peur pour moi pour être si gentille. Je la rattrape dans le couloir et calle mon pas au sien en silence, Henry et Jordan qu'on croise nous enlacent pour nous dire bonjour et on rejoint la salle du trône ou on est visiblement attendu.

Ingrid : Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, commençons la réunion.

Olaf : Pour commencer, comment vont nos blessés ?

Harper : Bien Majesté, ils dorment et seront sur pied d'ici un mois si tout va bien.

Zeke : Un petit peu plus pour le Messager Killian mais il ira bien aussi.

Aurore : Pour ce qui est du Lieutenant Nathan, nous n'avons trouvé que le coma pour le sauver.

Regina : De plus on ignore si quand on arrivera à le réveiller il sera sous l'emprise des ténèbres ou pas.

Abby : Normalement il est impossible de se soustraire à son pouvoir, mais le Capitaine Emma semble avoir réussit cet exploit. Donc ne perdons pas espoir et continuons à chercher un remède pour ce brave Lieutenant.

Jackson : Je suis sur un piste Majesté, je ne perds pas espoir de le ramener parmi nous rapidement.

Marcus : Pourquoi attaquer ces Soldats en particulier au juste ?

Regina : On est tous une cible, je ne suis en vie que grâce au Capitaine Swan qui m'a protégé d'une Dague Noire.

Indra : Le pouvoir des Dagues Noire est encore pire sur les Magicien, elle a bien fait vous auriez été incontrôlable, abandonnée aux ténèbres Magicienne.

Regina : Je sais.

Emma : Elle n'aurait pas succombé, elle est plus forte que ça.

Je souris, cette confiance absolue en moi me fait chaud cœur, je vois Lexa et Clarke sourire et je soupire, je n'aime vraiment pas leurs sourires moqueurs.

Sinclair : Il nous faut découvrir comment le Capitaine Swan ou encore la Princesse Clarke n'ont pas succombé aux ténèbres.

Lexa : Leurs cœurs sont trop purs.

(Silence)

Ingrid : Répétez Capitaine svp.

Regina : Il n'y a nulle place pour l'obscurité quand on est envahit de Lumière Majesté.

 **POV Lexa :**

La réunion n'en finissait pas, finalement je suis autorisée à aller interroger le prisonnier avec David et Emma, soutenue par Nylah pour qu'il parle rapidement.

David : Je ne comprends pas, je connais Hansel depuis toujours, pourquoi nous trahir, pourquoi maintenant ?

Emma : Je l'ignore, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'i n'a pas pu faire ça seul, c'est impossible.

Lexa : On va le faire parler, grâce à Nylah il nous dira tout ce qu'on veut savoir.

Nylah : Lexa, la grille est ouverte, un Magicien est là.

Je rentre en courant dans la prison avec les autres et trouve Hansel entrain de dormir tranquillement, ce qui me fait perdre mon sang froid rapidement. Je l'éjecte de son lit et il se réveille en sursaut.

Hansel : Que se passe-t-il ?

David : Tu me demandes réellement ce qu'il se passe, tu vas devoir répondre de tes actes, pour qui travailles-tu ?

Hansel : Pardon, je ne comprends pas, ma fidélité va au Royaume Blanc.

Emma : (Monte la dague noire) Donc cette Dague ne t'appartient pas ?

Hansel : (Air dégouter) Surement pas, c'est une dague noire, je ne touche pas à ce genre de chose, trop dangereux.

Lexa : Nylah lance-lui le sort, avant que je lui refasse le portrait à ce traitre.

Hansel : Je ne suis pas un traitre, je suis un simple forgeron.

Nylah : _**Dans ton cœur, nul place aux mensonges, la vérité tu nous diras ou les conséquences tu payeras.**_

Lexa : Je répète la question Hansel, pour qui travailles-tu ?

Hansel : Le Royaume Blanc, je ne suis pas un traitre, svp il faut me croire, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.

Emma : Tes mains sont pleines de sang Hansel, regardes par toi-même, comment veux-tu qu'on te croit au juste ?

David : Parles et on t'évitera peut être la pendaison, mais si tu restes muet on ne pourra pas t'aider.

Hansel : Mais je...(Larmes)

Nylah : C'est inutile, on lui a effacé tous ses souvenirs, il ne se souviendra de rien, c'est un sort irrévocable.

Lexa : As-tu vu d'autres personnes avant nous ?

Hansel : Non enfin, il y avait une Messagère, j'ai juste vu son blason mais pas son visage.

David : Quel blason ?

Hansel : Du Royaume Blanc Capitaine, je crois qu'il y avait un Magicien aussi, mais je ne l'ai pas vu, ils parlaient ensemble.

David : Tu es sure que c'était le blason des Messagères de notre Royaume ?

Hansel : Oui Capitaine, mais je ne serai pas la reconnaître.

Emma : Combien de Messagères sont avec toi ?

David : 6, je vais les convoquer.

Lexa : Je vais voir le Roi et la Reine pour les tenir au courant.

Emma : Hansel, tant qu'on n'a pas tiré cette histoire au clair, tu resteras en prison, tu ne parles à personnes d'autres que nous, c'est compris ?

Hansel : Oui Capitaine, j'obéirai, mais je vous jure, je ne suis pas un traitre.

Lexa : Nous verrons ça, soldat, personne ne s'approche du prisonnier en notre absence, donnez lui à manger et de l'eau, et une couverture, il fait froid.

Soldat : A vos ordres Capitaine.

David : Avez-vous vu quelqu'un sortir d'ici avant nous Soldat ?

Soldat : Non Capitaine, personne, le prisonnier est resté seul dans sa cellule depuis hier soir.

Nylah : Un sort d'invisibilité, ils ont utilisé le même pour frapper. J'ai placé uen barrière autour de la cellule, on sera avertit en cas de problème.

Lexa : Bien, allons voir tes Messagères David, en qui as-tu confiance ?

David : Je t'avoue que je l'ignore, mais je compte bien découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Emma : Allons-y alors, qui sait ce qu'ils préparent encore.

Apres les multiples réunions pour tirer tout ça au clair, je m'écroule sur mon lit en soupirant. Il faut que je contacte Baie, si nous avons plusieurs traitres, il peut peut-être ouvrir l'œil et surveiller les allés et venus au chanteau. Nous avons plusieurs Magiciens ici, la plus puissante est Nylah mais jamais elle ne trahira le Royaume. Je connais peu Regina et Zelena, mais ça me semble exclu aussi, il ne reste que Rumple mais nous n'avons aucune preuve et on ne peut pas le faire surveiller par une Fée, il s'en rendrait compte. Excédée de ne rien comprendre à tout ceci je décide d'aller prendre l'air, arrivée sur le terrain d'entrainement je manque de m'étouffer en voyant Clarke s'entrainer au bâton.

Raven : Elle avait besoin d'évacuer la pression après tout ceci.

Lexa : Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Raven : Bien sur, comme une sœur, une amie.

Lexa : Pour moi c'est différent, avant on se connaissait et on était très proches. Mais une chose que j'ai faite nous a séparés, une chose vraiment grave mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir plus. Avant j'avais des visions pour m'éclairer, mais depuis hier soir, plus rien.

Raven : Tu ne dois pas chercher à te souvenir, je sais qu'un jour nous aurons les réponses à toutes nos questions. En attendant, cesse de rester éloigné d'elle.

Lexa : Je vais veiller sur elle, tu peux rentrer te reposer.

Raven : Vas lui parler Lexa, ou mieux embrasses là.

Je rougis et elle s'en va en rigolant, jamais je n'oserai faire une telle chose, elle est folle.

Clarke : Tu comptes me regarder m'entrainer longtemps ?

Lexa : Vous semblez très bien vous débrouiller Princesse.

Clarke : Lexa stp, il n'y a personne autour de nous alors plus de Princesse.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu ne dors pas, il est tard ?

Clarke : Je l'ignore, j'essaie de trouver un sens à tout ceci.

Lexa : Et quel sont tes conclusions ?

Clarke : Tu as gardé le pendentif ?

Lexa : Je ne peux pas l'enlever, pourquoi ressemble-t-il au tien ?

Clarke : Un tour d'Aden et Madi, ils voulaient me faire un cadeau un peu spécial pour mon anniversaire.

Lexa : En parlant de ton anniversaire, je sais que je suis en retard, mais ça a été plus long que prévu pour le finir.

Je tire une dague, finement sculptée et remplit de pouvoir avec un Ruby incrusté dans la garde. La pierre est emprisonnée par un Dragon, je sais quelle a toujours voulu en voir un.

Clarke : Elle est magnifique, cela a du te couter une fortune, tu n'aurais pas du, je n'ai besoin de rien tu sais.

Lexa : En faite j'ai fusionné deux dagues qui m'appartenaient pour faire celle-ci, si elle ne te plait pas on...

Ces bras se referment sur mon corps me coupant la parole et je ferme les yeux en lui rendant son étreinte. J'ignore combien de temps on reste ainsi, je glisse ma main sur sa joue et me perd dans son beau regard bleu.

Clarke : La pierre réagit quand je suis en face d'une personne qui m'aime vraiment, et elle apparaît autour du cou de mon âme sœur. J'en ai assez de lutter contre tout ça Lexa, je ne supporte plus d'être loin de toi.

Lexa : Je suis juste là Princesse.

Clarke : Je m'en fiche de ce qu'on a oublié, je veux juste être avec toi.

Lexa : Et moi avec toi, mais tu...

A nouveau je suis coupée, mais cette fois ci par ses lèvres et par les Dieux que c'est bon, mon cœur exulte une danse de la joie et j'approfondis notre baiser, une lumière nous entoure et je resserre ma prise autour de sa taille.

Lexa : C'est quoi cette lumière ?

Clarke : Magie du « True love », tu comptes t'enfuir si je te lâche ?

Lexa : Non, plus maintenant.

Clarke : Tu sais je ...

Une douleur me vrille la jambe et je me tourne d'un coup, je regarde la Dague noire sortir de mon bras et l'enlève d'un coup.

Lexa : Ecartes-toi de moi, les ténèbres m'engloutissent.

Clarke : (Larmes) NON, GARDES !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :** La Lumière qui te guide

 **POV Clarke :**

 _ **Royaume d'Arkadia...**_

Lexa : Tu ne devrais pas rester près de moi, je ne veux pas te blesser.

Clarke : Tu ne me feras jamais de mal, je le sais.

Lexa : Tu n'en sais rien, j'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie six gardes avant qu'on arrive à me maitriser, stp sors de la cellule au moins.

Clarke : (Pose ma main sur sa joue) Non, comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ?

Lexa : Je vais bien, je n'ai pas encore eu de crises.

Clarke : Bien, ces chaines magiques semblent assez efficaces, mais cela me brise le cœur de te voir comme ça.

Lexa : Nylah et les autres Magiciens vont trouver une solution, c'est temporaire, comment vont Madi et Aden ?

Clarke : Bien, ils aimeraient te rendre visite, tu leur manques beaucoup.

Lexa : Je sais, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça.

Clarke : Je vais trouver celui qui a fait ça, je te le promets.

Lexa : Stp ne fais rien d'imprudent, restes avec Raven ou un autre soldat constamment.

Clarke : Tu as faim ?

Lexa : Princesse...

Clarke : Clarke, tu as promis, tu te souviens ?

Lexa : (Souffle) Clarke, tu ne peux négliger ainsi tes devoirs pour t'occuper de moi.

Clarke : Je prendrai soin de toi, ça fait quinze jours que tu es enfermée, je sais que tu es forte Lexa mais tout le monde a besoin d'un ami.

Lexa : C'est ce que nous sommes amies ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu te décides enfin à parler de tout ceci ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Il semblerait que je n'ai rien de prévu dans les jours à venir Princesse.

Clarke : Je sais que tu sais ce que nous sommes, je n'ai plus envie de lutter contre ça, et toi ?

Lexa : Moi non plus, mais je sais aussi que quand nos souvenirs vont nous être rendus, la situation va changer et je ne veux pas que tu en souffres.

Clarke : Et je ne veux pas que tu en souffres aussi, mais en attendant que nos souvenirs reviennent, rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble ? Une fois notre mémoire restituée on fera face à la situation, ensemble, qu'en dis tu ?

Lexa : D'accord Princesse, je t'embrasserai bien mais...

Je la coupe net en l'embrassant tendrement, depuis le temps que j'en rêve, elle a fermé les yeux et je glisse ma main vers sa joue tendrement.

Clarke : Bien, je vais trouver le moyen de te sortir d'ici.

Lexa : D'accord, je veux bien manger un peu.

Après avoir partagé le repas avec Lexa je rejoins Nylah, je ne supporte plus de la voir comme ça, elle semble épuisée, elle combat l'emprise de la dague de toutes ses forces, je le vois.

Nylah : Princesse, vous êtes avec moi ?

Clarke : Pardon Nylah, tu disais ?

Nylah : Elle ira bien, Lexa est forte et elle se bat, Zelena, David, Regina et Emma ne vont pas tarder à arriver via le portail. On pense avoir trouvé une idée, on va tester sur Lexa, avant d'essayer sur Nathan, qui est bien plus touché. Zeke, Harper et Aurore vont nous assister, Jackson préfère rester près de Nathan pour le surveiller.

Clarke : Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé, c'est sans danger ?

Nylah : La magie a toujours un prix, mais à nous tous je pense qu'on arrivera à lever le maléfice de Lexa.

Clarke : Bien, je vais prévenir mes parents et les petits, ils sont très inquiets.

Nylah : Je vais installer tout le monde, retrouvez nous à la cellule de Lexa.

Clarke : Fais installer des gardes de confiance, je ne veux pas d'autres incidents.

Nylah : Ne vous en faites pas, Mulan surveille, personne ne passera.

Clarke : Bien, je me dépêche, à plus tard.

Arrivée devant la chambre des petits je souffle un grand coup et frappe avant d'entrez.

Madi : Comment va Lexa ?

Clarke : Mieux, je suis venu vous dire qu'on à peut être trouvé une solution pour la guérir.

Aden : On veut aider, Lexa compte beaucoup pour nous et puis c'est ta chérie, ça fait qu'elle est de la famille, donc tu ne peux pas refuser.

Clarke : Ad, si ça tourne mal et que Lexa a une autre crise, si jamais elle vous blesse, ça la tuerait.

Madi : On fera attention, puis tu seras là, on fera ce que tu voudras, stp dis oui.

Clarke : Papa et maman ne voudront jamais, aussi fort que je l'aime, votre protection est plus importante.

Aden : Nous aussi on vous aime, on va convaincre papa et maman, dis oui.

Madi : Et puis je sens l'énergie magique d'Henry, Jordan, Lucy et Neal.

Aden : Ils ont du demander à venir nous voir et surement pour aider aussi, Clarke ça va ?

Une douleur me traverse le cœur, violente et...Lexa...il est entrain d'arriver un truc à Lexa, je le sens. Je fais demi tour en courant, vite rattrapée par les petits et Raven jamais bien loin de moi.

Raven : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : Lexa est en danger, je le sens.

Madi : C'est grâce au bracelet, ils vous connectent magiquement, comme ça, si vous avez besoin l'une de l'autre vous êtes averties.

Aden : Stop, regardes Clarke.

Je me fige en voyant Mulan à terre dans une marre de sang et regarde le nuage noir l'entourer, par les Dieux Lexa.

Clarke : Raven protèges les petit et trouves Zeke, je dois repousser les ténèbres.

Emma : Clarke, on est là, ensemble ?

Clarke : (Soulagée) Oui, surtout ne te fais pas toucher par le nuage sans ton pouvoir.

Regina : Je vois un passage jusqu'à la cellule, on y va avec Zelena et les Princes, bonne chance.

David : On vous suit de près, pas d'imprudence, Emma, Princesse vous non plus.

Clarke : Raven vas-y aussi avec les petits, on s'en occupe.

Madi : Je reste avec toi, je vais bloquer le nuage grâce au Temps.

Clarke : Ok, on y va.

Je laisse éclater tout mon pouvoir et avance sans peur vers le nuage, Emma fait pareil et je vois les ténèbres reculer.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lutter contre les ténèbres me pompe trop d'énergie, j'espère qu'ils vont trouver rapidement une solution, je ne pense pas durer encore très longtemps. Je souris en pensant à Clarke, mon cœur semble apaiser comme jamais il l'a était. Je sais que c'est grâce à elle, la savoir prête à tout pour moi me remplit de joie. D'un coup je me tends, j'entends un corps s'écrouler et un cri de douleur.

Lexa : Mulan, Mulan qu'est ce qui se passe, ça va ?

Costia : Vilaine, vilaine, tu résistes beaucoup trop. Cela ne m'arrange pas, ni mes amis, tu devais faire des dégâts, c'est ça qui me donnera accès à la Cité des Lumières.

Lexa : Costia, que t'arrive-t-il ? De quoi tu parles au juste ?

Costia : Tu devais être à moi, mais bon ton amour pour cette idiote de Princesse est trop grand, alors je vais faire en sorte que tu l'oublies, que tu oublies tout à part moi.

Lexa : Tu es une traitresse, mais pourquoi ?

Costia : Le pouvoir, la gloire, la richesse et puis tu seras enfin à moi.

Lexa : Mon cœur appartient à Clarke, tu perds ton temps.

Costia : Nous verrons ça, écoute ma voix Lexa, juste ma voix.

Je tente par tout les moyens de me défaire de mes chaines, il faut que je l'arrête, elle a perdu l'esprit. Un nuage noir l'entoure et je me colle au mur, comment peut-elle contrôler autant de ténèbres cela n'a pas de sens ?

Lexa : Arrêtes Costia, si tu lâches les ténèbres dans le château il va y avoir beaucoup de victime innocente.

Costia : Je m'en moque, tu m'appartiendras. _**Dans ton cœur, nul place au doute, c'est moi que tu choisiras. Dans ton cœur explosera enfin la vérité sur moi. Que ton esprit efface l'image de celle que tu aimes, à la place regardes moi, ne regardes que moi. Dans ton cœur enfin tu sauras, qui tu choisiras.**_

Lexa : Clarke, CLARKE !

Raven : Eloignes toi d'elle, GARDES, arrêtez l'intendante Costia pour haute trahison.

Les ténèbres explosent en même temps que mes chaines et je me jette sur Aden pour le protéger. Raven sur Jordan et d'un coup une douce lumière nous enveloppe, je tourne la tête et vois arriver la Princesse Clarke, Madi et Emma, c'est finit.

David : Les petits non rien et Mulan à était transporter à l'infirmerie.

Emma : Tout le monde va bien ?

Raven : Costia est une traitresse, elle a jeté un sort à Lexa, j'ignore pourquoi ?

Lexa : Je vais bien, je me sens normal.

Regina : On va t'examiner, est ce que tu te souviens de la formule qu'elle a dit ?

Lexa : Non, une chose avec le cœur et le fait de la choisir.

Aden : Lexa, qui aimes-tu ?

Lexa : Amoureusement parlant tu veux dire ?

Madi : Oui, tu te souviens ?

Lexa : Personne, Princesse vous allez bien, vous êtes toute blanche ?

Clarke : Non, dis moi que tu te souviens de moi, de nous ?

Lexa : Pardon, nous ?

Zelena : Ok tout le monde se calme, Zeke, Harper occupez-vous de Mulan. Capitaine veuillez me suivre, on va vous examiner avec Regina, je vous la ramène Princesse.

Clarke : (Colère) GRAHAM, fouillez tout le château, fermez les grilles et retrouvez moi l'intendante Costia toute de suite.

Graham : A vos ordres Princesse.

Je m'approche de la Princesse, elle a l'air si en colère, mais il y autre chose, elle semble brisée, je ne comprends pas.

Lexa : Princesse vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

Madi : On s'en occupe, vas avec Zelena et Regina.

Emma : Je t'accompagne, viens.

Je regarde une dernière fois la Princesse, une larme coule sur sa joue et cette vision m'est insupportable, mon cœur semble se briser en million de petits morceaux et je suis Zelena et Regina.

Zelena : Respirez Capitaine, on va arranger ça.

Lexa : Je suis encore contaminée par la dague, ça ira ?

Regina : Je ne pense pas que tu le sois encore, tu as brisé tes chaines car tu as sentit le danger. Si les ténèbres t'avaient contaminée, ça ne t'aurait rien fait, mais on va regarder.

Lexa : Jamais je n'aurais soupçonné Costia, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?

Emma : Le Royaume de la Cité des Lumières sait comment attirer chez lui, on va la retrouver, mais d'abord on va te soigner.

Lexa : Très bien, est ce que le sort qu'elle m'a lancé peut être annulé ?

Zelena : Certainement, avec un peu de temps et de patience.

Emma : Décidément, cela commence à bien faire tous ces traitres.

Lexa : Oui, mais je connais Costia, on aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas elle-même, comme manipulée.

Regina : Une fois qu'on l'aura retrouvée et si Clarke ne l'a pas mise en morceau avant, on regardera.

Lexa : Pourquoi la Princesse ferait une telle chose ?

Emma : Concentres toi Lexa, tu dois te rappeler, c'est important.

Regina : Encore cette Magie Noire, tu le ressens Zelena ?

Zelena : Oui, il va nous falloir utiliser une sacrée dose de pouvoir pour lever le maléfice qu'elle t'a lancée, mais on ne pourra rien faire pour ta mémoire. Vu qu'elle a été déjà modifiée par le sort qui nous touche tous.

Regina : Y toucher, ferait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose.

Lexa : Et pour l'emprise de la dague Noire ?

Regina : Tu l'as vaincu, je te félicite, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Lexa : Emma dis moi, qu'est ce que j'ai oublié sur la Princesse ?

Emma : (Grimace) La dernière fois qu'on a parlé, tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais.

Lexa : Quoi ?

Regina : Ne bouges pas on va lever le sort, c'est bizarre que tu ne ressentes rien pour Costia, ce sort devait te faire l'aimer.

Emma : Elle ne peut pas l'aimer, même la Magie a ses limites et rien n'est plus fort que le grand amour.

 **POV Emma :**

Regina : Je ne te savais pas si romantique Capitaine.

Emma : Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi, comment tu te sens Lexa ?

Lexa : Bien, je suppose. Je vais aller me reposer un peu, merci d'être venue m'aider.

Regina : C'est normal, retrouvons nous ce soir pour faire un point.

Zelena : Je vais faire venir les autres, le Royaume de la Cité des Lumières semble décidé à nous atteindre de plus en plus.

Emma : On ne les laissera pas faire, je reviens. Viens Bandit, on va balader.

Je souris en le voyant redresse la tête et foncer vers la sortie, non sans réclamer un caresse à Regina.

Regina : Ne perds pas ta maitresse cette fois ci.

Emma : Ne sois pas cruelle avec lui, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, viens mon chien.

Je sors sous le rire de Regina, je souris et part à la recherche de Clarke, qui dois être dans tous ces états.

Madi : Elle est sur le toit, elle va toujours là pour réfléchir.

Emma : Merci Princesse, vous semblez soucieuse ?

Madi : On a voulu aider avec mon frère, mais j'ai peur d'avoir aggravé la situation.

Emma : Sur quoi ?

Madi : Lexa, Clarke l'aime depuis toujours, Lexa aussi mais elles ne faisaient rien pour être ensemble. On a créé le bracelet de Clarke pour qui s'illumine quand une personne l'aime sincerement. Et que quand elle rencontrera son âme-sœur, la pierre apparaitra autour de son élu.

Emma : Et elle est apparu sur Lexa, c'est une bonne chose non ?

Madi : Mais tout de suite après Lexa a été blessée et maintenant elle a oublié qu'elle aime Clarke, et Clarke est si triste, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Emma : Je m'occupe de ta sœur, ça va aller, je suis sûre que Lexa va se rappeler, laisses lui un peu de temps.

Madi : D'accord, je vais aller voir Lexa avec Aden alors.

Emma : Rien n'est de votre faute, vous avez juste voulu aider votre sœur car vous l'aimez, c'est tout.

Madi : D'accord, merci Emma.

Je la regarde partir et me dirige vers les toits, je trouve Raven en bas des marches et je m'assois près d'elle.

Raven : Clarke a toujours eu une tristesse en elle, même quand elle rit, un fond de tristesse reste. Sauf quand elle est avec les petits ou Lexa, là son âme resplendit. Je pensais que les épreuves étaient enfin finies pour elle, je ne sais pas comment la consoler.

Emma : On finale je sais qu'elles se retrouveront, c'est ce qu'il se passe quand on rencontre enfin son Grand Amour.

Raven : (Souffle) Il se cache bien en ce qui me concerne, mais toi qu'en est t'il ?

Emma : Ho moi je sais que c'est Regina, je l'ai toujours su.

Raven : Pourquoi vous passez votre temps à vous disputer alors, et pourquoi ne rien tenter pour être avec elle ?

Emma : Parce que je n'en ai pas le droit, le sort m'a fait oublier pourquoi, mais je sais que c'est ma faute.

Raven : Qu'est ce qui est ta faute ?

Emma : Je vais aller voir Clarke, elle ira bien, elle est forte.

Raven : Personne ne peut rester forte éternellement Emma.

Emma : Tu ne sais jamais à quel point tu peux être fort, jusqu'au jour où être fort est ta seule option.

Je me lève et rejoint Clarke sur le toit, pas une larme n'a coulé sur ses joues, elle semble résignée ce qui est pire. Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules, tient c'est étrange, je suis sur d'avoir fait ça avant ?

Clarke : Elle va bien ?

Emma : Oui, mais sa mémoire n'est pas revenue.

Clarke : D'accord, toi et moi on a du travail, David m'a expliqué le plan d'Echo.

Emma : Oui, c'est une bonne idée, mais ça va pas mal nous fatiguer.

Clarke : Graham, Bellamy vont nous aider, leurs pouvoirs ressemblent aux nôtres.

Emma : Laisses lui un peu de temps, votre amour est évident, elle finira par se rappeler.

Clarke : On doit arrêter de chercher à se souvenir, tout ceci est un avertissement Emma, on doit se concentre pour contrer le Royaume de la Cité des Lumière et protéger les petits.

Emma : Et c'est ce qu'on va faire, mais ne perd pas espoir quand même, il y aura des jours meilleurs.

Clarke : Je l'espère, viens, Nylah a du finir de tout préparer avec les autres.

On descend du toit et quand on arrive dans la salle, tout le monde est là, même Lexa qui regarde Clarke. Mais Clarke elle fusille sa sœur du regard et son frère.

Regina : Ne cries pas, les petits veulent participer et avec leur puissance on a une meilleure chance, on sera la pour canaliser. Ils savent leurs limites, placez vous au centre avec Emma. Bellamy, Graham en soutien. Zelena, Nylah et moi sur chaque pointe, les enfants sur les cercles extérieurs.

Emma : David, Snow, Echo, Raven, Anya, Lily, Lexa vous emprisonnez la lumière.

Regina : Zeke, Harper et Aurore, vous surveillez qu'elles ne dépassent pas leurs limites.

Emma : Prête Clarke ?

Clarke : Donnes-moi tes mains, ça permettra de contrôler notre flux plus facilement.

Emma : En manque d'affection Princesse ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Regina a raison, tu n'es qu'une idiote.

Regina : (Sourire) Je me tue à lui répéter, je suis ravie que d'autres le voient enfin.

Henry : (Rire) Vous êtes méchante, ne les écoutes pas Em.

Emma : Cela fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté mon Prince.

J'ai le plaisir de voir tout le monde rire et sens le cœur de Clarke un peu moins lourd, mission accomplie.

 **POV Regina :**

David : Ce pouvoir est vraiment magnifique quand même, tu ne trouves pas ?

Regina : Si, Emma ne l'utilise que peu, elle n'est pas à l'aise avec la Magie, Clarke a une meilleure maitrise.

Raven : Elle l'utilise peu aussi, mais je l'ai toujours connu aussi resplendissante, sa Magie n'est que douceur.

Regina : Leur Lumière est pure, comme leurs cœurs, ça aide.

David : Tu sais on a une théorie avec Luna et d'autres, on pense que peut être nous sommes des Demi-dieux envoyés pour protéger les enfants de leurs ennemis.

Regina : J'y ai pensé aussi, notre puissance semble bridée, nos souvenirs effacés, ça ne peut être l'œuvre que d'un Dieux, ou plusieurs. Mais je crois que pour le moment, l'ignorance est notre meilleure protection et qu'il ne faut pas chercher plus loin.

David : Je le pense aussi, Emma tangue sur ses jambes.

Raven : Clarke aussi.

Je rentre dans le cercle et soutiens Emma, Lexa fait pareil avec Clarke qui ne dit rien en laissant reposer son corps contre le sien. Emma a posé son front sur mon épaule et je regarde où en sont les stockeurs de Lumières, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Les enfants nous ont bien aidés et je fais signe à tout le monde d'arrêter, Emme s'effondre pratiquement et Clarke pareil.

Zeke : Princesse, il faut vous reposer maintenant.

Clarke : Très bien, Raven tu peux...

Lexa : Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre Princesse, accrochez vous à moi.

Là encore elle ne dit rien et je regarde Emma se diriger vers David en tanguant, il la rattrape dans ces bras et un horrible sentiment de jalousie me prend, depuis l'attaque elle refuse tout contact avec moi.

Zelena : Elle a juste peur que tu ne veuilles pas d'elle, prouves lui le contraire.

Regina : C'est une idiote, Harper va la remettre sur pied, je vais voir si Belle a trouvé une piste pour les anneaux des éléments.

Henry : Je viens t'aider avec Lucy, on ira plus vite.

Tout le monde se sépare et je regarde une dernière fois Emma, elle est vraiment faible.

Lucy : On se retrouve là bas, vous devriez raccompagner Emma.

Henry : Et sois gentille stp, elle a utilisé beaucoup de pouvoirs.

Anya : Je vais accompagner leurs Altesses à la bibliothèque.

Regina : Merci, je reviens vite.

Henry : D'accord, on vous suit Messagère.

Lucy : Moi je trouve ça beau, que malgré toutes vos différences, vous vous aimiez aussi fort, j'espère qu'un jour j'aurai la chance de rencontrer mon âme sœur aussi.

Je ne réponds pas, mon âme sœur ? Emma ? Je me dirige vers elle et Harper s'écarte en souriant, elle sait que je vais finir le travail.

Emma : Je vais bien.

Regina : Tu es épuisée, laisses moi te raccompagner, je n'ai pas envie de me battre Emma.

Emma : Depuis quand ?

Regina : Depuis longtemps, viens je t'emmène, viens Bandit.

Il obéit sans discuter à mes ordres, ce qui fait râler Emma généralement, mais là elle ne dit rien. Je la porte et elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, je ne l'avouerai jamais, mais j'adore quand elle fait ça.

Emma : Merci Gina.

Je la couche dans son lit et passe ma main sur sa joue tendrement, Bandit saute sur le lit et vient se coller à elle.

Regina : Tu protèges bien ta maitresse mon grand, elle a besoin de dormir.

Emma : Gina, pourquoi on n'a pas réussit ?

Regina : Réussit quoi très chère ?

Emma : A se pardonner ?

Elle s'endort, se pardonner ? Je la regarde dormir un moment, elle semble apaisée. Je lui embrasse le front et sors de sa chambre, je tombe sur Lexa qui semble perdue dans ses pensées.

Regina : Tout va bien ?

Lexa : Elle m'a dit, je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il te faudra et elle s'est endormie.

Regina : Qu'est ce qui te dérange ?

Lexa : Et toi ?

Regina : Le sort, ça va être plus compliqué après.

Lexa : Je le pense aussi, mais ça me semble déjà bien complexe sans nos souvenirs.

Regina : Certainement, j'allais rejoindre la bibliothèque pour retrouver Belle, Henry et Lucy.

Lexa : Je t'accompagne...Regina regardes c'est Costia.

Je tourne la tête et j'ai juste le temps de rattraper Costia dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, je regarde partout pour savoir d'où vient le danger mais ne vois rien.

Lexa : Costia, reste réveillée, reste réveillée, aller, parles moi, qui t'a fait ça ?

Archie : Capitaine, Magicienne, que se passe-t-il ici ?

Regina : Vous tombez bien conseiller, pouvez aller chercher rapidement un soigneur, je vais limiter les dégâts.

Archie : Je peux aider, ma magie soigne également.

Regina : Parfait, il faut stopper l'hémorragie, elle perd trop de sang.

Costia : Lexa, je...

Lexa : Costia, chut ne parles pas, je sais, ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu regrettes.

Costia : Non, tu ne sais pas, nous sommes trop faibles face à de tels ennemis, on va perdre, je voulais juste te sauver.

Lexa : Je sais, respire, ça ira, ne t'en fais pas, respires.

Regina : (Claque des doigts) Zelena, Nylah on a besoin d'u coup de main, elle ne doit pas mourir.

Jordan : On va la sauver, écartez vous.

Aden, Madi, Jordan et Neal se placent autour de Costia qui agonise et ils posent leurs mains sur elle, la plaie se referme doucement et on rattrape un à un les Princes et la Princesses dans nos bras.

Archie : Une telle puissance à votre âge est prodigieuse, elle est sauvée.

Zelena : Elle semble victime d'un maléfice puissant, il va nous falloir régler ce problème d'espions au plus vite.

Lexa : Une chose à la fois, d'abord Costia, elle nous aidera à y voir plus clair.

Regina : Il faut prévenir nos amis, il est plus que temps de répliquer.

 **POV Bellamy :**

Je ne comprends pas le but de nos ennemis, leurs attaques non aucun sens, ni cible précise.

Echo : Mise à part faire le plus de dégâts possibles, je veux dire que se soit Hansel ou Costia. Ils ont clairement été manipulés, mais par qui ? Comment sont-ils rentrés en contact avec la Cité des Lumières ?

Emma : On l'ignore, mais comme le dit Regina on doit répliquer, sinon les attaques vont empirer et on sera rapidement dépassés.

Bellamy : Vous proposez quoi ?

Lexa : On va se servir de nos hommes à l'intérieur, on va détruire leurs stocks d'armes magiques, ça va les retarder pour leur guerre. Mais ils vont avoir besoin d'aide.

Bellamy : J'irai, grâce à Zelena, je peux changer mon apparence et ma voix pour une durée d'une journée facilement.

Lexa : J'irai avec toi, le même sort me sera lancé.

Emma : Bien, nous sommes donc trois à partir, Gaia, Baie et Monroe nous attendent à la frontière.

Bellamy : Il nous faut une histoire crédible, pour les gardes à l'entrée.

Regina : Non, je vais vous apprendre un sort qui va brouiller leurs esprits, ils vous laisseront passer sans poser de questions.

Zelena : Vous n'aurez que 24h, choisissez bien votre moment pour attaquer.

Nylah : Une fois hors du Royaume, je vous récupérerai grâce à un portail.

Lexa : Parfait, on ferait mieux de mette leurs Majestés au courant. Je vais voir comment va Mulan, à plus tard.

Bellamy : Une piste pour les anneaux ?

David : Je pense, Belle est entrain d'étudier un ancien texte, on aura des réponses rapidement.

Bellamy : Et pour la protection des petits, on fait comment ?

Regina : Comme toujours, ils seront toujours accompagnés d'un garde de confiance.

Raven : Lincoln et Wells mobilisent nos forces discrètement, ça serait plus facile si on savait leur réel but ?

Clarke : Le cœur des petits, regardez les attaques que nous avons subi jusqu'à présent, même si les enfants ne sont pas visés directement, leurs cœurs saignent.

Bellamy : Parce qu'ils nous aiment ? Qu'elle est la solution alors, les éloigner de nous ?

Clarke : Non, le contraire s'impose.

Regina : Je suis d'accord, il nous faut les entourer d'amour et de protection, ça sera notre meilleure arme pour contrer la Cité des Lumière.

Elsa : On va multiplier les rencontres entres nos trois Royaumes, les enfants son liées, on la tous ressentis.

Emma : Comme nous, le sort n'empêche pas notre attachement, cela veux dire que nous les connaissions d'avant aussi.

Bellamy : Cela me donne mal à la tête, concentrons nous sur notre mission pour commencer.

Emma : On devrait se préparer.

La réunion prend enfin fin et je souffle en voyant la neige tomber, il ne maquait plus que ça.

Echo : Tout va bien mon amour ?

Bellamy : Je réfléchissais à notre meilleur angle d'attaque et à un plan B au cas où.

Echo : Tout se passera bien, je sais que tu reviendras.

Bellamy : Bien sur que je reviendrais, je compte bien t'épouser avant Noël.

Echo : Tu m'en vois ravie, maintenant dis-moi ce qui te trouble vraiment, je te connais par cœur ?

Bellamy : (Sourire tendre) Oui c'est vrai, j'essaie de trouver un moyen pour que le minimum d'innocents paient la folie d'Allie et Peter.

Echo : Comme tu l'as dit mon amour, une mission à la fois, sinon on n'y arrivera pas. Viens te coucher, demain tu pars au lever du soleil, et je compte bien profiter de notre nuit.

Bellamy : Je te suis mon amour, je te suis.

 **POV Rumple :**

Ontari : Tous des incapables, je peux savoir ce qui te fait autant rire ?

Rumple : Toi, tu es tellement consumée par la rage, que tu ne vois pas nos victoires.

Ontari : Et quelle sont-elles au juste ? Tous sont vivants et on a perdu deux pions, tu parles d'une victoire, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on pourra rentrer à la Cité des Lumières.

Rumple : De l'aide va arriver, fais toi oublier un temps, il y a trop de soupçons ces derniers temps pour qu'on puisse agir sereinement.

Ontari : Et après quoi ?

Rumple : On savourera notre victoire dans le sang.

Ontari : (Sourire) Pourquoi trahir ton Royaume ?

Rumple : J'ai mes raisons, et toi ?

Ontari : Je veux me venger d'Arkadia, ils m'ont pris ma famille, je vais les exterminer, jusqu'au dernier villageois.

Rumple : Sauf Octavia, pourquoi la protéger ?

Ontari : Pourquoi protéger Belle ?

Rumple : Je suppose que même les monstres comme nous peuvent aimer ?

Ontari : C'est ma seule amie, la seule de toute mon existence.

Rumple : Belle aussi, mais elle n'approuvera jamais mes actes si elle le découvre.

Ontari : Octavia je ne sais pas, elle semble partagée, il faudrait l'aider à choisir la bonne voie.

Rumple : Celle du sang ?

Ontari : C'est la seule de valable, tu n'as pas un sort qui me permettrai de l'influencer ?

Rumple : Peut-être, mais si c'est ta seule amie et que tu fais ça, tu t'en voudras à un moment donné.

Ontari : Je m'en préoccuperai quand ça arrivera, l'avoir avec nous serait une chance.

Rumple : Je vais te préparer une potion, fais lui boire tous les mois, elle t'écoutera.

Ontari : Bien, je vais devoir y aller, David ce crétin m'a envoyé en mission je ne sais où pour plusieurs jours, heureusement j'y vais avec Octavia.

Je la regarde partir et souffle, il t'éloigne juste car il n'a pas confiance en toi idiote. Je sens Regina méfiante aussi envers moi, il va falloir être très prudents à l'avenir. Henry rentre dans la salle à ce moment là et je me concentre sur lui.

Henry : Rumple, vous continuer ma leçon ?

Je regarde le Pince et soupire, en vérité je n'ai pas envie de le sacrifier, ni aucun des enfants, mais c'est la seule façon de le sauver, et j'ai juré de la faire.

Rumple : Bien sur mon Prince, que voulez vous apprendre aujourd'hui ?

Henry : A manipuler le Feu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :** Contre attaque

 _ **Frontière du Royaume de la Cité des Lumières, une semaine plus tard...**_

 **POV Ontari :**

Octavia : Tout va bien, tu n'as pratiquement rien dit depuis que nous sommes partis d'Arkadia la semaine dernière ?

Ontari : J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête, tu n'as jamais rêvé d'une autre vie ?

Octavia : Que veux-tu dire ?

Ontari : Rien, on devrait dormir, demain on doit rentrer au Royaume Blanc faire notre rapport.

Octavia : Ontari, tu n'es pas toute seule, je suis là.

Ontari : (Sourire) Je sais, merci.

Je regarde Octavia dormir depuis un moment quand je me lève, je dois retrouver Nia pour faire mon rapport.

Nia : Te voilà enfin, qu'est ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?

Ontari : Je devais m'assurer qu'Octavia dormait, j'ai appris que les trois Royaumes recrutaient plus de soldats discrètement, ils doivent se douter de quelque chose.

Nia : Cela ne changera rien au final, notre supériorité est sans pareil et bientôt tous le verront.

Ontari : Dois-je rester encore surveiller ?

Nia : Oui jusqu'à la fin, mais plus d'imprudence, nos espions commencent à se faire un peu trop rares.

Ontari : Hansel et Costia n'étaient que des marionnettes, mais je serai discrète.

Nia : Bien, préviens-nous s'il y a du nouveau.

Ontari : J'ai la promesse de la Reine, si je fais tout ce qu'on me dit, je pourrai vous rejoindre avec Octavia ?

Nia : Tu es trop attachée à cette Messagère Ontari, c'est ta plus grande faiblesse et la Reine n'en tolère aucune.

Ontari : Une fois convaincu, Octavia deviendra une grande alliée.

Nia : Alors dépêches-toi de la convaincre, sinon il faudra t'en débarrasser, les choses vont s'accélérer et on ne peut se permettre de faire confiance à d'autres.

Ontari : Je vais la convaincre, Rumple m'a donné le moyen de la persuader.

Nia : Bien, dis-lui que Gidéon se porte bien, après tout c'est tous ce qui lui importe.

Ontari : Pourquoi ?

Nia : Allie et Peter lui ont fait croire que c'était son fils, un sort particulièrement puissant et impossible à défaire.

Ontari : Pourquoi faire ça, il a toujours était des nôtres, non ?

Nia : On devait s'assurer sa loyauté absolue, comme pour toi, il te sera bientôt demandé de faire un choix.

Ontari : Mon choix est déjà fait depuis longtemps, j'anéantirai nos ennemis.

Nia : Bien, mais je parlais d'Octavia.

Elle s'en va et je souffle, et un loup gigantesque apparaît devant moi, pourtant je ne ressens aucune peur en le voyant. Je l'ai toujours connu, je pose ma main sur sa tête et le caresse un moment.

Ontari : Je vais y arriver, ne t'en fais pas.

Fenrir : Je sais, tu es forte, mais prends garde à toi.

Ontari : Promis, je dois y retourner, prend soin de toi mon ami.

Fenrir : Nia a raison, Octavia te rend faible, ne laisses pas ton cœur guider tes actions mais ta tête Ontari.

Ontari : Je sais ce que je fais, tout se passera bien.

 **POV Octavia :**

Octavia : Ontari réveilles toi, des cavaliers arrivent.

Je regarde le nuage de poussière se rapprocher et je tire mon épée, vite imitée par Ontari qui se place légèrement devant moi. Cette attitude protectrice me fait lever les yeux au ciel, mais me fait sourire aussi.

Lincoln : Bonjour Messagères, vous êtes bien loin de votre Royaume ?

Octavia : (Range son épée) Vous aussi Lieutenant, nous étions en mission non loin.

Lincoln : Nous aussi, voici le Capitaine Roan et le Messager Killian. Les garçons je vous présente les Messagères Octavia et Ontari du Royaume Blanc.

Killian : Messagères !

Roan : Enchanter Messagères, vous acceptez notre compagnie ?

Ontari : Nous allions partir...

Octavia : Elle rigole, prenez place, il commence à faire froid ces temps ci.

Lincoln : Allumez des feux et montez le camp, nous allons rester ici cette nuit.

Je vois plusieurs hommes s'activer, que font-ils si loin d'Arkadia au juste ?

Lincoln : Je vais à la rivière, chercher de l'eau, vous voulez m'accompagner Messagère ?

Octavia : (Sourire) Avec plaisir, sois gentille Ontari je reviens.

Ontari : (Souffle) Très bien, comme il te plaira mais on repart à l'aube.

Je suis donc Lincoln jusqu'à la rivière, cela me fait plaisir de le revoir, il semble préoccupé.

Lincoln : Ma sœur est partie dans une mission dangereuse, et je m'inquiète pour elle.

Octavia : Lexa s'en sortira, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un aussi doué avec une arme.

Lincoln : Elle est fait pour ça, le caractère d'Ontari ne s'arrange pas par contre ?

Octavia : Je la surveille, elle n'a pas si mauvais fond. Elle se sent juste seule et sa famille lui manque beaucoup.

Lincoln : Est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ce qui était arrivé ?

Octavia : Juste qu'Arkadia était responsable, elle a perdu sa mère et son jeune frère, son père a disparu aussi et elle s'est retrouvé seule. Quand je suis rentrée chez les Messagers, elle était déjà là et on a commencé à s'entrainer ensemble et on est devenus amies.

Lincoln : Elle a de la chance d'avoir une personne comme toi près d'elle.

Octavia : Tu as ta sœur non ?

Lincoln : Oui et j'ai d'autres amis précieux à Arkadia et ailleurs, je suis content de te revoir.

Octavia : Moi aussi, nous sommes à la rivière.

Lincoln : Tu sais, je pense qu'Ontari ressent plus que de l'amitié pour toi ?

Octavia : Cela te dérange ?

Lincoln : Toi aussi ?

Octavia : Moi quoi ?

Lincoln : Toi aussi tu l'aimes, j'avais espéré avoir une chance, mais je me rends compte qu'il est inutile de...

Je l'embrasse lui coupant la parole, il était entrain de s'enfoncer, j'aime Ontari comme une amie, une sœur rien de plus. Mon cœur exulte et il répond à mon baiser en me serrant contre lui fortement, c'est à bout de souffle qu'on se sépare, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lincoln : (Caresse ma joue tendrement) Je prends ça pour un non ?

Octavia : (Rire) Elle est comme ma sœur, je pense qu'elle ressent pareil mais elle n'a pas l'habitude c'est tout.

Lincoln : D'accord, maintenant j'ai finit de parler.

Octavia : Tu m'en vois ravie.

 **POV Lexa :**

Baielfire : Nous avons peu de temps pour tout piéger et sortir, le changement de la Garde ne va pas tarder.

Lexa : Bien, Monroe c'est arrangé pour être dans les Gardes, cela nous laisse du temps.

Emma : Gaia et moi on va au château, je vais essayer de faire un plan des lieux détaillé.

Lexa : Très bien, sois prudente, nous partons dans deux heures.

Gaia : Le sort marchera encore quelques heures, ça vous laisse largement le temps.

Lexa : Oui, Bellamy et moi on s'occupe de tout ici avec Baie.

Bellamy : Il faut nous hâter, allons-y.

Lexa : Em, pas d'imprudence surtout.

Emma : Egalement, on revient vite, on y va Gaia.

Je les regarde partir, pour l'instant tout c'est bien passé, durant une heure on piège l'armurerie. Bellamy grâce à son pouvoir contiendra le feu ici, on veut éviter des victimes inutiles.

Baie : On devrait s'occuper des forges aussi, mais il faut s'occuper du Maitre Forgeron, Greg.

Lexa : Bellamy tu finis ici, je vais m'occuper du Forgeron, s'il disparaît ils auront plus de mal à fabriquer des armes magiques.

Bellamy : Ok, tiens c'est un sac magique, récupère la roche noire qu'il utilise pour leur arme, Zelena voulait l'étudier avec Regina.

Baie : Surtout ne la touche pas avec les mains sans gants, c'est remplit de Magie Noire, la dernière fois je me suis brulé avec en l'effleurant.

Lexa : Très bien, ne perdons pas de temps.

Je suis Baie dans les couloirs, on s'enfonce dans les profondeurs du château, l'air est remplit de Magie Noire, ça me soulève le cœur.

Lexa : Comment se fait-il que personne ne remarque toute cette noirceur au juste ?

Baielfire : Oh ils la remarquent, mais s'ils en font la réflexion, ils disparaissent comme par enchantement, alors plus personne n'ose rien dire, Allie et Peter gouvernent par la peur et ça marche plutôt bien.

Lexa : Fantastique, ils sont encore plus dangereux que prévu. Et ça va vous tenez le coup avec Gaia et Monroe ?

Baielfire : La lumière de la Princesse Clarke nous protège des ténèbres. Le Capitaine Emma a rajouté la sienne, ça devrait aller pour continuer notre mission en toute sécurité.

Lexa : Quand est ce qu'elle vous a protégé, Clarke n'était pas au courant au début ?

Baielfire : Avant notre départ, elle est venue aux écuries et nous a tous enfermés dans ses bras un long moment. Sa lumière nous a entourés, je pensais que tu étais au courant ?

Lexa : Non, elle ne m'a rien dit.

Baielfire : En même temps, tu penses ton temps à la fuir, alors qu'elle t'aime à en crever.

Lexa : Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Baielfire : Je te connais Lexa, le sort qui nous a fait oublier nos souvenirs te serre juste de prétexte.

Lexa : A cause de Costia j'ai oublié pas mal de choses aussi, mais je sais que je l'aime aussi.

Baielfire : Alors dis-lui, tu es bien consciente qu'avec de tels ennemis, on n'est pas sur d'en sortir tous vivants, alors autant profiter d'un peu de bonheur tant qu'on peut.

Lexa : Je vais te ramener à la maison, tout ceci sera bientôt finit.

Baielfire : Chut, Greg est là.

Je tire mon épée mais Baie reteint ma main, il me fait signe qu'il s'en occupe et s'approche du Forgeron en souriant.

Greg : Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

Baielfire : Maitre, j'ai trouvé une roche noire défectueuse, il faudrait venir voire.

Greg : Très bien, je...

Baie lui a enfoncé sa dague en plein cœur, le faisant reculer de trois pas, je l'achève en lui tranchant la carotide et il s'écroule à nos pieds.

Baelfire : Une bonne chose de faite, ce type était une pourriture de la pire espèce, je l'ai vu jeter un apprenti dans les flammes car il avait cassé une lame.

Lexa : Regardes son corps, écartes toi les ténèbres envahissent la pièce.

Baielfire : Pars, je vais les contenir, n'oublies pas la roche noire, bonne chance.

Lexa : Baie, ne fait rien d'inconsidéré, puissions-nous nous retrouver mon ami.

La lumière de Clarke l'entoure et il lève les mains, mon pendentif s'éclaire d'un coup aussi et je cours jusqu'au à l'armurerie. Le temps est écoulé et j'arrive pile au moment où l'armurerie explose, je rejoins Bellamy et Monroe et fonce vers la sortie.

Monroe : Baie ?

Lexa : Il retient les ténèbres, le Maitre Forgeron en mourant en a libéré une grande quantité.

Bellamy : Emma et Gaia sont là bas, vite il commence à y avoir du monde.

Monroe : Je vais aider Baie, bonne chance mes amis.

Bellamy : Merci, on va vous sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Emma : Par ici, vite, j'ai préparé nos chevaux, le portail nous attend à la frontière.

Gaia : Partez, les Gardes arrivent, je m'en occupe.

Lexa : Fais attention à toi, merci.

Gaia : Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Bellamy : En route.

On grimpe sur nos cheveux et on part au triple galop, mon cœur s'alourdit en laissant mes amis derrière, ce Royaume est pire que l'enfer. Un nuage noir nous pourchasse, on est repéré et on accélère l'allure.

Emma : Des cavaliers noir nous pourchassent, les ténèbres les couvrent, le sort ne marche plus, ile ne faut pas qu'ils nous attrapent, sinon ça sera considéré comme un acte de guerre.

Lexa : Je sais, il faut rejoindre le portail.

Bellamy : Comment ont-il fait pour nous repérer si vite ?

Lexa : Ce Royaume est remplit de ténèbres, tous sont sous son emprise, notre énergie magique a du nous trahir.

Emma : On n'y arrivera pas, je vais les retarder, partez devant, je vous rattrape.

Bellamy : Pas question, on va y arriver, ensemble.

Lexa : Bellamy a raison, on y va.

Je pense à ma Princesse, mon frère, mes amis, aux petits, je voudrais tellement les revoir. A peine j'ai pensé ça que mon pendentif explose de lumière et nous entoure Bellamy, Emma et moi. Quand j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau je suis devant ma Princesse, qui a juste le temps de me rattraper avant que je m'évanouisse.

 **POV Clarke :**

Nylah : Clarke, Clarke regardes moi, ça te pompe toute ton énergie de les protéger. Tu aurais du nous en parler avant de faire une telle chose, tu es vraiment impossible.

Raven : On aurait du la mettre au courant de suite aussi, tu ne dis rien ?

Clarke : Lexa et les autres sont poursuivis, si le nuage des ténèbres les touche, ils vont mourir sous les coups des Cavaliers Noir du Royaume de la Cité des Lumières.

Regina : (Rentre dans la pièce en courant) Emma utilise tout son pouvoir je le sens, Echo ressent toute la fatigue de Bellamy aussi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Nylah : Ils sont repérés, ils tentent de s'échapper et d'arriver au portail.

Echo : Comment c'est possible ?

Clarke : C'est pire que ce que nous imaginions, ce Royaume est complètement sous l'emprise des ténèbres.

Regina : Je vais les chercher.

Clarke : C'est inutile, Lexa m'appelle, ma lumière va les ramener à la maison.

Echo : Mais ça risque de vous tuer ?

Clarke : Non, ce qui me tuera à coup sur c'est de la perdre, et c'est valable pour vous aussi.

Regina : Clarke tu brilles, ton halo est vraiment étincelant.

Baldr : (Apparaît) Continus ma fille, je vais t'aider à les ramener.

Clarke : Merci père, je me souviens.

Baldr : Ton pouvoir divin te donne un sursis, ton amour pour Lexa permet ce miracle mais tu oublieras une fois qu'elle sera en sécurité. Il n'est pas encore temps de vous souvenir, mais cesse de lutter contre tes sentiments, c'est pareil pour vous aussi Regina, vous êtes plus forte avec Emma.

Regina : Seigneur, comment pouvez vous être là ?

Baldr : Ma fille m'a appelé inconsciemment, c'est un excellent plan que vous savez mener et un grand ennemi est tombé.

Clarke : Le fils du Dieu Erébé, on doit s'attendre à de sérieuses représailles ?

Regina : On sera prêts à le recevoir.

Echo : Tout va bien chez nous ?

Baldr : La guerre se prépare, votre mission et de veiller sur les enfants, ils sont la clé de tout.

Clarke : On les protégera, embrassez mère pour moi svp et Finn.

Baldr : Bien sur ma fille, ton frère ne voudrait pas que tu continus ainsi, il est temps de pardonner mon enfant.

Clarke : J'essaierai père, ils arrivent.

Nylah : Comment on va faire pour contrer Erébé si il déchaine son pouvoir contre Arkadia ?

Baldr : Il est trop occupé pour le moment, je dois partir. Je suis fier de toi ma fille, nous le sommes tous.

Lexa apparaît devant moi et j'ai juste le temps de la rattraper dans mes bras, avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Mon cœur semble déchiré en deux, et ma mémoire s'envole à nouveau.

 _ **Trois jours plus tard...**_

Zeke : Je pense qu'elle va se réveiller aujourd'hui, ne vous inquiétez pas Princesse.

Clarke : Zeke appelle moi Clarke stp, alors tu t'es enfin décidée à inviter Raven ?

Zeke : (Rouge vif) C'est à dire que...(Souffle) j'ignore si elle dira oui en faite ?

Clarke : Tu en seras la réponse qu'en lui demandant.

Zeke : Vous la connaissez bien, a-t-elle dit quelque chose à mon sujet ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Elle vous trouve mignon, Raven est une femme formidable, si vous lui faites le moindre mal je vous arrache le cœur, c'est compris ?

Zeke : (Déglutit) Oui Princesse, j'ai compris.

Clarke : Bien, et mes amis m'appellent Clarke, elle est devant la porte, va l'inviter.

Zeke : D'accord, si je me prends un vent, vous allez m'entendre râler longtemps.

Clarke : (Rire) Mais non, elle va dire oui.

Il sort et je souris, Raven va me tuer, mais bon il se tourne autour depuis des lustres sans rien oser, c'est fatiguant.

Lexa : Raven va vous tuer, vous en êtes consciente j'espère ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Bonjour Capitaine, bon retour parmi nous.

Lexa : Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, merci.

Clarke : Vous feriez pareil pour moi, comment vous sentez vous ?

Lexa : Bien, je dors depuis longtemps ?

Clarke : Trois jours, vous avez utilisé beaucoup de pouvoirs pour lutter contre les ténèbres du Royaume de la Cité des Lumières.

Lexa : Je sais, j'ai appris que vous aviez protégé Monroe, Gaia et Baie aussi, je vous remercie.

Clarke : C'est normal, il va falloir parler à mes parents de tout ceci, Allie et Peter vont se venger, il faut se tenir prêt.

Lexa : Vous semblez fatiguée, vous m'avez veillé longtemps ?

Clarke : Ruby et Anya m'ont aidé, elles s'inquiétaient pour vous aussi.

Lexa : D'accord, j'irai les remercier alors.

Clarke : Bien je vous laisse alors, reposez vous encore aujourd'hui, demain nous parlerons à mes parents de tout ça.

Lexa : Clarke, est ce que...

Le voyant hésiter je pose ma main sur sa joue tendrement, un flash m'envahit d'un coup et je souris en nous voyant rire sur un cheval avec un petit garçon.

Clarke : Tu as vu ?

Lexa : Oui, on se connaissait avant ?

Clarke : Oui, ton cœur lui sait la vérité, reposes toi.

Elle me rattrape la main et comprenant le message je m'allonge près d'elle, je suis ravie de la voir se faufiler dans mes bras et s'endormir sereinement. Je lui embrasse le front et manque d'éclater de rire en voyant Raven se diriger vers moi.

Raven : Je vais te tuer.

Clarke : (Sourire) Bonne soirée Capitaine, je reste là pour la nuit.

Raven : En effet vu comment elle s'accroche à toi il te serait difficile de t'enfuir, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Clarke : Mais oui, file maintenant, ton chevalier servant t'attend.

Raven : Très drôle Princesse, très drôle.

 **POV Emma :**

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, ce n'est pas passé loin cette fois ci. Je tourne les yeux et tombe sur Regina entrain de dormir dans un fauteuil près de moi. Il faut sortir Baie, Gaia et Monroe de cet enfer, on a assez d'informations maintenant.

Regina : Tu es enfin réveillée, je savais que cette mission était une mauvaise idée, tu aurais pu mourir.

Emma : Tu serais enfin débarrassée de moi comme ça.

Regina : Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, j'étais inquiète.

Emma : Je vais bien, comment je suis arrivée ici ?

Regina : Clarke, sa lumière vous a transporté jusqu'au portail. Nylah et Zelena sont entrain d'en installer un peu partout dans les trois Royaumes, ça va nous être utile lors de la guerre ?

Emma : Gina tu semble épuisée, depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormis ?

Regina : J'étais vraiment inquiète, ton niveau de Magie était proche de zéro.

Emma : Je suis désolée, mais ça en valait la peine, leurs armureries est détruite et une partie des Forges.

Regina : Je sais, Lexa nous a raconté, Bellamy ne s'est pas encore réveillé, mais ça ne serait tarder.

Emma : (Se redresse et appuis mon dos contre le mur) Il faut mettre fin à la mission d'espions, c'est trop dangereux qu'ils restent là bas plus longtemps.

Regina : Je suis d'accord, si tu es apte à te lever, une réunion nous attend.

Emma : Tu sais là bas, la seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir les ténèbres loin, c'est toi.

Regina : (Rougis) Ah bon ?

Emma : (Pose ma main sur sa joue tendrement) Je ne veux plus me battre contre ce que je ressens pour toi.

Regina : Moi non plus, mais je sais que quand notre mémoire nous sera rendue, ça sera plus difficile.

Emma : Nous verrons à ce moment là, mais ensemble, je sais qu'on peut tout traverser.

Regina : Emma on se dispute tout le temps, on est jamais d'accord sur rien et...

Emma : Si on est d'accord sur le plus important.

Regina : Quoi ?

Emma : Les petits et ça...

Je l'embrasse aussi tendrement que possible et prie tous les Dieux existants qu'elle ne me repousse pas. J'essaie de faire passer dans ce baiser tout mon amour pour elle et ça a l'air de marcher car elle s'accroche à mon cou désespérément en me répondant.

Regina : Tu es impossible.

Emma : Il parait que c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime, tu en dis quoi, on se laisse une chance ?

Regina : J'en dis qu'on a une réunion qui nous attend, changes toi et rejoins-nous.

Elle se lève mais je la retiens par la main, elle semble comprendre que cette fois je veux une réponse claire et elle se rassoit en soupirant.

Regina : Je ne veux plus lutter contre tout ça, alors oui, je suis d'accord pour nous laisser une chance.

Mon cœur semble imploser de bonheur et elle souris, elle pose sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse tendrement.

Emma : Pars devant, je me dépêche.

Regina : Très bien Capitaine, faites vite.

Je souris et la regarde partir, je plonge dans un bain et m'habille rapidement pour retrouver tout le monde, il y a plusieurs choses à voir.

Monty : Oula, ton sourire fait peur, que se passe-t-il ?

Emma : (Sourire) Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse pour une fois ?

Monty : Craches le morceau.

Emma : Regina, en parlant d'Amour, dis moi que je n'ai pas raté ton mariage ?

Monty : (Rire) Non c'est demain, je ne l'aurai pas fait sans toi, tu es mon témoin je te signale.

Emma : (Sourire) Bien, tout le monde est là ?

Monty : Oui, il est temps de mettre un plan en place.

Je rentre dans la pièce, je vois Regina discuter avec Maléfique et repérant Lily et Anya je vais vers elles.

Anya : Contente de te voir réveillée, il y a un souci, les Mercenaires des Montagne marchent contre Arendelle.

Emma : (Serre les dents) L'information est sûre ?

Krystof : Oui, on a mis tous nos rapports en commun avec les autres Messagers et il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils arrivent.

Monty : Combien de temps ?

Anya : Je dirais deux semaines, leur armée est vraiment impressionnante et ça demande du temps pour la déplacer.

Ingrid : Assoyez-vous, pour commencer, sachez que les trois Royaumes ont signé un traité.

Olaf : Ce traité nous lie désormais, notre ennemi est commun et il est temps de riposter.

Emma : Majestés, des informations de la plus haute importance viennent de me parvenir.

Ingrid : Je t'écoute, que se passe-t-il ?

Emma : Les Mercenaires des Montagnes marchent contre Arendelle, ils seront là dans deux semaines, la guerre est à notre porte.

Marcus : Et nous seront là pour les accueillir comme il se doit, cette menace doit être écartée une bonne fois pour toute.

Emma : Si vous le permettez Majesté, je pense avoir un plan pour les contrer.

Abby : Pour le moment cette menace doit monopoliser toute notre attention, nos espions nous diront s'il se passe d'autres choses inquiétantes au Royaume de la Cité des Lumières.

Clarke : Mère, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser là-bas plus longtemps, les ténèbres affaiblissent leurs cœurs.

Sinclair : Pour le moment nous n'avons pas le choix Princesse.

Indra : On les fera sortir dès que les Mercenaires seront vaincus.

Emma : Je vais parler avec les Généraux et Le Capitaine de mon plan.

Olaf : Très bien, le Roi Marcus, la Reine Indra et moi-même allons participer à cette bataille, donc tout ceux qui ne sont pas concerné dans l'immédiat, veuillez sortir svp.

Une partie de la salle sort et je me positionne prés de David et Lexa, pas questions qu'ils mettent un pied ci.

 **POV Regina :**

 _ **Quatre heurs plus tard...**_

Maléfique : Alorrrrssss !

Regina : Cesse de m'ennuyer, je t'ai enfin écouté.

Maléfique : Il était temps, maintenant dis moi ce qui te préoccupe ?

Regina : Pour plus de sécurité, les enfants ainsi que les Roi Sinclair, la Reine Abby et Ingrid vont être déplacés dans un endroit secret durant la bataille.

Maléfique : Je sais je ferai partie des gens qui vont les protéger.

Regina : Moi aussi, ce qui veut dire...

Maléfique : Que tu ne seras pas là si Emma est blessée ?

Regina : Oui entre autre, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Maléfique : On part demain, va profiter de ta belle tant que tu le peux. C'est un brillant soldat, et son plan parle de lui-même, je sais que la victoire nous reviendra.

Regina : Mais à quel prix ?

Lexa : La victoire mérite des sacrifices Regina, puis-je te parler stp.

Maléfique : Je vous laisse, ne t'en fais pas Regina, tout se passera bien.

Regina : Je l'espère, qu'est ce qui se passe Lexa ?

Lexa : J'aimerais que tu m'aides à convaincre Clarke de partir en sécurité.

Regina : Elle ne m'écoutera pas, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je resterai avec vous aussi.

Lexa : Stp, je ne pourrai jamais me concentrer si elle est au milieu de tout ça.

Regina : Emma m'a sortit la même idiotie, sauf que Clarke est une Princesse, elle fait ce qu'elle veut et ses parents l'ont autorisé à prendre part à la bataille.

Lexa : Je sais qu'elle t'écoute, stp va lui parler.

Regina : Tu as essayé de le faire au moins ?

Lexa : Elle n'a rien voulu entendre, elle dit qu'elle protégera l'armée des ténèbres mais autant de puissance risque de la tuer.

Regina : (Souffle) Tu lui as dit que tu te souvenais ?

Lexa : Comment sais tu que c'est le cas ?

Regina : Je suis Magicienne, je sens quand un sort a été brisé Lexa, pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ?

Lexa : Parce que je l'aime, je l'ai toujours aimé et que la perdre me tuerait. Je ne peux pas partir au combat si elle est danger, j'en suis incapable, stp, parles lui.

Regina : Très bien, je vais essayer.

Lexa : (Soulagée) Merci, je te laisse j'ai encore plusieurs chose à voir.

Elle s'en va et Emma arrive vers moi, je souris malgré moi et elle glisse sa main sur ma joue tendrement.

Emma : Tout va bien se passer, je vais revenir Gina, je te le promets. Veuilles bien sur tout le monde, je serai revenue avant que tu ne t'aperçoives que je suis partie.

Regina : J'en doute, tu as intérêt à revenir Emma. Tu m'as fait retomber amoureuse de toi, alors ne t'avises pas de me laisser tomber maintenant.

Emma : (Grand sourire) Tu n'es pas retombée amoureuse de moi Gina.

Regina : Qu'en sais-tu ?

Emma : Parce que moi je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, je sais qu'une tragédie nous a séparé avant, mais je peux te jurer que quoi qu'il arrive par la suite, je reviendrai toujours vers toi. Tu es mon chez moi, alors ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour.

Ce simple mot d'affection déclenche un flash, je suis avec Emma entrain de danser dans un jardin magnifique.

Regina : (Embrasse) Je sais que tu reviendras, je t'aime.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi Gina.

Le lendemain les adieux furent difficiles pour tous, j'avais finalement convaincu Clarke, mais aussi Elsa et Anna de rester à l'abri. Je regardais Clarke serrer dans ses bras Lexa à l'étouffer et souffle de lassitude.

Monty : Ne t'en fais pas, je vais expédier cette guerre rapidement, je vais les faire payer d'avoir retardé mon mariage ainsi. Je la protégerai et je ne serai pas le seul à le faire.

Regina : Je sais, soldat nous partons.

Je vais pour grimper sur mon cheval quand Emma me tire dans ses bras, je ne dis rien et la serre contre moi.

Emma : Puissions nous, nous retrouver mon amour.

Regina : Puissions nous, nous retrouver mon Ange.

 _ **Un mois plus tard...**_

Henry : (Larmes) NON...Emmaaa...nonnnnn !

Aden : (Larmes) Lexaaaa, non

Je déboule dans la chambre des enfants qui hurlent tous, mon cœur semble se briser en entendant le nom qu'ils ont prononcé et je les secoue pour les réveiller. Clarke rentre, vite suivie de Raven qui me désigne Clarke, je lève les yeux et voit qu'elle est aussi en larmes.

Madi : (Larmes) On doit y aller, on ne peut pas les laisser, Clarke on doit aller les chercher, elles souffrent.

Jordan : (Larmes) Emerson, les tortures.

Lucy : (Larmes) Elles se sont sacrifiées pour sauver l'armée, il y a Echo aussi.

Neal : (Larmes) On doit y aller.

Regina : (Larmes) Non votre sécurité est la plus importante, vous ne pouvez pas y allée.

Henry : Non, on doit faire quelque chose.

Clarke : Je vais y aller, je vais les ramener.

Raven : Pas question, d'après nos derniers rapports c'est un vrai carnage Clarke.

Clarke : Je refuse de les abandonner.

Raven : On est trop loin, même avec un portail on ne pourra rien faire si elles sont prisonnières.

Madi : On va les protéger de la, on peut le faire, ensemble on peut tout faire.

Sous nos yeux ébahis les enfants se tiennent les mains et se mettent à briller intensément, Clarke se joint à l'incantation, vite suivie par Zelena qui vient d'arriver et moi. Mon cœur se brise en voyant l'image d'Emma en sang dans une prison, mais elle sourit.

Emma : J'ai promis de revenir, vous ne pourrez pas me briser, vous perdez votre temps Emerson.

Lexa : On ne vous dira rien, vous avez perdu et vous pissez le sang.

Echo : Notre loyauté va aux trois Royaumes, vous perdez votre temps.

Emerson : Je vous ferai parler, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai sur cette Terre, gardes appelez Cage.

La lumière les entoure d'un coup, créant un bouclier et elles sourient avant de s'évanouir.

Emma : Je vais revenir mon amour, je te le promets.

Lexa : On sera bientôt ensemble ma Princesse.

Echo : Veuillez sur Bellamy pour moi svp.

L'image s'arrête et les enfants s'évanouissent à tour de rôle, Clarke et moi on a les points serrés de colère et je laisse tomber quelques larmes. Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait Emma ?

 _ **Un an plus tard...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :** Préparation

 **POV Emma :**

Depuis un mois ils sont passés à la vitesse supérieure pour faire céder le bouclier qui nous entoure. Un nuage noir nous oppresse, on lutte contre mais ça nous pompe toute notre énergie. La Magie des petits est partout, mais je ressens Regina et Clarke aussi, ils s'épuisent à nous protéger, il faut sortir d'ici. Echo et Lexa luttent mais leurs traits sont tiré de fatigue, on a tous promis de revenir mais ça semble compliqué à réaliser, en un an on n'a pas vu une seule fois la lumière du jour. Et surtout on est restées inconscientes longtemps, ce qui fait qu'on n'a pas pu planifier de plan d'évasion pour le moment.

Lexa : S'ils ne nous tuent pas ici, j'en connais d'autres qui vont s'en charger.

Emma : (Sourire triste) A croire que le destin s'acharne contre nous, on est enfin avec la femme qu'on aime et on se fait capturer.

Lexa : Je sais, sans l'aide de Clarke, Regina et les petits on serait morte depuis longtemps.

Echo : Ils vont arriver, je le sais. Bellamy va venir avec les autres, il faut tenir jusque là.

Emma : Cette cellule bloque complètement notre pouvoir magique, la seule chance qu'on a, c'est de réagir quand le gardien vient nous donner à manger.

Lexa : Sauf que pour ça il faut que le bouclier tombe, et si il tombe et qu'on ne réussit pas on va souffrir bien plus.

Echo : Je n'en peux plus de cette Magie Noire les filles, je me sens sombrer un peu plus chaque jour.

Emma : Accroches-toi, Bellamy t'attend.

Lexa : On va sortir d'ici, on va trouver un moyen. Je sais que c'est dur mais n'oublies pas pourquoi on s'est sacrifié.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Ils sont partout, on est submergées, comment ont-ils pu atteindre un tel niveau de puissance sans qu'on soit au courant ? Des loups monstrueux sont avec eux, il y en à un plus grand que les autres, c'est le chef. Emerson est la aussi, ce qui veux dire que le Royaume de la Cité des Lumières est impliqué.

John : Il faut tuer ce loup, si il meure les autres partiront et on aura une chance, je vais m'en occuper avec Bellamy, Ruby, Graham, Mulan et Merida. Occupez vous d'Emerson avec Lexa, sa magie fait trop de ravages dans nos rangs.

Emma : Tu es sur de pourvoir le gérer avec les autres, ce loup est un monstre.

John : Je suis plus malin que lui, puissions nous, nous retrouver.

Emma : Puissions nous, nous retrouver mon ami.

Je talonne mon cheval et rejoins Lexa qui se bat avec Echo, je leur fait signe et leur désigne Emerson qui relâche autant de ténèbres qu'il peut sur notre armée.

Emma : Il faut l'arrêter, vous êtes avec moi ?

Lexa : Toujours, quel est le plan ?

Echo : Une diversion ?

Je fais signe à Wells, Lincoln et Monty qui se rapprochent de nous. Une fois là je leur glisse leurs instructions et ils s'en vont au triple galop.

Emma : Les ténèbres n'existent que parce qu'on croit en eux, souvenez vous de ce qu'a dit Clarke.

Lexa : Relâcher tout notre pouvoir d'un coup va nous affaiblir grandement mais on n'a pas le choix.

Echo : Je vous protégerai, on n'a pas d'autre option de toute façon.

Je saisis la main de Lexa et on laisse éclater tout notre pouvoir, on fonce sur Emerson qui a perdu son sourire en nous voyant arriver. Du coin de l'œil je vois John réussir à geler les pattes du loup qui disparaît juste avant de recevoir un coup fatal, bien une bonne chose de faite. Un rayon de pure magie touche Emerson qui claque des doigts en disparaissant. La dernier chose que je me souviens c'est d'avoir pensé à Gina et aux petits, ils vont s'inquiéter je le sais.

 _ **(Fin du Flashback)**_

Emma : Emerson devait être arrêté, grâce à ça nos hommes ont remporté la bataille.

Echo : Oui, mais il est toujours là.

Lexa : Mais son pouvoir magique est mort, il est aussi faible qu'un simple soldat maintenant.

Echo : Tu crois que la guerre est finit ?

Emma : La bataille finale ne va pas tarder, les gardiens ont parlé d'une dernière offensive, ils savent qu'ils ont perdu mais veulent faire le plus de dégâts possible.

Lexa : Je te jure que dès que je vais sortir d'ici je vais tous les tuer.

Echo : Je t'y aiderai, mais pour ça il faut sortir.

Emma : Le bouclier nous relie aux autres, on peut sans doute leur envoyer un message.

Lexa : Ils vont sentir la Magie et débouler en moins de deux secondes si on fait ça.

Echo : Pas si je fais semblant de vouloir parler, ils vont m'emmener devant cette folle de Cora et ce psychopathe d'Emerson et là vous aurez le temps.

Emma : Si tu sors du bouclier de toi même, tu ne pourras pas y retourner, c'est trop dangereux Echo.

Echo : Je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps de toute façon, autant vous donner une chance.

Lexa : Jamais on ne partira d'ici sans toi.

Echo : Je vous le demande pas, mais regardez-moi, je suis entrain de basculer vers les ténèbres et je ne veux pas finir ainsi.

Emma : J'irai, je ferai diversion, tu es blessée Echo, tu ne survivras pas à d'autres blessures.

Lexa : Echo qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Emma : Restes où tu es, je t'interdis de sortir de ce bouclier, Bellamy t'attend, tu as promis de lui revenir, tu as promis.

Echo : Si vous pouvez, ramenez-moi près de lui, ça a été un honneur de combattre près de vous mes amies.

Emma : (Larmes) Non, Echo ne fais pas ça.

Lexa : (Larmes) Stp, laisses l'une de nous y aller.

Echo : Vous êtes trop importantes les filles, vous savez que j'ai raison. GARDES, je souhaite parler au Général Emerson et la Reine Rouge Cora, j'ai des informations à leur donner.

Emma : NON !

Gina stp, on a peu de temps, est ce que tu m'entends, Gina répond moi ?

Regina : Emma ?

 **POV Regina :**

Je suis dans mon lit quand le ton suppliant d'Emma me parvient, un an que j'attends un signe d'elle et le voila enfin.

Regina : Emma où es-tu ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas, Echo s'est livrée pour nous faire gagner du temps, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Je vais sortir du bouclier avec Lexa, tenez vous prêt à venir nous chercher dès que vous nous localiserez.

Regina : Emma non, c'est trop dangereux, restes derrière la barrière, je vais vous trouver.

Emma : Mon amour écoutes moi, c'est le seul moyen pour sauver Echo, je ne l'abandonnerai pas ici.

Clarke, Bellamy, David, Snow, Raven, Monty et Lincoln rentrent dans ma chambre tous sont essoufflés et je leurs explique la situation. Bellamy blêmit un peu et serre son épée, Nylah et Zelena rentrent à leur tour avec les petits et on se met en cercle.

Regina : Emma attendez notre signal pour sortir du cercle, on arrive.

Henry : On va tenir le portail ouvert, Monty va chercher l'armée.

Madi : Lincoln va chercher les Chevaliers, il est temps d'en finir avec les Mercenaires.

Lucy : La formule marche, allez y on tiendra bon.

Zelena : Je reste avec les petits pour les protéger, allez les chercher.

Jordan : Ramenez-les à la maison.

Neal : Et faites payer aux Mercenaires cette année de tristesse pour nous.

Aden : Faites attention à vous, elles ont été entourées de ténèbres durant un an.

Regina : Emma maintenant, sortez du cercle, on arrive.

Emma : Je t'attends.

On plonge dans le portail et on arrive dans une cellule, Lexa et Emma se battent avec leurs gardiens, David et Bellamy leurs lancent une arme et je fais exploser la porte d'un claquement de doigts.

Nylah : Echo est au plus mal, à droite vite.

Snow : Par les Dieux, c'est elle qui crie comme ça ?

Bellamy : (Colère) Je vais tous les tuer, je vais leur arracher le cœur pour avoir osé la toucher, les toucher.

Regina : Crois moi, je vais t'y aider avec plaisir, mais on doit d'abord sortir ta femme de là, la vengeance sera pour plus tard.

Clarke : Les ténèbres sont partout, je vais les retenir et protéger l'armée.

Lexa : Non, tu restes avec moi, on reste ensemble.

Regina : Elle a raison, la salle du trône est là.

David : Je m'en occupe, écartez vous.

D'un seul coup David s'illumine et de l'eau semble arriver de partout parfaitement contrôlée par David qui s'en sert pour envoyer valdinguer tous les gardes présents en même temps que la porte.

Cora : (Rire sadique) Trop tard elle est en mon pouvoir. Echo tues les et après tranches toi la gorge, commences par ton mari.

Echo fonce sur Bellamy qui n'a pas bougé, elle arrête son épée à deux millimètres de son cou et je fais face à Cora avec Emma et Snow. Nylah, David, Lexa et Clarke s'occupent d'Emerson et des gardes qui arrivent toujours plus nombreux.

Regina : Vous avez perdu, rendez vous et je penserai à vous laisser en vie.

Cora : Tu ne me fais pas peur très chère, je suis bien plus puissante que toi.

Emma : Je ne crois pas non.

Emma attrape ma main et je sens une puissance phénoménale me traverser, elle brille intensément et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. On lève la main en même temps et Cora est plaquée contre le mur, prisonnière d'une telle dose de pouvoir qu'elle peine à respirer.

Regina : Maintenant misérable insecte je vais te faire payer d'avoir osé poser un doigt sur ma femme et mes amies.

Snow : L'armée arrive, je vais les diriger vu que vous gérez la situation.

Lexa : David va l'aider, on s'occupe du reste avec Clarke.

Clarke : Bellamy embrasse Echo ça la réveillera, maintenant Bell.

Cora : Comment vous pouvez être si puissante c'est impossible à moins que vous soyez des Dieux.

Et d'un coup l'aura d'Emma explose et Zeus apparaît, je me souviens et apparemment je ne suis pas la seule vu comment Emma me serre la main.

Zeus : Ma fille tu es décidément très puissante, je vais vous aider à terrasser la Montagne, après vous oublierez encore, c'est mieux ainsi.

Emma : Père oublier, nous empêche d'utiliser notre plein pouvoir et à cause de ça on a perdu un an.

Regina : Je suis d'accord, nos pouvoirs sont trop bridés, nos ennemis trop puissants, on ne peut se permettre d'être ignorante de ce danger.

Zeus : Vos pouvoirs sont débridés, mais le sort d'oublie doit rester en place jusqu'aux pleins pouvoirs des petits.

Lexa : Seigneur, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire alors ?

Zeus : Empêchez le Royaume de la Cité des Lumières d'envahir les autres. On a encore besoin de temps pour préparer la guerre, suivez votre instinct, il vous mènera sur la bonne route.

Clarke : Les anneaux des Eléments, vous savez où ils sont ?

Zeus : Oui, Belle connait le chemin, faites-lui confiance.

Bellamy : Seigneur ma femme, elle respire à peine ?

Zeus : Elle a utilisé tout son pouvoir pour ne pas t'attaquer, elle a juste besoin de repos.

Emma : Ensemble Gina, il est temps d'en finir, quand vous voulez père ?

Zeus : Votre amour est la clé de la victoire mes enfants, ne l'oubliez pas.

Regina : Jamais, merci d'être venu Seigneur.

Zeus : Je ne pouvais faire autrement, Emma m'a appelé de toutes ces forces. On y va, on se reverra bientôt, vous êtes sur le bon chemin.

Une explosion de magie nous traverse et Cora disparaît avant qu'on ne lui porte un coup fatal mais Emerson n'a pas le temps de régir, Clarke lui a enfoncé son épée dans le cœur et il s'écroule au sol. Je regarde Emma le cœur serré et j'oublie, mais avant de totalement perdre mes souvenirs je l'embrasse passionnément.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi.

 **POV Lexa :**

Les mercenaires étaient enfin vaincus, la guerre est finie et je suis enfin chez moi. Je regarde Aden et Madi s'entrainer avec Clarke et Raven en souriant, cela fait du bien d'être de nouveau à la maison. Echo a repris ses esprits, elle reste encore affaiblit mais avec du repos elle ira bien, ce qui nous a enlevé un poids sur les épaules à Emma et moi. Maintenant on se prépare pour partir à la recherche des Anneaux des éléments, grâce à Belle on a leur localisation et ça ne sera pas simple.

Clarke : Mon Capitaine préférée est dans la Lune ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Je réfléchissais à tout ce qui était arrivé dernièrement.

Clarke : Et tu en a déduis quoi ?

Lexa : Que je ne te demanderai plus jamais de rester loin de moi.

Clarke : (Sourire) Voila une excellente nouvelle, tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, je ne te laisserai plus.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu viens te balader avec moi ?

Clarke : (Tend sa main) On va voir Elendil ?

Je souris et entrelace nos doigts, arrivées aux écuries je caresse mon cheval devenu bien grand durant mon absence. Je pense que je vais le prendre pour partir, il est assez fort maintenant pour supporter un grand voyage.

Clarke : Cette année a été vraiment dure, je suis contente que tout ça soit terminé, j'ai eu peur de ne jamais te revoir.

Lexa : Je suis désolé, mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai pensé chaque jour à toi, tu es celle qui m'a permis de tenir face aux ténèbres.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour cela, tu es forte.

Lexa : Je le suis plus avec toi.

Clarke : (Sourire) Cette captivité t'a rendu romantique ?

Lexa : Moques toi, je me rends compte du temps que nous avons perdu, surtout par ma faute en fait.

Clarke : Je comprends que ça ne soit pas évident pour toi, mais maintenant je suis là, tu n'es plus toute seule pour traverser tout ça.

Lexa : Je sais que tu es là Princesse.

Je pose ma main doucement sur sa joue, je la sens frissonner et comble l'espace qui nous séparait pour capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

Lexa : Je t'aime, pardon d'avoir mis si longtemps à comprendre que tu étais ma destinée.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi, viens on nous attend pour la réunion.

Je la tire dans mes bras et j'entends son rire, ce son qui me transporte de joie, je ferme les yeux et les ouvre à nouveau quand je sens une douce caresse sur ma joue.

Clarke : Je suis là mon cœur, je suis là.

Je souris et on arrive main dans la main à la réunion, faisant sourire tous ceux qu'on croise mais je m'en fiche. Le Roi et la Reine semblent enchantés de la situation et je rougis un peu quand Clarke me tire vers eux.

Marcus : Et bien Capitaine, il était temps.

Lexa : En effet Majesté.

Abby : Nous auront l'occasion d'en reparler, mais vous avez notre bénédiction, personne ne devrait lutter contre son « True Love » En attendant nous avons une réunion à organiser, pour savoir qui part et qui reste au Royaume.

Clarke : Je pars avec Lexa.

Marcus : Je n'en doute pas ma fille, je suppose que vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient Capitaine ?

Lexa : Non Majesté aucun.

Abby : (Sourire) Comme c'est étonnant, bien qui d'autre ?

Lexa : Tous veulent venir, mais il faut garder des hommes de confiance ici aussi.

Marcus : Je suis d'accord, ah les autres arrivent, prenez place nous allons commencer.

Emma : Bonjour, on est en retard ?

Lexa : Non on vient d'arriver, tu as l'air en forme ?

Emma : Je te retourne le compliment.

Regina : (Sourire) J'ai peur Princesse que nous aimions des idiotes.

Clarke : (Rire) Mais se sont nos idiotes alors ça va.

Regina : (Sourire) Certes, tu sembles avoir bien récupéré aussi ?

Lexa : Je l'ai obligé à se reposer et Zeke et Nylah lui ont redonné de l'énergie.

Raven : Au moins elle t'écoute, j'ai presque du la séquestrer au château durant ton absence.

Clarke : Tu exagères, je voulais juste la retrouver.

Lexa : Je suis la maintenant.

David : Salut, content de vous voir en pleine forme, tout le monde est là je crois ?

Lexa : Oui, si vous le voulez bien je vais commencer.

Marcus : On vous écoute Capitaine.

Lexa : Pour commencer j'aimerai que nous rappelions nos espions, c'est trop dangereux de les laisser plus longtemps là-bas. Nous avons assez d'informations pour le moment, et rien ne nous empêche d'envoyer d'autres personnes au besoin.

Abby : Je trouve aussi qu'ils ont assez donné, Regina svp faites les venir.

Regina claque des doigts et Gaia et Monroe apparaissent paniqués, mais pas Baie ce qui me serre le cœur d'inquiétude.

Lexa : Où est Baielfire ?

Monroe : En terre Dragon, il a été envoyé pour récupérer la roche Noire et comme vous savez aucune Magie ne marche là-bas. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit coincé encore un moment chez nos ennemis, mais je lui fais confiance, il sait se faire discret et se rendre indispensable au besoin.

Lexa : Très bien, votre mission prend fin aujourd'hui, bienvenue chez vous mes amies.

Gaia : Est-ce qu'on doit vous faire notre rapport maintenant ?

Lexa : Plus tard, nous avons d'autres sujets à aborder pour le moment. Allez-vous reposer, manger et dormir, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.

Monroe : Merci, ça fait du bien de revoir des visages amicaux, on vous laisse alors.

Une fois partit je regarde Emma et David, ils sont aussi inquiets que moi pour Baie, mais on ne peut rien faire pour le moment. Ma Princesse se lève à son tour et je m'assois en souriant quand elle pose sa main sur mon épaule, on dirait quelle va prendre les choses en main.

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Bien maintenant que le sujet des espions est pratiquement réglé il faut parler de l'endroit où se trouve les Anneaux. Le Royaume d'Azgeda est enfermé dans un éternel hiver, il ne sera pas aisé d'y rentrer. Arkadia a des accords politiques et marchands avec eux, donc nous pouvons nous y rendre sans crainte. Cependant il y a beaucoup de clans hostiles au Roi en place et il faut s'attendre à des attaques, c'est pour ça que nous emmènerons suffisamment de soldats des trois Royaumes avec nous.

Ingrid : Nous vous fournirons des bateaux, notre flotte est grande et quelques bateaux en moins ne nous pénaliseront pas.

Clarke : Merci Majesté, il faut que des gens de confiances restent ici pour veiller à la protection des petits et de leurs Majestés.

Olaf : Je suis d'accord, je vous accompagnerai dans cette mission avec la Reine Indra. On vous laisse la charge du Commandement Princesse, vous avez plus que démontré durant cette année vos qualités de stratège.

Lexa me regarde avec étonnement, il est vrai que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler de cette année écoulée. Mais plus que l'étonnement dans son regard c'est sa fierté qui me fait rougir un peu et j'entends Raven ricaner. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre celle-ci, je regarde la salle et respire un grand coup.

Clarke : Je laisse le soin au Capitaine David d'annoncer pour le Royaume Blanc les hommes qui nous accompagneront. Puis ça sera au tour du Capitaine Emma d'en faire autant, enfin Lexa finira pour Arkadia.

David : Merci Princesse, Je serai accompagné des Capitaines Snow, Bellamy et Luna. Mais aussi des Lieutenants Echo et Nathan et du soigneur Jackson et des Messagers Jasper et Octavia. La Magicienne Zelena et le Capitaine Robin restent au Royaume pour assurer la sécurité de leurs Altesses et Majesté. Aidés de l'intendant Leroy, de la soigneuse Aurore et du Lieutenant Monroe revenu parmi nous.

Clarke : Bien, tous ceux qui ont été cités, je vous convoque à un sommet de guerre juste après, à toi Emma.

Emma : La conseillère Belle sera notre guide sur cette mission, elle connaît l'exact emplacement des anneaux. Elle sera accompagnée du Commandant August, des Lieutenants Lincoln et Monty et de la Magicienne Regina. Le Capitaine Wells reste au Royaume secondés par les Lieutenants John, Emori et Lily pour la protection de leurs Altesse et Majesté. La Magicien Rumple ainsi que le forgeront Nyko les aideront à cette tache. La soigneuse Harper et la Princesse Elsa nous accompagnent aussi dans cette mission.

Clarke : Bien, merci même chose pour les designers, le conseil de guerre se déroulera au petit matin.

Lexa : Pour la Royaume d'Arkadia ceux qui nous accompagneront sont la Magicienne Nylah, le Capitaine Mulan, le Lieutenant Ruby, La Messagère Anya, le Capitaine des Chevaliers Lincoln. La Capitaine Raven et la Princesse Clarke viennent également ainsi que le soigneur Zeke. Les Capitaine Roan et Graham seront chargés de la protection de leurs Altesses et Majestés. Ils seront aidés par le Capitaine Merida, du messager Killian et du Lieutenant Will.

Clarke : Bien maintenant que nous savons où nous allons il va falloir nous préparer en conséquences. Les Magiciennes Regina, Nylah et Zelena vont passer vous voir à tour de rôle pour évaluer vos capacités magiques mais aussi votre barrière de protection. Ils vont aussi tester vos résistances aux ténèbres et vous donner à tous une fiole de lumière en cas de besoin.

Lexa : les ténèbres visent à affaiblir votre cœur, ne laissez pas le désespoir vous atteindre, souvenez-vous que les ténèbres n'existent que parce que on croit en elle.

Elle vient de me citer, je rougis et elle me regarde tendrement, amoureusement et je me retiens de ne pas l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Cette année a vraiment était l'enfer, j'ai cru mourir loin d'elle, et cette sensation ne m'est pas inconnu malheureusement.

Clarke : Nous parleront plus en détails du plan demain, je vous invite aussi à parler à Dame Belle pour connaitre notre itinéraire et agir en conséquence, la réunion est levée, vous pouvez disposer.

Tous sortent de la salle, sauf Raven, Emma, Regina et Lexa qui me sourient, ils savent que je n'aime pas particulièrement commander mais des fois il faut se forcer un peu.

Emma : J'ai l'impression qu'on a manqué pas mal de choses durant cette année, depuis quand tu t'es transformée en Commandant ?

Raven : Elle a toujours eu ça en elle, mais votre disparition l'a obligé à le dévoiler devant tout le monde.

Regina : Depuis beaucoup lui demande conseil en stratégie.

Clarke : Il fallait que m'occupe pour ne pas devenir folle de ne pas vous retrouver. Et puis Regina a doublé sa capacité magique en un an, elle n'est pas mieux niveau bourreau du travail.

Lexa : On est désolées de vous avoir fait peur, on n'a pas réfléchis, on voulait juste mettre Emerson hors jeu.

Regina : On sait, ça n'excuse pas votre action, mais on vous aime quand même.

Raven : Beurk, bon Princesse si je te laisse tu promets de ne rien faire comme folie ?

Lexa : Je vais la surveiller, ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke : Et je suis là je vous signale.

(Rires)

Regina : Bon je vais commencer par vous, on va tester vos pouvoirs.

Clarke : D'accord, allons dans les jardins, on sera mieux.

Je suis ravie de voir que Lexa glisse sa main dans la mienne à nouveau et souris en voyant Bandit coller Emma. Le pauvre était vraiment mal durant son absence, heureusement que Regina était là, je vais peut-être demander à Lily d'invoquer un compagnon aussi pour nous, je trouve ça chouette d'avoir un compagnon sur qui compter.

Clarke : Tu crois que Lily pourrait nous invoquer un compagnon à nous aussi ?

Lexa : Je suis sur que oui, jalouse d'Emma qui a Bandit ?

Clarke : Un peu, et puis ça nous sera utile pour la mission.

Regina : Je lui demanderai, placez-vous dans le cercle on va commencer.

 **POV Dorothy :**

Je me réveille à nouveau sans me souvenir de quoi que soit et cette fois la colère me saisit, avant j'étais une personne de confiance et forte, mais depuis quelques temps je me sens faible et manipulée. Je ne sais pas à qui demander de l'aide ? Raven ? Fût un temps où en s'entendais bien, mais depuis qu'elle est avec Zeke, c'est comme si je n'existais plus. Un violent mal de crane me saisit et je saigne du nez, je suis obligée de m'arrêter pour reprendre ma respiration contre un mur.

Ruby : Conseillère Dorothy vous allez bien ?

Je regarde Ruby et tente un sourire, elle a toujours été gentille avec moi, même depuis ma mise à l'écart.

Dorothy : Je... (Larmes) je crois qu'on m'a jeté un sort et que je renseigne nos ennemis malgré moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Ruby : Déjà on va vous emmener à l'infirmerie, vous luttez contre le sort et ça vous affaiblit, venez je...

Mes jambes refusent de me porter plus et Ruby me rattrape avant que je m'écroule par terre, je vois qu'elle est inquiète et ça me réchauffe un peu le cœur, au moins j'ai encore une amie sur qui compter.

Ruby : Je te tiens, on va arranger ça ne t'en fais pas.

Dorothy : Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...je...suis fidèle à Arkadia et aux trois Royaumes je le jure.

Ruby : Je sais, on va s'occuper de toi, nos ennemis sont des lâches qui utilisent des technique déloyales. Costia et Hansel ont été manipulés comme ça, mais maintenant ils vont bien. Et tu iras bien aussi, je vais m'en assurer.

Dorothy : Merci Ruby, des images me reviennent un peu, je... (Cri de douleurs)

Ruby : ZEKE ! Viens vite, c'est Dame Dorothy, elle lutte contre un sort puissant, je vais chercher Nylah.

Je m'accroche à sa tunique, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, jamais...

Dorothy : Stp ne pars pas.

Zeke : Soldat allez chercher la Magicienne Nylah immédiatement, restes là Ruby tu l'apaises.

Elle obéit pour mon plus grand plaisir et Zeke allume ses paumes pour m'examiner, il fronce les sourcils de mécontentement et marmonne des choses incompréhensibles.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Madi : C'est Dorothy Clarke, elle a vraiment très mal.

Dorothy : (Larmes) Je susi désolé Princesses, tout est de ma faute, ils savent que vous partez cherchez les anneaux, je suis tellement désolé.

Ruby : Elle a été ensorcelée, mais ça semble pire que pour les autres.

Madi : Parce qu'elle lutte de toutes ses forces contre le sort, les autres avaient une faiblesse que nos ennemis ont exploité.

Dorothy : Nia et Walsh du Royaume de la Cité des Lumières, ils sont partis vers Azgeda, je suis désolée. (Hurle de douleurs)

J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal, je me sens dériver vers l'inconscience, seule les bras de Ruby me maintiennent accrocher dans la réalité, comment j'ai pu me faire manipuler à ce point ? Puis d'un seul coup je me retrouve dans une magnifique clairière, je vois Ruby en tenu d'Amazone et fronce les sourcils. Je me souviens, par tous les Dieux, comment j'ai pu être aussi faible ?

Héra : Bonjour ma fille, ne t'en veux pas, nos ennemis sont puissants mais tu vas aller mieux.

Dorothy : Mère, je suis tellement désolée, je dois vous faire tellement honte ?

Héra : Jamais ma fille, va rejoindre Ruby elle est la clé pour te libérer avec l'aide de Madi et Clarke, suis la lumière, suis ton cœur et tout iras bien dorénavant.

Dorothy : Mère il faut nous rendre nos souvenirs, nous sommes trop faibles sans eux et nos pleins pouvoirs.

Héra : Vos pouvoirs ont été débridés, mais c'est plus sage d'attendre pour vous rendre la mémoire, tu es la Déesse des cœurs pur ma fille, suis le tien.

Je ferme les yeux et quand je les ouvre à nouveau je vois Madi et Clarke entourées de lumière. Elles sont aidées par Nylah et Zeke, je suis toujours dans les bras de Ruby qui semble avoir pleuré.

Dorothy : Pourquoi pleures tu ?

Ruby : J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, tu semblais morte, j'ai eu peur.

Dorothy : Non les Princesses m'ont ramené avec Nylah et Zeke, merci.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu te sens mieux ?

Dorothy : Oui, je suis prête à vous raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

Mes souvenirs s'envolent à nouveau et Lexa avec Raven et Aden rentrent dans l'infirmerie. Clarke s'éclaire d'un doux sourire en voyant sa petite amie et Madi et Aden se moquent gentiment mais je vois bien qu'ils sont heureux pour elles.

Lexa : On m'a avertit, te sens tu mieux Dorothy ?

Dorothy : Oui merci Capitaine, je regrette seulement de n'avoir pas réagis avant. De ce que je sais nos ennemis vont prendre la route du sud, la plus rapide pour atteindre Azgeda, ils ont prévu de nombreux pièges pour nous retarder autant de temps que nécessaire.

Ruby : Si on prend par l'Est on peut y arriver aussi, ça nous rallongera juste le voyage.

Clarke : Mais avec ça on prend le risque qu'ils trouvent les Anneaux avant nous, Lexa convoque tout le monde on va parler de tout ça calmement. Tu as d'autres informations importantes à nous dire ?

Dorothy : Ils veulent les cœurs des enfants pour sauver le Prince Gidéon d'un grand mal.

Madi : On a sentit le mal de Gidéon quand on l'a vu, mais ça ne semble pas le consumer, on dirait juste qu'il est partagé.

Aden : Oui, je crois que la solution à tout ça et d'aider Gidéon, il n'est pas méchant, il n'a juste pas le choix dans toute cette histoire.

Clarke : D'abord les Anneaux, ensuite on verra si on peut l'aider, reposes toi Dorothy, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Et quand je vois le doux sourire de Ruby je la crois, je ferme les yeux et serre la main de Ruby qui s'allonge près de moi.

Ruby : Je suis là.

Lexa : Allons en réunion !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :** En route pour Azgeda

 **POV Belle :**

Je chevauche en tête avec Elsa et Emma, pour le moment la route est calme, grâce aux portails magiques on a bien avancé mais le reste du chemin doit se faire à cheval car aucune de nos Magiciennes ou Magiciens n'est déjà venu ici. Le chemin m'apparaît clairement, c'est comme si je l'avais toujours su, ce qui est étrange.

Elsa : Les portails magiques c'est bien, mais ça me donne mal au cœur, je suis contente de faire un peu de cheval.

Emma : Moi aussi, la Magie n'est pas vraiment mon passe temps.

Belle : Pourtant un grand pouvoir coule en toi, de tout le groupe tu es avec Regina, Clarke, Lexa, Snow et David celle qui a le plus de puissance.

Emma : Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec mon pouvoir, sans doute car je ne comprends pas d'où il vient.

Belle : De ton cœur pur sans aucun doute, c'est bien que vous soyez de retour, ce n'est pas la même chose sans vous.

Elsa : Je suis d'accord, même si celles qui ont le plus souffert de votre absence sont Clarke et Regina, vous nous avez beaucoup manqué aussi.

Emma : Je suis là maintenant.

Belle : La route de l'Est va nous rallonger d'au moins un mois, mais c'est plus sage de la prendre.

Elsa : Tu crois qu'il faut s'attendre à des attaques ?

Belle : Pas pour le moment, mais plus on va s'approcher d'Azegeda et plus c'est possible.

Emma : On reste sur nos gardes de toute façon, tous les magiciens présents maintiennent en place un bouclier autour de l'armée. Si une attaque survient, ça nous laissera le temps de répliquer.

Elsa : Alors Emma quand vas-tu faire ta demande à Regina ?

Emma rougit fortement ce qui me fait rire un peu, j'aimerai connaître un tel amour un jour, cela fait rêver. Je sais qu'Elsa pense la même chose, bien que je la soupçonne d'éprouver déjà ça. En parlant du loup Mulan s'approche et parle à l'oreille d'Emma qui fronce les sourcils.

Belle : Un souci ?

Emma : Ho oui, et pas qu'un peu venez.

On suit Mulan pour arriver vers une caravane où sont regroupés David, Snow, Lexa et Regina qui regardent avec désapprobation les enfants. Lucy, Aden et Jordan sont là et je laisse un sourire étirer mes lèvres.

Belle : Que faites-vous là ?

Lucy : Je devais venir, j'ai une affinité avec les éléments, je peux vous aider. On a parlé avec les autres, et on s'est séparé en deux groupes pour aider au mieux.

Jordan : On ne voulait pas la laisser seule, tu es beaucoup fâchée Emma ?

Aden : Autant que Clarke, Lexa et les autres, on obéira à tous vos ordres on le jure.

Regina : C'est beaucoup trop dangereux de rester avec nous, on va organiser votre retour avec des hommes de confiance jusqu'au dernier portail.

Lucy : Je dois être avec vous, je le sais. David dis leur, tu sais que je ne mens pas.

David : Princesse, vos parents vont hurler.

Snow : Sans compter que le Roi doit être mort d'inquiétude comme le reste des Royaumes.

Indra : En effet, on vient de m'avertir.

Olaf : Avez-vous perdu la tête ?

Belle : Majestés, je pense que leurs Altesses ont de bonnes raisons, peut être devrons nous les écouter avant de prendre une décision. De plus le chemin pour rentrer serait bien trop long maintenant et dangereux.

Lexa : Comment êtes vous rentrés ici ?

Jordan : Je nous ai fait disparaître, mais mon pouvoir ne me permet plus de maintenir l'illusion plus longtemps.

Regina : C'est déjà un exploit de l'avoir maintenu si longtemps, vous devez être épuisés, Mulan va chercher un soigneur stp.

Mulan : Tout de suite.

Clarke : Je suis d'accord pour vous laisser vous expliquer, mais Aden je suis vraiment furieuse contre toi.

Elsa : C'est valable pour toi aussi Jordan, tu vas avoir de sérieuses explications à nous donner.

Aden : Tu ne nous aurais jamais autorisés à vous accompagner.

Jordan : Aucun de vous n'aurait écouté nos arguments.

Belle : Et bien maintenant on le fait, alors expliquez nous ?

Lucy : On est venu car les Anneaux des éléments ne seront débloqués qu'avec mon sang.

Belle : J'ai lu ce texte des milliers de fois Princesse, qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que votre sang est la clé ? On ignore quel genre de sang est nécessaire.

Lucy : Pas moi, je vais vous montrer.

Indra : Ma fille tu es sure de toi ?

Lucy : Oui mère, il faut nous faire confiance, on doit être avec vous.

Olaf : (Soupire) Bien, montres-nous et on décidera après.

Devant nos yeux ébahis Lucy s'élève de quelques centimètres du sol et les éléments l'entourent. C'est un Maitre Elémentariste, je croyais qu'ils avaient tous disparus depuis des centaines d'années.

Belle : Majestés, Princesses vous savez qu'ils doivent rester, on les protégera.

Clarke : Mais enfin, on est trop vulnérable.

Elsa : Et un accident est vite arrivée.

Belle : La Princesse Lucy est un Maitre Elémentariste, elle à raison son sang et la clé et les enfants son connecté Magiquement, ils l'aideront à récupérer au besoin.

Indra : Très bien, David et Snow vont rester avec Lucy en permanence.

Olaf : Jordan tu restes avec Elsa et Mulan, désobéis une fois et tu seras puni jusqu'à ta majorité, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Jordan : Oui père, j'obéirai.

Clarke : Lexa et moi on va prendre en charge Aden, je vais prévenir mes parents.

Belle : Bien Princesse Lucy, suivez moi nous avons à parler.

Tous se séparent et j'entends marmonner Elsa des choses incompréhensibles quand Mulan s'approche d'elle.

Lucy : (Sourire) Le Roi Olaf est observateur.

Belle : (Sourire) Tu aurais du venir m'en parler, vous savez que nous vous écoutons au besoin.

Lucy : Je suis désolée, on ne voyait pas d'autres solutions pour venir.

Belle : Ce qui est fait est fait, on va rejoindre Nylah et étudier tes capacités plus profondément, nous avons une longue route à faire.

Lucy : Je te suis, merci de nous avoir défendu.

Belle : Essayez ne pas me le faire regretter svp.

Lucy : Promis.

 **POV Emma :**

Je vais lui tordre le coup dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, et Henry va m'attendre aussi. Ils sont vraiment complètement inconscients, n'importe quoi pourrait arriver.

Jordan : Ne sois pas fâchée stp, on devait venir et on voulait protéger Lucy.

Mulan : Il voulait te voir, je vous laisse discuter tranquillement.

Je regarde durement Jordan et finis par souffler, je lui ouvre mes bras et le serre contre moi fortement.

Emma : Donc tu peux disparaitre maintenant, je crois que je vais t'accrocher une clochette autour du cou.

Jordan : (Rire) Je ne suis pas une vache.

Emma : Non tu es un idiot, je croyais que vous saviez maintenant que vous pouviez me parler de tout avec Henry ?

Jordan : (Grimace) Henry et Madi voulaient le faire, mais on a voté et ...

Emma : Je vois, on va avoir une sérieuse discussion une fois rentrés au Royaume.

Jordan : (Sourire) D'accord, puis Cannelle n'aime pas être séparée de Bandit trop longtemps.

Emma : (Sourire) En parlant de nos compagnons, Clarke et les autres aimeraient aussi en avoir.

Jordan : Avec l'aide de Regina, Aden et Lucy on peut en invoquer d'autres sans problèmes mais sans Lily on ne pourra pas choisir ce qui arrivera.

Emma : Et bien ils prendront ce qui vient.

Jordan : Tu crois qu'Azgeda est comment ?

Emma : Je sais juste qu'il semble n'avoir qu'une saison, l'hiver, c'est un vaste Royaume mais assez hostile à l'extérieur.

Jordan : J'ai hâte de voir ça, et si on invoquait les compagnons maintenant, comme ça ils auront le reste du voyage pour faire connaissance avec leurs maitres.

Emma : Tu es encore faible de ton petit tour de magie je te signale.

Jordan : Gina et Zeke m'ont soigné, elle est encore plus fâchée que toi et refuse de me parler.

Emma : Je vais lui parler, mais comprends bien qu'elle est fâchée car votre protection est sa priorité et qu'elle a peur pour vous. Et puis tu sais qu'elle a mauvais caractère, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime autant.

Jordan : (Rire) Je vais lui répéter.

Regina : Qu'est ce que tu vas répéter ?

Mon cœur se soulève et je souris tendrement à Regina qui arrive, je l'embrasse et Jordan ricane en nous voyant dans notre bulle à nouveau.

Jordan : Beurk, bon je vais chercher Aden et Lucy.

Il s'en va et Regina caresse ma joue tendrement, me faisant encore plus sourire de bonheur. On reste dans cette position deux minutes avant que je me décale à regret de ses bras.

Emma : On va invoquer des compagnons pour tout le monde, ça nous fera penser à autre chose que cette quête et oublier les frasques des gamins.

Regina : Humm si tu veux, je suis vraiment furieuse contre eux, ils sont vraiment inconscients.

Emma : Je sais mon amour, mais ne restes pas fâchée, ils regrettent vraiment leurs actions et voulaient bien faire.

Regina : Certes mais ça n'excuse rien, et puis j'ai mauvais caractère. (Sourire diabolique)

Emma : (Grimace) Tu sais je disais ça pour lui remonter le moral, je...

Je vois qu'elle semble plus amusée qu'en colère et souffle de soulagement, elle se paie ma tête et moi je cours comme une idiote. Je lui tape l'épaule et elle souris, je rigole et lui tire la langue.

Emma : Tu es méchante.

Regina : (Sourit et embrasse) Je sais, viens allons invoquer nos compagnons mais sans Lily ça va être du grand n'importe quoi.

Emma : On verra bien.

On rejoint tout le monde, Bandit sur les talons, je repère aussi Cannelle et Etoile qui suit Elsa fidèlement. Les Enfants se mettent en place, en soutien il y a Nylah, Clarke, Lexa, David, Snow et moi. Regina trace le cercle et récite la formule, nos compagnons aboient joyeusement et je pose la main sur Gina pour lui donner l'énergie nécessaire. Pour commencer trois autres Crocotta apparaissent et s'assoient gentiment près de moi, je souris et les caresse faisant un peu grogner Bandit qui est sans doute jaloux. Il est suivit par un loup, assez impressionnant qui s'assoit aussi sagement près de moi.

Emma : Sois sage Bandit, et ne sois pas jaloux comme ça.

Regina : C'est qu'il est possessif, un peu comme moi avec toi.

Emma : Mais je suis tout à toi mon amour.

On se sourit et des Renards dorés apparaissent eux aussi au nombre de trois. Ils se placent avec les autres et c'est au tour de deux Chevaux Solaires d'apparaître, j'en suis limite jalouse tellement ils sont rares. Six Aigles apparaissent enfin, suivis de trois Griffons magnifiques. Trois Chevaux Ailés se rajoutent à l'invocation, voir autant de créatures rares est un grand privilège. Trois Chats ailés apparaissent à leurs tours. Et pour finir un Elfe apparaît avec deux lutins.

Emma : Et bien, je suis jalouse.

Bandit couine et je me baisse pour le caresser en souriant, gros jaloux, Regina nous regarde en souriant et l'Elfe s'approche de Regina en s'inclinant.

Elfe : Bonjour Maitre, je suis Teagan un Elfe des Eléments, je vous aiderai dans votre mission si vous le voulez bien.

Regina : Merci d'avoir répondu à notre appel, j'accepte votre aide avec plaisir.

Teagan : Les créatures invoquées ont déjà choisi leurs maitres.

Emma : Alors qu'ils s'avancent vers eux, je suis le Capitaine Emma Swan du Royaume d'Arendelle, bienvenue parmi nous.

Les chevaux solaires s'arrêtent devant David et Snow qui ne semblent pas en revenir. Les Crocotta s'arrêtent devant Aden, Lucy et Mulan qui semblent enchantées. Les aigles se placent près de Lincoln, Jackson, Nathan, Bellamy et Echo. Le dernier Aigle se pose sur le bras de Regina. Les Chevaux ailés se placent devant Harper, Monty et Luna qui sourient ravis. Les renards se placent devant Nylah, Octavia et August qui semblent contents. Les Griffons s'avancent devant Belle, Ruby et Dorothy qui nous a finalement accompagnées. Les deux lutins se placent devant le Roi Olaf et la Reine Indra qui semble ravie de les voir, un peu de chance n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Les chats ailés se placent devant Anya, Raven et Zeke qui s'empressent de les prendre dans leur bras en souriant. Le loup lèche Jasper qui rigole, pas du tout effrayé. Il ne reste que Clarke et Lexa que l'Elfe regarde en souriant.

 **POV Regina :**

Teagan : Si vous le permettez Maitre avec l'aide de leur Altesses il est possible de faire une invocation spéciale pour la Princesse Clarke et le Capitaine Lexa.

Regina : Une Invocation spéciale ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? Parce que je trouve déjà que tout ça est assez exceptionnel.

Teagan : Certes Maitre mais il faut de ma Magie pour les invoquer.

Emma : Invoquer qui ?

Teagan : Des Dragons, mais ne vous en faites pas ils auront des tailles réduites et se transformeront au besoin.

Emma : Je suis trop jalouse.

J'entends Bandit couiner à nouveau et frappe Emma qui rigole, elle se baisse pour caresser Bandit qui se colle dans ses bras malgré sa taille imposante ce qui me fait sourire.

Teagan : Tu es un vrai bébé Bandit, pour un Prince Crocotta tu fais un piètre exemple.

Bandit claque ses dents vers mon nouvel ami et j'éclate de rire, un Prince hein, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Clarke et Lexa se dirigent vers nous main dans la main en souriant, elles ne semblent pas tristes de ne pas avoir de compagnons.

Lexa : Je suis trop jalouse de David et Snow, leurs chevaux solaires sont magnifiques.

Clarke : Moi j'envie Raven, Zeke et Anya j'ai toujours aimé les chats.

Regina : Justement avec Teagan on a pensé à une chose pour vous, des Dragons.

Lexa : (Yeux brillants) Vraiment, ça serait un peu imposant non ?

Clarke : Raté pour la discrétion si de telles créatures nous accompagnent.

Regina : Ils seront de taille réduite, mais pourront se transformer au besoin, on va avoir besoin des petits.

Aden : On est là, vous avez trop de la chance, tu m'emmèneras faire un tour avec Lexa ?

Lexa : On verra si tu le mérites, parce que ta désobéissance pour le moment ne joue pas en ta faveur.

Clarke : (Rire) Ne sois pas cruelle mon cœur, je t'emmènerai Aden, promis.

Aden : (Tire la langue à Lexa) On doit faire quoi Seigneur Teagan ?

Teagan : Tenez-vous la main, je me charge du reste. Maitre donnez la main aussi aux petits et au Capitaine Swan. Capitaine Wood, Princesse rejoignez le cercle aussi.

Lexa : Appelez-moi Lexa svp.

Emma : Et moi Emma, nul besoin de titres entre nous.

Clarke : Je suis bien d'accord, regarder ils arrivent.

J'éclate de rire quand je vois qu'il y a quatre Dragon, et deux Crocotta, nous voilà à égalité on dirait puisqu'ils se dirigent tous vers nous.

Regina : Et bien, merci d'avoir répondu à notre appel.

Un dragon aussi rouge qu'une flamme se place devant Lexa qui tend la main, il vient se frotter dessus et le Dragon Bleu fait pareil avec Clarke. Les Crocotta eux se sont collés à leurs jambes et elles se baisent pour les caresser.

Regina : Il semblerait que le choix est fait, vous allez les appeler comment ?

Lexa : Bresinger pour le Dragon et Vagabond pour le Crocotta.

Clarke : Sky pour le Dragon et Tornade pour le Crocotta, ce sont deux femelles je suis contente.

Emma caresse un Dragon noir pendant que le dernier de couleur violet se frotte à moi. Teagan semble satisfait et rapetisse pour se poser sur mon épaule.

Regina : Et bien je vais te nommer Elenna et Mistal pour l'aigle. Et toi Emma comment se nomme ton compagnon ?

Emma : Elros, cela veut dire écume d'étoiles en Elfes il me semble ?

Teagan : C'est exact, vous devriez vous reposer maintenant.

Regina : Très bon conseil mon ami, demain on reprendre la route à l'aube, allons nous coucher.

Après quelque tours dans le camp pour voir que tout va bien, on rejoint notre tente, je suis ravie d'y voir Emma déjà endormie, elle se fatigue plus vite que nous en utilisant la Magie. Je laisse glisser mes doigts sur son dos et lui embrasse l'épaule en souriant, au moins tout va bien entre nous.

Emma : (Endormis) Tout va bien mon amour ?

Regina : Oui très bien, j'ai seulement hâte d'arriver, rendors toi.

Elle me tire dans ses bras et je laisse reposer ma tête contre son cœur, je ferme les yeux et m'accroche à elle fortement.

Emma : Je suis là, dors je veille sur toi.

Regina : Je t'aime.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi, tout se passera bien, on est ensemble.

Le lendemain je regarde Jordan discuter avec Elsa et Mulan joyeusement et Emma me fait signe d'y aller. Je souffle et me rapproche d'eux, et les rires s'arrêtent net et Jordan me regarde avec crainte.

Regina : Ne refais jamais une chose pareille, à la prochaine idée brillante de ce style je te change en grenouille vu ?

Jordan : (Sourire) Tu n'es plus fâchée ?

Regina : Non, mais je suis sérieuse Jordan, je veux que tu me parles la prochaine fois.

Jordan : Promis, je suis désolé.

Regina : Je sais, et écoutes les filles.

Elsa : Ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai promis mille morts si il désobéissait encore et je ne te parle même pas de notre mère.

Mulan : Et bien Prince, je n'envie pas votre retour chez vous.

Jordan : (Grimace) Gina et Emma vont me protéger du courroux de ma mère et d'Anna.

Regina : (Sourire) Je vais réfléchir à la question.

Jordan : Et Mulan appelles moi Jordan stp, après tout, tu es presque de la famille.

Je vois les filles virer rouge tomate et éclate de rire devant le sourire de Jordan, le petit malin.

Regina : Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit la plus sage de tes décisions d'énerver encore plus ta sœur mon grand.

Elsa : Non en effet.

Elle claque des doigts et une pluie torrentielle tombe sur lui le trempant, seul lui est touché par le nuage qui le pourchasse malgré qu'il ait lancé son cheval au galop, vite rattrapé par Mulan.

Regina : Mulan hein ?

Elsa : (Sourire) Rho tais toi vilaine.

 **POV Lexa :**

Depuis une semaine j'apprenais à connaitre mes nouveaux compagnons, en compagnie de Clarke et Aden la plupart du temps. C'était vraiment une très bonne idée, ça nous permet de penser à autre chose.

Clarke : Mon cœur, Belle dit que nous allons bientôt arriver à la première montagne.

Lexa : Très bien, je vais rejoindre David, et Emma alors pour ouvrir la voie, Aden tu restes avec ta sœur.

Aden : Je sais et je ne fais rien sans son autorisation sinon tu dis à Gina de me changer en grenouille.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu as retenu la leçon c'est bien, sois prudente.

Lexa : (Embrasse Clarke) Promis ma Princesse, à plus tard.

Je rejoins l'avant de l'armée et trouve comme prévu mes amis en grande discussion avec Belle, Dorothy et Ruby.

Lexa : Il y a un souci ?

Dorothy : Je me souviens que Walsh a dit qu'il prendrait la route de l'Est au cas où.

Ruby : On pense que durant la traversé de la montagne on va subir une attaque, car c'est là que nous sommes les plus vulnérables.

Lexa : Mais nous avons un avantage qu'ils n'ont pas.

David : Lequel ?

Belle : Vous pouvez voler pour certain, c'est une bonne idée, ça nous permettra d'éliminer la menace et de savoir où se trouve les pièges.

Emma : On va partir avec Lexa, Ruby, Luna et Monty dégager le passage

Lexa : Bonne idée, mais je te préviens, Clarke et Regina vont vouloir venir si on y va toutes les deux.

Emma : (Grimace) Muai je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

Ruby : (Rires) Vraiment vous devriez voir vos tête, elles comprendront si vous leurs expliquez la situation.

Dorothy : Ne te moques pas, je ne serai pas tranquille non plus de te savoir en première ligne.

Je retiens un rire en voyant Ruby rougir et vois Clarke et Regina arriver, allons bon il va me falloir être convaincante.

Lexa : Et, on pensait partir en éclaireur Emma et moi avec quelques hommes.

Clarke : La vérité Lexa ?

Je grimace, elle sait toujours quand on ment ou qu'on cache un part de vérité, comme Emma ce n'est pas très juste.

Emma : On pense que Walsh prépare une embuscade, du ciel on pourra les repérer et agir en fonction.

Regina : On vient avec vous.

Le ton est catégorique et Clarke approuve vivement, je regarde Belle désespérée et je la vois sourire d'amusement. Emma n'est pas plus à l'aise que moi, on se souvient toutes les deux que la dernière fois qu'on est partit sans elle, ça c'est mal finis.

Belle : Regina, Princesse vous devez rester au sol en cas de problème, sans oublier la sécurité de leurs Altesses et Majestés.

Clarke semble lutter contre l'idée un moment, tout comme Regina, je n'ose rien dire et d'un coup je suis enfermée dans ses bras tremblants.

Clarke : Je te jure que si tu t'avises de ne pas revenir Lexa je te tue cette fois ci.

Lexa : Je vais revenir ma Princesse, je reviendrai toujours pour toi.

Regina : Ne joues pas aux héros non plus Emma, Mistral va vous accompagner, servez vous en pour nous transmettre les infos nécessaires.

J'embrasse Clarke tendrement, Emma m'imite avec Regina et on se dirige avec Ruby et le reste de nos compagnons.

Indra : Tout va bien Capitaine ?

Lexa : Oui Majesté, nous allons juste vérifier que la voie est libre avant d'engager l'arme dans la montagne.

Indra : Parfait, je vais faire monter le camp alors, un peu de repos ne fera pas de mal, soyez prudentes et tenez nous au courant au plus vite.

Lexa : Oui Majesté, nous y allons.

Monty, Ruby, Luna, Emma sont déjà sur leurs compagnons et je rejoins Bresinger qui a pris une taille acceptable pour me porter. Je grimpe sur lui et on décolle, je croise le regard de Clarke et lui lance un clin d'œil auquel elle répond en souriant.

Emma : On sera prudente cette fois ci, je n'ai aucune envie d'énerver Regina, elle est terrifiante quand elle est colère.

Luna : (Rire) Et bien, après on me demande pourquoi je suis célibataire.

Lexa : C'est juste que personne jusque là n'ait trouvé grâce à tes yeux.

Ruby : Il y a peu je pensais comme elle, Lexa a raison quand on trouve la bonne personne tout prend enfin sens.

Monty : Je suis bien d'accord, mais nous sommes encore jeunes, tu as le temps de trouver ton âme sœur.

Lexa : Déjà homme ou femme ?

Luna : Tu veux me caser (Sourire amusé)

Emma : On veut que tu sois heureuse c'est tout, aller réponds à la dame je suis curieuse aussi.

Ruby : (Ricané) Tu es la pire des entremetteuses, des fois je me dis que tu dois être la fille cachée de l'amour pour agir comme ça.

Lexa : Ce rôle reviendrait plus à Snow, elle ne se trompe jamais quand elle prédit un couple.

Luna : Je dirais femme mais je n'ai rien contre les hommes non plus, cela dépend de son caractère je suppose.

Lexa : C'est sur que tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec du caractère, quelqu'un comme Belle ou Aurore est définitivement trop douce pour toi.

Luna : C'est vrai, bien que Belle porte bien son prénom. Elle est aussi intelligente, drôle et très bonne cavalière.

Emma : Hooo intéressant tout ça, tu lui trouves d'autres qualités ?

Monty : (Rires) Et c'est partit, Luna tu aurais mieux fait de te taire, tu vas être mariée avant la fin de cette quête.

(Rires)

 **POV Clarke :**

Regina : Ne t'en fais pas, elles ne feront rien d'irréfléchi cette fois ci.

Clarke : Humm, j'aimerai être aussi optimiste que toi sur cela.

Belle : Vous inquiéter ne les fera pas revenir plus vite, étudions plutôt comment on va atteindre le premier Anneau, celui de la Terre. Il est caché dans une grotte, si on continu à progresser à cette allure, nous y seront dans dix jours.

David : Il serait judicieux de faire des petits groupes et de se séparer pour couvrir toute la grotte rapidement.

Clarke : Oui ça me semble être la bonne solution pour commencer, Nylah nous donnera un fil magique qui nous permettra de nous retrouver facilement au besoin.

Bellamy : Le fil d'Ariane, je le croyais disparu à jamais ?

Nylah : Il a été ramené lors d'une campagne précédente, je suis ravie d'avoir en ma possession un tel trésor, cela va bien nous aider.

Clarke : Bien des groupes de trois pour commencer, il faut laisser suffisamment d'hommes pour protéger les enfants aussi.

Belle : Les connaissant ils voudront venir, je crois qu'on devrait les laisser faire, leurs instincts les guideront et on les protégera sans s'inquiéter de les savoir seul.

Bellamy : Des groupe de cinq alors avec les enfants, ça sera plus sur.

Clarke : Ok, donc on fait comme ça. Je continu à veiller sur Aden avec Lexa, Zeke et Raven nous accompagneront.

Belle : J'irai dans le groupe de la Princesse Lucy avec Anya, David et Snow.

David : Luna nous accompagnera aussi, je pense que ça suffira.

Regina : Dans ce cas on se charge de Jordan avec Emma, Elsa, Mulan et Monty.

Clarke : Bien, les autres resteront au camp avec le Roi Olaf et la Reine Indra. Il faut supposer que Walsh est prévu de nous attaquer la nuit pour l'effet de surprise, donc je veux que les gardes soient renforcées à partir de maintenant.

Echo : Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en charge.

Clarke : Lincoln et Octavia se mettront sur les hauteurs avec les Chevaliers, ils aideront au besoin.

Belle : Bonne idée, en parlant d'Octavia...

David : Je pense que son affection pour Lincoln est suffisante pour nous prouver sa loyauté, de plus si nous persistons à la traiter comme un traitre, elle risque de le devenir par colère.

Clarke : Ontari a une mauvaise influence sur elle, elle est trop remplit de colère pour être objective. Espérons que Lincoln et sa patience légendaire pousse Octavia à se confier plus.

Echo : On pourrait aussi tenter de devenir amie avec elle, je pense qu'elle se sent seule et qu'avec notre soutien elle fera le bon choix.

Bellamy : Je suis d'accord, elle ne semble pas avoir mauvais fond, je n'en dirai pas autant pour Ontari.

Regina : Ontari aime vraiment Octavia, je pense que nous pouvons nous servir de ça pour la retourner.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais il faudra parler franchement à Octavia, la tenir plus dans l'ignorance serait une erreur. Comme vous je pense qu'elle est sous l'influence d'Ontari et que l'affection de Lincoln et son éloignement est plus que bénéfique. Mais elle reste son amie, la seule pendant très longtemps, alors il faut y aller doucement.

Belle : Ce qui est certain c'est que pour le moment on doit se concentrer sur la Anneaux, on s'occupera de tout ça une fois rentrés chez nous. Nylah je veux qu'une fois à la grotte tu y places une barrière, comme ça une fois qu'on y sera on aura plus de mauvaises surprises.

Nylah : Très bien je m'en occupe, et je parle souvent avec Octavia, je pense qu'elle a assez confiance en moi, donc j'aimerai vous aider à la convaincre.

Regina : Très bien, je pense que nous sommes prêts, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre nos éclaireurs.

Clarke : Mistral revient, regardes.

Regina tend le bras et récupère le message qu'elle nous lit à haute voix. Au fur et à mesure de son récit on blêmit un peu mais la détermination est plus forte.

Clarke : Que tous ceux qui ont un compagnon pouvant volé se tiennent prêts, on va les rejoindre.

Tous se précipitent et je rejoins Sky, Tornade et Vagabond aboient et je regarde Regina avec inquiétude.

Regina : On les prend avec nous, les dragons les porterons, on y va.

Je grimpe sur mon Dragon et fait signe aux chiens qui sautent souplement sur son dos. Je ne suis pas étonnée de voir Bandit les imiter sur le Dragon de Regina et on décolle. Snow et David nous ouvre la route avec leurs chevaux solaires, ils font sensations comme ça.

Clarke : Lexa va baver en les voyant arriver.

Regina : (Rire) Je ne te parle même pas d'Emma.

Harper : Les filles on fait quoi une fois qu'on les aura rejoints ?

Clarke : On les extermine, et ça serait bien de capturer Walsh pour avoir des infos.

Regina : Il ne sera pas facile à capturer vivant, mais tu as raison, il faut savoir enfin ce que le Royaume de la Cité des Lumières prépare.

Harper : On ne le laissera pas faire, regardez ils sont là.

Je souffle de soulagement en voyant Lexa et Vagabond saute sur son dragon pour se frotter à elle. Je lui prends la main et la serre ravie de la retrouver, je regarde la montagne et vois l'armée de Walsh nous attendre.

Lexa : Ils sont environs 300

Emma : Entourés de barrières de protections puissantes mais Elros dit qu'il peut les briser avec Sky, Bresinger et Elenna.

Clarke : Alors on va faire comme ça, je vais rester en retrait pour contenir les ténèbres.

Emma : Je vais t'aider.

Jasper : Moi aussi, oui je sais un Loup qui vole ce n'est pas commun mais je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Clarke : Tu m'étonnes, tout le monde en place.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :** L'Anneau de la Terre

 **POV Emma :**

Emma : Ok, si tout le monde a compris le plan on va y aller, ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés, la surprise est notre meilleur atout. Il ne faut pas leur laisser le temps de se reprendre.

David : Avec Snow on va les éblouir pour couvrir votre attaque.

Lexa : Bien, Monty et Harper vous venez avec moi pour les empêcher de fuir.

Regina : Jasper et Luna vous protégez Clarke qui va retenir les ténèbres pour éviter qu'elle ne contamine cette Terre.

Emma : Les autres vous venez avec Regina et moi, n'ayez aucune pitié, car eux n'en n'auront pas.

Je regarde avec inquiétude le bouclier qui entoure l'armée, cela va demander beaucoup de puissance de la part de Regina pour le briser. Heureusement que le plus gros des troupes est avec Nia, mais c'est déjà pas mal. Je regarde mes amis se mettre en position et les crocottas sautent sur la montagne pour se faufiler dans les rangs ennemis, ils attaqueront à mon signal.

Regina : Je vais y arriver, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai beaucoup augmenté mon pouvoir cette dernière année.

Emma : Je serai toujours inquiète pour toi Gina, mais je sais que tu vas y arriver, fais juste attention de ne pas dépasser tes limites stp.

Regina : C'est ta spécialité ça très chère.

Monty : (Rire) Dans tes dents vilaine.

Je boude un peu et tous rigolent, je finis par sourire à mon tour et attrape la main de Gina, je peux au moins lui donner de l'énergie pour le sort.

Emma : Elros et Elenna restez bien en vol statique durant l'incantation, après on compte sur vous pour cramer nos ennemis jusqu'au dernier.

Je vois Lexa me faire signe et je ferme les yeux en sifflant, l'attaque peut commencer. Je déverse une grande dose d'énergie en Regina et file aider nos amis. L'armée ne s'attendait pas à nous voir arriver du ciel et panique. J'aperçois Walsh et Monty me fait signe qu'il vient avec moi. Les Crocottas font des ravages, comme les flammes des Dragons. Sans parler des Griffons, Cheveux Solaires et autres Créatures qui nous accompagnent, c'était vraiment une bonne idée de les invoquer, ils nous sont d'une grande aide.

Monty : Em, Walsh tente de s'échapper, il est rentré dans une grotte.

On se pose et aussitôt Elros prend une taille plus petite, on s'élance à a sa poursuite, Bandit sur les talons. Tout d'un coup le sol s'écroule et je lance Bandit de l'autre côté avant de tomber. Je me prépare au choc mais rien ne vient et je vois Monty briller intensément. Il utilise son contrôle de l'air à pleine puissance et Elros nous récupère, c'était moins une.

Emma : Jolis reflexes, merci, à toi aussi Elros.

Bandit vient me lécher et je grimace en me relevant, l'enfoiré, la grotte est complètement bouchée, on en peut qu'avancer maintenant.

Monty : Restons sur nos gardes, à mon avis il n'est pas rentré là dedans pour rien.

Emma : Je sais, mais le capturer nous serait vraiment utile.

Monty : Tu nous mets un peu de lumière ?

D'un mouvement du poignet j'éclaire la grotte et on reprend la route, je serre mon épée et nous entoure d'un bouclier, pas question de se faire surprendre encore une fois.

Monty : Je vois que tes cours avec Regina portent ses fruits, ce bouclier est plus que résistant.

Emma : Elle a beaucoup de patience avec moi, je ne suis pas très douée malheureusement.

Monty : N'importe quoi, tu devrais te faire plus confiance c'est tout.

Emma : Merci mon ami, à notre retour je promets de t'organiser le plus beau des Mariage.

Monty : Harper et moi on n'a pas besoin d'un grand mariage, juste que nos amis soient présents.

Je souris, il a refusé de se marier sans moi, je suis vraiment touchée mais je me sens coupable aussi du temps qu'il a perdu.

Monty : Arrêtes ça, on savait qu'on allait te retrouver, c'était notre choix de t'attendre alors cesse de t'en vouloir pour cette année perdue. Tu as fait ton devoir, Emerson n'est plus et c'est tous ce qui compte.

Emma : Tu as raison, bon sang voila autre chose, on dirait qu'il sait bien amuser en nous attendant.

Le mur semble se rapprocher dangereusement et on se met à courir, on se jette dans une crevasse à la suite de Bandit et on souffle de lassitude. Il va passer un sale quart d'heure ce rat pour m'avoir fait courir ainsi.

Monty : Em regardes.

Je tourne la tête et vois Walsh entouré de ténèbres, il les invoque à pleine puissance grâce à son sang.

Emma : Je m'occupe des ténèbres, toi de Walsh, ça ira ?

Monty : Fais ce que tu as à faire, je m'occupe de ce vaurien.

Emma : Bandit, Elros vous aidez Monty, protégez-le.

Elros obéit mais Bandit se place devant moi, je souris et plains celui qui osera s'approcher de moi. Sa taille semble avoir doublée et ses crocs sont sortis, Elros aussi a grandit autant qu'il peut et Monty grimpe sur son dos les yeux brillants.

Monty : Ne le répète pas à Sirocco mais c'est la classe quand même un Dragon.

Sirocco est son Cheval ailé, je souris et laisse éclater tout mon pouvoir en rentrant dans la crevasse. Monty me suit de près et je lutte avec Walsh, ténèbres contre Lumière. Soudain le vent se mêle à la partie et au moment où l'aura de Monty explose je me souviens.

Njord : Emma prépares toi à frapper, je vais aider mon fils.

Emma : Bien Seigneur, merci.

Monty : Père, le fils d'Apaté se cache au milieu des ténèbres, comment il peut en contrôler autant, il n'est pas sensé disposer de ce pouvoir, même pour un Dieu ?

Njord : Erébé fait corps avec les ténèbres, il agit comme un catalyseur pour ses alliés.

Emma : Comment on l'arrête ?

Njord : Lors de la bataille finale, chaque chose en son temps. Maintenant Emma, frappes, on est très fiers de vous. Vous êtes sur le bon chemin, nous nous reverrons.

Je ferme les yeux et d'un coup l'image de mon petit garçon apparaît devant moi, une larme coule et je saute sur Walsh la rage au centre. Je suis désolée Daniel, j'aurai du te protéger.

 **POV Regina :**

Mon cœur se serre de douleur d'un coup, je sais que ça ne vient pas de moi, Emma...

Ruby : Regina ça va ?

Regina : Où est Emma ?

Ruby : Elle est partie à la poursuite de Walsh dans la grotte avec Monty. On essaie de dégager le passage pour les faire sortir, on n'a pas mal de prisonniers, on fait quoi ?

Regina : (Masse mes tempes) David, je te confie la suite, il faut que j'aille chercher Emma.

Clarke : Regina, regarde.

Je tourne la tête et voit une lumière étincellent sortir de la grotte avant d'exploser, la chemin est dégager et Emma sort avec Monty, Walsh est dans un triste état mais le visage de ma douce est fermé et d'un coup j'ai peur.

Clarke : Les ténèbres s'échappent encore, je vais les repousser avec Emma, ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe d'elle.

Je suis restée figée quand elle a jeté Walsh dans les bras de Snow, elle ne m'a pas accordé un regard quand elle est partit avec Clarke et mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Je suis entrain de me torturer le cerveau pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette grotte quand elle revient m'embrasse doucement, je ferme les yeux et m'accroche son cou.

Emma : Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, je vais bien. Je t'aime, occupes toi de faire venir l'armée avec David et Lexa, on va en avoir pour un moment avec Clarke pour chasser toute cette noirceur.

Regina : Pourquoi tu es triste ?

Emma : Je ne sais plus, ce n'est rien, ça va mieux maintenant que je te vois.

Un minimum rassurée je l'embrasse à nouveau, elle me caresse la joue et grimpe sur Elros pour rejoindre Clarke qui lui tape dans le dos en souriant.

Lexa : Ne t'en fais pas, on doit tous vivre avec cette tristesse. Mais que ce soit Clarke et moi ou vous deux, on a décidé de l'affronter ensemble, viens allons voir Walsh.

Je suis Lexa un peu songeuse mais quand je vois Walsh je claque des doigts et des chaines magiques l'entourent, il est maintenant obligé de dire la vérité si il ne veut pas souffrir le martyr.

Regina : Ma patience est quasi inexistante en ce moment alors je te conseille de parler, que fais tu ici ?

Walsh : Nia avait prévu que vous seriez sans doute prévenue par notre marionnette. Des années qu'on se sert d'elle, vous n'imaginez pas toutes les informations précieuses qu'elle nous a livrées. (Rires)

Dorothy baisse les yeux, honteuse et Ruby pose la main sur son épaule, je resserre les chaines et il commence à s'étouffer.

Regina : Qu'a prévue Nia ?

Walsh : Je ne vous dirai rien, vos Royaumes tomberont, ma vie importe peu, seul le Royaume de la Cité des Lumières et sa victoire et importante.

Regina : Ho mais on ne pas te tuer mon chère, crois moi quand je dis que tu aurais préféré.

Ma voix est aussi froide que la glace, Lexa ne bronche pas mais beaucoup me regarde avec étonnement, il est rare que je laisse parler ma colère comme ça. Mais savoir qu'Emma a souffert par sa faute m'insupporte, je ne supporte pas de la voir avec ce regard brisé, depuis quelque temps pourtant il semblait avoir disparu.

Lexa : Pourquoi vous voulez les Anneaux, grâce à la roche Noire des Dragons votre contrôle est quasi absolu sur les armes que vous créez.

Walsh : Mais pas totale, si les Anneaux tombent entre vos mains, on se désavantagerait durant la guerre.

Regina : Vous avouez donc préparer une guerre contre nous, intéressant. Pour quel motif nous attaquer, nous sommes en paix depuis longtemps maintenant.

Il se pince les lèvres, conscient d'en avoir trop dit et avant de perdre définitivement le contrôle je claque des doigts à nouveau. Il s'écroule inconscient et Snow le jette sans ménagement dans une charrette avec David.

Regina : Lexa prends quelques hommes et va chercher l'armée, on campera ici ce soir.

Lexa : Très bien, tu surveilles pour...

Regina : Ne t'en fais pas Jasper et Monty sont avec elles, préviens le Roi et la Reine de ce qu'a dit Walsh, il faut aussi prévenir nos Royaumes, cette fois plus aucun doute permit, nous sommes vraiment entrés en guerre.

Lexa : D'accord, je m'en occupe.

Elle s'en va avec Luna et Harper et voyant le nombre de prisonniers blessés je rappelle Harper et envoie Dorothy à sa place.

Harper : Tu as besoin de moi ?

Regina : On ne peut pas les laisser agoniser, on va les soigner un minimum et les enfermer, on verra avec le Roi et la Reine ceux qu'ils veulent faire des prisonniers.

Snow : Je vais aider aussi.

On soigne d'abord les plus graves, durant deux heures on organise le camp. Je suis tellement préoccupé par l'air triste d'Emma qu'un nouveau flash m'envahit. Emma est avec un petit garçon sur pégase entrain de rire, cette image m'emplit de joie. Le petit garçon a les mêmes yeux qu'elle et il me ressemble aussi ? La vision s'arrête, comment c'est possible, qui est ce ? Où sommes-nous dans cette vision ?

Ruby : Regina, Emma et Clark reviennent, elles sont complètement épuisées, on a besoin de toi et Harper.

Je braque mon regard sur Emma qui me sourit péniblement, Clarke est en piteux état aussi et on les allonge dans l'infirmerie.

Regina : Heureusement que tu deviens raisonnable hein ?

Emma : Ne sois pas fâchée mon amour, ça devait être fait, je sais que tu comprends.

Regina : Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

Emma : Tant que tu es là, j'irai bien, promis.

Regina : Toujours, reposes-toi.

Je glisse ma main sur sa joue et elle me bascule près d'elle, je rigole et elle se love dans mes bras, elle s'endort en deux minutes chrono et je souffle. Cette guerre va être longue, je le sens.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je me pose avec Dorothy dans notre camp, elle n'a pas décroché un mot depuis la remarque de Walsh.

Lexa : Tu étais victime d'un sort, comme Costia, Hansel on n'est pas vraiment sur mais depuis son incident il travaille d'arrache pied pour prouver sa loyauté. Personne ne doute de toi et quand on l'a fait, c'était avant tout pour te protéger. Nylah m'a dit qu'il fallait une grande force pour briser un tel sort, alors ne t'en veux pas stp.

Dorothy : J'aimerai me souvenir de ce que je leur ai dit, ça nous aiderai surement.

Lexa : Les filles ont surement un sort pour ça, mais tu sais que nous sommes tous frappés d'un sort d'oublie puissant, je ne suis pas sure que toucher à ta mémoire soit une bonne idée tant qu'il est en place.

Dorothy : Je dois essayer quand même, il en va de mon honneur.

Lexa : Très bien nous en reparlerons, je te laisse gérer le départ avec Echo et Belle.

Dorothy : Très bien, à plus tard.

Bellamy : Et, alors tout c'est bien passé ?

Lincoln : Personne n'est blessé ?

Lexa : Tout le monde va bien, quand je suis partie avec Dorothy Emma et Clarke contenaient les ténèbres que Walsh avait libérées.

Octavia : Et ça ira pour elles ?

Je regarde Octavia puis mon frère qui semble totalement amoureux, Bellamy me fait signe de parler et je m'exécute.

Lexa : Le Royaume de la Cité des Lumière prépare bien une guerre contre nous. Walsh l'a avoué, depuis quelque temps déjà nous soupçonnions cela. Nous avons envoyé des espions dans le Royaume qui sont revenus avant notre départ. Un reste toujours en place, leurs rapports sont accablants. Si nous partons chercher les Anneaux des éléments c'est pour contrer leurs armes magiques qu'ils construisent grâce à la roche Noire volée en Terre des Dragon. Nous avons du faire face à divers espions nous aussi, qui était sous l'emprise un sort de contrôle très puissant. Nous ignorons ce que l'ennemi sait sur nous, d'où notre prudence et le peu de personne au courant de tout ceci. Nous avons découvert aussi que nous étions frappés d'un sort d'oubli inviolable et que les petits Princes et Princesses étaient menacés.

Octavia : Pourquoi m'en parler alors ?

Lexa : Parce que je, on te fait confiance Octavia.

(Silence)

Octavia : (Poing sur le cœur) Sur mon honneur de Messagère je vous jure d'en être digne.

Lexa : Bien, aide Lincoln à diriger les Chevaliers, nous partons après mon entrevu avec le Roi et la Reine.

Octavia : Très bien.

Lincoln : A plus tard, fais moi demander si tu as besoin de moi.

Lexa : Promis, à plus tard.

Ils s'éloignent, j'espère que nous avons pris la bonne décision pour Octavia, c'est vraiment une bonne chose qu'Ontari soit absente de cette mission.

Bellamy : Tu as bien fait de lui en parler, je suis sur qu'à nous tous on la gardera dans la lumière.

Lexa : Je l'espère, Majesté, j'ai de nouvelles informations à vous faire parvenir.

Indra : Parlez Capitaine.

Lexa : Walsh a avoué que le Royaume de la Cité des Lumière prépare une guerre contre nous, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne passent l'offensive.

Olaf : Les Traitres, il faut avertir les trois Royaumes au plus vite de tout ça.

Bellamy : Je vais faire venir la Magicienne Nylah pour qu'elle prépare un portail.

Indra : Avons-nous eu des pertes ?

Lexa : Non Majesté pas de notre côté et nous avons fait de nombreux prisonniers en plus du Chevalier Walsh.

Olaf : Ils mériteraient tous la pendaison, mais je pense que les livrer au prochain Seigneur du Nord serait plus sage.

Indra : Je suis d'accord, hormis Walsh que nous allons renvoyer au Royaume sous bonne garde.

Lexa : Bien Majesté, j'ai fait préparer le départ pour rejoindre le camp où nous passerons la nuit.

Olaf : Parfait, nous allons préparer le compte rendu pour le Roi Marcus, vous pouvez disposez.

Lexa : (S'incline) Bien Majestés.

Indra : Et Capitaine, c'est une grande victoire, je vous félicite.

Lexa : Merci Majesté.

Une fois sortit, je tombe sur Jordan, il semble à nouveau complètement coupé de la réalité et je m'assois près de lui.

Jordan : Je ressens les émotions comme tu le sais, c'est pire avec mes proches et je sens Emma triste, Regina inquiète puis d'un coup apaisée. Je sens Clarke au bord de l'épuisement, tu devrais y aller, tu l'aideras et elle récupérera son énergie plus vite près de toi. Mon père est en colère, genre vraiment en colère et Lucy excitée par tout ça. Aden est plus posé et veut te rendre fière, tu es son modèle et il espère qu'un jour il sera aussi courageux que toi ou Clarke. Je suis submergé par mon pouvoir par moment, alors j'ai besoin de m'isoler, mais je vais bien.

Lexa : Quand tu es submergée, fermes les yeux, fais le vide dans ton esprit, crées toi un refuge ou nul ne peut entrer.

Jordan : C'est quoi ton refuge à toi ?

Lexa : Clarke, mais avant je m'imaginais voguer sur l'océan, cela m'apaisait.

Jordan : Je vais essayer, merci Lexa.

Lexa : A votre service petit Prince.

Bellamy : Tout est prêt, nous pouvons rejoindre le camp.

Echo : Lexa j'ai envoyé Walsh par le portail, Nathan l'a réceptionné avec Leroy. La missive du Roi est également partit avec un messager.

Lexa : Parfait, ne perdons pas de temps, j'aimerai arriver avant la nuit.

Belle : Bellamy va prendre le Commandement, toi tu retournes au camp.

Je remercie d'un regard mes amis et saute sur Bresinger, j'arrive Clarke.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je suis épuisée, contenir autant de ténèbres n'est pas aisé. Je regarde Emma dormir dans les bras de Regina et tente d'attraper de l'eau. Il apparaît devant moi, devant une Lexa tout sourire. J'oublie mon verre d'eau et la tire contre moi, elle m'a vraiment manqué.

Lexa : Tout va bien mon amour ?

Clarke : J'ai juste besoin de repos et de toi.

Lexa : Alors dors, je reste près de toi.

Clarke : L'armée est en chemin ?

Lexa : Oui, Bellamy et Belle la dirigent, je voulais être près de toi.

Clarke : Merci.

J'entends une voix m'appeler, je sait que je rêve, je suis dans un endroit magnifique et me retrouve devant un jeune garçon d'environ 16 ans avec un air malicieux.

Finn : Salut, je suis contente de te voir.

Clarke : Tu es ?

Finn : Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, père va hurler déjà en apprenant que j'ai voyagé dans les rêves sans autorisation.

Clarke : (Sourire) Pourquoi l'as tu fais alors ?

Finn : Tu me manquais, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

Clarke : On se connaissait d'avant ?

Finn : Je suis ton frère, je suis content que tu es pardonnée à Lexa, ce n'était pas de sa faute et vous avait toujours était plus forte ensemble. Souviens-toi que je vous aime et que je veux votre bonheur, les Anneaux vous attendent.

Clarke : On va se revoir ?

Finn : Je l'espère, n'oubliez pas de vous aimer, c'est ça ma plus belle réussite.

Quand je me réveille il fait jour, et je suis seule, Lexa a du partir organiser les choses. Je souris en voyant Aden près de moi et passe ma main sur sa joue pour le réveiller.

Aden : Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Oui, c'est toi qui as rechargé mon énergie Magique ?

Aden : Oui avec Jordan et Lucy, Nylah et Regina ont aidé aussi, Emma était plus épuisée que toi mais elle c'est réveillée il y a un moment, j'étais inquiet.

Clarke : Je rêvais, il est quelle heure ?

Aden : Presque midi, grâce à Gina et Nylah on est arrivés devant la grotte où est enfermé le premier Anneau.

Clarke : Bien on va manger et ensuite on va organiser les recherches.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu pleures ?

J'essuie mes larmes, je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais je ne me sens plus si triste que d'habitude. Je serre mon frère contre moi et l'entoure d'une puissante lumière.

Aden : Waouh, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Clarke : Pour te protéger, viens allons trouver Lexa et les autres.

A peine je suis sortit que je trouve Belle et Lexa, cette dernière semble soulagée de me voir et m'enlace tendrement.

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse, tu as finit de faire la marmotte ?

Clarke : (Embrasse) Je t'aime.

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Je t'aime aussi, tout va bien ?

Je me concentre à nouveau et enferme Lexa dans ma lumière, elle ne dis rien et resserre ses bras autour de moi.

Clarke : Juste au cas où.

Lexa : Tu es sûre que tout va bien ma Princesse ?

Aden : Elle a fait pareil avec moi, tu es bizarre Clarke.

Raven : Ah vous voilà, je vous cherche partout je vous signale.

Je lâche Lexa et tire Raven dans mes bras, à son tour je l'enferme dans ma lumière et elle me rend mon étreinte en souriant.

Clarke : Tu sais que je t'aime comme une sœur, pas vrai ?

Raven : Moi aussi je t'aime Princesse, tout va bien ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Je crois que notre Princesse a un surplus d'affection à donner.

Clarke : (Tire la langue) Si mes câlins te dérangent, je peux les réserver à d'autres tu sais.

Lexa prend un air outré et me tire dans ses bras, elle me serre contre elle de manière possessive et Raven ainsi qu'Aden éclate de rire. Je rejoins leurs rires, je ne veux pas les perdre c'est tout, je ne supporterais pas de perdre encore une personne que j'aime. Tiens encore ?

Lincoln : Les filles, le repas est servi, finalement on vous accompagne avec Octavia.

Clarke : D'accord, approches.

Je le prends dans mes bras et l'enferme dans une forte etreinte, ma lumière l'entoure et il regarde Lexa de façon étrange.

Lincoln : Tout va bien Princesse ?

Clarke : Bien sur, je voulais juste te protéger comme il se doit, tu es le frère de ma femme après tout et un grand ami.

(Silence)

Tout le monde me regarde avec les yeux rond, mais la plus choquée semble Lexa. Ce qui m'inquiète un peu.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Aden : (Rires) Maman va faire une syncope.

Clarke : Mais quoi à la fin, qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Rien ma Princesse, viens allons manger.

Je les regarde de manière suspicieuse et Lincoln éclate de rire, ils sont bizarres des fois. Raven calle son pas au mien et me murmure à l'oreille.

Raven : Tu as appelé Lexa ta femme, d'où notre surprise.

Ma femme, je souris en voyant le regard brillant de Lexa, oui ma femme...c'est une évidence qu'elle l'est et depuis longtemps vu comment mon cœur réagit en sa présence.

Clarke : En effet ma mère va faire une syncope.

On rigole et je rattrape Lexa pour glisser ma main dans la sienne, au passage j'entoure Zeke de lumière et Octavia, vu qu'il nous accompagne dans la grotte.

Octavia : Mais Princesse, je ne suis personne, vous ne devriez pas gâcher votre énergie pour moi.

Clarke : Tu es Octavia, Messagère du Royaume Blanc, compagne du Chevalier Lincoln et mon amie. Alors je t'interdis de dire à nouveau ce genre de choses, tu n'es pas seule.

Octavia : (Larmes) Merci Princesse.

Clarke : Mes amis m'appellent Clarke, aller viens on va manger.

 **POV Lucy :**

Anya : Princesse ne partez pas devant seule svp.

Lucy : Excuses moi Anya, je sens l'Anneau m'appeler c'est pour ça.

Belle : Il nous faut rester sur nos gardes, l'Anneau est sans doute protégé par de puissants sorts.

Snow : On va vite la savoir, apparemment tout les chemins mènent ici, regardez, tout le monde est là.

Je vois Jordan et Aden me rejoindre et on se place devant l'Anneau paume ouverte. Je sais déjà ce qu'il faut faire, mais bon ce n'est pas franchement agréable de faire couler son sang. Les garçons me donnent la main et d'un mouvement sec je m'entaille la paume et le pose sur l'Anneau. Très vite je vois que ça ne sera pas suffisant et les garçons m'imitent et posent leurs mains ensanglantées sur la barrière. Mon énergie semble être aspirée hors de mon corps et d'un coup je me redresse, David a posé ses main sur moi, il brille intensément. Clarke a fait pareil pour Aden et Emma s'occupe de Jordan, les autres appuient sur la barrière avec toute la force de leurs pouvoirs.

Lucy : Il faut plus de sang.

Avant que je ne réagisse, Lexa, Snow et Anya s'entaillent le bras et laissent couler leur sang sur la barrière qui se fissure. Voyant que sa marche Regina, Ruby et Luna rajoutent leur sang et la barrière éclate enfin. Je serai tombée à genou si David ne me maintenait pas contre son torse. D'un coup un bracelet apparaît à mon poignet, avec à son centre l'Anneau de la Terre.

Lucy : Anya, Ruby, Dorothy, Luna tendez votre main, vous êtes à présent détentrices du pouvoir de contrôler la Terre.

Leurs doigts s'illuminent et l'anneau apparait, je me tourne vers Clarke, Lexa, Emma et Regina et le même bracelet que moi apparaît autour de leurs poignets.

Regina : Nylah vient de me dire que l'armée de Nia arrive, il faut sortir.

Lucy : Je suis désolée, je ne crois pas pouvoir marcher.

Lincoln soulève Aden, David me porte et Jordan se trouve dans les bras de Bellamy et tous courent vers la sortie.

David : C'était très impressionnant Princesse.

Lucy : Merci David, tu crois que j'ai bien choisit pour les représentants de l'Anneau ?

David : J'en suis sûr, je suis un peu jaloux.

Lucy : Je te réserve celui de l'air avec Snow, Monty, Jasper et Harper.

David : (Sourire) Alors ça va, une fois dehors et au vu de votre fatigue à tous, vous resterez à l'infirmerie sous bonne garde.

Lucy : D'accord.

David : Juste d'accord, pas de protestations ?

Lucy : (Sourire) Je suis vraiment fatiguée, comme les garçons et on ne vous servira à rien en pleine bataille comme ça.

David : Depuis quand tu es devenue raisonnable ?

Lucy : Je le serai jusqu'à demain, tu seras prudent hein ?

David : Bien sur Princesse, on y est.

Il me pose dans un lit moelleux et je souris en voyant Anya se poster près de nous avec Octavia et Jasper.

David : Personne ne passe, c'est compris ?

Jasper : On protège les petits, ne t'en fait pas.

Anya : Ils ne poseront pas un doigt sur eux.

Octavia : Envoyez-les en enfer pour nous.

David m'embrasse le front tendrement et je ferme les yeux, tout ira bien, je suis en sécurité. D'un coup je suis entourée de Lumière et vois Clarke et Emma briller intensément, je souris, je sombre dans les bras de Morphée avant de pouvoir les remercier.

 **POV Harper :**

Les blessées s'enchainaient sans fin et je commençais à fatiguer sérieusement, d'un coup Jackson, Aurore et Snow arrivent et je manque de m'écrouler sur un lit. Ce sont les bras sécurisants de mon fiancé qui me réceptionnent.

Monty : Tu n'es pas raisonnable Harp, tu dois aussi te reposer, ils vont prendre le relais, l'armée de Nia à pris la fuite, surement jusqu'au prochain Anneau.

Harper : Les petits dorment encore ?

Monty : Ils ont utilisé beaucoup de pouvoir, ils doivent se reposer, comme toi.

Voyant que mon amour est blessé je pose ma main sur son bras, il me regarde avec désapprobation mais me laisse le soigner quand même. Quand soudain je m'éclaire, mon énergie semble sans fin et je me souviens, je tourne les yeux et vois ma mère me sourire tendrement.

Eir : Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas attendre parler de Médecine, je trouve que tu t'en sors bien.

Harper : (Rire) Merci Mère, tout va bien chez nous ?

Eir : Oui, je suis venu te donner une potion pour Walsh, donnes lui et ses pouvoirs Divins lui seront enlevés définitivement, il ne sera plus qu'un être humain normal. Il vous dira la vérité, je suis très fière de toi ma fille.

Harper : Merci Mère, embrassez père pour moi et faites attention à vous.

Eir : Toujours, désolé de te le dire mais Odin a décidé de te nommer Déesse de la consolation.

Harper : (Plisse mon nez) Je suppose qu'il y a pire.

Monty : Cela te va bien mon amour, tu apaises les gens si bien par ta douceur et ton calme.

Eir : Ton fiancé a raison, tu viens d'être nommée Gardien des Cieux.

Monty : C'est un grand honneur d'accepter.

Harper : Il est plus que mérité, c'est Raven qui va râler.

Monty : (Rire) Elle est la Gardienne de la Terre, ça va.

Eir : (Sourire) Je dois y retourner, ça fait plaisir de te voir mon enfant. Soutenez Clarke et Lexa, elles vont avoir besoin de vous plus vite que prévu.

Ma mère disparaît et je regarde Monty avec interrogation, on parlait de quoi déjà ? Je suis vraiment fatiguée, j'ai à peine fermé les yeux qu'Emma hurle que Lexa et Clarke sont grièvement blessés. Je me lève d'un bond avec Monty et on se précipite vers elles.

Harper : Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Emma : (Colère) Nia, elles se sont interposées pour nous sauver avec Regina.

Regina : Les ténèbres tentent de prendre possession de leurs Cœurs, seule la lumière de Clarke les protège mais elle faiblit. On ne sait pas quoi faire, je n'avais jamais vu un sort pareil.

Harper : Moi je sais quoi faire, poussez vous.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre** **13 :** L'Anneau du Feu

 **POV Nia :**

Nia : Je suis entourée d'incapables, je n'arrive pas à croire que cet idiot de Walsh se soit fait capturé.

Ontari : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, il détient de précieuses informations, et il est impossible de l'approcher.

Rumple : Même pour moi, il est gardé en permanence par des hommes de confiance et par la Magie de Zelena, Nylah et Regina. Je ne suis pas assez puissant pour déjouer toutes leurs protections mis en place.

Cora : C'est fâcheux, mais il sait que s'il parle, il subira mille morts une fois entre nos mains.

Nia : Je m'occuperai moi-même de lui en temps voulu, en attendant, il nous faut un meilleur plan. On a déjà perdu l'Anneau de la Terre, pas question d'en perdre d'autres.

Tamara : Le souci c'est qu'ils ont un sacré avantage avec les Dragons, l'armée de Walsh n'avait aucune chance face à eux.

Nia : J'ai l'appui d'un Seigneur du Nord du nom de Pike, son armée nous a rejoins en échange du Royaume d'Azgeda une fois que nous aurons gagné la guerre. Il sait où se trouve l'Anneau du Feu, on va attendre l'armée des trois Royaumes là-bas, ils ne vont pas s'attendre à nous voir déjà sur place.

Rumple : Je vais essayer de percer les défenses de la prison de Walsh et m'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas parler.

Nia : Sers-toi de tes pions, il me semble qu'il t'en reste ?

Rumple : Nyko et Dorothy se sont libérés de leurs enchantements, je ne peux plus m'en servir. Quant à Costia et Hansel, ils se démènent pour regagner la confiance de leurs Royaumes, il est inutile de tenter de les convaincre à nouveau. Je vais tenter de faire tomber Robin et Nathan, ils sont respectés et ont beaucoup de pouvoirs.

Cora : Fais au mieux, je vais prévenir le Roi et la Reine de nos avancés.

Ils disparaissent tous et je souffle, je pensais que récupérer les anneaux serait facile, mais je suis vraiment entourée d'incompétents. Il me faudrait plus de pouvoirs, mais si je libère trop tôt les ténèbres...

Hel : Bonjour, je peux sans doute vous aider pour ça.

Nia : (Tire son épée) Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous entré ici ?

Hel : Je suis une amie, je peux te donner le pouvoir de contrôler les esprits noirs.

Nia : Pourquoi vous feriez ça, que voulez-vous en échange ?

Hel : Je veux que le Royaume de la Cité des Lumière gagne, alors qu'en dis-tu ?

Nia : Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Hel : Sage décision, les esprits Noirs se nourrissent de sang. Dis à tous tes guerriers de faire couler le leur et ceux de vos ennemis, ils auront alors un double noir pour les aider durant la bataille.

Nia : Combien de temps ?

Hel : Tant que le sang coulera, ils resteront.

Nia : Qui êtes-vous, il me semble vous connaître ?

Hel : Je te l'ai dit, je suis une amie, ne t'inquiètes pas pour Walsh, on s'en occupe.

Nia : Très bien, alors allons faire couler le sang...

Hel : J'aime quand tu parles ainsi, je dois y aller. (Disparaît)

Nia : Cette fois je serai prête, l'Anneau du Feu sera à moi.

 **POV Killian :**

Wells : Il n'a pas dit un mot, malgré la potion de vérité que Zelena lui a donné il reste silencieux en regardant le mur. Et maintenant il est entouré d'un nuage noir, si bien qu'on ne peut plus l'approcher sans la lumière de Clarke ou Emma.

Killian : Je sais, les patrouilles ont été renforcées et la barrière magique autour de la prison également.

Gustus : Il doit parler, laissez-moi y aller, je vous assure qu'il me dira tout, de gré ou de force.

Archie : Le Roi et les Reines ne veulent pas recourir aux mêmes méthodes que nos ennemis et je suis assez d'accord avec eux. Zelena va trouver une solution, donnons-lui un peu de temps.

Killian : Nous manquons d'options Conseiller. Ce nuage finira par le tuer, ce n'est qu'une question de jours, il ne tiendra pas longtemps face à autant de ténèbres, surtout après avoir usé tout son pouvoir magique face à nos amis.

Wells : Je vais parler au Roi, je crains que nous n'ayons plus le choix si nous voulons avoir les informations nécessaires à notre victoire.

Archie : J'irai Lieutenant, assurez-vous avec Nathan que les patrouilles soient renforcées.

Killian : Je vais chercher Zelena, elle a sans doute trouvé un moyen maintenant pour le faire parler.

Gustus : Je reste surveiller le prisonnier avec Gaia.

Killian : Bien, personne ne passe à part les personnes ici présentes pour le moment.

Gustus : Bien, des nouvelles de Baie ?

Killian : Il est toujours en Terre des Dragon, mais devrait repartir bientôt.

Archie : Que compte-t-il faire avec autant de roche noire au juste ?

Killian : Baie se renseigne, pour l'instant occupons-nous de Walsh.

On se sépare et je marche vers la tour de Zelena, Robin sur les talons, il est tout aussi inquiet que moi.

Robin : Elle se tue à la tâche, j'aimerai la convaincre de se reposer un peu.

Killian : Nous sommes tous épuisés mais ça doit être pire pour nos amis, elle essaie de se rendre utile comme elle peut.

Robin : Rumple, que faite vous là ? Ce sont les quartiers de Zelena, vous n'avez rien à y faire ?

Rumple : Du calme Capitaine, j'étais venu m'entretenir avec elle au sujet de la barrière.

Killian : Que se passe-t-il avec la barrière ?

Rumple : Elle s'épuise, donc le Roi a décidé de m'envoyer la renforcer avec le Capitaine Robin et quelques hommes.

Killian : Décidément, vas-y, je m'occupe de Zelena, ne t'en fais pas.

Robin : Très bien, on y va Magicien, je vais prendre quelques hommes.

Rumple : Je vous suis Capitaine.

Je les regarde partir, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ce crocodile ne m'inspire pas confiance, mais une chose à la fois.

Zelena : Killian, tu voulais me voir ?

Killian : Oui, tu as trouvé une solution pour Walsh ?

Zelena : Je pense, tu m'accompagnes ?

Killian : Oui, est ce que Robin a pris une fiole de lumière avec lui ?

Zelena : Oui pourquoi ?

Killian : Il est parti avec Rumple renforcer la barrière.

Zelena : QUOI ?

Killian : Je sais, allons voir Walsh.

 **POV Emma :**

Clarke s'épuisait à repousser le sort noir de Nia sur Lexa et elle, on a été vraiment négligentes et maintenant nos amies en paient le prix. Le Cœur de Clarke n'est pas touché mais celui de Lexa commence à faiblir et je ne sais pas quoi faire ou dire.

Clarke : Em...

Emma : Je suis là, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Clarke : Je dois aller chercher Lexa, elle est bloquée dans un cauchemar, un mauvais souvenir de notre vie d'avant.

Emma : Dis-moi comment je peux aider, je me sens inutile, c'est horrible.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu sais je crois qu'avant on se connaissait, alors c'est pour ça que je vais te demander un service.

Emma : Tout ce que tu veux.

Clarke : Ramènes là, je vais t'envoyer dans son cauchemar, je ne peux pas y aller et tenir le sort, je suis trop faible.

Emma : Pourquoi tu es moins atteinte ?

Clarke : Mon cœur me protège, car il est entouré d'amour, de Lexa, Aden, Madi, mes parents, Raven, Toi, Regina et bien d'autres. Lexa à du mal à se rendre compte de tout l'amour qu'on lui porte, et elle est rongée par la culpabilité d'une autre vie.

Emma : Je dois faire quoi pour la ramener ?

Clarke : Tu trouveras les bons mots, j'ai confiance en toi. Quand vous serez de retour, dis à Lexa de m'embrasser, ça devrait suffire pour récupérer mon énergie magique.

Emma : Très bien, je vais chercher Gina pour qu'elle surveille tout ça.

Regina : Je suis là, ce sort va te pomper le peu d'énergie qu'il te reste Clarke.

Clarke : Je dois le faire, seule la personne qui nous aime d'un amour sincère et pur peut lancer ce sort et tu le sais.

Emma : Gina, Lexa ne passera pas la nuit à ce rythme, laisse-moi y aller, laisse-moi la ramener.

Harper : Vous irez ensemble, je vais soutenir Clarke.

Regina : Très bien, allons-y alors.

Clarke prend notre main à toutes les deux, pendant qu'Harper déverse tout son pouvoir en notre amie.

Clarke : Dites-lui que le passé n'a pas à intervenir dans notre avenir et que j'ai besoin d'elle.

Emma : On va la ramener, ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke : Je sais, allongez-vous, ça commence.

Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je suis sur un champ de bataille, des géants gisent sur le sol, terrassés mais pas que. Il y a aussi beaucoup d'Héros en tout genre.

Regina : Ragnarok, le troisième jour, l'attaque des Géants.

Emma : Tu te souviens ?

Regina : Il semble qu'ici le sort ne marche pas, nous sommes de nouveau nous-mêmes.

Emma : Lexa m'a raconté ce jour, je sais où elle est.

Regina : Moi aussi, Nia est vraiment cruelle de lui faire revivre une telle chose.

Emma : On lui fera payer cela, mais je m'inquiète pour Lexa, elle ne s'est jamais pardonnée.

Regina : Toi non plus, pour Daniel tu ne l'as pas fait.

Emma : Ne dis pas son nom stp. (Larmes)

Regina : Em regardes-moi stp.

Je me force à regarder ma femme, elle semble calme et elle me regarde toujours avec amour, ce qui est...inattendu.

Regina : Ce n'était pas ta faute, notre fils a été enlevé et rendu mortel, il a eu une belle vie malgré tout.

Emma : Une vie loin de nous, et c'est ma faute Gina, on le sait toutes les deux. Si je n'avais pas vaincu Eris en combat singulier, elle n'aurait pas pris pour cible notre fils.

Regina : Tu dois te pardonner, parce que je ne veux plus vivre comme ces cent dernières années. Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi Emma, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé. Je veux qu'on reprenne notre vie, ensemble comme ça aurait dû être le cas.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi, et je te promets que quand tout ça sera finit on reprendra notre vie.

Regina : Lexa est là, ça ne va pas être facile de l'arrêter.

Emma : (Tire son épée) Je m'en occupe, Gina tu sais j'aimerai bien qu'on aille voir Daniel à notre retour.

Regina : Bien sûr, il t'attend depuis longtemps.

Emma : Je suis désolée, je me sentais trop coupable, pas assez bien pour toi, pour vous.

Regina : Tu es mon âme sœur Emma, il n'y a rien de plus digne que ça, va cherché Lexa, Clarke faiblit de plus en plus.

Emma : (Embrasse) Si elle me découpe en morceau, je compte sur toi pour me soigner.

Regina : Bien sur mon amour, vas maintenant.

Au moment où Lexa va pour achever un autre géant je m'interpose, elle n'est plus que colère et je vais avoir du mal à la faire revenir à elle.

Emma : Lexa, ça suffit, ce que tu vois c'est passé il y a plus de cent ans.

Je vois le corps de Finn et Clarke en pleurs, mon cœur se serre et j'échange des coups violents avec Lexa.

Emma : Ce n'est pas ta faute, Finn voulait faire ses preuves, il n'aurait pas dû aller seul à la bataille. Tu l'as peut être entrainé, mais il n'était pas invincible.

Lexa : C'est ma faute, Clarke ne voulait pas qu'il vienne, je lui ai juré de le protéger.

Emma : Toi et moi on est pareil Lex, il faut qu'on se pardonne maintenant. Si tu ne reviens pas avec nous, Clarke va mourir, ce qui entrainera ta mort. Ne me demandes pas de te laisser revivre une de tes pires journées sans rien faire, je ne le ferai pas. Ta femme t'attend, les Trois Royaumes ont besoin de nous. Les petits aussi, on à une mission à accomplir, alors viens.

Lexa : Clarke ?

Emma : Elle t'attend, tu dois venir avec moi maintenant, tout cela c'est le passé et tu dois te concentrer sur l'avenir avec Clarke, les petits, nous. Ensemble on obtiendra cette paix tant voulut.

Lexa : (Baisse son épée) Emmènes-moi à elle, je la sens vraiment faible.

Regina : On y va, elle a juste besoin de toi pour aller mieux.

 **POV Regina :**

Quand on ouvre les yeux, Clarke est évanouis et les ténèbres envahissent l'infirmerie, les petits se réveillent et prennent la main d'Emma pour les repousser.

Aden : Lexa embrasses Clarke vite, on ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Jordan : Gina entoure l'infirmerie d'une barrière au cas où.

Lucy : Harper, continue à insuffler de l'énergie à Clarke encore un peu, elle va se réveiller.

J'obéis sans discuter, Octavia, Jasper et Anya aident à repousser les ténèbres pendant que j'enferme l'infirmerie dans une barrière. David et Snow nous regardent avec inquiétude et je regarde Lexa embrasser tendrement Clarke.

Lexa : Réveilles toi mon amour, je suis là, merci de m'avoir ramené.

Clarke : Toujours, je serai toujours avec toi.

Regina : Les filles, la situation devient critique là, les petits ne tiendront pas plus longtemps.

Octavia : On fait quoi ?

Regina : Protégez les petits à mon signal, Clarke et Emma vont s'occuper des ténèbres.

Anya : Lexa vient nous donner un coup de main, les ténèbres s'échappent.

Tout le monde court, Clarke attrape les mains d'Emma et elles laissent exploser tous leurs pouvoirs. Je fais signe à Jasper et Octavia de protéger les petits et aide Lexa et Anya à repousser ce qui reste. Au bout de dix minutes c'est finit et David rentre dans l'infirmerie.

Regina : C'est bon elles sont sauvées et les ténèbres expulsées.

David : Bien, il faut que tu viennes, Zelena a besoin de toi.

Regina : J'arrive, Emma, Clarke reposez-vous, vous avez épuisé toute votre énergie magique. Les petits pareils, on fera un point demain matin. Harper je te les confie, Anya et Jasper vous montez la garde devant l'infirmerie.

Jasper : Très bien, à plus tard.

Anya : Fais attention à toi.

Octavia : Je fais quoi moi ?

David : Tu prépares les hommes pour demain, on doit rencontrer le Seigneur Pike.

Clarke : Je viendrai aussi, je serai sur pied ne vous en faites pas.

Regina : (Embrasse Emma) Reposes-toi, on parlera demain.

Emma : D'accord, sois prudente.

Lexa : Merci d'être venue me chercher.

Regina : Tu aurais fait pareil.

Je sors avec David et vois Nylah m'attendre devant un portail.

Nylah : Apparemment Walsh pose problème, le Roi Marcus a demandé à ce qu'on rentre au plus vite. La Reine Indra nous a ordonné d'y aller avec David.

David : Bellamy et Snow géreront à notre absence.

Regina : Bien ne perdons pas de temps alors.

On passe le portail et je vois de suite que quelque chose ne va pas, les traits de Zelena sont tirés par la fatigue, comme ceux de Killian et tous les autres.

Zelena : Il a eu un incident, Rumple et Robin étaient partis fortifier la barrière quand ils sont tombés dans une embuscade. Aurore tente de le soigner mais il ne se réveille pas et j'ai bien faillit tuer Rumple de colère.

Killian : Les ténèbres sont de plus en plus épaisses autour de Walsh et on peine à les repousser avec les fioles de lumière.

Wells : Il ne tiendra pas jusqu'au matin, si on veut une chance de lui soutirer des infos, c'est maintenant.

Gaia : J'ai eu affaire à lui souvent au Royaume de la Cité des Lumières, il est lâche. Il ne veut pas mourir, si on lui propose de le sauver, il parlera, j'en suis certaine.

Regina : Ce monstre ne mérite pas notre pitié.

Nylah : Non c'est clair, mais on peut lui sauver la vie quand même. Il sera de toute façon emprisonné à vie, donc à lui de voir ce qu'il préfère.

Killian : Allons-y, ils nous restent peu de temps.

Regina : Nylah prend Killian et un régiment et va renforcer la barrière. David tu t'occupes d'aller voir Aurore et de voir comment va Robin, j'arrive au plus vite. Wells tu me conduis aux cachots, Gaia tu viens avec moi.

Je marche rapidement, la situation est pire que prévu, les ténèbres semblent s'installer partout. Si ça continu, Clarke va devoir rentrer, elle seule peut repousser autant de noirceur.

Emma : Je suis là.

Regina : Emma je t'ai dit de te reposer.

Emma : Gina je vais m'occuper des ténèbres le temps que tu interroges Walsh, tu as besoin de temps.

Gaia : On a besoin de toute l'aide qu'on peut prendre Regina.

Regina : Très bien, Monroe et Graham t'accompagne et ce n'est pas négociable.

Emma : (Embrasse) Ok, sois prudente.

Regina : Toi aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard on rentre dans la cellule de Walsh, les fioles de lumière faiblissent à vue d'œil et Gaia en a rajouté d'autres.

Regina : Parles et tu vivras, continus à t'obstiner à te taire et tu ne verras pas le soleil se lever à nouveau. Tu as joué avec des forces qui te dépassent, ton Royaume préfère te sacrifier plutôt que de te sauver. Dis-nous ce que tu sais où je laisse les ténèbres te consumer.

Walsh : Si je parle ils me tueront.

Regina : Si tu ne dis rien, tu mourras ce soir.

Walsh : Très bien, si vous me protégez des ténèbres je parlerai.

Regina : Dis-nous ce que tu sais du plan de ton Royaume et Nia pour commencer.

Walsh : Nia attends votre armée devant la grotte où est enfermé l'Anneau de Feu, c'est un piège, Pike le Seigneur du Nord est avec elle et compte se servir de vos amis pour les obliger à coopérer.

Gaia : Fais chier, je vais activer le portail.

Regina : Continus, que cherche ton Royaume en nous déclarant la guerre ?

Walsh : Le pouvoir.

 **POV Lexa :**

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, Lincoln, Octavia, Jasper, Raven et Clarke scellaient leurs chevaux.

Lexa : Vous devriez partir à plus.

Clarke : Tu sais que c'est impossible, tout ira bien, on sera de retour dans trois jours. Avancez jusqu'au prochain anneau, on vous rejoindra là-bas.

Lexa : Prends au moins quelques soldats, stp.

Lincoln : Princesse, écoutez là sinon on ne partira jamais.

Clarke : (Souffle) Octavia va chercher dix chevaliers et dix soldats de confiance, nous partons.

Octavia : Oui Princesse.

Lexa : (Enlace Clarke) Je suis désolée, j'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment et je ne supporte pas d'être loin de toi en cas de danger.

Clarke : Je sais mon cœur, mais on sera bientôt réunies, ais confiance. Je ne suis pas sans défense non plus et je suis bien entourée, maintenant embrasses-moi et va préparer l'armée, vous avez encore une longue route jusqu'à la prochaine grotte.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Au moindre problème envoies-moi Tornade d'accord ?

Clarke : Très bien, pareil pour toi, en cas de soucis envois Vagabond m'avertir.

Octavia : Tout est prêt Princesse.

Raven : Ne t'en fais pas, on veille sur elle.

Lincoln : Tu sais que je ne laisserai rien lui arriver.

Lexa : Je sais j'ai confiance en vous.

Je les regarde partir un moment quand Aden arrive et me donne la main, je me sens mieux et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

Aden : Ne t'en fais pas, ma sœur c'est la plus forte quand elle veut.

Lexa : Je sais, viens nous devons nous mettre en route.

Deux heures plus tard je vois Teagan arriver sur l'Aigle de Regina, je me crispe car c'est surement mauvais signe.

Teagan : Capitaine, ma Maitresse m'envoie vous prévenir. Vous allez droit dans un piège, le Seigneur Pike est contre nous.

Lexa : HALTE !

Bellamy : Que se passe-t-il ?

Echo : Où est Regina ?

Teagan : Partit secourir la Princesse Clarke et vos amis. Elle m'a chargé de vous dire de vous préparer à l'attaque, l'ennemi nous encercle.

Snow : MAGICIENS, BOUCLIERS !

Bellamy : ARCHERS EN POSITION !

Echo : SOLDATS A VOS ARMES !

Lexa : Mulan, Elsa vous restez avec les petits. Monty, Ruby avec moi, on va attaquer d'en haut.

Teagan : Regina m'a dit de vous dire qu'il avait des armes magiques contre les créatures volantes.

Lexa : Ok, tout le monde reste à terre sauf moi, je ne crains pas grand-chose sur mon Dragon, Ruby envois des éclaireurs, Monty tu protèges le Roi et la Reine.

Monty : Sois prudente.

Lexa : Vous aussi.

Je grimpe sur Bresinger, Vagabond me suit comme à son habitude mais je l'oblige à rester avec Mulan et Elsa.

Lexa : Non mon grand, veilles sur les petits stp.

Il se couche au pied d'Elsa qui le caresse pour le consoler et je décolle, j'espère que tout va bien pour Clarke et les autres. Très vite je comprends que si on avait continué sur notre route, on aurait été foutus. Puis je vois des Esprits Noirs et je frissonne, c'est de la grande Magie Noire ça.

Lexa : Bresinger, on doit détruire les esprits, ils ne craignent que le Feu s'ils arrivent jusqu'à notre armée, les pertes seraient catastrophiques.

Mon Dragon obéit en accélérant et évitant les tirs magiques nous visant. Je souris en voyant Ruby arriver avec la cavalerie et commence le combat. J'ai perdu la notion du temps, le sang coule à flot et il y a toujours autant d'esprits.

Teagan : Capitaine, le sang les nourrit.

Lexa : Bon sang, fais passer le mot d'assommer ou de capturer magiquement.

Lucy : (Mental) Lexa, je dois aller chercher l'Anneau, il m'appelle, Nia se rapproche trop de lui.

Lexa : Mais ce n'est pas vrai, Seigneur Teagan, pouvez-vous prendre ma place sur Bresinger ?

Teagan : Je m'occupe des Esprits Noirs, allez chercher l'anneau.

Je me pose et cours vers les petits qui sont déjà à l'entrée de la grotte avec Monty, Mulan et Elsa.

Monty : On n'y va pas de temps à perdre.

Elsa : Restez près de nous les enfants.

Lucy : Nia est là avec des Esprits Noirs.

Lexa : Ne faites pas couler le sang, ils s'en nourrissent.

Mulan : Je m'occupe des Esprits Noirs, je peux contrôler le feu au besoin.

Lexa : Bien je m'occupe de Nia, Monty et Elsa vous protégez les petits pendant qu'ils récupèrent l'Anneau.

Aden : Lexa, Ils sont là.

Nia : Trop tard, l'Anneau du Feu est à moi, tuez-les.

Des éclairs tombent, Elsa utilise sa Magie à pleine puissance, une barrière de Glace entoure les petits et l'Anneau et je tire mon épée pour me jeter sur Nia. Monty et Mulan s'occupent des esprits Noirs et le combat s'éternise, vu que je ne peux pas la blesser.

Nia : Vous n'avez aucune chance contre nous, nous sommes tellement plus puissants que vous.

Lexa : Pourtant on vous tient en échec depuis un moment et nous avons déjà l'Anneau de la Terre, Walsh, Gregory et Emerson ne sont plus.

Nia : Ils étaient faibles, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Je repense à ce que m'a dit Clarke, de laisser l'Anneau me guider et libérer son pouvoir, la Terre semble s'ouvrir sous Nia qui tangue dangereusement sur ces jambes.

Nia : Tes petits tours de passe-passe ne m'impressionnent pas, tu vas mourir. Je t'ai déjà fait gouter à mon pouvoir, je crois que tu n'as pas compris la leçon, un autre tour de magie te dit ?

Lexa : Tu parles trop Nia, tes esprits ne sont plus et l'Anneau est à nous, tu as perdu.

Elsa et Monty combinent leur pouvoirs et emprisonnent Nia dans la glace, Mulan porte Lucy et on court vers la sortir, la grotte commence à s'écrouler.

Aden : Lexa, Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je suis à genoux me tenant le cœur, je regarde au nord et vois une explosion de lumière.

Lexa : Clarke est en danger...

 **POV Clarke :**

On était arrivés au village depuis deux heures, mais un sentiment de malaise ne me quittait pas. Lexa a finit par me contaminer avec son inquiétude on dirait.

Raven : Ils sont bizarre non ?

Octavia : On dirait qu'ils sont comme morts, c'est flippant.

Lincoln : Le Royaume du Nord est une Terre rude, je suppose que ça explique les choses.

Jasper : Bah bonjour l'accueil, puis ce Pike ne m'inspire rien, ça fait deux heures qu'il parle pour rien dire.

Clarke : Seigneur Pike, le Roi William vous demande de nous assister dans la quête des Anneaux, nous avons peu de temps, donc pouvons-nous entrer dans le vif du sujet svp.

Pike : (Sourire Faux) Princesse Clarke, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, vous avez donné du fil à retordre aux mercenaires, c'est une prouesse pour votre âge.

Clarke : Merci, j'ai un bon sens tactique en effet et je m'en sers judicieusement. Ce qui m'a permis de remarquer que votre village n'abritait que des soldats et que vous êtes lourdement armés, assez pour tenir un siège, vous vous préparez à la guerre, mais j'aimerai savoir contre qui ?

Pike : Vous êtes décidément très intelligente Princesse, Nia a dû arriver à l'Anneau maintenant. Il n'est plus utile de faire semblant, GARDES, saisissez-vous d'eux. Vous allez être parfaite comme monnaie d'échange, ou comme esclave, j'hésite encore.

Clarke : Vous ne devriez pas me sous-estimer, Tornade attaque.

Mes amis n'ont pas attendu mon ordre pour agir et on court rejoindre nos chevaux, très vite je vois que ça va être impossible quand je vois Regina, Emma, David et Wells arrivaient.

Wells : Par là Princesse, vite.

Sky fait des ravages dans le camp et on rejoint nos amis. Je grimpe sur mon Dragon, Octavia derrière David, Lincoln derrière Emma et Raven rejoint Wells. Regina nous a entourés d'une puissante barrière, mais le nombre d'ennemis ne faiblit pas. On s'enfuit le plus vite possible, je récupère Tornade et rejoint Regina en vol au-dessus du village.

Clarke : Comment vous avez su ?

Regina : Walsh, Zelena et Nylah s'occupent de lui avec Gaie et Gustus, ils vont lui retirer toutes les informations possible.

Clarke : Ils nous pourchassent, qui lui a promis Nia ?

Regina : La protection d'Azgeda quand ils auront gagné la guerre contre nos Royaumes.

Clarke : Allie et Peter ne pensent à rien d'autres qu'au pouvoir, c'est mal les connaître que de croire qu'ils respecteront leurs paroles.

Regina : J'ai envoyé Teagan avertir Lexa qu'ils fonçaient dans un piège, on a préféré venir vous sortir de là.

Emma : Gina, Clarke des cavaliers noirs nous pourchassent.

Clarke : Je m'en occupe continuez d'avancer.

Je fonce vers eux, Wells et Raven à mes côtés, je les regarde avec désapprobation et ils tirent leurs épées.

Raven : Tu as besoin de protection quand tu utilises tes pouvoirs à pleine puissance comme ça.

Clarke : Restez près de moi.

Je me concentre pour englober les autres dans ma lumière et repousser les cavaliers Noirs au loin. Mais je le sens, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, quelque chose me résiste et je comprends vite pourquoi en voyant Pike tenir de la roche noire.

Clarke : Il faut détruire cette roche Noire, elle bloque une partie de mes pouvoirs.

Raven : On s'en occupe avec Wells, tiens les occuper.

Finalement Tout le monde est revenu vers moi, Emma et Regina volent de chaque côté de moi, David rejoint Wells et Raven et Octavia se place devant moi.

Octavia : Je vous protégerai, laissez votre puissance sortir, personne ne vous touchera.

Je souris à octavia et ferme les yeux pour invoquer toute ma puissance magique, Lexa va hurler mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix sur ce coup-là.

Regina : Clarke ne dépasse pas ta limite, Lexa t'attend.

Emma : Je vais te donner de l'énergie.

Lincoln : Je vais aider David, Jasper aide Octavia.

Jasper : Ok, Pike semble possédé, ne le touchez pas on sait jamais.

Je relâche toute ma puissance d'un coup et Pike lâche la pierre, Raven saute et abat son arme avec force dessus. Mais le choc l'envoi valsé plus loin, Pike se relève et plante une dague noire dans la cuisse de Wels qui reculent de trois pas. Je serre les dents et lève les mains encore une fois, Emma et Regina me donne de l'énergie et Pike s'écroule au sol. Je me précipite sur Raven qui se tient la jambe en hurlant.

David : Clarke, Wells ne respire plus.

Regina : Bon sang, Raven regardes-moi.

Clarke : Je ne laisserai pas une autre personne aimée mourir, pas question.

Je pose mes mains sur Raven qui se calme, je confie le reste à Regina et Emma et prend Wells dans mes bras.

Octavia : Pourquoi il ne respire plus, il a pris la dague dans la jambe ?

Clarke : Parce qu'il lutte contre le pouvoir des ténèbres, il ne veut pas sombrer.

David : Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Jasper : On va le ramener, ensemble.

Tout le monde pose ses mains sur Wells et je ferme les yeux pour laisser exploser une nouvelle fois mon pouvoir.

Finn : Tu n'es pas raisonnable Clarke, tu es moins puissante sur Terre.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas pu te sauver, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Finn : Ce n'était pas ta faute, je vais t'aider cette fois mais je ne pourrai plus venir te voir avant un moment alors sois prudente.

Clarke : D'accord, embrasse papa et maman pour moi.

Finn : Quand tout sera finit, père a dit qu'il vous autoriserait Lexa et toi à venir au Walhalla plus souvent pour nous voir.

Clarke : C'est bien, je dois y retourner petit frère, ne fait rien d'imprudent.

Finn : C'est toi qui l'es là, je t'aime.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux je suis allongée dans un lit douillet, Lexa est près de moi et ouvre les yeux en me caressant la joue tendrement.

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse.

Clarke : Bonjour mon amour.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :** Un peu de repos

 **POV Allie :**

Allie : Nous devons nous faire oublier un peu, nous avons pris trop de risques, pour des résultats plus que médiocres. Nous avons perdus Greg, Emerson et Walsh et les Royaumes sont au courant de nos projets.

Cora : Je suis d'accord, nous ne sommes pas prêts à rentrer en guerre tout de suite.

Nia : Il nous faut plus de pouvoirs, on n'arrivera à rien sans ça.

Peter : On s'en occupe, la Roche Noire va nous servir de catalyseur.

Tamara : Je vais infiltrer le Royaume d'Arendelle, Ontari surveille déjà le Royaume Blanc, ça nous permettra de prévoir le prochain coup.

Ontari : Il faut être très prudents, ils ont les Anneaux des éléments en leurs possessions et ne font confiance en personnes pour la sécurité des enfants.

Rumple : Le mieux est de nous faire oublier, pour ça j'ai une idée.

Allie : On t'écoute ?

Rumple : Beaucoup de Seigneurs du Nord sont en désaccord avec leurs Rois, comme Pike, il suffit d'une étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres.

Peter : Pendant qu'ils sont occupés à faire la guerre au Nord, nous on travaillera en paix à notre plan. C'est brillant, Tamara je veux que tu ailles là-bas, Nia et Cora sont connus, il ne reste que toi.

Allie : Rallies tous les Seigneurs, tues le Roi, la Reine et l'héritier. Places un de nos pions sur le trône et déclares la guerre au trois Royaumes. Occupes les le temps qu'il faudra, bien sûr, ne touche pas aux enfants, mais tu as notre autorisation pour tuer leurs protecteurs si l'occasion se présente.

Tamara : Très bien, qui ira au Royaume d'Arendelle à ma place alors ?

Allie : Nous avons plein de pions inactifs, ils nous serviront le temps que tu remplisses ta mission.

Rumple : Robin est en mon pouvoir, bien qu'il lutte contre l'enchantement, je vais viser Aurore et Krystof.

Allie : Bien, fais au mieux.

Nia : En ce qui concerne Walsh ?

Allie : Les ténèbres l'ont possédé, ce n'est plus qu'une coquille vide, il ne nous causera plus de problèmes.

Cora : Parfait, je vais surveiller l'avancement pour la roche Noire.

Nia : Et moi je vais préparer nos magiciens à contrôler autant de ténèbres.

Allie : Ontari, Rumple on ne se reverra pas avant la fin de la prochaine guerre sauf urgence, il faut vous faire discret, vous connaissez vos missions.

Peter : Tamara on te laisse te préparer pour ton départ pour le nord.

Tamara : Tout de suite votre Majesté.

Allie : Ils croient avoir gagné, c'est mal nous connaître, emmenez-moi Gidéon, il est temps qu'il comprenne son pouvoir.

Ontari : Nous vous laissons alors, au besoin nous sommes là.

Gidéon : Mère, vous m'avez fait demander ?

Allie : Approches mon garçon, tu connais déjà Rumple ?

Gidéon : Oui, bonjour Magicien.

Rumple : Bonjour votre Altesse.

Allie : Il est temps d'apprendre à te servir de tes pouvoirs. Rumple va renforcer ton corps pour que tu puisses supporter les ténèbres.

Gidéon : Mère suis-je obligé de manipuler les ténèbres ?

Allie : Si tu veux vivre, tu obéiras, commençons.

 **POV Baielfire :**

Il faut que j'avertisse les Royaumes de tout ça, Rumple et Ontari sont des traitres, je m'en doutais mais c'est toujours un choc d'en avoir la confirmation. Quant à l'utilisation de la Roche Noire, ça fait froid dans le dos. S'ils réussissent, ça sera la fin du Monde j'en suis sûr.

Tamara : Tiens Baie, justement je te cherchais.

Baielfire : Pourquoi donc ?

Tamara : Je pars en mission de...Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Baielfire : J'allais me balader, je reviens d'une longue mission comme tu le sais.

Tamara : Ha oui, bref je serai absente un moment, je voulais te dire au revoir.

Baielfire : Prends soin de toi, je te laisse alors, ma ballade m'attend.

Tamara : Pas si vite, les portes sont closes Baie, qu'est ce qui t'arrive. Je t'ai à peine vu depuis ton retour, je ne te satisfais plus ?

Baielfire : (Embrasse) Mais non, excuses moi je suis juste fatigué.

Tamara : Je prefère ça, viens donc réchauffer mon lit. Ta ballade attendra, je sais que tu en as envie aussi.

Je réprime avec peine mon dégout et l'embrasse à nouveau, s'ils ont scellé le Royaume ça va devenir problématique. Le lendemain je regarde Tamara partir et file aux forges, tans pis je vais utiliser ma pièce.

Nia : Tiens justement l'homme que je cherchais.

Baielfire : Vous vouliez me voir Général ?

Nia : Oui, tu vas mettre tous les forgerons au travail, le nord aura besoin d'armes, nous allons leurs fournir la logistique nécessaire à leur guerre.

Baielfire : Une guerre Général ?

Nia : Oups, ma langue a fourché, je crains que tu ne doives mourir.

Baielfire : Je suis fidèle au royaume Général, jamais je ne vous trahirai.

Nia : (Souffle de la poussière de fée) Nous allons nous en assurer, qui sers tu ?

Baielfire : (Envouté) Vous.

Nia : Tu vas obéir et préparer les armes et la logistique, tu n'en parles à personne.

Baielfire : J'obéirai Général.

Nia : Il faudra que je remercie Rumple pour cette poussière, elle est bien pratique, au travail.

Je me remets au travail, il va falloir pas mal de temps pour tout préparer. Je devais dire une chose à Lexa, non ? Je secoue la tête et ordonne aux forgerons de commencer à préparer les armes.

 _ **Un an plus tard...**_

J'ai mis un an à me débarrasser de cette foutue poussière, nous sommes au bord de la guerre, Nia m'a torturée et laissé pour mort, mais je ne peux pas abandonner, les Royaumes comptent sur moi. Je me traine jusqu'au portail et arrive devant Lexa et Nylah, je m'écoule et regarde mon amie.

Lexa : Baie, Nylah, il est en sang.

Baielfire : Ecoutes moi, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Le Royaume du Nord arrive avec toute son armée pour vous envahir, le Royaume de la Cité des Lumière a envoyé un de leur Capitaine organiser tout ça. Tamara est dangereuse et maline, ils ont des armes magiques à profusion.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Quand arrivent-ils ?

Baielfire : Ils vont commencer par Arkadia, ils seront là dans une semaine tout au plus.

Nylah : Lexa je ne peux rien faire, son cœur est noir, il a été ensorcelé.

Baielfire : Nia m'a jeté de la poussière de fée, j'ai mis un an à me libérer de son emprise, je suis heureux de mourir chez moi et d'avoir pu vous prévenir du danger.

Lexa : Ne dis pas ça, on va te sauver, tiens le coup.

Baielfire : Ontari est une traitre et il y a aussi des risques que Robin, Aurore et Krystof aient été ensorcelés par nos ennemis.

Nylah : Mince, Robin détient beaucoup d'informations capitales.

Lexa : Tiens le coup, va chercher Gina et Zelena et tous les soigneurs disponibles.

Elle s'en va et je serre mon ami dans les bras, il est vraiment très faible et à de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Baielfire : Tu t'es décidée à épouser Clarke ?

Lexa : (Larmes) Ne meures pas, stp.

Baielfire : Je serai toujours avec vous, Rumple est aussi...

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, je lui ferme les yeux doucement et le serre dans mes bras en pleurant. Soudain des ailes apparaissent dans mon dos et mon halo divin explose. Je me souviens, je pose la main sur le cœur de Baie au moment où Regina, Zelena et Nylah reviennent. L'âme de Baie sort de son corps et me sourit tendrement, je souffle un grand coup et me lève.

Lexa : Le Chemin du Walhalla t'attend mon ami, pardonnes moi de n'avoir pu te sauver.

Son âme s'élève pour disparaitre et mes ailes disparaissent en même temps que ma mémoire. Mais ma colère, elle, est intacte et je me tourne vers Nylah en serrant les dents.

Lexa : Ouvres moi un portail jusqu'au Royaume Blanc tout de suite.

Regina : Tu nous expliques.

Lexa : Je vais tuer Ontari, allez chercher Robin, Aurore et Krystof. Ils sont peut être ensorcelés, je pense que Rumple est impliqué dans cela mais Baie n'a pas eu le temps de le confirmer.

Zelena : Je m'occupe de vérifier pour nos amis.

Regina : Emma et Clarke sont avec Octavia et Ontari.

Lexa : Nylah va expliquer au Roi et la Reine ce qui vient de se passer stp.

Gaia : Non Baie, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Lexa : Plus tard, je veux que des funérailles soient prêtes à mon retour.

Gaia : (Larmes) Je m'en occupe Commandante.

Regina : Je viens avec toi, Zeli et Nylah peuvent se charger de tout ici.

Je ne réponds pas et traverse le portail, je vais la tuer, je jure que je vais la découper en morceau.

Regina : Calmes-toi Lexa, elle pourrait avoir de précieuses informations sur ce qui nous attend.

Lexa : On fera sans, elle ne verra pas un nouveau jour se lever, crois moi.

Clarke : Et vous deux qu'est ce que...qu'est ce qui se passe Lexa, pourquoi tu as pleuré ?

Lexa : Où est Ontari ?

Clarke : Avec Linc et Octavia, tu m'expliques ?

Emma : Et mais qu'est ce qui se passe Lexa, ta Magie déborde ?

Regina : Baie est revenu mourant, il nous a averti d'une prochaine attaque et qu'Ontari était une traitre.

Lexa : Restes là je m'en occupe.

Clarke : Quoi, non pas question, on vient.

(Cri de douleurs)

Je me fige en reconnaissant la voix de mon frère et cours vers les écuries, Octavia serre le corps de Lincoln dans ses bras en pleurant et Ontari va pour l'abattre. Folle de rage je lance mon poignard dans sa main, elle hurle et je fonce quand Regina m'arrête avec Clarke.

Clarke : Stop, il y a une barrière, tu vas te tuer si tu fonces comme ça.

Octavia : Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu as fait ça, je l'aimais, pourquoi ?

Ontari : Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura. On aurait pu être heureuse, tu aurais pu être au sommet du monde avec moi. Au lieu de ça tu vas mourir, je te fais un cadeau, car ce qui attend les trois Royaumes n'est pas réjouissant.

Lexa : Octavia lèves toi, bats toi, c'est une traitre, elle est à la solde du Royaume de la Cité des Lumières.

Ontari : (Rire) Trop tard, elle est paralysée, vous ne pouvez pas franchir la barrière, elle est à ma merci, qui m'a vendu ?

Lexa : (Colère) Baielfire, il est mort pour cela, et tu vas bientôt le rejoindre.

Regina : Clarke, en utilisant les éléments on peut faire rentrer Lexa.

Clarke : Lexa tiens toi prête, on va te faire une brèche dans les ténèbres avec Emma pendant que Gina utilisera les éléments.

Lexa : Très bien, sois certaine que tu ne verras plus le jour se lever Ontari.

Ontari : Je t'attends Commandante.

Octavia : Non, Ontari non. Arrêtes cette folie, tu es mon amie, stp.

Ontari : Tu as été ma faiblesse trop longtemps Octavia, tout prend fin aujourd'hui.

Clarke m'enveloppe de Lumière et je fonce sans peur contre la barrière au signal de Regina. J'arrive à passer non sans douleurs et propulse grâce aux éléments Octavia et Lincoln hors de la barrière.

Ontari : NON, elle est à moi.

Lexa : Ton adversaire c'est moi.

Octavia : (Larmes) Je sais qu'elle ne le mérite pas, mais stp ne la tues pas.

Je serre les dents et fonce sur Ontari qui part, toujours en riant comme un démon. Mes coups son violents et j'utilise ma Magie et les Anneaux des éléments à pleine puissance mais elle semble exploser de ténèbres.

Clarke : Si tu continus Ontari tu vas mourir, nul ne peut contrôler autant de ténèbres sans en payer le prix, regardes ce qui est arrivé à Walsh.

Ontari : Il était faible, ce n'est pas mon cas.

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Gina occupes toi de Lincoln, il respire à peine, Emma prend sa place avec les éléments, il faut annuler cette barrière au dernier moment, sinon le Royaume Blanc est perdu.

Emma : Lexa retient ses coups, sinon elle serait morte.

Clarke : Elle sait que nous avons besoin d'elle vivante et Octavia lui a fait la demande.

Octavia : Pardonnez moi, je n'ai rien vu, je ne comprends pas.

Regina : Ce n'est pas ta faute, elle a su nous manipuler depuis des années aussi, on a eu des soupçons mais jamais rien de concret jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Lexa : Arrêtes toi, si un jour tu as vraiment aimé Octavia, stop toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ontari : Qu'importe si je meure, le Nord arrive et vous allez souffrir, sans parler de ce qui vous attend par la suite.

Clarke : Cela suffit, ou tu te rends maintenant ou tu meures Ontari.

Octavia : (Se lève difficilement et s'approche de la barrière) Stp arrêtes, on va arranger ça, tu n'es pas obligée de vivre dans cette haine permanente, stp écoutes moi. Tout ce que nous avons partagé, ça ne comptait pas à tes yeux ?

Regina : (Claque des doigts) Jackson j'ai besoin d'aide, il est grièvement blessé avec une dague noire.

Jackson : Je m'en occupe, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Clarke : Plus tard les questions, occupes toi de Lincoln stp.

Jackson : Tout de suite Princesse.

Emma : La barrière va céder, Gina remplaces moi je vais aider Clarke.

Emma et moi on joint nos mains, Octavia se jette sur Ontari pour l'empêcher de blesser Lexa et se bat avec elle à terre.

Lexa : Octavia écartes toi, on ne peut rien faire pour la ramener et tu le sais.

Octavia : (Sors une dague) Je sais, mais c'est à moi de la tuer.

Ontari : Alors vas-y, car c'est moi qui le ferais sinon.

On n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'un Loup monstrueux saute dans la barrière et mort violement Octavia avant de la jeter sur le côté, Lexa plante son épée dans son corps ce qui le rend fou. Ontari saute sur son dos et les ténèbres explosent, il nous faut à Emma et moi toute notre puissance magique pour la contenir.

Thémis : Continus ma fille, la justice sera rendue ne t'en fais pas.

Emma : Mère, cela ne peut durer. Comment avez-vous pu ignorer les agissements du Royaume de la Cité des Lumières et leurs plans avec le Nord ?

Thémis : Erébé libère des ténèbres dans tous les mondes, nous sommes tous occupés, mais on sera plus vigilants.

Lexa : Est-ce que Baielfire est bien arrivé ?

Thémis : Ce n'est pas ta faute, la poussière des fées est dangereuse même pour un Dieu, il est sur l'Olympe.

Emma : On ne peut pas encore rester quatre ans sans souvenirs, il faut trouver une autre solution mère.

Regina : Il est stupide de maintenir ce sort, nous savons tous maintenant qui sont nos ennemis.

Thémis : Mais précipiter votre réveil entrainerait le début de la guerre et nous ne sommes pas encore prêts pour ça, soyez patients mes enfants.

Clarke : Déesse nous avons perdu l'un des notre aujourd'hui, ça ne peux plus durer, dis aux Anciens de nous rendre tous nos pouvoirs sur le champ. Ils sont encore bridés mais on ne peut plus se permettre que ce soit le cas, pas avec autant de ténèbres libérées, pour nos souvenirs faites au mieux.

Thémis : Je passerai le message, libères ta puissance ma fille.

Emma éclate de mille lumières, suivie de près par moi et quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux nous sommes à l'infirmerie. David et Bellamy rentrent comme des bombes et j'oblige Lexa à s'allonger.

Clarke : Le nord sera à Arkadia d'ici une semaine, Ontari était une traitre avec surement Rumple mais on en est pas sûr, Baielfire est mort pour nous prévenir. Rassemblez l'armée, prévenez le Roi et la Reine et rejoignez-nous à Arkadia au plus vite.

David : Je m'occupe d'avertir le Roi et la Reine.

Bellamy : Je m'occupe des hommes, il sera vengé.

Clarke : Gina je veux que tu t'occupes de Rumple, on ne plus prendre de risques maintenant, enferme le jusqu'à nouvel ordre. N'y vas pas seule, prends Nylah avec toi et Emma et Lily.

Regina : Très bien, à plus tard.

Lexa : Et nous on fait quoi ?

Clarke : Octavia tu as besoin de repos, veilles sur Lincoln pour le moment.

Octavia : Non je veux rattraper Ontari, elle n'a pas dû aller bien loin. Elle est grièvement blessée comme son loup. Jackson c'est occupée de ma jambe, je vais bien.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas en état de te battre pour le moment.

Octavia : Stp, c'est ma responsabilité, laisses moi y aller.

Lexa : Laisses la faire Clarke, je comprends ce qu'elle ressent.

Clarke : Gina fait venir Killian et Roan, ils partent avec toi et ce n'est pas négociable Octavia.

Regina : (Claque des doigts) Voilà, je vais voir Rumple.

Emma : Reposes-toi Lex, la barrière t'a bien affaiblit.

Roan : Un souci ?

Clarke : Tu pars avec Killian et Octavia retrouver Ontari, vous me la ramenez vivante si possible.

Killian : Elle est où ?

Octavia : Je crois avoir une idée, suivez moi, merci Princesse.

Clarke : Ne joues pas les héros Octavia, n'oublies pas de quel côté tu es, ne laisses pas la colère te consumer.

Octavia : Jackson veilles sur Lincoln pour moi stp.

Jackson : Promis, il ira bien, il a juste besoin de repos.

Clarke : Comme nous, donc Lexa tu te recouches, on y verra plus clair demain.

Lexa : Je t'aime, tu sais Baie m'a demandé si je t'avais épousé ?

Clarke : Est ce que c'est une demande Commandante ?

Lexa : Oui.

Clarke : (Rires) Il va falloir travailler ton romantisme mon amour, je dirais oui quand tu auras une bague et parlé à mon père.

Lexa : (Sort une bague) Epouses moi ma Princesse, je ne veux plus perdre de temps.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Oui.

 **POV Regina :**

Emma : Tu veux t'y prendre comment ?

Regina : Il faut s'attendre à tout avec ce serpent.

Nylah : Belle pourrait nous aider non ?

Lily : Elle pourrait le faire parler, même si c'est la Princesse qui l'a demandé on ne peut pas l'enfermer sans preuves, non ?

Regina : Nous avions des gros soupçons depuis longtemps, est ce que Zeli a trouvé Robin, Aurore et Krystof ?

Nylah : Apparemment Robin et Krystof étaient touchés par le sort, Aurore n'avait rien. Robin semble touché plus profondément, ça venait d'être fait pour Krystof donc il a juste besoin de repos et il devrait reprendre son état normale d'ici quelques jours.

Regina : C'est déjà ça, il faut absolument qu'on sache ce que nos ennemis sait.

Lily : Dorothy pourra surement nous aider, elle se souvient de mieux en mieux de ses périodes d'absences.

Emma : Oui Ruby l'aide beaucoup, je pense que l'amour est nécessaire pour aider à se rappeler.

Regina : Dans ce cas je ne m'inquiètes pas, on trouvera un moyen. Je ne veux pas mettre Belle au milieu de tout ça, mais nous manquons d'options.

Lily : Elle est la seule qu'il hésitera à blesser si ça dégénère.

Emma : On sera la pour la protéger, même si on l'enferme sans rien contre lui de concret on court au désastre et tu le sais.

Regina : Le pouvoir de Clarke est suffisant pour l'enfermer, le Roi confirmera il sait nos soupçons. Mais il serait bien de savoir ce qu'il manigance depuis tant d'années et pourquoi il nous a trahis ?

Nylah : (Caque des doigts) Bonsoir, désolé Belle on n'avait pas le temps de venir te chercher.

Belle : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Regina : Baie est mort, il nous a délivré un ultime message et bien qu'il n'est pas pu finir. Il n'y presque plus aucun doute que Rumple est un traitre, tout comme Ontari qui est déjà pris en chasse.

Emma : Clarke a ordonné à ce qu'on l'enferme, le Royaume du Nord approche d'Arkadia.

Belle : Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Regina : On va l'arrêter, et on aimerait que tu le fasses parler.

Belle : Comptez sur moi, vous comptez vous y prendre comment ?

Regina : Il faudrait que tu lui prennes son bâton, on rentrera à ce moment là et on l'immobilisera.

Emma : Tu es la seule qu'il hésitera à blesser, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander.

Belle : Il a des très bons côtés et c'est toujours ceux là qu'il me montre, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas gentil. Il reste mon ami, je vous aiderai et je le ferai parler.

Regina : Merci, Lily et Emma vous protégez Belle au besoin, on s'occupe de Rumple avec Nylah.

Lily : On y est, au moindre problème on est derrière la porte.

Belle : Je sais, dès que j'ai son bâton, j'activerai ma Magie, vous serez prévenus.

Regina : Ne prends pas de risques inutiles surtout, on ne veut pas de blessés.

Emma : Allons-y.

Nylah : Tout se passera bien, il se croit en sécurité.

Belle rentre dans les quartiers de Rumple, qui semble enchanté de la voir. On tend l'oreille et j'écoute avec attention ce qu'ils se disent.

Belle : Tu es au courant pour le Royaume du Nord et pour le Messager Mort ?

Rumple : Oui c'est tragique pour lui, le rôle d'espion se finit malheureusement souvent comme ça.

Belle : Comment se fait-il que d'un coup le Royaume du Nord nous attaque ?

Rumple : Ils ont toujours eu soif de pouvoir, c'est un peuple de sauvage pour la plupart. Nous en viendrons vite à bout, ne t'en fais pas.

Belle : Je ne m'en fais pas, je suis venue voir si tu avais du temps pour une autre leçon de magie ?

Rumple : Toujours pour toi, que veux-tu savoir aujourd'hui ?

Belle : A quoi sers ton bâton, tu n'en as pas besoin pour pratiquer la Magie, je t'ai vu faire sans lui ?

Rumple : (Tend le bâton) Prends le tu comprendras mieux, il me permet de canaliser mon pouvoir plus facilement. Il permet aussi de moins me fatiguer car j'en enfermé un partie de mon pouvoir dedans. Pourquoi utilises-tu la magie ?

Belle : Pourquoi nous as tu trahis Rumple ?

Regina : _**Imobilus**_ , c'est finis Rumple.

Nylah : _**Chaines éternelles**_ , par les pouvoirs de la Princesse Clarke vous êtes mis aux arrêts.

Regina : Tu es suspecté de haute trahison, ne résistes pas, Tu vas être enfermé dans une cellule magique.

Rumple : Je suis innocent, je n'ai rien d'un traitre, Belle dis leur.

Belle : Tu mens Rumple, depuis des années, ça prend fin aujourd'hui.

Regina : Capitaine faites prévenir les gardes, personne ne rentre dans sa cellule sauf les Magiciens ou Belle.

Lily : Très bien, je m'en occupe.

Rumple : Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

Regina : On en trouvera, Nylah fouilles ses quartiers avec des Gardes, fais attention aux pièges.

Nylah : Ok, ces pouvoir sont bloqués par les chaines mais on devrait briser son bâton, ça le laissera tranquille un moment.

Emma : (Tire son épée) Poses le Belle, je m'en occupe.

Rumple : Tu crois qu'une simple épée va pouvoir détruire mon bâton ?

Emma : Tu devrais faire plus attention aux détails Rumple, c'est l'épée Excalibur que je tiens.

Rumple : Comment tu peux avoir un tel trésor entre les mains au juste ?

Emma : (Brise son bâton) Je l'ai gagné lors d'une quête il y bien longtemps.

Regina : (Claque des doigts) Belle ça va si on te laisse avec lui ?

Belle : Oui, je ne crains rien.

Emma : Lily prendra le premier tour de garde avec Wells, appelles les au besoin.

Regina : On te fait descendre à manger et à boire, ne quittes pas ta fiole de lumière on ne sait jamais.

Belle : Je vais le faire parler.

Rumple : Je ne dirai rien, je le répète je suis innocent.

Regina : Trouves autre chose, ça devient lassant.

 **POV Emma :**

Emma : Nos éclaireurs sont formels, l'armée sera là dans trois jours. On a fait au mieux pour prévenir les villages sur leurs chemins, le peuple vient se mettre à l'abri au château, on laissera les portes ouverte le plus longtemps possible.

Marcus : Nous avons le devoir de protéger notre peuple, mais les grilles fermeront au coucher du soleil du second jour.

Abby : Après cela nous ne pouvons que prier qu'ils soient trop occupés à nous attaquer pour s'en prendre aux innocents.

Maléfique : Avec Costia et Leroy on prépare toute la logistique pour accueillir les réfugiés et pour l'armée.

Emma : Parfait, on va revoir une dernière fois le plan. Le Commandant David va diriger les archers avec les Capitaines Robin, John et Merida. Ils seront secondés par les Lieutenants Will, Emori et Nathan.

Lexa : La Cavalerie va être dirigé par le Commandant Snow, avec les Capitaines Wells et Ruby. Ils seront secondés par les Lieutenants Gaia, Monroe et Graham.

Clarke : L'infanterie sera dirigée par le Commandant Lexa, aidée par les Capitaines Monty, Luna et Mulan. Ils seront secondés par les Lieutenants Echo et Nyko.

Emma : Je vais diriger avec le Commandant August et les Capitaine Bellamy et Lily les pièges magiques que les Magiciennes auront mis en place. Regina va diriger les Magiciens, Nylah les secours avec Harper et Zeke.

Clarke : Aurore et Jackson vous serez en retrait protégés par les Messagers Anya et Jasper. Vous allez vous occuper du plus grand nombre de blessés. Zelena va rester avec les Chevaliers qui seront dirigés par Lincoln et aideront suivant les besoins.

Emma : Clarke et Elsa vont être au centre tactique avec le Roi Marcus. Raven sera là pour votre protection avec Leroy.

Clarke : Anna se charger de la protection de petits avec Belle, Maléfique, Hansel, Costia, Dorothy, Archie et Krystof.

Lexa : Les autres Rois et Reines seront à l'abri dans le château qui sera entouré d'une puissante barrière, est ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde ?

Emma : Bien la séance est levée, demain nous irons évacuer les villages et mettre en place les portails de Nylah pour nous faciliter nos déplacements durant la bataille.

Tous sortent et je regarde une dernière fois le plan, Rumple n'a rien dis évidemment mais Belle le fera craquer, j'ai confiance. On se sent tous coupables pour Baie, surtout Lexa, je sais qu'ils étaient amis de longue date. Il va falloir s'occuper de cette Capitaine Tamara, si c'est comme d'habitude elle va relâcher des ténèbres à un moment donné et Arkadia n'est pas prêt pour ça. Henry arrive et s'assoit sur la table avec Jordan, je leur souris et attends qu'ils parlent.

Henry : On va s'occuper de la barrière, on est assez puissant et comme ça Gina et les autres garderont leur puissance pour la bataille.

Jordan : Lucy a donné des Anneaux des éléments à tout le monde, et on a invoqué des compagnons à tous ceux qui n'en avaient pas encore.

Emma : C'est une très bonne idée, ils seront d'une grande aide. Ne vous en faites pas, ça se passera bien, alors dites-moi ce qui vous trouble vraiment ?

Henry : Gidéon, après cette guerre il faudra aller le sauver, sinon il deviendra un ennemi redoutable. Mais il n'a pas encore plongé dans les ténèbres, tu sais qu'on est tous connectés magiquement.

Emma : Oui, vous ressentez cette connexion avec Gidéon aussi ?

Jordan : Oui, on veut l'aider.

Emma : Très bien, je vous jure qu'après cette bataille nous en parlerons avec les autres et on essayera de trouver une solution. En attendant, je veux votre promesse que vous ne quitterez par le château durant la bataille.

Henry : On promet sauf si vous êtes en danger de mort avec Gina.

Emma : Non même si ça arrive, vous restez à l'abri, ce n'est pas négociable les garçons.

Jordan : Cette condition n'est pas négociable non plus, on ne bougera pas pour les autre bien que ce soit dur, mais on ne peut pas vous perdre avec Gina.

Henry : On est vraiment triste pour Baie tu sais, mais ça nous tuerait si vous mouriez avec Gina, ou même Clarke et Lexa.

Jordan : Ou encore David, Snow, Bellamy, Echo, Ruby, Monty, Wells et bien d'autres.

Emma : (Souffle) J'ai compris, juste pour Gina et moi, c'est promis ?

Henry : (Me serre dans ses bras) Promis, on t'aime fort, sois prudente.

Jordan : (Se joint au câlin) Puissions-nous, nous revoir Emma.

Emma : Je vous aime aussi, soyez sages tout ça se finira bientôt.

Après deux jours à évacuer les villages qu'on pouvait je regardais les grilles du château se fermer le cœur serré d'inquiétude. La barrière des petits prend automatiquement place et je peux sentir toute sa puissance, personne ne franchira les murs du château et ça a le don de me rassurer un minimum.

Clarke : Tu accepterais d'être mon témoin ?

Emma : Ton témoin pour quoi ?

Clarke : (Montre sa bague) Lexa a la bénédiction de mes parents, Raven a déjà dit oui.

Emma : (Grand sourire) J'en serai très honorée Princesse.

Clarke : Non l'honneur est pour moi, merci Commandante, ne meures pas, je serai obligée de venir te chercher au Champs Elysée par la peau des fesses si c'est le cas.

Emma : (Rire) Moi aussi je t'aime, sois prudente.

Je la regarde partir se mettre en position et après un dernier regard échangé avec Regina je rejoins mon groupe pour la bataille. Je serre les rennes de mon cheval tire Excalibur, à nous deux Tamara.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15** **:** Le Royaume du Nord

 **POV Tamara :**

Dire que Baielfire était un traitre, je n'ai rien vu venir. Heureusement que je reste prudente, mais bon le Roi et surtout la Reine vont me faire payer mon manque de discernement. C'est pour ça que je dois à tout prix faire tomber les Royaumes, ça apaisera leurs colères. Rumple semble hors course aussi, tout comme Ontari qui est je ne sais où. Il reste Cora et Nia mais elles sont coincées au Royaume. C'est à moi de briller, je regarde la roche noire en souriant, les murs où même les barrières tombent grâce à leur puissance. Il faudra l'utiliser au bon moment et surtout il faut surveiller notre stock, on ne peut pas se permettre d'en perdre.

Soldat : Commandante, les Seigneurs du Nord sont prêts.

Tamara : Parfait, je veux deux gardes de confiance en permanence devant l'armurerie, personne ne touche à la Roche noire c'est compris ?

Soldat : A vos ordres.

Je souffle et retrouve ses pantins, il a été si facile de tuer le Roi, par contre le Prince Riley a disparu. C'est fâcheux mais mes assassins sont sur sa piste. Pike étant mort je fais affaire avec les 12 Seigneurs restants, tous plus idiot les un que les autres. Tout ce qui les intéresse se sont les richesses du Royaume d'Arkadia et les femmes.

Tamara : Bien, dites à vos hommes que je ne veux aucun débordement tant que le château n'est pas tombé. Ils s'amuseront par la suite. Vous pouvez tuer ou faire prisonniers qui vous voulez sauf les plus jeunes Princes et Princesses. Si vous les touchez, Zeus lui-même ne pourrait pas vous sauver de la colère de mon Roi et de ma Reine.

Seigneur : Avez-vous trouvé le Prince Riley ?

Tamara : Pas encore, il est isolé et poursuivi, il n'ira pas bien loin.

Seigneur : Je l'espère pour vous, on ne touchera pas aux petits, le reste est à nous, c'est ça le marché.

Tamara : (Air dégouté) Oui, en position.

Tout le monde sort de la tente et je joue avec mon poignard sur la carte, une femme rentre et je lève les yeux vers elle.

Eris : Bonjour, je vais t'aider si tu le veux bien à vaincre tes ennemis. Joue de cette flute et cela déclenchera la haine dans les rangs ennemis. Ils s'entretueront et vous pourrez alors passer.

Tamara : Que voulez vous en échange ?

Eris : J'aime beaucoup la vue du sang et les sacrifices humains, soit imaginatif pour me remercier.

Tamara : (Sourire) Pas de problème, maintenant qui êtes-vous ?

Eris : Une amie. (Disparaît)

Je maintiens la flute contre moi, je repère un de mes Capitaines et lui lance.

Tamara : Ton rôle c'est de jouer sans t'arrêter c'est clair ?

Capitaine : A vos ordres Commandant.

Tamara : Faites couler le sang, pas de quartiers, CHARGEZ !

 **POV Graham :**

Graham : Je peux me rendre invisible grâce à mon pouvoir, personne ne me verra.

Lexa : Je n'aime pas ça Graham, tu seras seul et sans soutien possible.

Lincoln : Mais ça reste une bonne idée, Baie n'a pas eu le temps de tout nous dire, on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Si Graham arrive à récolter des infos sur leur plan, ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Graham : Baie était mon ami aussi Lexa, laisse moi prendre ce risque à son honneur, stp.

Lexa : Très bien, infiltres toi mais ne prends pas de risques inutiles et reviens au plus vite.

Graham : Je reviens, envoyez les en enfers pour moi.

C'est comme ça que je suis monté sur mon cheval et que je me trouve caché dans les rangs ennemis. Je surveille les tours de garde devant l'armurerie, avec autant de roche noire il pourrait faire tomber la barrière du château et il n'en est pas question. Mon pouvoir marche à pleine puissance depuis plus deux heures, quand soudain je m'éclaire et je me souviens.

Apollon : Bonjour mon fils.

Graham : Père, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Apollon : Tu es le Dieu de l'énergie mon fils, sers toi de celle autour de toi pour détruire la roche noire.

Graham : Père, Baielfire ?

Apollon : Il est de retour sur l'Olympe, il n'est pas mort mais ne peux plus retourner sur Terre pour le moment. Il nous aide à préparer la guerre, je vais t'aider à détruire la Roche et après je partirai.

Graham : Merci Père.

Je me concentre et laisse exploser tout mon pouvoir, mes souvenirs semblent s'évanouir et mon père disparaît. Je regarde la Roche Noire exploser et je me retrouve encerclé. Je lève les mains, même si je meure, ça valait le coup.

Tamara : (Frappe) Tu vas souffrir pour ça, attachez le. On va montrer aux Trois Royaumes ce qui leur en coute de nous défier, il servira de sacrifices aux Dieux pour notre victoire.

Seigneurs : Hourra !

Je suis montée sur une croix, je retiens un cri de douleur quand il me cloue les mains et les pieds. Je regarde le château, la barrière est en place et l'armée du nord semble perdre du terrain, je pars en paix.

Tamara : (Fouet) Faites le moi crier, mais ne le tuez pas tout de suite.

Les coups s'enchainent déchirant ma peau, mais pas un cri ne sort de ma bouche, mon calvaire semble durer des heures puis d'un coup une lumière étincelante m'entoure.

Clarke : Je suis là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Graham : Princesse, vous ne devriez pas être là, c'est dangereux.

Clarke : Je ne supporte plus de voir ça, tout va bien, Lexa, Lincoln et Monty sont là. Je te ramène à la maison, la guerre est finie pour toi.

Graham : J'ai détruit leur roche noire, mais un des Capitaine a une flute enchanté.

Lexa : On sait, je vais m'en occuper, je n'aurai pas du te laisser partir, je suis désolée.

Graham : Moi pas, la victoire mérite des sacrifices Commandante.

 **POV Clarke :**

Raven : Cela se passe bien pour le moment, cesses de t'inquiéter comme ça.

Clarke : Lexa a envoyé Graham il y a des heures, il devrait déjà être de retour. On ne peut pas perdre encore l'un des nôtres à cause de ses monstres.

Leroy : Princesse, vous ne pouvez pas protéger tout le monde.

Clarke : Non, mais je peux essayer.

Raven : Des nouvelles d'Octavia et des autres ?

Clarke : Pas pour le moment, Roan et Killian veilleront sur elle.

Leroy : Belle va faire parler ce traitre, on saura quels dégâts il a fait et qui est en son pouvoir.

Clarke : Il semble partagé, il aurait pu faire beaucoup plus de dégâts s'il l'avait voulu, j'avoue ne pas comprendre son comportement.

Raven : Qu'importe les raisons, il reste un traitre et il devra en répondre le moment venu.

Clarke : Par tous les Dieux, Raven regarde ils tiennent Graham. Ces monstres l'accrochent à une croix, Leroy faite venir Lexa au plus vite, il faut allée le récupérer.

Leroy : Il semble bien amoché, pas de temps à perdre.

Chaque coup de fouet me serre le cœur, il ne crie pas mais je peux voir qu'il souffre le martyr. Depuis deux heures on montre divers plans pour le récupérer, quand je décide que c'est assez.

Clarke : J'y vais, je ne supporte plus de le voir comme ça.

Lexa : Clarke...

Clarke : Non, on a assez parlé, je vais le chercher, avec ou sans vous.

Monty : Je viens.

Lincoln : Moi aussi.

Lexa : Je ne te laisse pas seule, les autres vont nous créer une diversion.

Je grimpe sur mon cheval et lâche tout mon pouvoir, quand je récupère Graham je peux voir à quel point il est faible et je l'emmène rapidement près de Zeke et Harper qui le prennent en charge immédiatement.

Emma : Des soldats se battent entre eux, cette flûte fait des ravages et on n'arrive pas à atteindre le Capitaine qui s'en sert, ni à trouver Tamara.

Clarke : Elle n'est là que pour nous occuper, toute notre attention est tournée vers le Royaume du Nord, permettant au Royaume de la Cité des Lumières de prospérer tranquillement.

Lexa : Mulan, Luna et moi on va s'occuper de la flûte.

Emma : David, Bellamy, Echo et moi on va s'occuper des Seigneurs du Nord.

Clarke : Je dois voir mes parents, faites attention à vous.

Je me dirige vers le château, Raven et Leroy sur les talons. Sitôt passée les portes, Aden et Madi me sautent au cou et je les serres contre moi un moment.

Clarke : Tout va bien, je ne suis pas blessée, je dois parler à maman, elle est où ?

Aden : Elle aide Aurore et Jackson à l'infirmerie, papa revoie le plan de bataille, la retraite va être sonnée.

Madi : Est-ce que Graham va bien, on l'a entendu crier dans notre tête, c'était horrible. Il souffre beaucoup, Jordan est le plus affecté par les émotions, mais on l'a tous ressentis.

Clarke : C'est fini maintenant, il est avec Zeke et Harper, il ira bien.

Raven : Je reste avec eux, et je vais voir les autres gamins en même temps.

Clarke : Merci Raven, Leroy vous pouvez aller voir mon père et voir avec lui où nous en sommes, on fera un point plus tard.

Leroy : J'y vais Princesse.

Je souris à Madi et Aden et marche vers l'infirmerie, mais je suis vite rattrapée par Madi qui glisse sa main dans la mienne, Je ne dis rien et on continu notre chemin.

Abby : Mes filles, tout va bien ?

Clarke : Oui, je ne suis pas blessée, il me semble que vous connaissez bien le Royaume du Nord mère.

Abby : J'y suis née oui, avant d'épouser ton père j'y ai vécu avec ma famille.

Clarke : Vous êtes la cousine du Roi il me semble ?

Abby : Oui, sa mort m'attriste beaucoup, pourquoi ces questions ?

Clarke : Connaissez-vous Riley ?

Abby : Peu, mais c'est un gentil garçon, il n'approuverait pas tout ça.

Clarke : Je pense qu'il faut le retrouver, s'il monte sur le trône cette guerre prendra fin.

Abby : Je suis d'accord, mais le Royaume du Nord et à feu et à sang, qui envoyer ?

Clarke : Je vais y aller avec Raven.

Madi : Non, Clarke non tu vas...

Clarke : Ma puce, cette guerre doit cesser, ça pourrait prendre des années à ce rythme là et nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

Abby : Je suis d'accord pour retrouver Riley, mais de la à ce que se soit toi qui y ailles...

Clarke : Les autres sont indispensables à la défense du Royaume, Elsa prendra ma place, tout ira bien.

Abby : Tu en as parlé à Lexa ?

Clarke : Mère svp, vous savez que c'est un bon plan, laissez-moi y aller.

Nylah : Je viens avec vous, Zelena et Regina se débrouilleront.

Raven : Elle ne va pas être contente.

Madi : Moi aussi je viens.

Clarke : Non ma puce, on à besoin que tu restes pour la barrière, vous êtes plus forts ensemble, stp obéis.

Madi : Mais Clarke, tu risques de mourir, comme Raven et Nylah.

Abby : Madi a raison c'est trop dangereux, on enverra des hommes de confiance chercher le Prince du Nord.

Clarke : Mère, je dois y aller, j'ai le pressentiment que moi seule peut le trouver.

Marcus : On m'a avertit, même si on te dit non, tu iras n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Je dois le faire, svp père.

Marcus : (Souffle) Tu iras, mais pas seule, en plus de Raven et Nylah, Gustus, Zeke et Wells t'accompagneront et ce n'est pas négociable ma fille.

Clarke : Très bien Père, merci, je vais me préparer.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me demande comment je vais annoncer mon départ à Lexa. Elle va vouloir venir, sans parler d'Aden et Madi qui refusaient de me lâcher.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lily : Restes Zen stp mais ta Princesse va partir au Royaume du Nord chercher le Prince Riley avec un petit groupe.

Lexa : Je vais la tuer, je vais la séquestrer au château, le Royaume est en guerre.

Monty : C'est un bon plan Lexa, outre que ce soit elle, reconnaît-le.

Lincoln : La guerre risque de s'éterniser et on ne pourra pas bien surveiller le Royaume de la Cité des lumières comme ça.

Regina : On est tous bloqués ici pour défendre, ceux qui partent avec elle et même Clarke n'avait pas un grand rôle à jouer dans cette bataille, c'est un bon plan et tu sais qu'elle sera prudente.

Emma : Cela ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi mais on n'a pas d'autres options.

Lexa : Où elle est ?

Lily : Au château, on prend la suite, va la voir, elle part au lever du soleil.

David : Dis lui au revoir pour nous.

Bellamy : Et rappelles lui qu'on ira la chercher par la peau des fesse au Walhalla si elle fait l'idiote.

Lexa : (Sourire) Elle le sait, à demain, essayez de vous reposer, la bataille est encore longue.

Je galope vers le château, par tous les Dieux, comment je vais faire pour la laisser partir, ça me rend malade. Ce qui me rassure c'est qu'elle sera bien entourée, mais j'aurai aimé partir avec elle.

Madi : (Me saute dans les bras) Dis lui de rester, stp.

Madi semble désespérée, comme Aden qui s'est accroché aussi à ma taille. Leroy me fait signe qu'il s'en occupe et après les avoir embrassé je grimpe jusqu'aux quartiers de ma Princesse. Raven est devant la porte et se pousse, je la regarde et elle incline la tête.

Raven : Tu sais que je la protégerai de ma vie au besoin.

Lexa : Je sais Raven, vas te reposer, je prends la suite.

Je rentre et trouve Clarke sur le balcon la tête levée vers les étoiles. Je l'entoure de mes bras et elle laisse reposer son corps contre le mien en soupirant.

Clarke : Tu es beaucoup fâchée ?

Lexa : Je ne suis pas fâchée mon amour, j'ai juste peur pour toi.

Clarke : Je sais, mais je dois le faire, je le sens, il m'appelle, je ne serais te l'expliquer.

Lexa : Je te crois, ça ne sera pas simple de le remettre sur le trône.

Clarke : Tous les Seigneurs du Nord renégat sont à la guerre, Pike est mort. Et je ne serai pas seule, tu garderas un œil sur Madi et Aden, n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa : Tu sais que oui, sur les autres aussi.

Clarke : Anya vient aussi, elle n'a rien voulu savoir.

Lexa : Elle est plutôt têtue, tu perds ton temps.

Clarke : Ils devraient rester ici, leur présence est nécessaire pour la défense du château et la guerre.

Lexa : Ils ne le feront pas, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'irai avec toi aussi.

Clarke : J'ai une chose à te demander d'important.

Lexa : Quoi donc, tu sais que tu peux tout me demander.

Clarke : J'aimerai que cette nuit tu restes, j'aimerai la passer dans tes bras. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas encore mariées et que c'est important pour toi de respecter la tradition, je veux juste dormir dans tes bras.

Lexa : Alors, dans mes bras tu dormiras, viens, il faut que tu te reposes, tu as une longue route qui t'attend demain.

Il me faut toute ma volonté pour rester sage quand elle se colle à moi, je lui caresse le dos et essaie de dormir quelques heures. C'est les larmes aux yeux que je la regarde partir avec son groupe le lendemain matin. Madi et Aden son accrochés à mes mains et je tente de les rassurer comme je peux.

Lexa : Votre sœur reviendra, elle nous aime trop pour nous laisser.

Aden : (Larmes) D'accord, si on ne peut pas l'aider elle, on vous aidera vous.

Madi : On va trouver le Capitaine qui a la flûte enchantée, une fois repéré il brillera.

Lexa : Il est hors de question que vous alliez sur le champ de bataille, j'ai juré à votre sœur de veiller sur vous et même sans ça, je refuse de vous perdre.

Madi : On ne bougera pas du château, ne t'inquiètes pas, tiens-toi prête à intervenir.

Aden : On va unir nos pouvoirs avec les autres, ne t'en fais pas la barrière tiendra quand même, Zelena va nous aider.

Lexa : Très bien, je vais chercher Lily et Monty.

Ils rentrent avec Leroy et je rejoins la tente de Commandement où je retrouve tout le monde. J'explique la situation et Lily et Monty me rejoignent pour scruter le champ de bataille. Au bout d'une heure une lumière brillante apparaît et on tire nos épées.

Emma : Je viens, seule Excalibur peut briser les armes et objets magiques.

Lexa : On y va, pas de quartiers.

On fonce dans le tas, nos pouvoirs complètement relâchés, on repère enfin le fameux Capitaine qui est bien entouré mais ils ont une faible résistance face à tous nos pouvoirs déchaînés. Emma abat son épée sur la flûte pendant que j'enfonce mon épée dans le cœur de ce scélérat.

Lexa : Une bonne chose de faite, on continu comme ça.

Monty : On devrait se concentrer sur les Seigneur du Nord, une fois éliminés ça facilitera la tache à Clarke.

Lexa : Bonne idée, ils sont douze, faites passer le mot à tous les Capitaines et Généraux que se sont nos cibles prioritaires à partir de maintenant avec Tamara.

Lily : Je m'en occupe, je vais diriger les créatures invoquées aussi, il est temps qu'elles rentrent en piste.

Lexa : Ok, appelles moi au besoin, je viendrai avec Bresinger.

On rejoint la tente de commandement et le plan suit son cours, cela dure trois mois. Trois mois sans fin, une violente douleur au cœur me saisit et Aden et Madi apparaissent devant moi paniqués. Vagabond aboie et semble prêt à partir sur le champ chercher Clarke et Tornade.

Aden : Clarke est blessée.

Madi : C'est grave.

 **POV Emma :**

Je suis en plein milieu de la bataille quand je vois Lily se tenir le cœur et tomber à genou les yeux brillants de larmes. D'un coup je ressens une terrible douleur aussi et une peur sans précédent.

Lily : Anya, Emma c'est Anya je le sens, elle est en danger, c'est grave.

Emma : Je crois que c'est pareil pour Clarke.

Regina : (Apparaît) Tu l'as senti ?

Emma : Oui, Lily aussi.

Lily : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Emma : La retraite a été sonnée pour les deux camps, on va voir si on a des informations.

On apparaît dans la tente où je ne suis pas surprise de retrouver les enfants, Lexa semble très pale et je m'approche d'elle.

Lexa : Le cœur de Clarke semble éteint, j'ai peur Em.

Ok là je panique, rien ne peut atteindre le cœur de Clarke normalement, il est bien trop pur. Lexa n'est pas du genre à avoir peur sans raison et la présence des petits ne fait rien pour me rassurer.

Emma : Les enfants, vous en pensez quoi ?

Jordan : il faut que vous partiez au Royaume du Nord tout de suite.

Lucy : On pense que c'est Nia, elle a planté une dague en Roche noire dans le cœur de Clarke.

Aden : Tamara a blessé plusieurs de nos amis sérieusement, mais ils ont réussit à trouver le Prince Riley.

Madi : Il est Roi maintenant, il va venir avec ses hommes arrêter la guerre.

Neal : Elle lutte contre la dague, mais ce combat semble perdu d'avance, sa lumière est comme rongée par la Roche Noire.

Henry : Nous avons peu de temps pour la sauver, on doit rester ici pour maintenir la barrière, on va vous téléporter près de Clarke et des autres. Vous devez revenir avant le lever du soleil où Clarke mourra.

Emma : Très bien j'y vais, Lily tu m'accompagnes.

Lexa : Je viens aussi, elle a besoin de moi.

Regina : Vous ne partirez pas sans moi aussi.

Emma : Gina non, les petits doivent être protégés, Zelena ne peut pas tout faire, tu dois rester, on va vite revenir grâce aux portails de Nylah, je te le promets.

Madi : Préparez-vous on lance l'incantation, vous ne pouvez pas toucher Clarke sans être contaminés. Emma tu es la seule à être immunisée avec Excalibur, tu la porteras.

Regina : Emma laisses moi venir.

Emma : (Embrasse) Non, ta place est ici, surveilles les petits, on est prêt.

On se place dans le cercle avec Lily et Jasper saute dedans au dernier moment. Je souris à notre ami et on apparait devant le palais du Royaume du nord, qui semble en partie détruit.

Nylah : Par tous les Dieux, vous êtes là je suis débordée.

Emma : Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Nylah : Clarke a protégé le château de l'explosion, on se battait tous et Nia est arrivée d'un coup. Elle a enfoncé une dague en plein cœur de Clarke. Raven et Wells lui ont alors enfoncé leur épée dans l'épaule et la cuisse avant d'être propulsés au loin en se tordant de douleurs. Zeke est alors apparu en sang tenant Gustus dans les bras, Tamara venait d'apparaître d'un coup aussi au milieu de la salle du trône et a essayé de tuer le Roi Riley. Anya l'a arrêté avec les garçons mais elle a pris une dague en roche noire également, ils se reposent tous mais la Roche Noire semble consumer Clarke plus rapidement qu'avec les autres, j'ignore comment faire pour les aider.

Emma : Tu as pu les toucher ?

Nylah : Clarke non, les autres oui, j'ai limité les effets avec Zeke, mais je manque de puissance magique.

Emma : Où est le Roi ?

Riley : Ici, Vous devez être le Commandant Swan, Clarke m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, ainsi que de vous Magicienne Regina. Et bien sûr vous êtes Lexa, Clarke n'a pas menti vous êtes très jolie. Et vous devez être le Capitaine Stars, Anya vous a réclamé plusieurs fois. Et vous ^tes surement le Messager Jasper, Clarke m'a parler de chacun de vous, merci d'être venu.

Lily : Comment va-t-elle ?

Riley : (Soucieux) Mal, je leur dois la vie à tous, sachez que je rassemble tous les hommes fidèles au Royaume du Nord. Des que nous seront prêts nous viendrons au Royaume d'Arkadia arrêtez cette guerre.

Emma : Nous devons ramener nos amis au Royaume, Nylah va créer un portail si vous avez besoin de nous vous n'avez qu'à le traverser.

Riley : (Tend sa bague) Montrez ça, les soldats fidèles au Royaume du Nord vous obéiront en attendant mon arrivée.

Emma : Merci Majesté, nous devons y aller, on doit être de retour avant l'aube.

Riley : Je comprends, j'arrive au plus vite, sauvez les svp.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie mon cœur se serre en voyant l'état de nos compagnons, mais le pire reste Clarke qui semble plus morte que vive.

Zeke : Gustus est mort, je n'ai rien pu faire, leurs états se détériorent de plus en plus.

Emma : On s'en va maintenant, Nylah le portail, Lily tu portes Anya. Lexa tu te charges de Raven elle ne peut pas marcher. Jasper tu prends Wells, Zeke tu te charges du corps de Gustus, ne perdons pas de temps.

Je prends Clarke dans mes bras, Lexa semble sur le point de pleurer, moi aussi ça me brise le cœur et on saute dans le portail. On arrive avec l'aube et on dépose tous nos amis dans un lit, les six enfants posent une main sur Clarke et leurs pouvoirs explosent dans l'infirmerie.

Odin : Continuez mes enfants, ça va marcher.

Zeus : Gustus a rejoint Baie sur l'Olympe, il n'est pas vraiment mort, ne vous en faites pas.

Hera : Les pouvoirs de Clarke sont infiniment plus puissants que ce que l'on pensait, même un Dieu peut mourir à cause de la Roche Noire. Comme pour le Bronze Olympien, elle doit vous aimer tous énormément pour s'accrocher à la vie comme ça.

Freyja : Vous y êtes presque, après cette guerre, la paix reviendra un temps, jusqu'à la bataille finale à vos 16 ans.

Lexa : Mère cela suffit maintenant, cette perte de mémoire nous handicape plus qu'elle nous protège, libérez nous ou on le fera sans votre autorisation.

 **POV Regina :**

Regina : Lexa a raison, on à besoin de toute notre tête et nos pouvoirs.

Zeus : Le sort ne peut être brisé avant les 16 ans des petits, mais nous ne ferons plus rien pour vous empêcher de vous souvenirs.

Odin : On est très fiers de vous, de chacun d'entre vous.

Regina : Il nous faut parler de Gidéon, on ne peut l'abandonner à son sort comme ça.

Héra : Il est condamné de par sa naissance, je crains que ce soit impossible de le sauver.

Madi : Non, on va le faire, je suis la Déesse du Temps et si pour ça je dois remonter et corriger le temps je le ferai.

Jordan : Je suis le Dieu des émotions et je l'attends hurler de douleurs et de désespoir, je ne l'abandonnerai pas non plus.

Lucy : Je suis la Déesse des éléments, et je les utiliserai pour le sauver et faire tomber le Royaume de la Cité des Lumières et nos ennemis.

Henry : Je suis le Dieu de la Foi, il faut croire en nous père, mère, on le sauvera et on gagnera.

Neal : Je suis le Dieu de l'amour véritable, je le sens partout dans cette pièce, entre Regina et Emma, Lexa et Clarke, Lily et Anya, Zeke et Raven pour ne citer qu'eux, nous gagnerons.

Aden : Et moi je suis le Dieu de l'imagination, on trouvera un moyen de le ramener dans la lumière, et pour ça nous avons besoin de nos souvenirs, le sort est rompu, c'est à nous de préparer la guerre maintenant.

Regina : Et bien, votre puissance défie tous nos pronostics et elle n'est pas encore à fond, ça promets, Clarke ?

Madi : Elle dort, ce qu'on devrait faire aussi.

Odin : Je vois, appelez nous au besoin.

Zeus : on va continuer à surveiller Erébé et les autres.

Aden : Le Roi Riley arrivera dans un mois, d'ici là il est temps de faire connaitre à nos ennemis que nous sommes réveillés.

Regina : Doucement les petits, d'abord on dort et ensuite on verra ce qu'on va faire.

Emma : J'ai montré la bague, la moitié de l'armée s'est agenouillée, les autres se sont repliées dans leur camps, on sera tranquille un moment.

Lexa : Bien, dormons et demain parlons.

Tous s'éclipsent dans leurs quartiers e je regarde Emma, cette tristesse semble revenue dans ses yeux, mais elle semble moins profonde, ce que j'y lis c'est surtout son amour pour moi et ça a le don de me rassurer.

Emma : (Embrasse) Je suis là, je pense qu'il nous faut informer les Roi et Reines, ils vont avoir un choc sinon.

Regina : Plus tard, pou l'instant tout ce que je veux c'est dormir dans tes bras, en étant enfin moi-même, ça fait trop longtemps que ça n'est pas arrivé.

Emma : Mes bras sont tout à toi, viens rentrons chez nous.

J'attrape sa main et on apparait sur l'olympe, elle nous a vraiment emmenées chez nous et je souris en m'asseyant sur notre lit.

Regina : Cet endroit m'avait manqué, tu m'as manqué chaque jour durant cent ans.

Emma : Je suis désolée mon amour, j'étais en colère, j'étais remplit de culpabilité, je pensais que tu méritais mieux.

Regina : Eris paiera pour Daniel, nous la tuerons et on reprendra notre vie.

Emma : Ma vie c'est toi, pardonnes moi de l'avoir oublié.

Henry : Gina, Em on peut dormir avec vous ?

Jordan rentre à son tour plus timide et on leur fait une place sur le lit, on s'endort rapidement et le lendemain on se tient devant les Rois et Reines qui sont à genoux devant nous, ce qui a le don de nous mettre tous mal à l'aise.

Regina : Relevez-vous svp, il est temps de vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe vraiment.

Marcus : Pardon mais vous êtes tous des Dieux ?

Regina : Oui, je suis une Déesse des enfers, la juge suprême. Emma est la Déesse de la Justice, Clarke celle de la Lumière, Lexa est la Générale des Walkyries. La liste est longue, mais ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que nous l'avons fait pour protéger les enfants, ils sont le fruit de l'union de nos deux panthéons. Leurs cœur sont connectés et convoités par nos ennemis.

Emma : Nous avons encore beaucoup d'ennemis, mais avec le retour de nos pleins pouvoirs, on va les traquer et les anéantir un par un.

Octavia : Et ça commence maintenant, Majesté, je suis la Déesse des combats, je vous ramène Ontari.

Roan : Je suis le Dieu des éclairs pour ma part, Fenrir c'est enfuit mais il blessé grièvement.

Ontari : Vous n'avez aucune chance contre nous.

Killian : La ferme, pour ma part je suis le Dieu des Rêves, les pouvoirs d'Ontari sont scellés.

Regina : On va l'enfermer sur l'Olympe c'est plus sur, comme Walsh, même si ils ont perdu leurs pouvoirs ils restent dangereux.

Monty : Je m'en occupe, j'ai été nommé Gardien des Cieux.

Emma : Cool, je vais pouvoir passer plus facilement les portes, Hemdall n'est vraiment pas commode.

Raven : Hey laisses mon père tranquille, quand à moi je suis la Gardienne de la Terre, il est temps de protéger les Royaumes comme il se doit.

Regina : Je suis d'accord, en remercîment pour toutes ces années, je déclare le Royaume d'Arkadia, d'Arendelle et Blanc sous la protection des Dieux.

Clarke : On rajoute le Royaume du Nord aussi, ils sont avec nous maintenant.

Regina : Bien, il est temps de mettre en place notre plan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :** Contre-attaque

 **POV Cora :**

Allie : Cette guerre les aura peu occupés, nous devons rester prudents, fermer les portes de la cité. A partir d'aujourd'hui nul n'est autorisé à sortir sans mon aval, celui du Roi ou du Général Nia. La Magicienne Cora et le Capitaine Tamara auront les autorisations nécessaires aussi.

Cora : Que fait-on pour Ontari et Rumple ?

Peter : Ils ne parleront pas, ils sont fidèles au Royaume, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter, de plus Ontari va être consumée par les ténèbres d'ici peu.

Nia : Apparemment leurs souvenirs sont revenus en même temps que les nôtres, ils ont déclaré les trois Royaumes sous protection des Dieux.

Tamara : Le Royaume du Nord aussi, Riley est sur le trône et a signé un traité de paix inviolable avec eux.

Cora : Des barrières ont été placées sur chaque Royaume, ça serait imprudent de s'aventurer là-bas tant que le plan n'est pas prêt.

Allie : Je suis d'accord, Cora tu vas continuer l'enseignement de Gidéon, il faut qu'il puisse supporter la fusion des cœurs le moment venu.

Cora : Très bien, nos parents vont occuper les Dieux un temps, mais il serait bien qu'Erébé accélère les choses.

Nia : Il va aussi vite qu'il peut, je vais préparer les hommes.

Tamara : Je vais m'occuper de sceller la cité, mais je pense que les choses vont s'accélérer maintenant.

Cora : C'est certain mais nous serons prêts.

Je salut tout le monde et m'enferme dans mon laboratoire, il est temps de lâcher toutes les créatures des ténèbres fidèles à mon père et moi sur les Royaumes. Nous ne sommes pas prêts à les affronter encore, mais bientôt ça sera le cas. Je récite plusieurs formules et la Reine des Harpies apparaît, elle est suivie par Echidna et je souris, ça sera suffisant pour le moment.

Cora : Partez avec vos enfants pour les Trois Royaumes, tuez autant de personnes que vous pourrez, pas de prisonniers.

Echidna : Les Protecteurs ?

Cora : Tuez-les si vous le pouvez, mais pas touche aux enfants.

Reine Harpie : Ils ont leurs pleins pouvoirs maintenant, vous nous envoyez à la mort.

Cora : Vous avez prêté serment, vous obéirez à mes ordres.

Echidna : Bien Déesse, nous obéirons.

Cora : Faites couler le sang, vous savez que j'aime ça.

Je les regarde partir satisfaite et mon père apparait devant moi, il semble content de moi et je souris.

Typhon : J'ai rajouté des Esprits Noirs à ta petite armée, ça va les occuper un petit moment. Zeus et Odin ont redoublé d'effort pour nous arrêter, Fenrir et Apaté sont capturés et enfermés sur l'Olympe avant d'être envoyés aux Tartares.

Cora : Erébé en a encore pour combien de temps ?

Typhon : Au moins deux ans, il ne peut pas faire plus vite, nous devons tenir jusque-là. Prépares le petit, nous n'avons plus le droit à l'erreur cette fois ci.

Cora : Bien père, et pour Rumple ?

Typhon : Il est délivré du sort, s'ils le laissent sortir de sa prison, prépares toi à subir sa vengeance ma fille.

Cora : Je suis prête, je l'attends.

 **POV Gideon :**

Non, non et non, si la Cité est scellée magiquement, adieu mon plan d'évasion. Je cours jusqu'à ma chambre et réfléchis à toute vitesse, les autres m'ont dit qu'une autre voix est possible pour moi et j'ai envie de les croire. Mais si je pars, ils vont se déchainer sur les Royaumes pour me récupérer, où me cacher ? Mes parents ne me pardonneront jamais, mais je ne suis pas comme eux, j'ai envie de paix et pas de destruction. Qui pourrait m'aider ici ? Tout le monde est terrifié par Allie et Peter, sans compter sur Nia et Cora. Tamara semble moins cruelle, mais elle aime le pouvoir et ne m'aidera pas.

Illan : Mon Prince vous devez vous rendre à votre cours de Magie d'ici une heure avec la Magicienne Cora, vous devriez manger un peu.

Je regarde Illan un long moment, lui pourrait m'aider, il a toujours était gentil avec moi et m'a protégé et conseillé avec bienveillance.

Gidéon : Illan nous devons partir d'ici, tu sais que je suis un Dieu n'est-ce pas ?

Illan : Oui Sir, mais pourquoi vouloir partir ?

Gidéon : Parce que si je reste ici, ils vont se servir de moi pour détruire les Mondes Illan, et je ne souhaite pas ça.

Illan : La Déesse Tamara est entrain de sceller la Cité, si vous voulez sortir, c'est maintenant.

Gidéon : Viendras tu avec moi ?

Illan : Oui Sir, je vous ai juré fidélité.

Gidéon : Je vais nous faire disparaître un temps, Jordan m'a appris.

Illan : Comment ? Vous ne l'avez vu qu'une fois brièvement ?

Gidéon : Je parle depuis ce jour avec eux, ce sont mes amis, prépares toi nous partons sur le champ.

Illan : Où allons-nous ?

Aden : (Pensée) Viens à Arkadia, nous y sommes tous, surtout fais attention.

Madi : (Pensée) Un portail se situe après la frontière nord de la Cité, il est activé, traversez le et on vous récupérera.

Jordan : (Pensée) Souviens toi, pour maintenir le sors stable, tu dois rester concentré sur un problème à la fois.

Lucy : (Pensée) Ici tu seras en sécurité, on ne les laissera plus te faire de mal.

Henry : Si tu peux avant de partir récupère la Roche Noire, sinon ce n'est pas grave, on se débrouillera autrement.

Neal : Le plus important est que tu reviennes en seul morceau, sois prudent surtout, on t'attend.

Je souris, et nous fait disparaître, je ne pense pas pouvoir ramener la Roche Noire mais je peux jeter un sort dessus, elle sera inoffensive sur les Dieux dorénavant et ça sera toujours ça.

Gidéon : Va préparer les chevaux, je te rejoins, je dois faire une chose avant, attends-moi à la grille sud.

Illan : Très bien, soyez prudent, nous avons peu de temps.

Je cours vers l'armurerie, j'endors les Gardes et jette mon sors. J'espère que ça suffira, je file vers la porte Sud et grimpe sur mon cheval. Au moment où je on va passer le portail des cavaliers noirs arrivent et Illan se jette devant moi pour me protéger. Il me pousse dans le portail et me sourit tristement avant de tomber.

Gidéon : NON !

 **POV Emma :**

Aden : Emma, Gidéon arrive.

Emma : Comment ça ? Comment ?

Madi : Il a décidé de nous rejoindre, il veut être de notre côté.

Emma : Bien, on le protégera, il va traverser le portail, je suppose ?

Henry : Oui, où sont les autres ?

Emma : En réunion, moi je garde un œil sur vous, c'est mon tour.

Jordan : On peut se défendre tu sais.

Emma : Je le sais très bien, mais on préfère que l'un de nous au moins vous surveille, vous n'êtes pas vraiment raisonnable ensemble.

Neal : (Rire) Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, alors imaginez un peu notre inquiétude.

Lucy : On sera sage, promis.

Emma : Tant mieux, Gina me ferait dormir dehors si vous étiez blessés.

Henry : Je suis contente que tout aille bien entre vous, malgré que nos souvenirs soient revenus.

Emma : Je le suis aussi, j'avais juste oublié.

Jordan : Quoi donc ?

Emma : Que c'est pour l'aimer que j'existe, venez allons accueillir votre ami.

On se rend devant le portail et on attend, j'ai à peine le temps de rattraper Gidéon qui hurle dans mes bras que le portail se ferme.

Gidéon : Non, non, il faut y retourner, je ne peux pas le laisser, ils vont le tuer, pire ils vont lui arracher l'âme et le torturer, svp laissez-moi y retourner. (Larmes)

Emma : Calmes toi, je vais chercher ton ami, comment il s'appelle ?

Gidéon : Illan, il m'a aidé, on ne peut pas le laisser, svp.

Emma : Les enfants veillez bien sur lui, je reviens.

Je disparais, mais je sens qu'on m'a attrapé la main au passage et vois Lexa et Octavia tout sourire apparaître avec moi. Lexa est en tenue des Amazones, Octavia aussi et elle resplendi de bonheur, je vois c'est son initiation et bien soit.

Emma : Que ton combat soit beau mon amie.

Octavia : Oh il le sera, prête Heda ?

Lexa : Quand tu veux, Gina va t'arracher la tête si elle sait que tu es partie comme ça.

Emma : (Grimace) Il est innocent et Gidéon semblé si triste, je n'ai pas réfléchis.

Lexa : (Rire) Comme toujours, viens allons le chercher.

Je souris et laisse éclater tout mon pouvoir, les cavaliers Noirs lâchent le pauvre malheureux et se jettent sur nous, mais leur résistance est bien faible, face à trois Déesses remontées.

Illan : (Faible) Merci Déesses, mon Maitre est bien arrivé ?

Emma : On va t'emmener à lui, tiens le coup.

Octavia : Tu as été très courageux, reposes toi.

Je prends Illan dans mes bras et regarde Lexa et Octavia envoyer leurs âmes aux Enfers, ils ne méritent surement pas le Walhalla. Quand j'apparais à nouveau, Regina est là avec les autres. Gidéon semble inconsolable et se jette sur Illan pour le serrer dans ses bras. C'est encore un enfant, malgré leurs immenses pouvoirs, ce sont juste des enfants. Et c'est à nous de les protéger, Illan sourit malgré sa faiblesse et serre Gidéon dans ses bras fortement.

Gidéon : Merci Déesse.

Emma : Je t'en prie gamin. Et appelles moi Emma, on va emmener ton ami à l'infirmerie, il a besoin de repos, mais il ira bien.

Regina : Toi par contre j'en doute.

Je grimace et Lexa qui est revenue sourit en embrassant Clarke amoureusement, Clarke qui elle vient à mon secours en soupirant et en souriant aussi.

Clarke : On aurait tous fait pareil et tu le sais, Lexa et Octavia assuraient ses arrières, viens il faut qu'on parle à Gidéon.

Regina : (Embrasse et souffle) Ne pars plus comme ça, stp.

Emma : Pardon mon amour, je n'ai pas réfléchis.

Regina : Comme toujours très chère.

(Rires)

Jordan : Tu sais Emma nous a dit qu'elle n'existait que pour t'aimer, alors soit pas trop fâchée.

Je rougis un peu et détourne le regard, ça il n'était pas obligé de le répéter devant tout le monde comme ça. Regina me relève le menton et m'embrasse doucement.

Regina : Et bien moi je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, alors plus d'imprudence sinon je te confisque Pégase.

Je boude un peu en la suivant, elle me traite comme une enfant mais je souris quand elle glisse sa main dans la mienne. On rejoint l'infirmerie et on reste en petit comité. Il ne reste plus que les enfants, Regina, Lexa, Clarke, David, Snow et moi.

Gidéon : Ils ont scellé la Cité magiquement, je devais partir.

Emma : Ok, qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur leur plan ?

Gidéon : Pas grand-chose malheureusement, ils ont encore besoin de deux ans pour être prêts. Je dois accueillir la fusion des Cœurs des six pour que leur plan soit complet.

Lexa : Ils veulent faire quoi avec le cœur des six en un ?

Gidéon : Remodeler le Temps.

Madi : Il y a des lois très strictes avec le temps, même pour les Dieux, je sais de quoi je parle.

Gidéon : Justement ils vont annuler les lois de l'univers, avec nos puissances combinées c'est possible. Ils veulent réécrire le cours du Temps, cela fera d'eux les maitres des Mondes et des Dieux.

(Silence)

Emma : Ah ouais quand même, ils sont encore plus cinglés que prévu là.

Gidéon : Oui, et s'ils réussissent on mourra tous, certains n'existeront même jamais.

David : On va les arrêter avant, pour commencer il faut s'occuper des Généraux.

Emma : Bien, on commence par Tamara, j'ai un plan.

 **POV Regina :**

Je regarde Emma s'entrainer avec les garçons, elle a toujours été si imprudente, la preuve encore hier. Cela fait 150 ans qu'on se connaît et on a passé plus de la moitié de notre vie à se battre. Je souffle, je préfère l'aimer que me battre, mais vraiment elle va me rendre dingue.

Clarke : Salut, tu admires ta femme et les petits ?

Regina : Où est la tienne de femme ?

Clarke : Oh surement entrain de préparer le plan pour capturer Tamara.

Regina : On a perdu tellement de temps, on a été stupides de rester dans notre douleur comme ça.

Clarke : Tu as perdu un fils, j'ai perdu un frère. Cette douleur nous a presque tuées, mais notre amour lui n'a jamais cessé. Il nous fallait juste du temps pour accepter de les laisser partir. Lexa et Emma se sentent responsables, mais toutes les deux on sait qui sont les vrais coupables.

Regina : Oui, et crois-moi Eris va connaitre mon courroux cette fois ci.

Clarke : Ils payeront leur trahison, ça ne nous rendra pas nos proches, mais ça nous permettra de passer enfin à autre choses. Qu'est ce qui t'ennuie, je te vois contrariée.

Regina : Après Daniel, j'ai eu une période assez sombre comme tu le sais.

Clarke : Cela arrive, même si nous sommes des Déesse, nous restons avec des sentiments humains.

Regina : Tu n'as jamais laissé parler cette colère, comme Emma.

Clarke : Je suis en colère aussi, mais je suis la Déesse de la Lumière Gina, j'ai compris avant vous certaines choses c'est tout.

Regina : Qu'as-tu compris ?

Clarke : Que c'est notre amour qui nous guide et j'ai la chance d'être aimée par Lexa bien sûr mais par beaucoup d'autres. Je m'en suis nourrit et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu repousser les Ténèbres. Emma est comme moi, bien que plus maladroite pour exprimer ces sentiments.

Regina : (Sourire) Elle a mis plus de dix ans à m'embrasser après la fusion de nos Panthéons.

Clarke : (Rire) Lexa est pareil, c'est pour ça que nous les aimons aussi.

Regina : Tu penses quoi de Gidéon ?

Clarke : Les petits sont vraiment étonnants, ils ont complètement guéris son âme meurtrie, il resplendit autant qu'eux maintenant.

Regina : Je le vois aussi, je vais partir mettre le peuple en sécurité autant que je le peux avec quelques personnes.

Clarke : Je dois partir aussi, renforcer les barrières, je n'aime pas me séparer de Lexa, mais elle doit s'occuper d'Echidna en priorité, elle fait trop de dégâts avec ses enfants.

Regina : Oui, profitons de cette dernière soirée tranquille, demain la bataille reprend.

Clarke : Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que nous gagnerons, sois prudente.

Regina : (Serre dans mes bras) Toi aussi.

Je souris à mon amie et me téléporte chez moi, je me prélasse dans un bain quand Emma me rejoint enfin en souriant.

Emma : (Rentre dans l'eau et m'enlace) Tout va bien mon amour ?

Regina : Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Emma : Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, je promets de faire mieux.

Regina : (Embrasse) Je sais mon ange, je ne t'en veux pas.

Emma : Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça ?

Regina : Perdre Daniel a été une douleur horrible, inimaginable, mais te perdre toi je ne peux le concevoir Em.

Emma : Je suis là, j'ai toujours était là même quand nous étions éloignées.

Regina : Je sais, c'est juste, il a cette noirceur en moi Emma, si tu meures, personne ne sera là pour l'empêcher de sortir et ça risque de faire des dégâts. Je deviendrai pire que nos ennemis, et j'avoue avoir peur, j'ai peur de mes réactions. J'ai peur de te perdre, cette idée me terrifie, c'était plus facile de faire semblant de te détester.

Emma : Regardes-moi Gina.

Je me tourne un peu plonge mes yeux dans les siens, d'un coup elle prend ma main et la plonge dans sa poitrine, je touche son cœur avec émerveillement et souris car il ne bat que pour moi.

Emma : Il t'a toujours appartenu, dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Tu es mon tout Gina, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me perdre, car même si le pire devait arriver. Je vivrai dans ton cœur, pour l'éternité.

Je souris et vais pour retirer ma main, mais elle me retient et m'embrasse, son cœur semble s'envoler et d'un coup mon cœur se met à lui répondre avec frénésie. Elle vient de m'offrir un bout de son cœur, je laisse tomber une larme et la serre contre moi fortement.

Regina : Je t'aime tellement.

Emma : Moi aussi mon amour, moi aussi.

Le lendemain après un dernier baiser échangé je me téléporte à Arkadia. Je souris à mon groupe et Robin glisse son bras autour de mes épaules.

Robin : Ne t'en fais pas, on va vite retrouver nos femmes et les petits.

Chaque enfant me serre fort dans leurs bras, je vois Gidéon hésiter et lui ouvre mes bras, il semble étonné mais se glisse dedans en fermant les yeux.

Regina : Tu fais partie de ma famille maintenant mon grand, veillez bien les uns sur les autres, je reviens au plus vite.

Henry : Je pars avec toi, non ce n'est pas négociable Gina, on s'est séparé pour mieux aider aussi.

Je souffle et regarde Robin qui secoue la tête amusée, allons bon. Je souris et on grimpe sur nos chevaux, je suis donc avec Robin, Roan, Belle, Luna, Anna et Henry.

Regina : On y va, il faut trouver la Reines des Harpie, si on la tue les autres partirons.

Roan : Bien allons tuer cette salle bête, j'ai toujours détesté ces bestioles.

Regina : Certes, ce n'est pas mes créatures préférées non plus.

Je grimpe sur mon Dragon avec Henry et on part, mes yeux cherchent Emma et c'est mon cœur qui répond, ce qui me fait sourire, c'est vrai elle est avec moi.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je regarde Clarke dormir depuis un bon moment, j'ai toujours aimé faire ça, c'est une vrai marmotte quand elle s'y met. Je glisse mes doigts sur son visage d'Ange et souris, la savoir de nouveau près de moi me soulage d'un énorme poids.

Clarke : J'ai toujours été avec toi, à quoi tu penses.

Lexa : Quand tout sera finit, j'aimerai qu'on fasse un enfant à nous.

Clarke : (Yeux brillants) J'adorerai ça, on fera autant d'enfants que tu voudras.

Lexa : (Rit et embrasse) Je t'aime, pardonnes moi d'être restée si longtemps loin de toi.

Clarke : (Caresse ma joue) Cela fait longtemps que tout est pardonné mon amour, il serait temps que tu le comprennes maintenant.

Je souris et à contre cœur quitte ses bras, elle me retient et m'embrasse aussi tendrement que possible et je ferme les yeux par tant de douceur.

Clarke : Ne t'avises pas de faire une chose stupide comme mourir Général car je serai vraiment fâchée.

Lexa : Je serai toujours avec toi Clarke, toujours.

Clarke : Files, et prends soin de tout le monde.

La lumière de Clarke m'entoure complètement, elle m'offre sa protection la plus puissante, ça va l'affaiblir un peu mais je ne dis rien, je veux retourner près d'elle.

Lexa : Merci mon amour.

Un dernier baiser échangé et je me téléporte à Arkadia, David me sourit et je regarde avec désapprobation Aden mais il semble déterminé à nous accompagner.

Aden : Quoi, tu aurais pu tomber sur Madi, elle te voue un véritable culte, c'est fatigant.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu restes avec moi.

Aden : Promis.

David : On est tous prêts, allons tuer Echidna, ses enfants suivront.

Je suis avec David, Lincoln, Graham, Harper, Mulan et Aden. Je grimpe sur mon Dragon et on part, la lumière de Clarke enveloppe Aden collé à moi et je le vois sourire.

Aden : J'espère qu'un jour je rencontrerai mon âme sœur aussi.

Lexa : Tu as encore le temps, mais je te comprends, je ne me suis jamais sentie complète avant Clarke.

Aden : Finalement ces années sur Terre vous a fait le plus grand bien et de nombreux autres couples se sont trouvés comme Lincoln et Octavia.

Lexa : Oui, c'est une bonne chose, l'amour est un sentiment merveilleux qui nous pousse à nous dépasser continuellement.

Aden : (Sourire) Tu deviens toute guimauve, Clarke a fait des dégâts.

Lexa : (Frappe son épaule) Insolent, tu verras quand ça t'arrivera.

Il rigole et Mulan me fait signe de descendre, mon cœur se serre en voyant les dégâts dans un village et mes ailes apparaissent, mon devoir d'Amazone se réveille.

David : Un géant à première vue, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Lexa : Oui, des survivants.

Harper : Peu, je les ai envoyés en sécurité, ils m'ont dit avoir vu Echidna se diriger vers la forêt.

Lexa : Très bien, nous y allons.

Mes ailes disparaissent et on rentre dans la forêt, je reviendrai plus tard récupérer les âmes valeureuses.

Lincoln : Comment tu veux t'y prendre ?

Lexa : Je ne pense pas faire dans la finesse, ce monstre doit être arrêté coute que coute.

Mulan : Je suis d'accord, de telles créatures ne devraient plus exister.

En rentrant dans la forêt le calme nous frappe, je tire mon épée et fais signe à Vagabond de rester près d'Aden. Bresinger a pris une taille plus petite et vole au-dessus de nous.

Graham : C'est un piège et nous allons droit dessus.

Aden : Mais ils oublient que nous ne sommes pas de simples humains, je vais contrôler la forêt, tenez-vous prêts.

Je vois Aden poser les deux mains au sol et la forêt s'écarte devant nous, Echidna semble étonnée et siffle, un Géant, Une Méduse et un sanglier géant nous foncent dessus et on se sépare pour les affronter. Moi je fonce en courant vers Echidna qui recule de peur, j'ai relâché tous mes pouvoirs et quand je suis comme ça je ne suis pas connue pour ma clémence, Clarke m'attend, je dois faire au plus vite.

Echidna : Vous n'avez aucune chance face à autant de ténèbres, même en tant que Dieux.

Lexa : Tu ne seras plus là pour le voir, ton combat est terminé.

J'enfonce mon épée en plein dans son cœur et me tourne vers mes amis pour voir que tout va bien, les monstres sont tous morts et on passe le reste de la journée à sauver les villages. Je sens la lumière de Clarke réagir et me tourne vers la frontière du Royaume, Clarke utilise ses pleins pouvoirs pour protéger Arkadia de nouveaux ennemis.

David : Ne t'en fais pas, Bellamy, Snow, Monty et Zelena sont avec elle.

Aden : Madi aussi, on devrait rentrer au château.

Lexa : Je vous rejoins plus tard, je dois accomplir mon devoir d'Amazone avec les filles.

Mulan : Dans ce cas je reste avec toi, quand vous êtes dans cet état vous êtes plus vulnérables.

Lexa : Merci. Aden tu peux rejoindre le groupe de Clarke stp ?

Aden : Bien sûr, on y va, on va l'aider pour les barrières, fais attention à toi.

Lexa : Promis.

Je rejoins Echo, Ruby, Octavia et Anya et on commence à récupérer les âmes, arrivée au Walhalla je suis accueillie par Finn tout sourire qui me saute dans les bras.

Lexa : Bonjour mon grand, tout va bien ?

Finn : Je suis juste content de te voir, ça fait longtemps.

Lexa : Je sais, pardonnes moi, je viendrai plus souvent, promis.

Finn : Clarke ?

Lexa : Elle va bien, elle renforce les barrières au maximum.

Baldr : Bienvenue Générale, je vais prendre la suite, rentres près de ma fille.

Lexa : (S'incline) Merci Seigneur, sois sage Finn.

Finn : Toi aussi, Emma a capturé Tamara, le plan était parfait.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je te raconterai tout, à plus tard.

Je me téléporte et me retrouve enfermée dans les bras de ma femme fortement, je me laisse faire et ferme les yeux.

Lexa : Je suis là.

 **POV Clarke :**

Cette fois les rôles sont inversés et j'observe Lexa dormir en souriant, je passe ma main sur son dos dans une douce caresse et me colle à elle, ces cent ans ont été durs, mais ces dernières années aussi. Le principal c'est que maintenant tout va bien, mais à chaque fois que le bonheur a frappé à ma porte il m'a été arraché brutalement. Sans le vouloir je resserre ma prise sur le corps de Lexa qui se colle un peu plus à moi.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir tu sais, il est inutile de me serrer si fort contre toi.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Pardon, bonjour mon amour, comment te sens tu ?

Lexa : Parles-moi Clarke, je vois bien que tu es inquiète.

Clarke : J'ai juste peur de te perdre, je ne le supporterai pas.

Lexa : Je suis solide Clarke tu oublies qui je suis.

Clarke : (Sourire) Non Heda, je sais que personne ne peut te vaincre mon amour.

Lexa : Bien, oublies tes inquiétude et dis-moi bonjour comme il se doit.

Je lui saute dessus, pour un temps mes inquiétudes sont écartées par ma merveilleuse femme. Je marche dans le palais quand je croise le Roi Marcus qui s'incline devant moi me faisant froncer les sourcils.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas à t'incliner devant moi tu sais, pendant dix ans j'ai cru que tu étais mon père et pour avoir perdu le mien, ça m'a fait le plus grand bien.

Marcus : Je suis très honoré d'avoir pu remplir ce rôle près de toi.

Clarke : (Sourire) Que fais-tu ?

Marcus : J'allais prendre mon petit déjeuner, veux tu te joindre à nous ? Abby a un peu de mal à gérer la situation, j'essaie d'être là pour elle.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Abby ?

Marcus : Elle est passée du jour au lendemain de mère et Reine à juste Reine.

Clarke : (Soucieuse) Tu crois que si je lui fais part de mon affection pour elle, ça irait mieux ?

Marcus : Certainement, mais tu as sans doute des choses plus importantes à faire.

Clarke : Vous êtes importants pour moi, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginez.

Marcus : (Sourire) Elle est dans ses quartiers si tu la cherches.

Clarke : Merci Marcus, je te rejoins plus tard pour le briefing et le plan pour attraper Cora.

Marcus : Très bien, à plus tard alors et Clarke, merci pour Abby.

Clarke : C'est normal.

Je marche dans les couloirs perdue dans mes pensées, j'aurai du faire plus attention à eux. Tout s'est enchainé si rapidement aussi, je n'aime pas la savoir triste.

Elsa : Coucou, où tu vas comme ça ?

Clarke : Voir ma...la Reine Abby.

Elsa : Toi aussi ça te fait bizarre ? Ingrid semble triste depuis l'annonce de qui nous sommes, avec Anna, Henry et Jordan on essaie de lui remonter le moral.

Clarke : Je viens de me rendre compte que nous les avons privé d'avoir des héritiers, ils ne méritent pas ça.

Elsa : Nos pouvoirs sont grands, je suis persuadée que nos parents ont prévu des choses pour les récompenser.

Clarke : Oui, alors avec Mulan ?

Elsa : (Rougis) Qui l'aurait cru, sur l'Olympe on se parlait à peine.

Clarke : Ils semblent que ces années sur Terre nous aient ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses.

Elsa : Oui, te voilà arrivée, à plus tard.

Clarke : A plus tard.

Je tape et on m'autorise à entrer, ce que je vois me brise un peu le cœur, Abby me voyant essuie ses larmes rapidement et s'incline. Elle regardait un portrait de famille, ne sachant pas quoi dire je laisse parler mon cœur et la serre dans mes bras fortement.

Clarke : Je t'aime comme une fille envers sa mère, stp ne doutes pas de cela. Aden et Madi pensent pareil, Marcus et toi vous êtes autant nos parents que ceux qui nous ont mis au monde.

Abby : (Larmes) Merci, cela compte beaucoup pour moi, je suis navrée de t'importuner avec des choses si futiles en pareils moments.

Clarke : Rien n'est futile, j'aurai dû te dire ces mots il y a bien longtemps.

Abby : Je suis un peu désolée de ne pas pourvoir organisé ton mariage quand même.

Clarke : (Rire) Je m'en doute, mais tu pourras organiser le baptême de notre premier enfant, ça te dit ?

Abby : (Grand sourire) Oui, j'en serais très honorée.

Après ce moment tout en émotion, je retrouve Madi qui s'entraine à l'arc avec Merida. Je me saisis de mon arc en silence et Marida nous laisse seules en souriant, on s'entraine un moment comme ça, bercées par nos tirs qui font mouche à chaque fois.

Madi : Tu sais, ce que tu as dit à Abby n'est pas totalement vrai pour moi.

Clarke : Que veux-tu dire ?

Madi : Et bien pour Aden et moi en tout cas, c'est plus Lexa et toi nos parents, nos modèles. Tu crois que père et mère seraient fâchés de l'apprendre ?

Je baisse mon arc complètement sonnée par ce qu'elle vient de me dire, j'avoue que cela me touche plus que je ne saurai l'imaginer. Madi semble toute gênée et je la serre contre moi à l'étouffer mais elle ne dit rien et me rend mon étreinte avec plaisir.

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime comme ma fille ma puce, Lexa pense pareil.

Aden : (Apparaît avec Lexa) Et nous aussi on veut un câlin.

Je vois que Lexa semble aussi bouleversée que moi et je l'embrasse tendrement, les petits dans les bras.

Clarke : Et bien, ça nous fait de l'entrainement avant l'arrivée du bébé.

Lexa : Quoi ?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :** Cora

 **POV Rumple :**

Je suis enfermé depuis des jours maintenant, j'ai été stupide. Poussé par mon désir de pouvoir et ma solitude je me suis laissé complètement berné par Cora. Heureusement que je n'ai tué personne, mais enfin le mal est fait. Belle semblait si déçue de moi, je l'ai toujours beaucoup aimé, pas amoureusement parlant, non, mais c'est mon amie, ma seule amie et je n'ai même pas su préserver cela.

Thanatos : Tes pensées sont bien sombres mon fils ?

Rumple : Père, je suis désolé, je dois vous faire honte.

Thanatos : Même les Dieux commettent des erreurs mon fils, mais il te faut payer tes actions. Comme Hansel qui avait choisis nos ennemis, même si vous regrettez, le mal est fait.

Rumple : Je sais, comment ça se passe ?

Thanatos : On cherche Erébé, mais il semble avoir disparu du cosmos. Sinon les autres ont tué les créatures et capturé Tamara, ils montent un plan pour faire sortir Cora de la Cité.

Rumple : Elle ne laissera rien au hasard, avec Nia elle est sans doute la plus dangereuse. Allie aussi, Peter a parfois des bons côtés mais est complètement soumis à sa femme et il est cruel aussi.

Thanatos : Je sais cela, Gidéon souhaite te parler, tu acceptes ?

Rumple : Bien sûr, est ce qu'il va bien ?

Thanatos : Grâce aux six, oui, ne t'en fais pas on les protège.

Il disparaît et Gidéon arrive avec Belle, je tente de sourire, mais j'ai l'air assez misérable au fond de ma cellule magique. Gidéon claque des doigts et je me retrouve dans des vêtements propres avec un bon repas devant moi. Sans un mot ils prennent place autour de la table et je mange, une heure plus tard ils partent.

Gidéon : Tu n'es pas seul, je sais que tu as cru me protéger en t'alliant aux autres.

Belle : Libre à toi de te racheter maintenant, mais Gidéon à raison, tu n'es pas seul.

Ils s'en vont et je souris en voyant le livre, Belle et son amour des livres...une grande histoire. Plus tard c'est Regina qui apparaît devant moi, nos rapports ont toujours été compliqués, aussi je suis étonné de la voir.

Regina : C'est à moi de vaincre Cora, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour ça. Tu l'as aimé je le sais, tu la connais mieux que personne, alors dis-moi le moyen de la vaincre.

Rumple : Cora est puissante Regina, peut-être plus que toi car elle est remplie de rage.

Regina : Et moi je suis remplie d'amour, ça marche mieux.

Rumple : Il y a une chose que Cora veut par-dessus tout, pour cela elle prendra le risque de sortir de la Cité.

Regina : Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rumple : Moi, elle ne s'est jamais remise de notre séparation et cherche tous les moyens pour me récupérer depuis.

Regina : Que proposes-tu alors ?

Rumple : Je vais servir d'appât, à toi d'intervenir après.

Regina : Très bien, je vais chercher Bellamy, Echo, Killian et Merida ils m'accompagneront pour cette mission.

 **POV Merida :**

Depuis le retour de nos souvenirs et de nos pleins pouvoirs, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de rester en communion avec la nature et ça m'avait manqué. Je suis donc assise au milieu d'une clairière quand mon père apparait, je souris et il me tend une flute. On joue un moment ensemble, comme autrefois.

Pan : Cora est une ennemie redoutable, ne prends pas de risques inutiles et veilles bien sur les autres. Elle est maline et aura sans doute posé plusieurs pièges.

Merida : Je serai prudente Père.

Pan : Bien, j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas trouvé l'amour ma fille, cela m'attriste un peu.

Merida : Vous savez, je trouve l'amour de Regina et Emma très beau. Fusionnel comme Lexa et Clarke, tendre pour Snow et David mais ça ne m'a jamais intéressé. J'ai besoin de me sentir libre et je le sens, je le vois ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre et je ne suis pas prête à perdre ma liberté.

Pan : Tu es un esprit de la Nature ma fille, Gardienne des Dryades et protectrice de la forêt. Je sais que ton besoin de liberté est grand, mais l'amour n'est pas une forme de prison mon enfant, tu le comprendras le moment venu.

Merida : Sans doute, vous-même avez eu plusieurs histoires, mais vous ne semblez pas avoir trouvé votre âme sœur ?

Pan : Mais je n'ai pas perdu espoir qu'un jour cela arrive, alors gardes les yeux ouverts mon enfant.

Il disparaît et je souris en voyant August arriver, je l'apprécie beaucoup, il est devenu un grand ami durant nos années sur Terre.

August : Bonjour, je ne voulais pas te déranger, finalement Killian avait à faire donc c'est moi qui vous accompagne pour la capture de Cora, je suis venu te chercher.

Merida : Je ne t'ai jamais demandé mais tu es le Dieu de quoi ?

August : Ho je suis le Dieu des éclipses, ironique quand on sait que mon père et celui du Soleil et ma mère la Déesse de la Lune.

Merida : Du coup tu t'amuses à les rendre chèvre en provoquant des éclipse ?

August : (Sourire) Peut être bien, tu viens ?

Merida : Je te suis, je suis contente que tu nous accompagnes mon ami.

August : Moi aussi, de quoi te parlait ton père ?

Merida : D'amour.

August : (Grimace) C'est un sentiment que je fuis, bien que je le trouve beau.

Merida : Nous avons la même vision des choses sur ça, mais il faut avouer que parfois la solitude et bien pesante.

August : C'est à ça que serve les amis, on est arrivés.

Regina : Bien, écoutez-moi. Rumple et moi on a un plan, il faudra le suivre à la lettre, Cora est maline mais son orgueil la perdra. Marida tu vas nous cacher grâce à la nature, August tu couvriras nos arrière.

Merida : Elle va sentir ma magie, Cora est puissante et ma Magie est reconnaissable même si j'use de la nature pour nous couvrir.

August : Mais durant une éclipse, même les pouvoirs des Dieux sont perturbés.

Merida : intéressant, je vous écoute.

 **POV Regina :**

Regina : Bien alors, Echo et Bellamy votre mission à vous est de protéger Rumple car il n'aura que peu de pouvoirs magiques. Zeus et Odin n'ont accepté de le libérer que pour nous aider à capturer Cora, mais ils ne lui font pas confiance.

Bellamy : Et toi ?

Regina : Je suis partagée comme toujours quand il s'agit de lui, mais Belle et Gidéon croient en sa rédemption donc j'ai accepté de lui laisser une chance.

Echo : Restons méfiants quand même, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ce genre de chose et ma confiance en lui est très limité. Au moindre problème ou signe de trahison de sa part, je ne prendrai pas de risques.

Regina : Je sais Echo, Cora est avec Eris responsable de la perte de notre fils à Emma et moi. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'Emma participe à cette mission, car elle risquerait de perdre son sang-froid. Mais cela risque de m'arriver aussi, aussi je compte sur toi August pour me ramener en cas de besoin.

August : Bien sûr, je serai là.

Merida : A-t-elle eu le message de Rumple ?

Regina : Oui, le rdv est pris à la frontière est de la Cité des Lumières.

Bellamy : C'est l'entrée de la forêt Noire, ça ne me plait pas comme point de rdv.

Regina : Moi non plus mais Cora est méfiante, elle se serait doutée de quelque chose si il avait choisis un autre endroit.

Merida : De toute façon, forêt Noire ou pas, je suis leur Déesse, la nature m'obéira et je saurai détecter les pièges à temps.

Regina : Oui, mais en utilisant tes pleins pouvoirs comme ça, tu seras vulnérable, c'est pour ça qu'August restera avec toi.

Echo : Nous devrions nous préparer à partir, le soleil sera bientôt à son zénith et August pourra nous créer son Eclipse plus facilement comme ça.

August : Ne vous en faites spas, je m'en occupe.

Regina : Bien, nous partons dans une heure, préparez-vous.

Je m'éclipse jusqu'à chez moi et cherche Emma, je la trouve avec Bandit et Pégase entrain de jouer avec Jordan et Lucy. Je grave cette image en moi, peut être que nous pourrions essayer d'avoir un autre enfant, je sais qu'elle en a envie. Après la guerre je lui en parlerai, je souris en voyant Bandit courir vers moi et me baisse pour le caresser.

Jordan : Je viens avec toi et avant de dire non, souviens-toi que je suis aussi têtu que toi.

Lucy : (Sourire) On est assez grand maintenant, on peut vous aider.

Emma : Henry a décidé de m'accompagner dans ma mission aussi et je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

Regina : (Souffle) Très bien, mais tu restes avec Merida, tu la soutiendras.

Jordan : D'accord, on vous laisse un peu, à tout à l'heure.

Ils s'éclipsent en souriant et je plaque Emma contre la porte en l'embrassant sauvagement, loin de me repousser elle me répond avec joie en me rendant mon baiser fiévreux.

Emma : Tout se passera bien mon amour, Cora ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

Regina : Je sais, et toi que vas-tu faire ?

Emma : Je pars avec Monty, Killian, Jasper et Mulan aider mon père à la capture d'Eris.

Regina : Envoies la en Enfers pour moi.

Emma : (Sourire) Je te retourne ma demande pour Cora.

Regina : (Sourire) Avec plaisir, maintenant j'ai finis de parler.

Je lui saute dessus et on atterrit sur notre lit en riant, après ce petit moment de passion je l'embrasse et retrouve les autres, le cœur gonflé à bloc.

Jordan : C'est limite écœurant autant d'amour tu sais.

Je lui frappe l'épaule et on prend le portail pour rejoindre la frontière, Merida nous cache et Rumple s'avance à la lumière du jour pour attendre Cora. August lève les mains sitôt elle apparait et l'éclipse commence, faisant froncer les sourcils de Cora mais Rumple intervient.

Rumple : Pourquoi tu as fait ça, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu manipules et trompes pour obtenir ce que tu désires ?

Cora : Tu ne voulais plus de moi, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

Rumple : C'est de ta faute si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, pendant plus de cent cinquante ans j'ai supporté tes tromperies, ta manipulation mais ce que tu as fait au fils d'Emma et Regina, ça je n'ai pas pu te le pardonner. Tu es allée trop loin, on ne touche pas à l'un des notre et encore moins à un enfant innocent.

Je suis surprise d'apprendre l'origine de leur séparation, je suis aussi touchée, il y a bien longtemps Rumple fût mon Maitre et il m'a appris beaucoup.

Cora : Je ne l'ai pas tué non plus, tu exagères, je voulais juste un peu taquiner Regina.

Taquiner, elle appelle ça taquiner ? Je sens ma colère enfler mais d'un coup je suis entourée d'une vague de douceur sans pareil et je regarde Jordan, il vient de se servir de ses pouvoirs sur moi. Il m'a renvoyé l'amour qu'on a pour moi, celui d'Emma, d'Henry et de lui-même et ça a le don d'éteindre complètement ma colère. Je respire un grand coup, fais un signe à Bellamy et Echo et avance dans la lumière à mon tour.

Regina : Cora Déesse des mensonges, par le pouvoir que me confère le conseil des Dieux et en qualité de Juge suprême des Enfers, vous êtes condamnée pour trahison et rébellion aux tartares pour une durée de mille ans.

Cora : Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, c'est mal me connaître. Regardes ce qui va arriver une fois que nous gagnerons, et peut être changeras tu d'avis face à mon arrestation.

Je suis plongée dans une illusion, Cora est assise sur un trône, à la place d'Héra il me semble. Rumple est à la place de Zeus, mais ce qui me fait un peu flancher c'est que je vois Emma et Daniel à mes côtés, je ferme les yeux, on a l'air tellement heureux.

Emma : Mon amour, c'est une illusion, reprends toi et n'oublies pas que je t'aime.

Regina : Je t'aime aussi.

 **POV Emma :**

J'ai senti la colère de Regina, puis son amour et enfin un tel sentiment de tristesse et de bonheur mélangés que je me suis doutée qu'une chose n'allait pas. Ce que je vois à travers ses yeux m'arrache une larme mais je l'encourage à briser l'illusion quand même.

Emma : Notre fils a été heureux mon amour, c'est toi qui me l'a dit.

Regina : Je sais Emma, j'essaie de trouver la force de briser cette illusion, j'essaie vraiment.

Emma : Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi, je dois me concentrer sur ma bataille, tu n'es pas seule mon amour, ne l'oublies pas.

Je ferme les yeux et Henry me regarde avec inquiétude, je lui souris et Pégase me sentant de nouveau moi-même accélère pour rejoindre les autres.

Henry : Elros semble un peu jaloux que tu es choisi de grimper sur Pégase.

Emma : Tu dis ça pour grimper sur mon Dragon n'est-ce pas ?

Henry : (Sourire) Peut être bien.

Emma : Vas-y, mais tu restes près de moi.

Il saute sur Elros qui semble ravi et je tire mon épée, Mulan se place à mes côtés, elle aussi sur un cheval ailé et me souris.

Mulan : Tout va bien ?

Emma : C'est une bataille importante, que ce soit pour Gina ou moi.

Mulan : Je repose ma question Emma, est ce que tout va bien ?

Emma : J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle.

Mulan : Cela n'arrivera pas Emma.

Emma : Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

Mulan : Parce que Regina t'attends, et que si tu débloques je te cogne.

J'éclate de rire et on arrive enfin aux portes du palais d'Eris, Arès semble hors de lui et tape comme un fou sur les portes qui tremblent face à son pouvoir.

Zeux : Mon fils, calmes toi stp.

Arès : Père, désolé mais cette fois elle va trop loin.

Emma : C'est toujours le cas, en dehors de ce qu'elle a fait à Gina et moi, vous ne vous êtes jamais décidés à intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Que ce soit Lexa ou moi, on vous a prévenu plusieurs fois, mais vous pensiez juste qu'elle agissait comme une enfant capricieuse.

Arès : Je sais Emma et crois moi je regrette de n'avoir pas ouvert les yeux, mais c'est ma sœur et je ne voulais pas voir toute sa noirceur.

Zeus : Quand à moi j'ai été trop aveugle aussi, je suis désolé ma fille.

Il est assez rare que mon père ou mon frère s'excuse donc je ne dis plus rien et Henry me tend la main. Je souris et lui attrape, en combinant notre pouvoir, plus celui de notre père et des autres les portes explosent. Plusieurs milliers de guerriers nous barrent la route mais excédée je lève les mains, imitée par mon père et les éclairs les déciment jusqu'au dernier.

Henry : Eh bien, tu es limite effrayante quand tu es en colère Em.

Zeus : (Sourire fier) Je te laisse te charger d'Eris, nous allons fouiller son palais.

Je saute de Pégase et si les autres suivent mon père et Arès, Henry, Monty et Mulan se placent à mes côté me faisant sourire.

Monty : Juste au cas où.

Henry : Elle est au centre de son plais, elle relâche beaucoup de ténèbres, même pour elle.

Emma : L'imbécile, elle va contaminer l'Olympe à force.

Mulan : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, ce palais est immense.

Henry : Je vais vous guider.

Clarke : (Apparaît) Salut, Monty, Mulan allez aider Zeus, je surveille Em avec Henry.

Ils obéissent sans discuter et je soupire, ils me font tellement confiance ça fait chaud au cœur, vraiment. Clarke me frappe l'épaule et j'arrête de bouder pour avancer sous le rire moqueur d'Henry.

Emma : Pourquoi tu es là ?

Clarke : Les ténèbres, on sera plus fortes ensemble.

Emma : Et en vrai ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Je m'inquiétais pour toi, Lexa est partie rejoindre Gina.

Emma : Je vais bien, je veux juste que tout ça finisse enfin.

Clarke : Raison de plus pour que je t'aide, ça ira plus vite.

Henry : Clarke a raison Em, cesses de bouder, des fois on dirait que c'est toi l'enfant de douze ans et non moi.

Emma : Tu es un enfant que quand tu le veux bien, et je ne boude pas.

Clarke : (Eclate de rire) Un peu quand même.

Emma : (Agacée) Muai, bon c'est par où gamin ?

Je vois le regard rieur de Clarke et Henry et sens mon cœur se réchauffer d'un coup, Gina...

Regina : Moi j'aime que tu sois une gamine, accepter de l'aide ne te rends pas moins forte mon amour.

Emma : Je sais, tout va bien ?

Regina : Oui, Cora se bat mais j'ai brisé son illusion et Lexa est là.

Emma : Bien, sois prudente.

Regina : Toi aussi.

Henry : Gina va bien ?

Emma : Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Jordan et Lexa veillent au grain comme les autres.

Clarke : Je m'occupe des ténèbres, toi d'Eris, Henry toi tu fais en sorte de contenir les ténèbres dans le palais, ok ?

Henry : Ok

Emma : C'est partie.

Je rentre dans la pièce, ma lumière plus celle de Clarke m'entoure aussitôt et j'avance épée tirée vers Eris qui rit comme une folle au milieu des ténèbres.

Eris : Les Mondes seront à moi.

Emma : Eris, Déesse de la Discorde, moi Emma Déesse de la Justice et sur ordre du Conseil des Dieux vous arrête et vous condamne pour trahison. Vous allez être envoyée aux Tartares où votre peine durera Mille ans.

Eris : Viens me chercher si tu l'oses.

Emma : Ta folie s'arrête ici Eris.

Je m'avance et tranche les ténèbres avec Excalibur, Eris semble étonnée et je suis ravie de voir que mon idée a marché.

Eris : Tu ne pourras pas arrêter, Erébé, Thyphon ou les autres avec ça.

Emma : Pour l'instant c'est toi que je veux...

 **POV Lexa :**

Cora : Tiens il ne manquait plus que toi, ça ne t'a pas suffi que Finn soit mort par ta faute ?

Je serre les dents, Jordan m'envoie une bonne dose d'amour en plein cœur et je souris, j'adore ces gosses.

Regina : C'est assez efficace je dois le reconnaitre, ne l'écoutes pas, ces paroles ne sont que poison.

Cora : Vous ne me donnez pas le choix. Quitte à condamner la Cité des Lumières, je vous emporterai avec moi en relâchant toute les ténèbres dont je dispose.

Lexa : Il y a des humains innocents dans ta Cité.

Rumple : Je t'en prie ça suffit, tu n'as aucune chance face à nous tous, tu as perdu, acceptes le.

Cora : Je préfère mourir que de passer Mille ans aux tartares. Je vais commencer par toi, si je ne peux pas t'avoir, plus personne ne le pourra.

Bellamy : Waouh, Les filles regardez, la Cité, les Ténèbres s'échappent.

Echo : Oula ça va faire mal, même pour nous.

Lexa : Je m'en occupe restez avec Gina et tuez-moi cette sorcière.

Cora : Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici.

Lexa : (Siffle) On pari ?

Je siffle et Bresinger apparait, je lui saute sur le dos, vite suivie d'Echo qui apparemment à décidé de venir.

Echo : Tu es mon Général, je te suivrai jusqu'au bout.

Je lui souris et après un dernier regard inquiet à Regina on file vers la Cité. Il faudrait que la barrière tombe pour évacuer tout le monde, mais je ne peux pas m'en occuper en plus de contrer les ténèbres. Aden et Madi arrivent d'un coup et lève les mains, la barrière tremble et je souris.

Lexa : Fais évacuer les innocents, fais leur traverser le portail, ne t'attaques pas seule à Nia, Peter ou Allie.

Echo : (Saute au sol) Compris, fais attention à toi.

Lexa : Toi aussi mon amie.

Je lève les mains et laisse éclater tout mon pouvoir divin entre mes mains, les ténèbres s'arrêtent mais ne rebroussent pas, Clarke est plus douée que moi pour ça. D'un seul coup une douce lumière m'entoure, elle est avec moi c'est vrai.

Aden : Ensemble, Lucy et Neal sont partit aider Clarke et Emma, ne t'en fais pas.

Madi : On a préféré laisser Gidéon à l'abri, tu es prête ?

Lexa : Oui, quand vous voulez.

Je vois Echo sortir, avec le peuple et me concentre, deux heures plus tard les petits repartent et je m'assois épuisée sur un rocher. Je caresse Vagabond et remercie Bresinger en soufflant.

Echo : J'ai sauvé un maximum de gens, mais les pertes sont importantes, Allie et Peter semblent avoir disparu et Nia c'est enfuie je ne sais où.

Lexa : On s'en occupera le moment venu, la Cité est détruite, au moins l'illusion est brisée pour de bon.

Echo : Oui, l'éclipse est finit aussi. On retourne aider les autres, tu tiens debout ?

Lexa : Ouai, allons-y.

Quand on arrive Cora est emprisonnée et tente par tous les moyens de se libérer de ces chaines magiques, les autres ont l'air tous épuisés aussi.

Cora : Ce n'est pas finit, les ténèbres ne vous ont pas vaincu mais mon sang lui le fera.

Rumple : Arrête, Cora Stop maintenant.

Cora : Tais-toi chien, tout ça c'est de ta faute, si tu avais respecté tes vœux rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Tu vas mourir avec tes regrets, et vous le suivrez de près.

Lexa : Bloques-là, elle ne doit pas laisser tomber son sang au sol.

On lui saute tous dessus, mais Typhon arrive et nous envoie valser au loin.

Typhon : Tu es sur ma fille ?

Odin : (Colère) Typhon, cette fois ça s'arrête ici.

Thor : Ensemble mes frères, mettons un terme à tout ceci. Lexa, Regina et les autres, occupez-vous de Cora.

A bout de force je me relève et on avance vers Cora qui laisse couler son sang sur le sol. D'un coup. Jordan et Henry entourent Regina dans leurs bras et Madi et Aden font pareil avec moi. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il n'y a plus rien, seul le corps de Cora git à mes pieds et je me tourne vers Regina.

Lexa : Que c'est-il passé ?

Regina : Je ne sais pas.

Madi : Cora nous a enfermés dans une boucle temporelle.

Aden : Elle nous a enfermés dans un cauchemar, celui de l'être que vous aimez.

Henry : On a pu que vous protéger des effets, Neal, Lucy et Gidéon cherchent un moyen de nous ramener.

Jordan : Ce que vous voyez n'est pas la réalité, on va unir nos pouvoirs pour sortir d'ici mais ça va prendre quelque temps.

Lexa : D'accord, je vais explorer avec Regina alors.

On se sépare et on marche en silence, tout n'est que désolation, on dirait l'Olympe mais sans sa lumière c'est déstabilisant. Puis d'un coup je me fige en voyant Clarke pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur mon corps.

Regina : Par tous les Dieux, c'est vraiment cruel.

Je m'accroupis devant Clarke qui semble inconsolable, elle ne me voit pas et cela me serre le cœur.

Lexa : Mon amour, je ne suis pas morte, je suis juste là, regardes moi Clarke. Je suis juste là, ce n'est qu'une illusion, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Emma arrive, elle a l'air toute aussi dévastée que Clarke et je comprends pourquoi en voyant le corps de Regina plus loin, Regina semble lutter contre les larmes aussi et Emma prend la parole.

Emma : Lucy et Neal nous attendent Clarke.

Clarke : Comment on est sensé continuer après ça Em, COMMENT ?

Jamais Clarke ne lève la voix et je me recule par reflexe face à sa douleur, qui semble immense.

Emma : Je ne sais pas Clarke, j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre aussi.

Le corps d'Aden, Madi, Henry, Jordan apparaissent devant nos yeux horrifiés et Regina laisse couler ses larmes quand elle voit Emma s'allonger sur son corps en pleurant. Gidéon lui semble avoir disparu des deux réalité, ce qui est inquiétant.

Lexa : (Larmes) C'est insupportable !

Regina : (Larmes) Je sais !

 **POV Clarke :**

Jamais douleur fut si grande, pas même pour Finn, ou mon père, jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans elle, sans eux, jamais. Emma est pareil, il y eu tellement de morts durant cette guerre. Nous avons gagné mais à quel prix ? Echo, Bellamy, Merida, August, Rumple, David, Snow, Anna, Killian, Gaia, Monroe, Jordan, Henry, Aden, Madi, Gidéon, Graham, Gustus, Baielfire, Archie, Dorothy, Leroy tous mort. Ils ont juste cessé de respirer, comme Cora. Chez les Anciens Dieux aussi il y a eu des dégâts, la liste de nos pertes est trop importante pour en faire le compte. Je m'allonge comme Emma et pose ma tête sur la poitrine de Lexa, son cœur ne bat plus et cette réalité est trop dure pour moi, pour nous.

Lucy : (Apparaît) Clarke, ce n'est pas vrai, Lexa va bien, je te le jure, je ne te mentirai jamais sur une telle chose.

Neal : Emma, Regina aussi est vivante, vous êtes dans une illusion, l'ultime sort de Cora, il faut nous croire, je vous en supplie, il faut vous réveiller maintenant.

Je fais disparaitre les petits, je n'ai pas envie de parler, je veux juste pleurer. Les jours passent et ma peine se transforme petit à petit en rage, ma lumière semble s'éteindre de plus en plus, je suis entrain de me laisser mourir, je le sais.

Finn : Clarke, par tous les Dieux, regardes-toi. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir aussi bêtement, Lexa est juste là mais réveilles-toi bon sang.

Mon frère me hurle dessus, mais je ne l'écoute pas, tout ce que je veux c'est apaiser ma rage, je vais tuer tous ces traitres. Odin et Zeus ne veulent pas prendre la décision, je le ferai à leur place.

Emma : (Regard vide et dur) Je viens avec toi, après je pense que nous pourrons partir en paix.

Regina : NON ! Emma non, mon amour, je suis juste là, REGARDES-MOI bon sang.

Lexa : Clarke, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. Tu es douce, tu es lumière, ma lumière, ne tues personne, mon amour écoutes moi, on va se retrouver, je te le jure.

Emma : Elles ne nous pardonneraient jamais une telle chose.

Clarke : Non, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour calmer le vide dans mon cœur et ma colère.

Emma : Moi non plus, mais trahir leur mémoire comme ça, je ne sais pas si je le peux.

Clarke : On est entrain de mourir Em, on n'a plus de raison de vivre sans elles ou les petits.

Emma : Il reste Lucy et Neal, on ne peut pas les abandonner.

Clarke : Je sais, mais leur chagrin semble aussi grand que le nôtre, ils veillent souvent David et Snow en pleurant.

Emma : Ces années sur Terre nous ont apporté plus que nous le voulions, je considère Henry et Jordan comme mes fils.

Clarke : Je ressens pareil pour Aden et Madi, les autres plus comme mes neveux et nièces, j'aurai du leurs dire.

Emma : Tu as une raison de te battre Clarke, tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir dans ton état.

Clarke : Toi non plus Em, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir sans Lexa.

Emma : Sans Regina je ne suis pas sûre aussi, j'ignore comment c'est possible, mais le fait est là. Nous sommes enceintes et pour eux, on doit rester vivantes et en bonne santé.

Lexa : Enceinte...tu es enceinte...(Larmes)

Regina : Par tous les Dieux, je suis tellement heureuse, Emma...mon amour, tu seras parfaite, ne t'inquiètes pas. (Larmes)

Clarke : D'accord essayons.

Les jours puis les mois ont défilé, je me suis refugiée au royaume d'Arkadia, l'Olympe me rappelle trop Lexa. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle est juste là, Emma est au Royaume d'Arendelle avec Elsa, mais on se voit tous les jours. Neal et Lucy semblent de plus en plus fatigués, ce qui m'inquiète un peu. Je caresse la joue tendrement de Lexa et lui embrasse le front.

Clarke : Notre enfant sera bientôt là, j'aimerai que tu sois là mon amour.

Lexa : Je suis là, je t'en supplie Clarke, regardes-moi, écoutes moi, entends ma voix, je suis juste là.

Clarke : Cela fait bientôt un an, on aurait dû accoucher avec Emma depuis longtemps. Mais on y arrive pas, nos pouvoirs bloquent le processus, sans vous ça nous semble impossible.

Lexa : Mon amour, je ne sais plus quoi faire, stp regardes-moi.

Je sens une douce caresse sur ma joue et ferme les yeux, c'est dans ces moments là que j'ai l'impression que Lexa est près de moi. Je soupire et pose ma tête sur son cœur mais je me relève d'un coup, son cœur je l'ai entendu, j'en suis sûre.

Clarke : Lexa...tu es là ?

Lexa : Oui, je suis là, je suis juste devant toi, crois en nous mon amour, je t'en supplie, je suis juste là.

Emma : (Rentre en courant) Clarke j'ai entendu...tu vas me croire folle mais j'ai entendu le cœur de Gina, je suis sûre de l'avoir entendu tout à l'heure.

Regina : Parce qu'on est là idiotes, aller regardez nous.

Clarke : Je te crois, on doit aller voir Neal et Lucy, peut être que cette fois on devrait les écouter jusqu'au bout.

Emma : Tu crois...j'ai l'impression de perdre l'esprit Clarke.

Clarke : Je sais, espérons que ça ne soit pas notre simple envie de les revoir qui nous joue des tours.

Emma : (Douleurs) Aille...

Clarke : (Douleurs) Ha non, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment là !


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :** Avis de naissance chez les Dieux

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Ok il faut y arriver maintenant, pas question que je loupe l'arrivée de mon enfant. Les enfants, on réessaye, prévenez Neal et Lucy.

Regina : Bon sang, ça me rend dingue qu'un tel sort nous bloque comme ça. Nos parents aussi, et quand je pense qu'ils croient que la guerre est finit.

Lexa : Je sais, Il reste encore Nia, Allie et Peter à éliminer plus Erébé, Hel et Thyphon.

Aden : On est prêt, on va mettre tout ce qu'on a.

Madi : Au moment où les bébés vont arriver, ça va nous donner la puissance nécessaire pour briser le sort.

Regina : Ne perdons pas de temps, elles semblent si tristes depuis si longtemps, je n'en peux plus de les voir comme ça.

Lexa : Moi aussi.

Henry : Tenez les mains des filles.

Jordan : Gidéon va canaliser tout notre pouvoir, on risque d'avoir besoin de pas mal de repos après ça, mais ça devrait marcher.

Lexa : Mon amour, respires, je suis juste là regardes moi stp.

Clarke : Lexa...mais...

Je suis entourée de lumière et Clarke me regarde en pleurant, elle doit croire que je reviens du Walhalla.

Lexa : Je suis vivante, je le suis depuis le début, ce n'est qu'un sort.

Emma : Clarke, tu les vois, dis moi que tu les vois.

Regina : Bon sang Emma, je suis là. Mon Ange, on va avoir un bébé, je suis là.

Gidéon : Embrassez les, ça brisera définitivement le sort.

On obéit et une lumière éclatante nous entoure, on se retrouve tous sur l'Olympe et des cris percent le silence.

Héra : Mes enfants, félicitation, vous avez une fille. Ce sort a été particulièrement éprouvant pour tous, reposez, vous, profitez de ces merveilles et retrouvons nous plus tard.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à la Déesse que Clarke m'embrasse, notre fille serrée dans ses bras. Je laisse couler mes larmes et serre mes amours avec force, vite rejoins par Madi et Aden. Regina fait pareil avec Emma, Jordan et Henry et on finit par éclater de rire. Gidéon lui ne sait plus qui serrer dans ses bras, comme Neal et Lucy.

Lexa : J'ai cru que jamais plus je ne te reverrai.

Clarke : Moi aussi, les petits sont à bout de force, couchons les. Prends notre fille, je m'en occupe.

Je réceptionne doucement ma petite merveille dans les bras et la berce un peu contre mon cœur le sourire aux lèvres. Regina est dans le même état que moi, c'était une année interminable.

Regina : On échange ?

Je souris en prenant la puce de Gina et Em et me pose sur un fauteuil confortable. On est enfin de retour à la maison, je récupère ma fille et on leurs donne de l'ambroisie dans du lait, pour fixer leur immortalité. Clarke revient et s'installe contre moi en caressant la joue de notre fille doucement.

Clarke : Tu as une idée de prénom ?

Lexa : Et bien j'ai eu du temps devant moi cette année, alors oui quelques uns.

Clarke : Je t'écoute, avec Emma on a refusé d'y réfléchir, trop accablées par votre disparition.

Lexa : Je suis là, je suis admirative de votre courage, j'aurai abandonné si je pensais t'avoir perdu pour de bon.

Clarke : J'ai faillit le faire, j'ai faillit tuer nos ennemis et je me suis souvenue que jamais tu n'aurais accepté ça.

Lexa : J'accepte tout de toi mon amour, mais je suis contente de voir que tu n'as pas trahie celle que tu es.

Clarke : Alors comment s'appelle notre fille ?

Lexa : Nyssa ?

Clarke : C'est jolie, bienvenue dans la famille mon Ange.

Lexa : J'ai d'autres prénoms si tu n'aimes pas.

Clarke : Non celui-ci est parfait, Nyssa c'est magnifique comme prénom. Et comme marraine j'aimerai Emma si tu es d'accord.

Lexa : Oui bien sur, comme parrain j'aimerai Lincoln ça te va ?

Clarke : Oui, parfait. Et comme professeur, Gina me semble le meilleur choix ?

Lexa : Oui, tu penses qu'elle sera la Déesse de quoi ?

Clarke : Peu importe, elle sera parfaite, comme toi.

Lexa : Ou comme toi, je t'aime tellement, je vous aime tellement.

Clarke : Moi aussi, mon amour.

Lexa : Elle dort, on la couche ?

Clarke : Je m'en occupe, voilà ma puce, dors bien.

Lexa : (Tend la main) Tu viens, on va voir Gina et Emma pour leur dire ?

Clarke : (Serre ma main) Je te suis.

Arrivée dans la chambre d'Emma et Regina je souris en voyant Clarke serrer fortement Gina dans ses bras. Je fais pareil avec Emma et je m'assois. Clarke se love dans mes bras et je la serre contre moi en souriant, par les Dieux que ça fait du bien.

Regina : On aimerait que tu sois la Marraine de notre fille Lexa.

Lexa : On voulait demander la même chose à Emma. Et à toi d'être son professeur, comment s'appelle ma filleule ?

Emma : Hope, et comment s'appelle la mienne ?

Clarke : Nyssa, je suis tellement heureuse de vous retrouver.

Regina : Nous aussi, Clarke tu acceptes d'être son professeur ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, et vous avez choisis qui comme parrain ?

Emma : Monty, Madi nous a dit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil qu'elle a bloqué le Temps pour qu'on récupère de tout ça.

Lexa : Bonne idée, on a fait le choix de laisser Nyssa grandir normalement et vous ?

Regina : Nous aussi, on veut profiter de chaque instant.

Lexa : Après le baptême la Guerre reprendra, mais pour le moment, profitons de ces instants de paix.

Emma : Je suis bien d'accord, on se voit demain ?

Clarke : Bien sur, reposez vous.

Regina : Vous aussi.

On réapparait dans notre chambre et je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas que je suis plaqué contre la porte par Clarke qui m'embrasse comme si ça vie en dépendais.

Clarke : Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu tellement de fois.

Lexa : Je suis la mon Ange, je suis là.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je berçais Nyssa en chantant une berceuse Elfe que ma mère me chantait enfant. Je suis passée d'un profond désespoir à un état limite euphorique en si peu de temps que j'en rirai presque. Je souris à mon petit Ange et la couche, des gardes sont placés partout autour des enfants. Mais aussi les Cracotas et nos Dragons, je souris encore plus en voyant le nombre de naissance qui a eu d'un coup. Un garçon pour Harper et Monty mais aussi pour Ruby et Dorothy. Une fille pour Snow et David et Robin et Zelena. Des jumeaux pour Lincoln et Octavia, des jumelles pour Anya et Lily. Des faux jumeaux aussi pour Raven et Zeke, qui ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Les petits sont ravis et nous aussi. Tous ont décidé de laisser grandir les enfants à leur rythme, même pour des Dieux c'est apaisant de prendre son temps.

Lexa : Mon amour, tu es où ?

Clarke : Ici, Nyssa avait faim.

Lexa : (Sourire tendre) Elle est magnifique habillée comme ça, Abby et Marcus nous attendent.

Clarke : Oui, c'est bien que le Seigneur Odin et Zeus aient accordé un enfant à chaque Royaume, ils seront heureux.

Lexa : Oui, je suis contente pour eux aussi.

Clarke : On devrait y aller, tout le monde va nous attendre.

Lexa prend Nyssa doucement et Aden et Madi arrivent tous sourires.

Aden : Et les mamans, arrêtez de baver devant Nyssa, tout le monde nous attends là.

Madi : Laisses donc, elle est trop belle aussi.

Clarke : Vous êtes tous magnifiques mes amours, il faut se dépêcher, après Zeus et Odin nous attendent.

On apparait dans la salle du trône d'Arkadia dans un éclair et je serre Abby et Marcus dans mes bras, comme les petits. Je repère un peu à part le fils de Marcus et Abby, les Dieux ont décidé de leur donner le même âge que les petits soit 13 ans.

Clarke : Bonjour Prince, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin.

Orion : Moi aussi Déesse, Père et Mère me parle si souvent de vous tous.

Clarke : Tu ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme parent et comme Royaume, tu verras.

Marcus : Merci Clarke.

Abby : Merci ma puce, alors où est ma petite fille ?

Je souris et dépose Nyssa dans ses bras, on commence par son baptême, donc Lincoln et Emma se rapproche. Gina aussi, vu qu'elle fera la cérémonie, étant son professeur.

Regina : Mes amis, aujourd'hui est un jour béni où l'amour triomphe encore. Nous sommes réunis pour accueillir dans ce monde la petite Nyssa. Fille de la Déesse de la Lumière Clarke et de la Déesse, Général des Walkyries Lexa. Elles ont choisis deux témoins pour l'aider dans la tache d'élever cette enfant. Le Dieu du Courage Lincoln et la Déesse de la Justice Emma. Un professeur sera là pour guider Nyssa tout au long de son chemin. J'accomplirai cette lourde tache avec chaleur, protection et surtout amour. Nous allons commencer par le serment du Parrain, approches Lincoln, nous t'écoutons.

Lincoln : Moi Lincoln, Dieu du Courage t'offre ma protection et mon amour. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi pour t'épauler tout au long de ton existence et quand tes mères seront trop insupportables, tu pourras venir te cacher chez moi.

(Rires)

Il embrasse notre fille sur le front en utilisant ces pleins pouvoirs, Nyssa resplendit et gazouilles-en touchant la joue de Lincoln qui sourie tendrement.

Regina : A toi Emma, nous t'écoutons.

Emma : Moi, Emma Déesse de la Justice t'offre ma protection et mon amour. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi pour t'épauler tout au long de ton existence. Et quand tes mères auront le dos tourné, on ira voler avec Pégase toutes les deux.

(Rires)

Lexa : Par tous les Dieux, c'est trop tard pour changer de Marraine ?

(Rires)

Je pouffe de rire et Emma embrasse à son tour Nyssa qui s'accroche carrément à son cou.

Regina : A vous les filles, je finirai.

Lexa : Ma petite Princesse, tu peux devenir ce que tu veux, je sais que tu seras parfaite et que jamais mon amour pour toi ne faiblira. Je serai toujours là pour toi, ma fille tu illumines ma vie, je t'aime jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Je retiens difficilement mes larmes et Nyssa lâche enfin Emma pour s'accrocher à Lexa qui rigole en la berçant contre son cœur et l'embrassant sur le front.

Clarke : Mon bébé, tu seras aimée et c'est tout ce que je souhaite à ta vie. Tu seras protégée, tu seras une nouvelle partie de mon cœur. Et stp, pour la santé mentale de ta mère et moi, n'écoutes pas les bêtises de ta marraine et de ton parrain.

(Rires)

J'embrasse notre fille qui plonge son regard dans le mien en me tendant les bras, je lui souris tendrement et la prends contre moi en donnant la main à Lexa qui semble aux bords des larmes aussi.

Regina : Il me semble que les petits ont un présent à faire à cette jeune fille avant que je ne termine la cérémonie.

Madi : Oui, petite sœur on t'offre notre protection la plus puissante à nous les sept.

Aden : Pour que même à dos de Pégase tu ne risques rien.

J'éclate de rire en même temps que les autres en voyant Lexa fusiller Emma du regard en serrant notre fille contre son cœur et les petits posent tous un doigt sur notre fille. Une explosions de lumière se produit et Regina tend les mains, Nyssa se love contre elle sans peur et je me demande ce que va faire Gina ?

Regina : Je surveillerai ma femme les filles, ma puce je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais. Mais je serai avant tout ton amie, ton alliée et ta protectrice en cas de danger. Nyssa ta vie sera belle, car tu es entourée d'amour, je ne fait que rajouter une couche supplémentaire.

 **POV Regina :**

J'embrasse le front de Nyssa, les cadeaux Divins, seront pour plus tard sur l'Olympe. La cérémonie se conclut par un magnifique arc-en-ciel et je donne Nyssa à Lexa qui bave limite devant sa puce. Remarque quand Hope est dans mes bras, je ne suis pas mieux. On échange de place avec Clarke et le baptême de ma Princesse commence enfin, Emma me vole un baiser et Henry et Jordan semblent exploser de fierté en déposant Hope dans mes bras.

Clarke : Mes amis, aujourd'hui est un jour béni où l'amour triomphe encore. Nous sommes réunis pour accueillir dans ce monde la petite Hope, fille de la Déesse de la Justice Emma et de la Déesse Regina, Juge Suprême des Enfers. Elles ont choisis deux témoins pour les aider dans la tâche d'élever cette enfant. Le Dieux, Gardiens des Cieux Monty et la Déesse, Général des Walkyries Lexa. Un professeur sera là pour guider Hope tout au long de son chemin. J'accomplirai cette lourde tache avec chaleur, protection et surtout amour. Nous allons commencer par le serment du Parrain, approches Monty, nous t'écoutons.

Monty : Moi Monty, Dieu Gardien des Cieux, t'offre ma protection et mon amour. Tu pourras toujours compter sur mon aide et avec une mère comme Emma tu vas en avoir besoin.

Emma : Et c'est finit oui !

(Rires)

Monty embrasse Hope qui semble ravie puisqu'elle s'accroche à son cou, Emma boude un peu et je lui vole un baiser. Ce qui ramène le sourire sur son visage, c'est mieux comme ça, je ne veux plus jamais voir une seule larme couler sur son beau visage.

Clarke : Approches Lexa, nous t'écoutons.

Lexa : Moi Lexa Déesse, Général des Walkyries, t'offre ma protection et mon amour. Je ferai de toi une guerrière, et ensemble on protégera toutes les personnes qu'on aime.

Hope lâche Monty et regarde Lexa, je jurerai avoir vu un sourire ravi sur ses lèvres et je souffle. Ah bien ça promets, ça va être une casse cou comme Emma et Lexa, je n'ai pas finis. Lexa embrasse ma Princesse et elle attrape son médaillon qui brille intensément, comme le poignet de Clarke.

Clarke : A vous les filles.

Emma : Mon petit Ange, je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir que mon amour, pour toujours et à jamais je t'aimerai.

Emma l'embrasse et Hope passe sa petite main sur sa joue, on dirait qu'elle veut essuyer ses larmes, ce que je trouve adorable.

Regina : Mon trésor, ma merveille. Tu seras aimée, protégée tout au long de ta vie, c'est tout ce que j'ai voulu pour mes enfants. Tu fais partie de moi maintenant, je t'aime pour l'éternité.

J'embrasse le front de ma fille qui est toujours dans les bras de Lexa. Elle sourit à nouveau et se love dans mes bras, avant de passer dans les bras de Clarke.

Clarke : Les petits souhaitent offrir la même protection à Hope.

Henry : Oui, ma sœur sera forte et magnifique et on la protégera toujours avec Jordan et les autres.

Ils touchent tous ma fille qui s'éclairent en riant. Clarke sourit et l'entoure de sa lumière, Hope ferme les yeux et Emma et moi on sourit, ravies.

Clarke : Ma puce, je t'apprendrai en tout premier à comment battre Lexa.

(Rires)

Lexa : (Sourire) Trahison !

(Rires)

Clarke : Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, je serais ton professeur mais avant tout ton amie, ton alliée, ta protectrice. Bienvenue parmi nous petite Déesse Hope, bienvenue dans ta famille.

Elle embrasse le front de notre fille qui s'endort carrément dans ses bras, ça doit faire pas mal d'énergie à canaliser pour un bébé de trois mois. Même si c'est une Déesse aussi, je récupère ma fille et Jordan tend ses bras. Emma ricane, il est le plus câlin des sept, c'est pire depuis qu'Hope et Nyssa sont là.

Regina : Je te confie ta sœur mon grand, les cérémonies ne sont pas finies.

Jordan : Pas de soucis, je vais la coucher près de Nyssa. Bandit et les autres surveillent avec des soldats.

Regina : Bien, on dirait que c'est au tour de David et Snow, on va enfin savoir le prénom de leur puce.

Emma : J'avoue que je suis curieuse aussi, comme de savoir qui ils ont choisit comme témoins.

Bellamy, Echo et Luna s'avancent et je souris, c'est un excellent choix. Luna se place pour diriger la cérémonie et les autres près de David et Snow qui rayonnent de bonheur.

Luna : Mes amis, aujourd'hui est un jour béni où l'amour triomphe encore. Nous sommes réunis pour accueillir dans ce monde la petite Cassie, fille de la Déesse de la Tendresse Snow et de la Dieu des Lacs David. Ils ont choisis deux témoins pour l'aider dans la tache d'élever cette enfant. Le Dieux des Héros Bellamy et la Déesse des Moissons Echo. Un professeur sera là pour guider Cassie tout au long de son chemin. J'accomplirai cette lourde tache avec chaleur, protection et surtout amour. Nous allons commencer par le serment du Parrain, approches Bellamy, nous t'écoutons.

Les cérémonies s'enchainent, j'ai prêté serment de Marraine à nouveau pour la puce de Zelena et Robin, nommée Astra. Ils ont choisis David comme Parrain et Nylah comme Professeur. Emma prêtait serment à nouveau aussi pour le petit gars d'Harper et Monty, prénommé Kethan. Ils ont choisi comme parrain Jasper et comme professeur Jackson. Lexa et Clarke ont prononcé à nouveau des serments aussi pour les jumeaux de Lincoln et Octavia, prénommés Indiana et Orian. Ils ont choisit comme parrains Robin et Nathan. Comme professeurs ils ont pris Zelena, qui semblait très touchée. Lyly et Anya ont pris comme marraine pour Irina et Chloé, Ruby et Dorothy et comme parrains, Killian et Graham. Comme professeur elles ont choisit Maléfique. Ruby et Dorothy ont choisit Anya comme marraine pour Telios, comme parrain Graham et comme professeur Lily. Raven et Zeke ont choisi pour leurs faux jumeaux, Caleb et Krysta comme marraines Elsa et Anna, comme parrains, Krystof et John. Comme professeur, ils ont choisis Clarke. Les cérémonies se concluent par un grand banquet et un grand bal, dont on profite tous pleinement avant de rejoindre l'Olympe où les Dieux nous attendent pour continuer la fête.

 **POV Emma :**

Zeus : Ma fille cette petite est une merveille, tu ne l'as pas loupé.

Emma : Merci Père, elle a pris la beauté de Regina et mes yeux, je suis contente.

Héra : Nous voulions vous parler à Regina et toi d'Henry et Jordan. Pour nous ça ne nous pose pas de problèmes qu'ils vous considèrent plus vous comme leurs parents. Vous restez tous nos enfants au fond, aussi si vous êtes d'accord ils seront inscris dans le grand livre d'or comme vos enfants.

Regina : Mais Seigneur c'est...

Emma : Mais si vous faites ça, ça changera leurs ADN de Dieux, non ?

Zeus : Ils sont assez grands pour que leurs pouvoirs restent inchangés, ils restent les Dieux de la Foi et des émotions. Mais en effet ils auront votre sang en eux, ce n'est pas une obligation bien sûr.

Emma : Mais ils sont d'accord, pour faire ça ?

Héra : Ma fille, ils avaient peur de vous le demander, pour eux ça compte plus que tout d'être vos enfants, d'être les grands frères d'Hope.

Regina : Et bien, pour nous ils sont déjà nos fils, donc ça ne changera rien, je suis d'accord bien sur.

Emma : Moi aussi.

Les garçons sortent en courant de leur cachettes et nous sautent dans les bras en souriant, je vous jure ces deux là.

Emma : Vous risquez d'être moins fort en étant nos enfants vous savez.

Jordan : On s'en fiche et grand-père a dit que nos pouvoirs resteront inchangés. C'est notre connexion entre nous sept qui fait notre force.

Henry : Et on veut rester avec vous et Hope, en famille.

Regina : Ha mes amours, c'est définitivement ma troisième journée préférée de toute mon existence.

Emma : Quelles sont les deux premières ?

Regina : Notre mariage, la naissance de Daniel et Hope a égalité et celle-ci.

Emma : Même top trois que moi, copieuse.

Zeus : Bien, alors c'est réglé, maintenant laisses moi t'offrir mon présent pour Hope.

Je souris en voyant qu'il façonne un nuage en forme de cheval, Pégase va être jaloux, il ne sera plus le seul à avoir été conçu comme ça on dirait.

Zeus : Elle s'appelle Crystal, elle grandira en même temps que votre fille.

Regina : Merci Seigneur, c'est un grand présent.

Zeus : Je t'en prie mon enfant, c'est normal. Et pour fêter votre famille, je vous ai fait construire un magnifique palais.

Emma : Merci père, ce sont de grands présents.

Héra : Laissez-moi vous offrir mon cadeau maintenant.

Emma : Mère, ce n'est pas utile.

Héra : J'insiste, voici un bout du cordon sacré du mariage. Votre amour est puissant et votre famille magnifique, vous avez surmonté tellement d'épreuves, je m'assure comme ça que vous ne soyez jamais plus séparés.

Elle claque des doigts et le cordon apparait autour de notre poignet gauche à tous, on sourit en sentant tout de suite le lien et ça empire quand Zeus écrit le nom des garçons dans le Livre d'or.

Emma : Bon, je pense qu'on a tous mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil. Demain la guerre reprend, on a fait en sorte de laisser suffisamment des notre ici à la protection des enfants. On va pourchasser Nia, Peter et Allie.

Zeus : Oui, Hel j'en fais mon affaire, nous avons une piste de là où elle se trouve.

Regina : Et pour Erébé, on sait où il convoque les ténèbres ?

Héra : Pas encore, mais nous trouverons, allez-vous reposer maintenant.

Une fois dans mon lit je me pelotonne contre Regina qui m'enferme dans ses bras, généralement c'est plus moi qui faisait ça. Mais depuis son retour, les rôles semblent avoir changé entre nous, ça ne me dérange pas, je ne me lasse pas d'entendre son cœur battre contre mes oreilles.

Regina : Tout va bien mon amour ?

Emma : Tu penses qu'on peut aller voir Daniel ?

Regina : (Sourire) Viens, les garçons vont surveiller Hope.

Henry passe la tête dans notre chambre avec la petite dans les bras et Jordan arrive avec un hochet. J'embrasse mes trois amours et suis ma femme qui ouvre un passage jusqu'au Champs-Elysées en claquant des doigts.

Emma : Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ?

Regina : Bien sur que non Emma, il attend juste ton arrivée.

Emma : Il faudra emmener les enfants ici, j'aimerais qu'ils se rencontrent.

Regina : Henry et Jordan le connaissent déjà, mais on emmènera Hope car elle sera plus grande.

Emma : D'accord, j'avais oublié à quel point c'est apaisant d'être ici.

Daniel : Mamans !

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que mon grand garçon me saute dans les bras et me serre dans ses bras à m'étouffer. Il a l'apparence d'un beau jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, ici on peut prendre l'âge qu'on veut.

Emma : Bonjour mon grand, je...

Daniel : Je sais maman, le principal c'est que tu sois là maintenant et qu'avec maman vous soyez ensemble et heureuses.

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, et toi tu es heureux mon fils ?

Daniel : Je l'ai été toute ma vie maman, même si je ne vous ai pas vu souvent je sais que j'ai été aimé et ça me suffit. Et j'ai une belle vie, une femme magnifique, trois beaux enfants, quatre petits enfants, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ce qu'il c'est passé.

Regina : Je lui ai dit un million de fois Danny, ta mère est têtue.

Daniel : (Rire) C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime, viens maman, je vais te présenter ma famille, ma femme et mes enfants.

Je vole un baiser à ma femme et on passe un moment avec Danny et sa famille avant de remonter sur l'Olympe prendre quelques heures de repos.

Regina : Demain tout recommence, mais nous sommes ensemble.

Emma : Oui, pour l'éternité mon amour, pour l'éternité.

 **POV Erébé :**

Nous n'étions plus que beaucoup à nous dresser contre les Anciens Dieux, mais bientôt je serai enfin prêt. Il me faut encore un an, ils vont devoir les occuper.

Typhon : Je m'occupe des vieux avec Hel, Nia tu t'occupes des protecteurs. Allie et Peter, vous me ramener Gidéon.

Allie : Gidéon est perdu, il partage le cœur des six de son plein gré.

Peter : Il ne reviendra pas vers nous, nous avons fait une erreur de les faire se rencontrer.

Erébé : Une fois les ténèbres libérées, ils vont chercher un hôte, et Gidéon sera alors envahit qu'il le veuille ou non. Assurez-vous qu'il soit enfermé à l'abri.

Nia : Tous les autres sont morts ou enfermés aux tartares, je ne peux pas faire face au protecteur seul.

Thyphon : Tu ne le seras pas, les Géants et autres créatures vont t'aider. Faisons vivre un second Ragnarok à ces Dieux des Temps passés.

Erébé : Tout sera finis dans un an, nous pourront modifier le Temps comme bon nous semblera. Nous seront les Maitres des Mondes, de l'Olympe et de tout le reste.

Allie : Ils vont surement passer à l'offensive d'ici peu, la boucle temporelle de Cora était finement jouée. Mais cela nous a accordé qu'un an de répit.

Nia : On va devoir faire avec, inutile de les affronter de face pour le moment, épuisons les. La poussière de Fées et la Roche Noire nous seront bien utile, il est temps de s'en servir.

Peter : C'est une arme à double tranchants, cela nous affaiblit aussi.

Thyphon : Faites au mieux, il est temps d'aller semer le chaos sur l'Olympe, tu viens chérie ?

Hel : Je te suis mon amour, tous mes esprits Noirs sont à tes ordres Allie, cela vous donnera un avantage.

Erébé : Bien je dois me concentré à nouveau, j'arrive à la partit la plus dure, l'explosion du Cosmos ne se fait pas sans sacrifice. (Rire)

Hel : Bien, par qui on commence ?

Thyphon : Par les moins puissants, on va les faire courir un peu.

Ils disparaissent et je fais face à nouveau aux ténèbres, ne t'en fais pas mon fils, je vais te ramener parmi nous.

 **POV Lily :**

Je regarde mes enfants dormir en souriant, me voila mariée et mère. Moi qui ai toujours fuis l'amour, j'en suis entourée. Maléfique arrive en ricanant et je lui frappe l'épaule.

Maléfique : Elles sont magnifiques, et ont déjà leurs petits caractères.

Lily : Avec Anya c'était obligé ça ?

Anya : (Embrasse le cou) Je t'ai entendu mon amour, tu voulais nous voir Mal ?

Maléfique : Oui, tous les Capitaines sont convoqués à un conseil de Guerre, Zeus et Odin nous attendent. Ne vous en faites pas pour les filles, la protection des sept est quasi absolue, il y a de nombreux gardes qui circulent et nos ennemis sont trop lâches pour se montrer ici.

Anya : Très bien, on te suit.

Lily : Tu sais ce qui est prévu ?

Maléfique : Les grandes lignes, on va se séparer en plusieurs groupes pour plus d'efficacité.

Lily : C'est plus prudent en effet.

Lexa : Et les filles par là, ils ne manquaient plus que vous, on va pouvoir commencer.

Lily : On t'écoute, qu'est ce que tu attends de nous ?

Lexa : Anya tu seras dans mon groupe, notre cible c'est Nia.

Clarke : Lily tu seras dans mon groupe, notre cible c'est Allie.

Regina : Mal tu seras dans mon groupe, nous sommes chargées des protections autour de tous les enfants.

Emma : Pour Peter c'est mon groupe qui va le pourchasser.

Lily : Et pour Thyphon et Hel ?

Odin : Je m'occupe de Hel avec mon groupe

Zeus : Je m'occupe de Typhon avec mon groupe.

Lexa : Pour plus de facilité, on à besoin que tu invoques toutes les créatures prêtent à se battre avec nous.

Emma : Tu es la Déesse des Animaux légendaires, cela nous donnera un énorme avantage durant la bataille.

Lily : Très bien, mais pour être sur que toutes répondent, j'aurai besoin des sept avec moi. Sinon je risque de mettre trop de temps à me remettre après une invocation ultime.

Neal : C'est prévu, on va te soutenir avec Lucy et Gidéon. Jordan sera dans le groupe de Regina à la protection de l'Olympe et des enfants.

Lucy : Henry sera dans le groupe d'Emma. Aden dans le groupe de Lexa et Madi dans le groupe de Clarke.

Lily : Très bien, ça sera suffisant. Quand dois-je invoquer les créatures ?

Odin : Maintenant, ensuite nous les séparerons entre les groupes.

Apollon : Père, Thyphon attaque le domaine du Seigneur Pan.

Lily : Neal, Lucy, Gidéon en cercle. Emma, Regina, Lexa, Clarke, Snow et David en soutien. Anya donnes moi tes mains, je vais devoir te piquer un peu d'énergie, notre lien fera le reste.

Anya : Sers toi, les autres rejoignez vos groupes respectifs, ça va aller vite.

J'embrasse ma femme tendrement et pose mes mains sur le cercle d'invocation tracé par les petits. Des milliers de créatures arrivent et les groupe commencent à partir avec eux. Je pense à mes enfants, ma femme et je ferme les yeux. Je me battrai pour elles, pour l'amour. Une fois finis, je rejoins Clarke sourire aux lèvres.

Clarke : Pas mal, à mon tour, tout le monde se tient les mains, ma lumière va vous protéger des ténèbres.

Dans mon groupe il y a Clarke, Madi, Raven, Snow, Bellamy, Leroy, Jasper et Graham. La bataille reprend, mais en regardants mes amis, je sais que nous allons gagner.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :** Derniers ennemis

 **POV Allie :**

Il nous faut Gidéon, sinon notre plan est fichu. Mais comment le récupérer au juste ? Une seule rencontre et ils ont réussit à le détourner de moi, ça me rend complètement folle qu'en j'y pense. Les boucles temporelles sont brisées pour de bon, il reste un an à Erébé. Quand je les vois se reproduire comme s'y de rien n'était ça me rend malade, je vais les tuer jusqu'au dernier. Pour commencer il va me falloir m'occuper de cette Déesse de la Lumière encombrante, sans elle ils auront du mal à repousser correctement les ténèbres. Je suis bien cachée ici, ils ne me trouveront pas facilement, je leur ai préparé quelques surprises pour les occuper un moment. Pendant ce temps Peter va s'occuper d'aller récupérer Gidéon, Nia sera au centre de la bataille avec le plus gros des troupes, nous n'avons pas le droit d'échouer cette fois ci.

Peter : Tu es prête ?

Allie : Et toi ?

Peter : Oui, il va être bien gardé, mais j'ai un plan.

Allie : Bien ne perdons pas de temps, à la fin de cette année, il nous faut Gidéon. En passant il faut se débarrasser de quelques protecteurs, en priorité ceux qui peuvent vaincre les ténèbres facilement.

Peter: Donc Clarke, Emma, Regina, Lexa, David, Snow.

Allie: Oui fait passer à tous nos alliés que se sont nos cibles prioritaires.

Peter : Ok, ça serait trop imprudent de se trouver au même endroit à présent. Bonne chance dans ta mission, et surtout amuses toi bien avec nos ennemis.

Allie : (Sourire) Promis, toi aussi.

Il disparaît et j'invoque tous les Esprits Noirs, plus les Géants, ça va les occuper un moment. Je vais rester profiter du spectacle ici, j'aime bien voir le sang couler.

Esprit Noir : Déesse, la forêt est encerclée par les Dieux.

Allie : Laisses les entrer, qui est présent ?

Esprit Noire : La Déesse da la Lumière Clarke, commande ce groupe.

Allie : Voila qui est parfait, dis à tous tes frères de la prendre pour cible, prenez les armes en roche noire. Dites aux fées noires de piéger la forêt avec leurs poussières.

Esprit Noir : Fiona est prête Déesse, elle n'attend que votre signal.

Allie : Donnes lui, je veux des résultats, exterminez moi ces nuisibles au plus vite.

Je fais apparaître un miroir de vision et souris en voyant les Dieux en mauvaises postures, vous ne gagnerez pas cette fois ci.

 **POV Fiona :**

Allie est une brillante stratège, mais cette blonde aussi, elle nous repousse depuis deux mois et mes sœurs meurent l'une après l'autre. Malgré qu'elle soit prise pour cible par les Esprits Noirs, son cœur semble comme intouchable et j'enrage. Je serai la Maitresse des forêts si on gagne cette guerre, mon pouvoir sera presque aussi grand qu'un Dieu. Je souris en la voyant protéger ses amis et comprend enfin comment elle marche. Si je tue ces amis, ça la rendra moins puissante. Elle fera des erreurs sur le coup de l'émotion, de la colère. Mais qui prendre pour cible, tous ont de grands pouvoirs. Pas touche aux enfants. Elle semble proche de tout le monde, mais j'ai vu qu'elle restait près de la Déesse Raven et la petite. Je vais la prendre pour cible, après tout elle est la Gardienne de la Terre. Si je veux pouvoirs commandé aux forêts tranquillement, je dois la faire disparaître.

Fée : Maitresse, quelle sont nos ordres ?

Fiona : Prenez pour cible la Déesse Raven, si elle meure la Déesse Clarke perdra le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et nous pourrons l'atteindre plus facilement.

Fée : Oui Maitresse, mais la forêt nous repousse de plus en plus, on perd du terrain.

Fiona : Les géants arrivent, ça va occuper les autres Dieux. Que toutes les Fées Noires et les Esprits Noirs attaquent Raven, je veux qu'elle soit morte au coucher du soleil, c'est compris ?

Fée : Oui Maitresse, il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

Je souris en voyant les Géants et les envois au combat, je me faufile au centre de la bataille et attends le bon moment pour agir. Mais rien à faire au bout de trois jours, ils tiennent toujours leurs positions et je perds patience pour de bon. Je me saisis de mes dagues noires, disparaît et saute sur cette maudite Raven. J'arrive à lui planter dans le dos une de mes dagues avant de m'écraser violement contre un arbre.

Clarke : Tu n'aurais jamais du la toucher, ni te montrer Fiona.

Je suis maintenue magiquement par Bellamy et Snow contre l'arbre et commence à étouffer, pourtant je souris en voyant Raven cracher du sang, couleur or. Ce qui veut dire que sa nature Divine s'échappe.

Fiona : Ton amie va mourir et elle ne sera pas la seule.

Clarke : Tu es naïve Fiona si tu crois que les Dieux vont partager le pouvoir avec toi. Combien de tes sœurs doivent mourir pour que tu comprennes qu'Allie se serrent juste de toi comme chair à canon pour nous retenir ?

Fiona : Je n'ai que faire de tes paroles, tu vas juste perdre.

Clarke : Par le pouvoir du conseil des Dieux, je te condamne aux Tartares pour une durée de Mille ans. Tu passeras ce temps à expier tes fautes, sans espoir de revoir un jour la lumière du jour ou une forêt.

Fiona : On viendra me chercher.

Bellamy : J'en doute, ils ne l'ont pas fait pour les Dieux, alors toi.

Snow : Dis nous où se trouve Allie, et peut être que je t'autoriserai à sortir un jour des tartares, obstines toi et passes le reste de l'éternité seule et abandonnée.

Fiona : J'aurai eu le plaisir d'emmener un protecteur avec moi.

Clarke : Raven ne mourra pas, que les Dieux Aclépios, Apollon et les Déesse Harper et Regina apparaissent devant moi.

Fiona : Ils ne pourront rien faire, j'ai gagné.

Regina : (Apparaît et claque des doigts) Non tu as perdu, bienvenue dans ta nouvelle demeure.

 **POV Clarke :**

Aclépios : C'est une blessure sérieuse, il nous faut l'emmener sur l'Olympe, elle a besoin d'ambroisie.

Apollon : Je suis d'accord, Hel est tombée. Il ne reste plus qu'Erébé et Typhon, mais on a tous besoin de repos.

Clarke : On ne peut pas en prendre, Allie est proche, je dois finir ma mission.

Madi : Maman, juste deux jours, Nyssa, Aden et Man me manquent.

Raven : Je peux tenir, je ne te laisse pas.

Clarke : Ne sois pas bête, tu perds ta nature Divine, tu dois y aller.

Jasper : Elle ne te laissera pas ici seule, aucun de nous ne le fera. Acceptes qu'on se repose un peu, tu as besoin de voir ta femme et tes enfants.

Graham : On a tous besoin de repos, dans deux jours on reviendra à l'attaque et cette fois on vaincra cette sorcière.

Clarke : Très bien, vous avez raison. Harper comment elle va ?

Harper : Mal, mais on va arranger ça, ne t'en fais pas.

Raven : Je suis désolée, je ne l'ai senti qu'au dernier moment.

Clarke : Ne sois pas idiote, tu vas aller te reposer dans les bras de ton mari, prendre tes enfants dans tes bras et revenir en pleine forme.

Bellamy : Aller en route pour la maison.

Snow : Regina, Fiona a parlé?

Regina : Hypnos et Thanatos s'occupent d'elle, elle finira par craquer, rentrons chez nous.

Je claque des doigts et apparaît dans ma chambre, Je prends Nyssa contre moi et Madi se colle à nous pour un câlin.

Clarke : Bonjour mon ange, désolé je ne suis pas souvent là. Mais bientôt tout sera finis, tu as grandis dis donc, j'aimerai que Lexa et Aden soient là.

Lexa : Est-ce que ma Déesse se languirait de nous ?

Aden : (Se jette dans mes bras) Tout le monde va bien ?

Clarke : Raven a été blessée, Fiona est vaincue ainsi que les Géants, Allie se retrouve au pied du mur.

Lexa : (Embrasse tendrement) Bien, Nia reste cachée pour le moment mais ses troupes faiblissent.

Madi : Maman a été super, ça fait deux mois qu'elle contre les ténèbres.

Aden : Bah je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonnes là-dedans, nos mères sont les plus fortes.

Clarke : (Rire) Merci mes chéris, allez dormir un peu, on se verra plus tard.

Ils embrassent Nyssa et Lexa à tour de rôle et sortent de notre chambre, je m'allonge sur le lit. Nyssa toujours agrippée à moi et Lexa se faufile contre nous ?

Lexa : Tout va bien mon amour, je te sens préoccupée ?

Clarke : On est prise pour cible, tu t'en es rendue compte je suppose ?

Lexa : Je sais, mais on peut gérer.

Clarke : Je m'inquiète pour toi. Nia a surement un plan démonique sous le coude, je ne veux pas revivre cette dernière année, mon cœur ne le supporterait plus.

Lexa : Le mien non plus, mais je suis là, nos enfants aussi, tout se passera bien.

Clarke : Le conseil des Dieux a vraiment été négligeant de laisser une telle menace s'installer ? La terre paie notre erreur Lexa, je ne supporte plus de voir toute cette souffrance.

Nyssa pose ses deux mains contre mon cœur et je souris, Lexa se joint à elle et je finis par m'endormir sereinement. Entourée par l'amour de ma femme et de mes enfants. Quelques heures plus tard je me réveille et couche Nyssa dans son berceau, je regagne notre chambre et caresse la joue de mon amour amoureusement.

Lexa : Tu es déjà reposée mon Ange ?

Clarke : Non mais ta présence contre moi est une terrible tentation.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je suis pourtant habillée.

Clarke : Voila une chose que je vais m'empresser de modifier Heda.

Lexa : Tu devrais dorm...

 **Ratink M :**

Je lui saute dessus et l'embrasse passionnément la faisant éclater de rire, le sommeil sera pour plus tard, elle m'a trop manqué. Je laisse glisser mes mains sur son corps parfait en faisant disparaître un à un ses vêtements.

Lexa : Par tous les Dieux Clarke, tu veux me rendre dingue ?

Clarke : Hooo oui, maintenant tais-toi Femme et laisses toi faire.

Je capture ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé et descends mes mains vers son intimité que je caresse doucement. Lexa n'est plus que gémissements entre mes bras et je profite de cet instant d'extase. Mes lèvres s'attaquent à son cou, je mordille, lèche tout en gardant ma main sur son sexe. Mais sans accélérer, ni aller plus loin, je veux juste sentir son humidité contre ma main.

Lexa : (Souffle court) Bordel Clarke, tu as décidé de m'envoyer au Walhalla en avance ?

Clarke : (Mord son sein droit doucement) Non je te garde pour moi pour l'éternité mon amour, sois sage, je ne fais que commencer.

Ma langue joue avec un de ses tétons, je rajoute même la Magie pour que l'autre ne soit pas trop jaloux et je la sens se cambrer de plus en plus. Ma main prépare mon arrivée sur son centre et quand ma langue touche son clitoris elle ne peut retenir un cri de jouissance de sortir. Je la torture un peu en léchant de partout, sauf là où elle a vraiment besoin et manque d'éclater de rire quand elle bloque ma tête avec ses mains.

Lexa : Il suffit, prends moi tout de suite ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

Je ricane et attrape son clitoris entre mes lèvres, Lexa bascule la tête en arrière et ferme ses yeux de bonheur. Je décide de la torturer encore un peu en la pénétrant que d'un doigt et je le sens grogner.

Lexa : (Essoufflée) Je vais me venger, tu le sais ?

Clarke : Je t'attends mon amour, viens.

Elle glisse sa main sur mon intimité et me pénètre d'un coup de deux doigts, je l'imite et vu mon degré d'excitation on vient rapidement dans un orgasme dévastateur mais salvateur.

 _ **Fin du Ratink M**_

 **POV Lexa :**

Clarke se reposait enfin, je souris en la voyant se coller au plus près de moi et lui caresse le dos tendrement. J'ai hâte que cette guerre finisse, Thyphon fait des ravage sur Terre et je m'inquiète pour les Royaumes qui nous ont accueillit. Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir de ce lit mais j'ai envie de profiter un peu des enfants, je laisse donc ma femme dormir tranquillement et m'éclipse jusqu'à leur chambre. Madi et Aden jouent avec Nyssa qui gazouille joyeusement.

Madi : Maman dort encore ?

Lexa : Oui, elle a besoin de repos, les ténèbres la prennent pour cible constamment.

Aden : On a soigné Raven avec les autres, elle sera remise demain.

Lexa : (Prend Nyssa dans mes bras) Coucou mon bébé, ça vous dit une ballade ?

Madi : Ouai, mais maman ?

Lexa : Elle va dormir encore un peu je pense, elle nous rejoindra.

Aden : On peut aller voir Emma et Gina ?

Lexa : Bonne idée, aller en route.

On apparaît dans les quartiers d'Em et Gina et je souris en les voyants tranquillement assise sur une balancelle. Henry et Jordan me serre dans leurs bras et me vole Nyssa, je rigole et m'installe près des filles.

Regina : Tout va bien ?

Lexa : Oui, j'ai laissé Clarke dormir, nos retrouvailles ont été intensives.

Emma : Tu m'étonnes, les nôtres aussi.

Lexa : (Rire) Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je ne serai pas sortie de mon lit, comment ça se passe de votre côté ?

Regina : L'Olympe est bien gardé, pour l'instant tout va bien.

Emma : Peter se cache, et pour Nia ?

Lexa : Je pense qu'elle tombera bientôt, tout comme Allie.

Henry : Mamans, Lexa, venez voir ce que les filles font, c'est trop beau.

On se lève et on regarde Hope et Nyssa jouer avec la lumière, on dirait qu'elle se lance un mini soleil. Clarke apparaît et me vole un baiser en regardant les filles.

Clarke : Et bien ça promet si elles arrivent à faire ça à six mois.

Jordan : Elles ont la même connexion que nous on dirait.

Madi : Oui, elles seront plus fortes ensemble, c'est cool.

Aden : Faudrait voir s'ils sont tous connectés ou juste elles deux.

Henry : En tout cas elles sont douées.

Lexa : Normal ça, ce sont des Déesses. Et en plus nos enfants, donc elle déchirent tout.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu vas exploser de fierté à force.

Emma : (Rire) Moi je suis assez d'accord.

Regina : Tu m'en diras tant, et si on allait voir un peu tout le monde ?

Lexa : Bonne idée, on fera un point sur la situation comme ça.

Clarke : Je vais confier les petites à Mal et j'arrive.

Madi : Je peux venir maman ?

Clarke : Bien sur ma puce.

Je les regarde disparaître et attrape Aden pour le chatouiller un peu, il éclate de rire et je le serre contre moi. On apparait ensuite au palais principal où plusieurs de nos compagnons sont là.

Anya : Salut tout le monde, reposée ?

Lexa : On va dire ça, tu as des nouvelles ?

Lily : Tout le monde va bien, les blessées les plus graves étaient Raven et Octavia, mais elles se reposent.

Regina : Ils nous font juste perdre notre temps, Erébé sera bientôt prêt, il nous faut les arrêter avant.

Lexa : On va s'en occuper, ils sont au pied du mur.

Emma : Lex a raison, d'ici un mois tout au plus ça sera fini.

Aden : (Pâlit) Maman, il se passe un truc grave.

Lexa : (Inquiète) Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Henry : Peter a libéré Cronos, Madi peine à le repousser, il faut y aller.

Lexa : WALKIRIES, avec moi.

Regina : Je vais protéger les enfants, les filles rassemblez tout le monde.

Lexa : Gidéon, Aden avec moi.

Emma : Père, vous êtes au courant ?

Zeus : Oui, les Dieux sont en position aux portes de l'Olympe, il ne doit pas rentrer.

Mes ailes apparaissent et je décolle, Gidéon et Aden me suivent sur Bresinger. Emma et Henry me suivent de près sur Pégase, Clarke lutte, je la sens déployer toute sa force pour contenir Cronos.

Lexa : Gid, tu restes avec nous, surtout tu ne t'éloignes pas, c'et toi qu'ils veulent.

Gidéon : Je sais, je suis désolé.

Aden : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, rien n'est de ta faute.

Lexa : Aden a raison, on va le renvoyer aux Tartares, ne t'en fais pas.

Gidéon : Peter est là, je le sens, il m'appelle. Il dit qu'il partira sans faire de dégâts si je me rends.

Emma : (Colère) Tu sais où il est ?

Gidéon : Non, mais pas loin.

Emma : Lexa va aider Clarke et Madi, je m'occupe de ce rat avec Henry.

Aden : Je viens avec toi aussi, Gid restes avec ma mère.

Lexa : On y va, Clarke, Madi on est là.

Madi : Maman, on le contient mais plus pour longtemps. Il faut le mettre à Terre maintenant.

Odin : On s'en occupe les enfants, Clarke tu utilises trop de puissance.

Clarke : Je sais, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution, Lexa tailles le en pièces avec tes guerrières, on ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Octavia : Heda, on est en position.

Lexa : Gidéon, restes aider Clarke et Madi, tu ne bouges pas de là.

Je saute sur Bresinger et tire mon épée, les Walkyries hurlent et on fonce sur le Titan. Au bout d'une heure de combat acharné il s'écoule au sol et Hadès le renvoi aux Tartares d'un claquement de doigts. Je rattrape dans mes bras Madi qui s'écroule de fatigue et Emma revient, elle est couverte de sang et a le visage grave. Mon cœur se serre quand je vois le corps de Gidéon reposer dans ses bras, mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé bon sang ?

 **POV Emma :**

Emma : Je t'ai enfin trouvé Peter, cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas, rends toi ? Arrêtes cette folie, vous ne gagnerez pas, vous n'êtes plus assez.

Peter : On est assez, Cronos va vous occuper un moment, tu sais que le temps est capricieux, Madi ne pourra pas le retenir indéfiniment.

Aden : Em, il dit vrai, il faut l'arrêter.

Lily : Je suis là, je vais t'aider.

Bellamy : Moi aussi je suis là, les enfants soutenez Madi et Clarke, on s'en occupe.

Henry : Faites vite.

On déploie toute notre magie et il recule face à nos assauts, il relâche beaucoup de ténèbres et je les contre avec Excalibur. Si bien que je ne vois pas qu'il n'est pas vraiment là, je combats une illusion.

Gidéon : Emma, attention. (Pousse violement)

Peter : Tu vas mourir idiot, tu aurais du nous rester fidèle, adieu.

Emma : NON !

Je lance Excalibur de toutes mes forces et Peter s'écroule, je me relève avec peine et crache du sang, sans l'intervention de Gidéon, je serai surement morte.

Emma : Hey gamin, tiens le coup.

Apollon : Donnes le moi, les Esprits Noirs sont devenus fous, il faut les chasser d'ici au plus vite.

Je porte Gidéon et croise le regard de Lexa, elle me fait signe qu'elle a compris et lève son épée. Les Walkiries mais aussi les Amazones se mettent en position de combat et chargent les Esprits Noirs.

Lexa : Madi s'est évanouie, comment va Gid ?

Emma : Mal, mais Apollon s'en occupe, Artémis s'occupe des Esprit Noirs, on devrait aller voir si les enfants vont bien

Lexa : Anya tu prends le commandement, on revient.

Clarke porte Madi et on apparait dans l'aile réservée aux bébés, Regina et Jordan me serrent dans leur bras et je soupire de soulagement.

Jordan : Maman ça va, tu es vraiment très en colère.

Regina : Apollon s'occupe de Gidéon, il ira bien.

Clarke : Comment Peter a pu rentrer aux Tartares au juste ?

Regina : Crois-moi, ça ne se reproduira plus. Mon père a fait sceller les enfers, seul lui peut y rentrer ou ses descendants jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Lexa : Bien, les petits ?

Regina : Tout va bien, Mal est resté avec eux, Leroy et Aurore aussi.

Emma : Peter est mort, je sais qu'on a besoin de repos, mais il faut s'occuper de Nia et Allie, qui sait comment le temps à était détraqué ?

Aden : Trois mois, Madi à limitait au mieux.

Henry : Odin, Zeus et les autres ont attrapé Thyphon, je suis d'accord avec maman, il faut les arrêter maintenant.

Lexa : Clarke tu restes ici avec Madi, Gidéon et les petits. Tu dois te reposer, stp, écoutes moi pour une fois.

Clarke : Très bien, Regina va prendre ma place.

Neal : Lucy et moi on va rester ici aussi pour aider à soigner Gidéon et Madi plus vite.

Emma : Bien, par qui on commence ?

Lexa : Nia, elle fait trop de dégâts sur Terre.

David : Je viens, il faut que tout ça s'arrête rapidement.

Luna : Je viens aussi.

Emma : Ok, on va se séparer. On va l'encercler, David tu commandes un groupe, Lexa et Regina aussi. Lily, Bellamy, Echo, Ruby et Graham, vous venez avec moi.

Regina : (Embrasse) Stp sois prudente.

Emma : Promis, on y va.

Henry : Je viens avec toi maman, Jordan va rester avec Maman.

Aden : Maman je viens avec toi aussi.

Emma : Bien on y va, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles.

Je grimpe sur Pégase et on file vers la Terre, mon cœur se serre en voyant le château d'Arendelle en flamme et je ferme les yeux. Elsa et Anna apparaissent et je fais signe à Lily de les aider.

Bellamy : Tu la vois ?

Henry : Je vais la trouver, laissez moi deux minutes.

Elsa : Emma, elle utilise des sacrifices humains pour augmenter les ténèbres, je ne trouve pas Olaf, ni Ingrid ou leur fille.

Emma : Henry ?

Henry : J'y suis presque, un instant.

D'un coup le chemin s'éclaire et on file, en voyant le corps sans vie d'Olaf je manque de perdre définitivement mon sang froid mais un regard d'Henry suffit à me calmer. Lexa arrive avec son groupe et le combat reprend. Les filles évacuent les blessées et Ingrid mais elle me hurle que sa fille a disparu.

Nia : Ta vie contre celle de la Princesse d'Arendelle, à toi de voir.

Lexa : C'est tout vu, c'est toi qui vas mourir. Emma récupères Elise, Bellamy, Graham ensemble.

Une explosion de Magie survient et je vois Nia s'écrouler, la lance de Lexa ressort de son cœur, je retiens avec peine les ténèbres et Clarke apparait avec Regina pour m'aider.

Regina : Tu saignes mon amour.

Emma : Je vais bien, mais on est trop fatigués, il nous faut du repos avant d'aller affronter Allie.

Morphée : Une fois sur l'Olympe vous dormirez paisiblement, à votre réveil vous serez prêts.

Raven : Je reste aider les Royaumes, je suis assez reposée.

Zeke : Je reste avec toi.

Dorothy : Egalement, il y a trop de dégâts

Emma : On reste tous, du moins un peu.

Henry : Maman, laisses-moi te soigner au moins.

Regina : Je m'en occupe mon trésor, va aider Raven et Zeke stp.

Jordan : (Apparaît) Gidéon et Madi sont sortis d'affaire, tout le monde va bien ?

Emma : Oui, séparons-nous et allons nous reposer.

Durant trois jours on aide les humains, les funérailles du Roi Olaf viennent de se terminer et on rejoint enfin l'Olympe.

Daniel : Ne t'en fais pas maman, il est bien arrivé au Champs-Elysées.

Emma : Merci mon grand, je vais me reposer un peu.

Regina : Excellente idée, Hope te réclame.

Je prends ma fille dans les bras et Daniel sourit en lui faisant des grimaces, il disparaît et je m'allonge dans mon lit. Regina se colle à moi, suivie de près par Henry et Jordan et on s'endort.

 **POV Regina:**

Hope: Coucou maman.

Regina: Hope?

Hope : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis toujours un bébé, mais j'avais besoin de te parler.

Regina : De quoi ?

Hope : Erébé a relâché les Ténèbres, elles sont incomplètes mais suffisamment dévastatrices pour changer les mondes tels qu'on les connaît.

Regina : Pourquoi maintenant ?

Hope : Il sait qu'il a perdu, il tente le tout pour le tout.

Regina : Tu es magnifique, tu as gardé les yeux d'Emma, et tu as mes cheveux.

Hope : (Sourire) Nyssa, Cassie et moi on est connectées comme les sept. Les enfants de Raven et Zeke sont connectés à ceux d'Octavia et Lincoln. Ceux de Lily et Anya sont connectés à ceux de Ruby et Dorothy. Echo est enceinte, sa fille est comme Gidéon un catalyseur.

Regina : Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ma puce ?

Hope : Parce que pour vaincre Erébé vous allez avoir besoin de nous. Ce qui veut dire que vous devez nous laisser grandir d'un coup, comme les Sept, jusqu'à nos 16 ans et nos pleins pouvoirs.

Regina : Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ?

Hope : Je suis désolée maman, mais non. Sans nous il faudra un sacrifice Divin, tu connais maman ou Lexa, elles le feront pour sauver tout le monde.

Regina : (Souffle) Très bien, je m'en occupe, je te dis à tout de suite alors.

Hope : (Sourire) Je suis contente, je t'aime fort.

Regina : Moi aussi mon Ange.

Je me réveille et vois Hope me tendre les mains en souriant. Emma dort toujours, Clarke arrive avec Nyssa et je soupire, elle a du faire la même expérience que moi.

Clarke : Lexa va râler, mais on n'a pas le choix si j'ai bien compris, je refuse de la perdre encore une fois.

David : Les filles, vous êtes...au courant.

Regina : Oui, Snow ?

David : Elle dort, les filles sont intelligentes, elles ont choisis qui réveiller ou pas.

Clarke : Les autres sont déjà entrain de grandir, on devrait commencer.

Regina : Très bien, posez les filles au sol, je m'en occupe.

Madi : Salut, on a grandi ?

Clarke : Oui, on va vous expliquer, vas-y Gina.

Regina : _**Que le temps se plie à ma volonté et que 16 ans soit ajouté aux Déesses Nyssa, Cassie et Hope.**_

Emma m'enlace d'un coup et je laisse reposer mon corps contre le sien, Lexa et Snow sont là aussi et on regarde nos filles grandir.

Hope : Salut les mamans, alors comment je suis ?

Emma : (Serre Hope dans ses bras fortement) Tu es magnifique ma puce, aussi belle que ta mère.

Nyssa : Marraine, j'ai le droit de faire un tour sur Pégase maintenant, non ?

Lexa : (Rire) Par tous les Dieux, tu es sublime. Ne t'approches pas de ce cheval fou, sinon je te séquestre au palais.

Emma : Et, Pégase n'est pas fou, il est juste téméraire.

Clarke : (Rire) Nyssa épargne un peu le cœur de ta mère, stp.

Cassie : Les filles, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Salut Papa, Maman, je suis contente de pouvoir vous parler.

Snow : Moi aussi ma puce, tu es magnifique.

Regina : On devrait rejoindre tout le monde, je suppose que vous devez nous parler ?

Hope : Oui, Zeus et Odin sont déjà au courant du plan.

Quand on arrive dans la salle du conseil tout le monde est là, même la fille de Bellamy et Echo ce qui pour le coup et bizarre mais bon, plus rien ne m'étonne.

Echo : Je ne vous raconte pas le choc, je vous présente Lara, notre fille à Bellamy et moi.

Lara : Salut tout le monde.

Regina : Alors vous nous expliquez ?

Zeus : Vos enfants sont la clé de la victoire.

Odin : Ils vont fusionner leurs pouvoirs pour faire disparaître les ténèbres.

Hope : Oui et pendant ce temps là, Maman, Clarke, Raven, Apollon et Thor vont contenir les ténèbres pour qu'ils ne s'échappent pas sur Terre.

Nyssa : Maman toi tu seras avec Artémis pour gérer les créatures en tous genres qui vont être attirées par les Ténèbres.

Cassie : Lara et Gidéon seront au centre de notre cercle. Les sept, puis les autres groupes. Une fois la fusion accomplit, papa et grand-père vont protéger l'Olympe d'un mur d'eau.

Regina : Et on fait quoi les autres ?

Hope : Vous nous protégez, on sera sans défense durant la fusion.

Odin : On s'occupe d'Erébé avec Zeus et les autres.

Regina : Vous venez de grandir d'un coup, ça va aller pour maitriser vos pouvoirs ?

Lara : Les Sept sont la pour ça, ils vont nous contenir.

Madi : Les ténèbres arrivent, on doit y aller.

Henry : On veillera sur eux, on vous le jure.

Emma : Je sais mon grand, très bien, tout le monde en position. Soyez prudents mes enfants, Gina je...

Je l'attrape par le col et l'embrasse, Hope, Jordan et Henry nous serrent dans leurs bras et on sépare. Je frisonne en voyant les ténèbres arriver et je lève les mains, tout le monde se place autour du cercle des enfants et m'imite, le dernier combat commence.

Hope : Ne t'en fais pas maman, on va réussir. Je l'ai vu, après tout ça on va vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Regina : Tu es la Déesse de quoi ?

Hope : (Sourire) La Déesse du Bonheur, je trouve ça cool, pas toi ?

Regina : (Sourire) Si, ça te va bien. Et vous Nyssa, Cassie ?

Nyssa : La Déesse de l'Aurore.

Regina : Très jolie, ta mère sera rassurée que ça ne soit pas lié au combat.

Cassie : Elle râle déjà assez comme ça Gina, n'en rajoutes pas. Moi je suis la Déesse de la douceur, ça va être utile pour calmer ces deux furies qui me servent d'amies.

Nyassa/ Hope : HEY !

Je rigole, et bien ça promet tout ça. Je regarde Emma et Clarke contenir les ténèbres avec les autres et les enfants s'éclairent chacune à leur tour, la fusion commence.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :** Dernières batailles

 **POV Erébé :**

Je suis le dernier debout, tous les autres sont soit morts, soit enfermés sans espoir de libération. Nous avons été trop frileux, on a sous estimé le conseil des Dieux et on en a payé le prix. Mais tout n'est pas perdu, la fusion des ténèbres est certes incomplète mais elle sera suffisante pour façonner le monde tel que nous l'avions imaginé. Je commence à faire corps avec les ténèbres quand Rumple apparaît, suivis de près par Hansel, Costia, Nyko, Robin et Dorothy. Même Ontari est là et je serre les dents, je vois.

Octavia : On va te retenir le temps qu'il faudra, Odin et Zeus te préparent une jolie prison.

Erébé : Vous êtes bien trop faible pour m'arrêter.

Rumple : Sous-estimer ses adversaires, c'est pour ça que nous avons perdu Erébé. J'ai compris que j'avais commis une erreur en m'alliant à vous, et ceux même si je croyais que Gidéon était mon fils.

Dorothy : Même si je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je vous aidais aussi par faiblesse, cela n'arrivera plus.

Costia : Renonces, il est encore temps, rien ne t'oblige à poursuivre ce plan.

Nyko : Tous tes alliées ne sont plus, tu as même perdu ton fils dans cette bataille sois raisonnable.

Erébé : Mon fils renaitra avec le nouveau monde que je suis entrain de créer.

Hansel : Et après quoi, tu régnéras seule pour l'éternité ?

Erébé : Vous êtes faibles, vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre notre plan.

Robin : Nous sommes peut être des Dieux mineurs mais nous sommes loin d'être faible Erébé et tu vas t'en rendre compte.

Erébé : Ontari, toi tu es mon alliée, occupes toi d'eux, je dois me concentrée.

Ontari : Non, mon père sera délivré de sa malédiction si je les aide et je ne veux pas trahir une fois de plus ma seule amie, non je ne t'aiderai pas. Je suis de leur côté maintenant, arrête cette folie, c'est finis et tu le sais.

Erébé : Vous ne me laissez pas le choix alors, votre nature Divine sera parfaite pour déclencher les ténèbres.

Je me concentre et libère tout mon pouvoir, la fusion a commencé. Ils passent à l'attaque et je rigole. Ils sont si faibles par rapport à moi, s'en est presque risible. J'envoi valser au loin Hansel et Dorothy quand un rayon de lumière me fait grogner de douleur. Les sept, mais pas que, ils ont fait grandir leurs enfants et ils fusionnent leur pouvoir, ok je suis mal là. Perdu pour perdu je relâche toute mon énergie divine et ferme les yeux, je ne fait plus qu'un avec les ténèbres, j'attaque avec force la lumière mais aussi les Dieux qui me contiennent malgré tout. J'enrage et invoque les ténèbres, je les tuerai un à la fois, en commençant par cette traitresse d'Ontari. Je fonce vers elle, mais je suis arrêtée par Octavia et Lexa qui vient d'apparaître avec les Walkyries. Ruby commande les Amazones et je souris, ils peuvent venir aussi nombreux qu'ils veulent, je finirai par tous les anéantir.

 **POV Ruby :**

Il y a trop de ténèbres qui tombent sur la Terre, je vois Lexa inquiète pour Clarke et Emma et arrête une nouvelle fois un rayon mortel qui fonçait cette fois ci sur Dorothy. Il a atteint une puissance impressionnante, je n'ose imaginer si la fusion avait marché complètement.

Dorothy : Une idée de comment l'arrêter ?

Ruby : Les enfants arrivent, on doit le contenir jusqu'à ce que Zeus et Odin soient prêts.

Dorothy : Ok, on devrait relâcher la lumière de Clarke et Emma.

Baldr : Je suis bien d'accord, je suis venu vous aider un peu.

Finn : Moi aussi je suis là.

Lexa : Salut gamin, Clarke ?

Finn : Elle tiendra le temps qu'il faudra. Nyssa, Aden et Madi veillent sur elle.

Ruby : Seigneur, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Baldr : A mon signal tu charges avec les Amazones, toi Lexa avec les Walkyries. Les autres relâchez votre fiole de lumière et avec Finn on s'occupe du reste.

Ruby : On est prêt.

Il me fait signe et on charge sur nos chevaux ailés en hurlant, les Walkyries nous imitent et une explosion de lumière nous entoure. Mon fils apparait devant nous en souriant et me tend la main que je saisis s'en hésiter.

Ydriss : Je vais fusionner mes pouvoirs avec Kéthan et Astra. Profitez-en pour le frapper avec les fioles, ça va l'affaiblir.

Ruby : D'accord mon grand, tu es beau comme ça, de quoi es-tu le Dieu, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te le demander ?

Ydriss : Je suis le Dieux des Chevaux, je trouve ça cool.

Dorothy : Et mon bébé, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

Ydriss : Madi a bloqué le temps, pour nous permettre de fusionner nos pouvoirs, ça va reprendre, tenez vous prêtes, je vous aime les mamans.

Ruby : Nous aussi mon grand, fais attention à toi.

Il sourit prend la main de Kethan et Astra et s'illumine d'un coup. Je fais pareil avec Dorothy et voyant une brèche lance ma fiole sur Erébé qui hurle. Les ténèbres tombent sur Terre et je m'inquiète pour les filles, mais les sept veillent au grain et arrêtent les rayons avant qu'il ne touche la Terre. Les petits utilisent un Rayon de pur Lumière qui fusionne avec celui de Baldr et Finn et Erébé semblent se couper en deux.

Ydriss : On doit retourner avec les autres, à plus tard.

Ruby : A plus tard mon grand, je suis fière de toi.

Dorothy : Moi aussi.

Il sourit et la bataille reprend, je grimace en voyant déjà le nombre de victimes et relance un assaut, le combat ne fait que commencer, il nous faut tenir bon.

Lexa : Ruby, je prends celui de gauche, occupes toi de celui de droite avec les Amazones.

Ruby : Ok, fais attention.

Lexa : Vous aussi.

On se sépare et Rumple, Hansel et Nyko me suivent pour combattre. Ils se sont portés volontaire pour l'affrontement direct, ils veulent racheter leurs fautes, espérons que tous s'en sortent indemnes.

 **POV Lexa :**

Le combat dure depuis des jours, nous sommes des Dieux, nous n'avons pas besoin de dormir de boire et manger durant un long moment mais la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir. Surtout que je suis inquiète pour Clarke et les enfants. Je regarde Octavia combattre dos à dos avec Ontari, j'ignore ce que lui a dit O, mais elle semble décidée à nous aider et c'est tant mieux. Mais yeux se posent sur Finn entouré de lumière, le sourire aux lèvres comme d'habitude qui combat avec son père. Cent ans de perdu à m'en vouloir pour sa mort, Clarke m'a pourtant pardonnée. Mais le fera-t-elle si l'un de nos enfants perdait la vie aussi, j'aurai du insister pour les laisser à l'abri.

Madi : Maman Nyssa, Hope et Cassie arrivent, elles vont fusionner leurs pouvoirs avec Baldr et Finn. Ensuite ils devront rentrer au Walhalla. Une autre équipe prendra leur place, pour l'instant maman et Emma tiennent le coup, on les aide au mieux à limiter les dégâts sur la Terre. Raven, Monty et Harper sont avec elles.

Lexa : D'accord, ça va vous ?

Madi : Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, ensemble on est plus fort que n'importe qui.

Lexa : C'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter pour toi, je suis ta mère.

Madi : (Sourire) Je t'aime fort, les filles sont là, à plus tard.

Lexa : A plus tard ma puce. Et les filles, on doit faire quoi ?

Nyssa : Maman m'a donner d'autres fioles, relâchez les comme la dernière fois au moment où on frappera.

Hope : Maman a aussi dit de ne pas t'en faire qu'elle surveillait Clarke.

Cassie : Et ma mère les surveille toutes les deux, elle les a rejoints pour aider.

Lexa : Ok, on est prêt, quand vous voulez.

Nyssa : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous maman, on ne mourra pas, je l'aurai vu et dans toutes mes visions on remporte la victoire si on suit notre plan. Grand-père et Apollon sont d'accords avec moi, c'est la meilleure méthode pour nous débarrasser d'Erébé.

Lexa : D'accord mon bébé, mais sois prudente quand même, vous aussi les filles.

Cassie : Ne t'en fais pas je les surveille.

Hope : Rabat joie, aller à nous.

Elles se prennent les mains et une douce lumière les entoure, je reconnais sans mal le pouvoir de ma femme et souris en sentant une brise me caresser le visage. Clarke a du envoyer le vent me rassurer un peu, sentant mon trouble. Voyant le rayon toucher Erébé je relâche tout mon pouvoir ainsi que la fiole et souffle un coup. Finn accourt vers moi, m'enlace et disparait avec son père.

Finn : Tu viendras me voir pour me raconter la fin du combat ?

Lexa : Promis gamin, tu as bien combattu, je suis fière de toi.

Baldr : Prends soin de ma fille.

Lexa : Toujours Seigneur.

La mère de Clarke remonte avec eux et je retourne au combat l'esprit un peu plus léger. D'un coup Costia s'interpose et prend un rayon en plein cœur. Elle tombe à genou et je la protège avec mon bouclier, vite suivie par Anya et Mulan qui ont vu la scène.

Lexa : Seigneur Asclépios, j'ai besoin de vous.

Asclépios : (Apparaît) Je m'en occupe, accroches toi Costia.

Costia : Toujours à devoir te sauver les fesses, reste concentrée Heda.

Lexa : (Sourire) Pardonnes-moi, merci.

Costia : Tu as Clarke et tes enfants qui t'attendent, ne l'oublies pas.

Ils disparaissent et je me relève le regard noir. Bellamy et Echo apparaissent, suivit de près par Gustus et Baie. Les filles m'encadrent et on repart au combat, mon cœur se serre un peu en voyant le corps de mes sœurs et je serre les poings.

Mulan : On va l'avoir, reste concentrée.

Anya : On reste avec toi, aller ensemble.

Trois jours plus tard je suis blessée à de nombreux endroits mais je souris en voyant qu'Erébé s'est encore divisé. Il s'affaiblit de plus en plus. Je vais pour repartir mais le temps s'arrête, Aden apparaît et je le serre dans mes bras fortement.

Aden : Je vais bien maman, Madi a bloqué le temps une journée, on a besoin de dormir et de manger de l'ambroisie pour continuer le combat.

Lexa : Ok, tu as raison on est tous épuisés, où sont ta mère et tes sœurs ?

Aden : Madi et Nyssa sont parties chercher maman, on rentre à la maison.

Je souris et une fois dans ma chambre et accueillit par mes filles que je serre dans mes bras.

Madi : Maman dort déjà, essaies de lui faire manger un peu d'ambroisie.

Nyssa : J'en viens à regretter mon statut de bébé, tellement je suis fatiguée.

Lexa : Allez-vous reposer, on mange ensemble ce soir ça vous va ?

Aden : Oui, embrasses maman pour nous.

Lexa : Promis, reposez vous, le combat va être encore long.

Je les serre à nouveau dans mes bras et rejoins ma chambre où je trouve Clarke endormie, elle a l'air épuisée la pauvre. Je glisse mes doigts sur sa joue et elle ouvre les yeux en souriant.

Clarke : Bonjour amour de ma vie, tu es dans un sal état. Que dirais tu d'un bon bain chaud ?

Lexa : Si tu es dedans, je dis oui tout de suite.

Elle me vole un baiser, claque des doigts et je soupire de contentement en sentant l'eau chaude se refermer sur moi. Je prends Clarke dans mes bras et lui fait manger de l'ambroisie en l'embrassant des que je peux.

Clarke : Finn est tout content d'avoir pu combattre avec toi comme avant.

Lexa : Cela m'a rappelé de tendres souvenirs, il a beaucoup progressé en plus.

Clarke : Les enfants sont vraiment impressionnants, sans eux, Em et moi on aurait été submergées de nombreuses fois.

Lexa : Et si on allait dormir un peu, je veux juste profiter de tes bras aujourd'hui.

Clarke : Ils sont tout à toi. (Embrasse)

 **POV Clarke :**

On a dormis quelques heures, ça nous a fait le plus grand bien. Je regarde mes enfants et ma femme et souris en voyant Emma et Regina apparaitre avec leurs enfants pour partager notre repas.

Regina : On avance, Erébé c'est divisé à nouveau.

Lexa : Oui, où en sont mon père et Zeus ?

Emma : Hadés et Thor sont partis les aider. Les autres Dieux sont dispatchés partout pour contrer au mieux les ténèbres. Même si c'est Clarke et moi qui absorbons le plus. Grandement aidées par les enfants, j'espère que tout sera fini rapidement maintenant.

Clarke : Après tout ça, on va apprécier un peu de tranquillité.

Hope : Marraine, on doit faire comment pour rentrer chez les Walkyries ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Un combat contre moi, je vois si oui ou non tu es digne d'intégrer nos rangs.

Nyssa : Avec Hope on aimerait tenter.

Clarke : Ha ça non, pas question, vous êtes bien trop jeunes. On en rappellera dans une centaine d'années si vous voulez, mais pour le moment c'est non.

Emma : Je suis bien d'accord, vous avez le temps.

Madi : Maman, et moi je peux ?

Clarke : Par tous les Dieux, expliques-moi pourquoi nos filles ne pensent qu'à se battre ?

Lexa : (Rire) Ce sont des petites guerrières, laisses les donc, je les entrainerai.

Clarke : Aden, dis-moi que toi tu as échappé à cette malédiction ?

Aden : Ne t'en fais pas maman, moi je prefère voler sur Pégase.

Clarke : (Grimace) Emma a mauvaise influence sur toi.

Emma : Et j en n'ai rien fait là.

(Rires)

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je vais les surveiller, ne t'en fais pas.

Nyssa : Cent ans, mais c'est dans super longtemps ça ?

Hope : Maitre aller, on est fortes, on peut rentrer dans la Garde de Lexa avant ?

Clarke : Regina, tu m'expliques pourquoi je suis la seule à passer pour la méchante, alors que je sais que tu es contre aussi ?

Nyssa : Mon Maitre est plus intelligent que toi, elle a compris qu'on était aussi têtues que motivées.

Regina : (Rire) N'en rajoutes pas Nyssa, ta mère a raison, vous êtes encore trop jeunes, quand Lexa jugera que vous êtes prêtes, là on ne s'opposera pas à votre entrée dans la Garde.

Emma : En attendant on ira voler.

Clarke : Em !

(Rires)

Je soupire et Lexa me prend dans ses bras en rigolant, je n'ai pas fini de m'inquiéter pour eux à ce rythme. Je vais demander à Cassie de parler aux filles, avec un peu de chance elle va les raisonner.

Lexa : Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, nos enfants sont forts.

Clarke : Humm, tu ne veux pas abandonner ton titre de Général et devenir la Déesse de je ne sais pas...des câlins ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Mes câlins ne sont que pour toi et nos enfants, et certains amis proches.

Clarke : (Soupire) Tans pis, je vais aller voir comment va Raven. Elle utilise beaucoup de puissance pour sauvegarder la terre, Hemdal, Monty, Snow et Harper l'aident au mieux, mais je m'inquiète.

Lexa : Tu veux que je vienne ?

Clarke : Non restes avec tout le monde, je me dépêche.

Je me lève, l'embrasse et explique à tout le monde que je reviens vite. A peine passée la porte que Madi me rattrape, je souris et passe mon bras par-dessus ses épaules et on avance.

Madi : Tu sais, quand tout sera fini, on devrait partir tous les quatre.

Clarke : Où veux-tu aller ?

Madi : Visiter les autres mondes, Raven m'a parlée des neuf mondes.

Clarke : (Sourire) Si tu veux mon Ange, ha Raven est là.

Raven : Salut vous deux, je vais bien Clarke.

Madi : (Rire) Grillée maman.

Clarke : Je voulais juste m'en assurer.

Zeke : Ne t'en fais pas je l'ai limite attachée pour qu'elle se repose.

Clarke : Bien, je pense que notre prochaine attaque sera la dernière.

Madi : Je pense aussi.

Je discute encore un peu avec mes amis et on retrouve Lexa et les autres qui s'apprêtent à répartir au combat.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Fais attention mon amour, ne forces pas trop.

Clarke : Toi aussi, tu es en première ligne.

Lexa : Je reviendrai toujours pour toi mon amour, allons finir ce combat.

Je serre mes enfants dans les bras et ils disparaissent, ne reste plus que Lexa que je retiens par la main pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Clarke : Je t'aime Heda.

Lexa : Moi aussi je t'aime, pour toujours.

Un dernier câlin et je disparais en soufflant, dernière ligne droite, je sais qu'on y ait presque.

Emma : Ne t'en fais pas, bientôt on ne sera plus obligées de les quitter avant longtemps.

Clarke : Je l'espère, on devrait remplir d'autres fioles, tant qu'on est pleine d'énergie.

Lucy : Coucou, le temps va reprendre son cours dans trois minutes, tenez vous prêtes.

Emma : On l'est, prend les fioles de lumière et distribues-les à tout le monde stp.

Lucy : Ok, je m'en occupe.

Je regarde Gina qui se place près du cercle des enfants et repère Gidéon et Kira qui semblent encore bien fatigués.

Clarke : Gidéon et Kira tiennent le coup ?

Lucy : On les soutiens, ne t'en fais pas.

Je me concentre et laisse exploser tout mon pouvoir, Emma m'imite et le combat reprend. Durant des jours on repousse les ténèbres, encore et encore. Aidés par différents Dieux, puis d'un coup je pousse Emma au loin lui évitant une sérieuse blessure.

Emma : Merci, j'ai moins l'habitude d'utiliser mes pouvoirs que toi.

Clarke : Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas je surveille tes arrières.

Emma : Hope arrive, regardes.

Hope : Maman, il faut que tu viennes avec moi, c'est maman.

Emma : (inquiète) Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : Vas-y, je tiendrai seule un moment, ne t'en fais pas.

Emma : Tu es sure ?

Nyssa : (Apparaît) Je reste avec ma mère, fonce.

 **POV Emma :**

J'hésite à laisser Clarke, Mais ma fille semble inquiète et Nyssa est là. Mais ce qui me rassure le plus, c'est quand je vois apparaitre, Lincoln, Killian et Jasper pour l'aider.

Killian : Va voir ta femme, on tiendra.

Emma : Merci Kill, je reviens au plus vite Clarke.

Clarke : Fais ce que tu as à faire, tiens moi au courant surtout.

Emma : Promis, allons-y Hope, il s'est passé quoi ?

Hope : Elle perd sa nature Divine, elle refuse de se reposer par peur de nous laisser sans protection.

Je pense à Daniel et mon cœur se serre, je peux comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas revivre une telle chose, mais elle n'est vraiment pas raisonnable. Quand on arrive je retiens ma colère face à son état et me place devant elle, le visage grave. Elle baisse les yeux, mais je peux voir qu'elle ne bougera pas.

Emma : Je suis sensée être l'inconsciente dans notre couple Gina. Tu dois te reposer, je ne te laisserai pas te tuer à la tache.

Regina : Je dois rester avec David et Snow pour protéger le cercle des petits Em.

Emma : J'ai cru t'avoir perdue durant un an Gina, je sais que jamais je ne pourrai continuer sans toi. Donc tu vas t'arrêter, tu vas te faire soigner et on reprendra le combat. Ne m'obliges pas à t'assommer, car je le ferai. Je refuse que tu meures car tu es trop bornée.

Regina : Je n'ai rien pu faire pour faire Danny, là je peux être utile.

Jordan : Maman stp arrêtes, écoutes maman et vas te reposer, on tiendra.

Henry : On est plus fort que tu ne penses, va te reposer.

Hope : Maman stp, tu me fais peur, je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Emma : (Embrasse) Arrêtes toi mon amour, j'ai besoin de toi, stp.

Vaincue je la vois baisser les bras et s'effondrer limite dans mes bras. Apollon apparaît avec Harper et la récupère en soufflant d'agacement.

Emma : Tu peux la guérir, n'est ce pas ?

Apollon : Je l'emmène sur l'Olympe, mon fils va m'aider. Harper restes en position pour aider au besoin.

Harper : Oui Seigneur, accroches toi Regina.

Regina : Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave.

Emma : (Embrasse tendrement) Reposes toi mon amour, je vais te remplacer ici le temps qu'il faudra.

Ils disparaissent et je vois les petits regarder avec inquiétude vers le ciel. Je lève les mains et remplace Gina dans le cercle de protection.

Snow : Ta femme est plus que bornée.

Emma : Je suis au courant, c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime.

David : (Rire) Clarke tiendra, il faut encore un peu de temps pour que la fusion des petits soit complète.

J'hoche la tête et deux jours plus tard Regina revient, elle a meilleure mine et je l'embrasse tendrement. Je fais signe aux enfante et rejoins Clarke qui est à genoux avec les autres autour pour la protéger.

Emma : Mais ce n'est pas vrai, vous avez décidé de tous vous tuer à la tache ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Gina va bien ?

Emma : Oui, maintenant tu t'arrêtes, sinon j'appelle Lexa.

Clarke : Tu ne tiendras pas sans moi Em.

Hope : Elle tiendra avec nous.

Nyssa, Cassie apparaissent près de nous et on se prend la main, Aden récupère Clarke et Zeke apparait pour la soigner. Raven se joint à notre cercle et on repousse les ténèbres à nouveau.

Raven : Odin a dit que ça serait bientôt finit, à leur signal il faut relâcher tout notre pouvoir restant vers Gidéon, Kira, Zeus et Odin.

Emma : Ok, c'est quoi leur signal ?

Raven : Aucune idée, mais je suppose qu'on le saura le moment venu.

Cassie : Une éclipse, c'est ça le signal.

Emma : Ok, il est plus temps que tout ça se finisse.

Aden : C'est bon Em, ma mère est d'attaque, j'y retourne.

Nyssa : Nous aussi, on doit se préparer.

Hope : Tu sais je trouve que vingt ans c'est une durée acceptable ?

Emma : (Rire) Files sale gosse, on en parlera à la maison.

Ma fille souris et disparaît avec ses amies, Gina va me tuer si je dis oui et je ne parle même pas de Clarke. En parlant du loup, elle apparaît près de moi en bien meilleure forme.

Clarke : Désolé, je serai plus raisonnable.

Emma : Si Gina et toi vous me faites encore la leçon car je suis trop intrépide, je vous rappellerai cette bataille.

Bellamy : Em, regarde l'éclipse commence.

Emma : Enfin, l'acte final se joue maintenant.

Odin : (Voix qui résonne partout) Mes enfants, tenez-vous prêts au plus fort de l'éclipse relâchez tout votre pouvoir restant vers nous et les enfants. Pour cela, mettez vous avec votre âme-sœur ou un de vos enfants.

Je souris en sentant Regina m'enlacer et je suis traversée par des vagues de pouvoirs, elle me donne de l'énergie, Clarke est dans les bras de Lexa.

Zeus : (Voix qui résonne) Maintenant !

Je prends la main de Clarke, serre la main de Regina et laisse éclater mes dernières forces vers le cercle des petits. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je suis dans mon lit, est ce qu'on a réussit ?

Henry : (Me saute au cou) Tu es enfin réveillée, on était inquiet.

Emma : Bonjour mon grand, j'ai dormis longtemps.

Jordan : (Me serre dans ses bras aussi) Un mois, ça va ?

Emma : Oui, Hope et votre mère ?

Henry : Elles arrivent, on a gagné, il ne reste plus aucunes ténèbres, Erébé a été enfermé et privé de ses pouvoirs Divins pour toujours.

Emma : C'est une bonne nouvelle ça

Regina : N'est ce pas ?

Hope : (Saute sur le lit) Cool, enfin debout.

 **POV Regina :**

Je rejoins ma famille sur le lit et embrasse ma femme qui se cale dans mes bras. Voila tout est enfin fini, bien sûr il reste beaucoup à faire pour réparer tous les dégâts, mais le plus dur est passé.

Emma : On a eux des pertes importantes ?

Regina : Aucun Dieux ou Déesses, beaucoup de blessés. Ce sont les anciens héros avec les Amazones et les Walkyries qui ont perdu le plus de personnes.

Emma : Lexa et Ruby ?

Regina : Elles sont réveillées et s'en occuppent avec Clarke et Dorothy.

Emma : Bien, je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu, tu restes ?

Regina : Toujours.

Je la vois se rendormir et souris en voyant qu'elle serre toujours nos enfants contre elle. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger, vu qu'il se cale contre des coussins pour s'endormir aussi. Je caresse sa joue document, dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvre te m'endors à mon tour. Ce n'est que le lendemain que je me réveille, le lit est vide et je sors sur le balcon pour voir Emma voler sur Pégase, avec les enfants. Je soupire en voyant leurs mouvements dangereux et repère Clarke qui regarde Lexa avec désapprobation.

Clarke : (Apparaît) Ta femme a très mauvaise influence sur la mienne.

Regina : (Rire) Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

Clarke : Une course, les enfants son ravis, moi un peu moins.

Regina : Tu m'étonnes, mais que veux-tu, on aime des enfants.

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui, je pensais descendre sur Terre pour voir si je peux aider à Arkadia, tu veux m'accompagner ?

Regina : Oui, laissons les enfants s'amuser entre eux.

Clarke : (Rire) Je vais prévenir Lexa et je reviens.

Elle disparut et ma femme me voyant réveillée me fait un signe de la main avant d'apparaitre près de moi et de m'embrasser. Je soupire et me cale dans ses bras en regardant notre famille jouer.

Emma : Je t'aime.

Regina : Mais j'espère bien.

Emma : (Rire) Je peux faire la course alors ?

J'éclate de rire et lui frappe l'épaule faussement exaspérée, Clarke réapparait et mon sourire s'agrandit en voyant Lexa accrochée telle un koala à mon amie.

Lexa : Pas question que tu partes sans moi.

Emma : Quoi tu pars ?

Regina : On voulait aller aider Arkadia.

Emma me saute sur le dos et s'accroche à moi et je rigole, je vous jure ces deux là.

Clarke : (Rire) Très bien, on regarde votre course et après on y va.

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Regardes-moi mettre un vent à Em.

Emma : Dans tes rêves Lexa, dis-lui mon amour, que je vais gagner ?

Regina : (Sourire) Je pari sur toi mon Ange.

Elles se mettent en position sous les cris des enfants et le top départ est donné par Gidéon qui rigolent devant leurs têtes concentrées.

Clarke : On y va ?

Regina : (Sourire) Ok, allons donner une leçon à nos femmes.

On saute sur nos Dragons et on dépasse les filles qui râlent sur le fait qu'on triche, on explose de rire et la course continue. Sur la ligne d'arrivée on voit tous nos amis Dieux et Déesses, qui nous attendent pour faire la fête et je souris encore plus.

Emma : (Embrasse) On a gagné.

Regina : (Souris) On a gagné.

Lexa : GLOIRE AUX SEPT !

Foule : Hourra !

Clarke : Que le bonheur nous accompagne à présent mes amis.

Foule : HOURRA !

 **FIN**


End file.
